


Hidden

by Bugsy2019



Series: Alias [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Season/Series 09, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: After the angels fell, Campbell's life has turned upside down. She's pregnant, her best friend is a full Nephilim, and her brother is hiding something from her. Not to mention her husband is the most wanted man in the universe. Her child is the most powerful being in the world, almost god-like powers, and her new responsibitly to make sure that her and her family remain hidden from those that pose a threat to them.





	1. Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL...ONLY ZELENA AND CAMPBELL AND HER UNBORN CHILD!

_The Impala raced down the highway, Sam in the passenger seat, Cam in the back, and Dean in the front. "This makes no sense. I mean, how many angels fell – hundreds, thousands? And nobody sees anything. This is... Look at this. They're calling it a meteor shower. Seriously? What's going on? You two okay?" Sam asked, glancing at them. "And where the hell is Zee?"_

_"We're fine. It's just –" Dean sighed._

_"It's just we got a major freakin' crap fest on our hands. Yeah, tell me about it. Thousands of superpowered dicks touching down, and we got no idea where to start. Where the hell is Zelena?"_

_"Zelena's having a crisis..." Cam sighed. "Sam...you need to listen to us."_

_"Angels aren't our problem right now, okay? Or demons, or Metatron, or whatever the hell happened to Cas or Zee..." Dean told him._

_"Why? Because we hugged it out in that church and – and now we're gonna go to Disneyland? Dean, you said it yourself – we're not gonna sleep till this is done."_

_"We know that, Sam. Listen..." Cam tried again._

_"So, what's the problem?" Sam asked._

_"You. Look, there's no easy way to say this, okay? But something happened back there in the church. And I don't know what. I don't know why. You're dying, Sam."_

_Sam looked at his siblings, distantly hearing heart rate monitor in the background. "Shut up."_

* * *

Cam's own heart rate was quick as the doctor pressed the stethoscope to her chest over the formless hospital gown. "Heart rate good and steady. Blood pressure is a bit high though," the kind doctor lady smiled. 

"My little brother is in the ICU downstairs. He's not doing so well." 

"I'm so sorry. Family should be there for a happy occasion." The doctor jolted something down on her clipboard, smiling at Cam. "Everything else looks good though. You said that you were adopted?" 

"Yes...when I was about two." 

"And your husband?" 

"Estranged from his family. But he has perfect health." 

"Well, if it's okay with you...I would like to draw some vials of blood to test for certain diseases. As well as schedule your for a amniocentesis when you're about 15 weeks." 

"What's that?" 

"We take a small sample of the amiotic fluid and test it for genetic factors. It's done by a big needle being inserted through the stomach..." 

"Won't that hurt the..." Cam swallowed, not being able to say the word.

"The baby...no. We'll do an ultrasound to see the fetus so we won't hurt it." 

"Do I have to decide now?" 

"No...take your time. You still have time to decide. But, right now, I want to do an internal exam and ultrasound." Cam nodded, scooting back up on the examination bed. Lifting her legs, she put them in the stirrups as the doctor readied her gloves. The whole examination, Cam kept her eyes closed. Then she felt the hand inside of her remove, and another instrument penetrate her. Cam shifted her hips at the unwelcoming sense of pressure as the doctor moved the transducer around. "Here we are..."

Cam opened her eyes to see a tiny dot in the empty space that was her uterus. Cam's breath hitched as she saw the doctor pressed a button, the heart rate broadcasting over the speakers. "Is that..."

"The heartbeat? Yes," the doctor smiled. The doctor smiled, pointing to the the life inside of her. "And this is the head, and that's the body. The heart rate is strong and steady."

"This isn't possible...my doctor a year ago told me that I can't get pregnant..." Cam whispered. 

"I got your history from your previous doctor. Your body can house and deliver a child, but making a child...this is a miracle. Your body must have found the right one..." 

"Yeah...it must have been that." Cam stared at the life on the screen, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "But everything is okay?" 

"Yes...we'll have to keep an eye out on your bloodpressure. But everything else seems okay. I'll contact you on your test results. You can clean up now. And Campbell...congratulations." 

Cam cleaned up, putting her clothes back on. Traveling back to the receptionist, she pocketed the songagram into her back pocket of her jeans. She quietly traveled to the floor where Sam was, seeing Dean in the room watching the TV. They were reporting over the angels falling, otherwise known as the meteor shower. 

Cam took a deep breath, knocking lightly as she stepped into the room. "Cam..." Dean called out, getting up from his chair. 

"Where's Zee...what happened?" 

"Zelena...she..." Dean swallowed. He remembered Zee clutching her head in pain, then her eyes glowing a dark burgundy color. That's when Sam collasped. Zee easily picked him up in her arms, depositing him in the backseat. She got in the front seat, looking at Dean. "She's changed..."

"What do you mean?" 

"When the angels fell. Her eyes glowed." 

"Her powers unlocked..." Cam guessed. Dean nodded. "Sam?" 

"I got to him. Told him to stop the trials. He didn't want to. But I told him that we'll figure it out. Then...he collasped. Have you heard from Cas?" 

Cam felt a wave of nasuea wash through her. Swallowing, she shook her head. "No...I have not. Have you?" 

"No...Sam...he's not good, Cammie."

Cam turned to look at Sam, her mouth opening. A sob came out, her whole resolve collapsing. Everything was suffocating her. The baby, Zelena, her husband, her brothers...Everything was falling apart. "This is my fault...I told him to do it. I pushed him...Dad always told me that you two were my brothers, my resposibility. Everything is my fault..." 

"He's my brother too. We both pushed him further into this..." Dean told her. At first he was angry at her on the way to the nearest hospital. Cam was so presistent for Sam to do this. Then he remembered that he equally pushed Sam into this, allowing him to do it in the first place. Cam sighed, sitting down on the small loveseat. Placing her head in her hands, she sucked in a breath, placing a hand on her forehead and running it through her hair. 

"Where did we go wrong? I was supposed to watch after you, and you watched after Sam. We both failed." 

"Yeah...we did. Not much of a family, huh?" 

"Not really...my girlfriend is half angel. My sister is half demon, married to a full angel." 

"Dean...I need to tell you something." Dean sat down, looking at her. "I'm...I'm pregnant." 

Dean looked at her, sucking in a breath. "You're...pregnant? I thought you couldn't get pregnant?!" 

"I can't," Cam chocked out. "I'm not supposed to. The doctor called it a miracle. Six weeks," Cam explained, fishing the picture from her pocket. 

Dean took it, studying the picture. "Six weeks..."

A doctor knocked, interrupting them. "Excuse me, Mr. Dougherty."

"Sorry...this is my sister," Dean told him, handing Cam the sonogram back. 

"I have your brother's test results. I'm afraid there not good. The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting many of the major organs. Oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived. The coma is the result of the body doing everything in its limited power to protect itself from further harm." 

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Dean whispered, looking at the test results. 

"So, what are you saying?" Cam asked. 

"If your brother continues on this trajectory, the machines might keep him alive, but –" 

"He'll be dead," Dean finished. 

"Technically, yes. I'm afraid so." 

"So, there's – there's no recovery? I mean, there's no bounce-back. There's no nothing," Cam asked. 

"I'm afraid that's in God's hands now." 

Dean let out a harsh bark of a laugh. "You're a doctor. You're a medical professional. You're trying to tell me that my brother's life is in God's hands? What, is that supposed to be a – a comfort?" 

"Mr. Dougherty –" 

"No, God has nothing to do with this equation at all. Come on, Cam..." 

"I didn't mean –" 

"That's not good enough." Dean walked out of the room, and into a corridor. He pulled Cam behind him, finding a sign pointing to the hospital chapel. Zee was walking towards their room, when Cam snagged her on Dean's quest. 

"What the hell?! Cam..." Zee gasped. "Dean?" 

"Zelena...come on," Dean told her, leading the two girls towards the chapel. "We need to pray." Dean led them inside the chapel and into the an empty pew. Cam went in first, then Dean stopped turning around to face Zee. "You okay?" 

"No..." Zee sighed, soothing Dean's overshirt down. "My body feels differently. I can hear things from three floors up in the hospital, I can see things sharply, and I can hear people's thoughts. So many things are happening...it's like my brain has this untappped knowledge, because I know things I didn't know before. And that scares me..." 

"Hey...we'll figure this out, alright?" Dean told her, brushing a piece of hair from her face. 

Zee smiled lovingly at him, looping her arms around his neck to play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat clear as day, the smell of his skin...musky and the slight scent of the car oil from working on the Impala so many times. His thoughts were focused on his family at the moment... _was she really okay? How to save Sam...What will they do about Cam and the baby_...Baby? Zee gasped, turning her attention to her friend who sat in the pew, waiting for them. Sure enough, she saw a purple swirling glow around Cam's middle. Then she heard a flutter...a heartbeat. Cam caught her eyes, then saw that her gaze was on her stomach. 

Cam reached a hand up, unconsciously over her belly. "Oh god...you know don't you?" 

Zee's eyes widened, nodding, her mouth open. "Congratulations?" she offered, still shocked. 

"Okay...one problem at a time. First, Sam..." Dean told them, climbing into the pew next to Cam, then Zee on his other side. Cam grabbed his hand, and Zee grabbed the other. "Cam, he responds to you more than me..." 

"Right..." Cam nodded, taking a deep breath. 

Cas, are you there? It's me. Sammy's hurt and he's hurt pretty bad. And, um... I know you think that we're all pissed at you, okay? But I don't care that the angels fell. So whatever you did or didn't do, it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work it out. That's what we do...I _love_ you...Please, baby, I need you here...more than you'll ever know." They all looked around for Cas, but nothing except for the six other people all sitting quietly. 

Dean straightened his body, sitting up. "Screw it. Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean and Campbell Winchester... And we need your help. The deal is this – Linwood Memorial Hospital..Randolph, New York. The first one who can help us gets our help in return......and you know that ain't nothin'. Hell, it's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye. But you know that I am good for my word, and my sister is powerful. And, uh, we wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needing, so..." Dean cleared his throat, wiping a tear that fell down his face. 

* * *

_"Look, just because you're dying doesn't mean you're...dead – not yet, okay? We've jimmied ourselves out of worse. We're gonna fight this. We...Zelena, Cam, and I...got the plan. You just got to hang on. You hear me?"_

_"Absolutely," Sam agreed._

_Cam smirked. "He thinks we're lying to him. Sammy, do you think we're lying?"_

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

_"Told ya so," Cam smirked again._

_"You understand that we're not really in this car right now. We are in your head, and you're in a coma and are dying," Dean told him._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because I'm you, Cam's you, and you're you. All of this is you. We're in your head!" Dean argued/_

_Sam looked at Cam behind him, seeing her serious expression. "You're serious." Sam exhailed, the gravity of the situation getting to him. "The whole reason I stopped doing the trials was not to die."_

_"And the next time we see Naomi or Metatron or whoever is to blame for this, we will all get some justice, but for right now, we got to fight this, Sammy," Cam told him, scooting up in the seat to lay a hand on his shoulder._

_"Okay. All right, what's the plan?"_

_"We're working on it," Dean said._

_"What does that mean? I'm kind of dying here, apparently."_

_"It means we're working on it, all right?"_

_"The thing is, if I am dying – and I believe you. I do. But if you're you but you're really me and you're the part of me that wants to fight to live..."_

_"Yes. I have no idea what you just said, but continue."_

_"And Cam's the part of me that is the rational side. But if you don't have any idea how I'm supposed to fight, then am I supposed to be fighting at all?"_

_Cam  looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?"_

_Suddenly, Bobby appeared next to Cam in the back seat. "Hell, yes, he's serious. And if you ask me, I think the kid's got a good point."_

_"Excuse me, Bobby. Who asked you?" Cam sneered._

_"Sam wants to die, and you think he's got a point?" Dean scoffed, still outraged._

_"Okay, I don't want to die. I asked if maybe I was supposed to –" Sam shrugged, unable to finish the sentence._

_"Shut it, Sam," Cam and Dean said at the same time._

_Dean turned to Bobby, eyes angry. "You – go. Oh, and, uh, before you throw me under the bus, you're welcome for the hell rescue."_

_"Hey, first of all, you didn't rescue jack, half-wit. Sam did. And before you open your trap Cam, you weren't even there. Second of all, Sam, you're in a coma. Now, suck as that may, sometimes that's just the way things go."_

_Cam let out a strangled laugh, tears welling up in her eyes. "What are you talking about? There's always a way. You taught us that."_

_"Oh, you mean like the way one of you idjits does some 'bass-ackwards' crazy thing to beat death, like sell your soul?" Bobby questioned, staring at Dean._

_Dean nodded, still firm in his decision from years ago. "Exactly like selling my soul."_

_"Yeah, like that worked so well the last time."_

_Dean dismissively waved a hand. "Oh!"_

_"Enough!" Sam shouted, his head pounded. "Both of you! I can't hear myself think!"_

_"Well, you're not actually buying this, are you?" Cam asked. "Sammy...come on..."_

_"Excuse me. Are you dead? Because I am, and maybe I'm here because I'm the part of Sam that actually knows what the hell he's talking about._

_"Well, I'm in the front seat because Sam put me here because he wants to fight. Right?" Dean asked, looking hopefully at Sam._

_Bobby suddenly appeared in the front seat between Sam and Dean. "Well... that just got real uncomfortable. See ya, Dean, Cammie..."_

_Bobby put a hand on Sam's arm, causing Dean and Cam to shout. "Sam, don't you dare –" "Sammy!"_

_Sam suddenly found himself in a forest. "Yip, yip, yip. Am I right?"_

_"Honestly, Bobby, I – I don't know what's right," Sam sighed._

_Bobby put an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Let's walk."_

* * *

 

Cam paced around the room, swallowing the wave of nasuea. Now that she knew the cause of her sickness, she knew it was about time for the wake-up call. As soon as Dean walked by, Cam caught a whiff of his cologne, rushing to the sink in the room and emptying her stomach. Dean winched, going over to pull her blonde waves back from her face. Cam pushed him away, dry heaving. When she was done, she turned on the tap, shuddering. "You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"I'll go get you some water," Zee told her, rushing out of the room with her wallet. 

"I'm sorry for making you sick," Dean told Cam, watching her as she sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed. She was pale, and her eyes were watery. 

"It's fine. Bound to happen sooner or later today. Your cologne just set it off." 

"Still...sorry. When was the last time you had something to eat?" 

"Honestly?" Cam asked, thinking. "I think yesterday...I had some crackers." 

"You need some food. When I'm hungover, fat greasy food always helps. Or Dad's kitchen-sink stew...then it all goes away." 

"This isn't a hangover, Dean!" Cam shouted, running her hands through her hair. "This isn't going to go away. There is a tiny being growing inside of me. It's going to get a whole lot worst before it gets a whole lot better. Then, we'll have new problems. How are we going to afford baby clothes, and diapers. What's going to happen when I go into labor? I can't possiblity give birth in a hospital because my baby is not human. How are we going to keep it safe?" 

Dean sighed. "We'll figure it out." 

"You keep saying that!" Cam cried out, her voice catching. "But so far...there is nothing." Cam wiped her eyes, looking back up at Dean's helpless expression. "I'm sorry...I'm just...tired." 

"I know it's not going away. I'm not stupid or an idiot." 

"I never called you an idiot," Cam crumbled. 

"We always get caught in a situation. And we always find a way out. Campbell, sometimes we just have to figure it out as we go." 

"Well, this isn't something that we can do that with. You know the scariest thing? I love it already..." 

"I promise...we'll figure it out. We'll pull from our savings account. We'll hustle more at pool. If we need to, we can sell our shares of Mary's. We'll turn a bedroom at the bunker into a nursery. We'll pitch in with running to get midnight cravings, or when the kid is born with the late night changes and feedings. You're not alone..." 

Zee returned, handing Cam a bottle of water. "Thanks, Zee." 

"You're welcome. I heard everything. You think you're having this baby without me?" Zee asked, sitting down next to her. Cam and Dean both began to laugh. "Nuh-uh...You're my best friend. There's no way I'm allowing you to do this alone. So, you found yourself a labor couch. Cross that off your list. I'll even go with you shopping." 

"I'm not used to other people helping me. I'm used to helping others." 

"We know.." Dean smirked. "We're your kid brothers...you're responsibility. Now, you have a new responsibility." 

A knocked sounded on the door, interrupting their moment. A woman entered, and Dean stood up from his position of leaning against the window frame. 

"Hi. I'm just gonna break the ice. Are you an angel?" Dean asked. 

Cam held her breath with hope, but then felt dejected. "Sometimes I wish I were. My name is Kim Schortz, and I'm a grief counselor here at the hospital," the woman explained, smiling sadly at them all. 

"Right. Yeah. Uh... Sorry. I'm just tired. We're all tired.  Well, all due respect, but, uh, we're not grieving – not yet at least, so –" 

"I'm afraid, as hard as this may be, this might be a good time to talk... about the inevitable." 

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and that you mean well, but 'inevitable' – that's a fightin' word where I come from. There's always a way." 

"And I am a prayerful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next, but I also know how to read an EEG. And unless you're telling me you have a direct line to those angels that you were looking for –" 

"Yeah, no, I, uh... Guess I don't. But I might have something better. I got the King of Hell in my trunk." Dean left the room, leaving Cam and Zee with Kim the social worker. 

Cam sighed, dropping her head in her hands. "Uh, is – is that... I'm sorry. Is that a metaphor?"

"Um...they're under a lot of stress.  Can we have your card?" Cam didn't lift her head, but she heard Zee walk Kim out of the room. "Come on, Momma . Let's get you and the baby some food." 

"Alright," Cam sighed, lopping her arm through Zee's. "What I wouldn't kill for coffee."

"Decaf..." Zee smirked. 

"Blah..." Cam gagged, walking with her friend towards the cafeteria.  They got in line, grabbing trays. Dean's suggestion of fast food sounded actually good. So, she got a big helping of french fries and a burger. 

They went back up to Sam's room where Cam happily dug into her food like she hasn't eaten in a week. "Good?"

"So good," Cam moaned, finishing her burger in three bites. "Is it weird?" 

"What?" 

"Being powerful." 

"Super...is this how you felt?" 

"Yep..."

"I can hear people's thoughts. Including the baby's..." 

"What? You can?" 

"Well, it's more like feelings than actual thoughts. It's a lot of confusion..." 

"Like it's father," Cam chuckled. 

"And a lot of love...for you. And the weird feeling of protection. Also for you."

Cam smiled a bit, looking at her phone as it beeped. "Dean...he has a possible lead for Sam. Be back in a bit." 

"Good..."

"Yeah. Where is Cas..." Cam muttered. 

"We'll find him. We'll..."

"If you say 'we'll figure it out', I'm gonna punch you." 

"Alright then. How are you going to tell him." 

"Just tell him...I think he'll be confused at first. Or scared. Or both. God knows I am," Cam shrugged. 

"Well, this kid is going to be so cute. And a badass. We'll have to find a room near yours for the nursery, decorate it for a theme, pick out names, go to Lamaze classes..."

"Whoa...slow down...let me get through the first trimester first." 

 

 

Meanwhile, Dean made his way out to the Impala, a man on a mission. Banging on the trunk, he stood close to it. "Crowley, listen up, you son of a bitch. One for yes, two for no. You alive?" There was no response, pissing him off. "Come on, don't be a pouter." Dean finally gave a satisfied smile when the demon knocked once. "There we go."

When he was about to further the questioning, a man in a suit grabbed him by the back of the neck, holding an angel knife against his throat. 

"You prayed?" 

Dean struggled. "Yeah, for help." 

"Yes. You'll be helping me." Dean grunted when the man forced him down against the trunk of the Impala. "If you lie to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out. Where is Castiel?" 

"Who's asking?" 

"Try every angel who was ejected from their home." 

"Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I have no clue."

The man slammed Dean against the Impala again. He raised his angel blade, but a taller man-about the size of Sam- caught his arm from behind, surprising both of them. 

"Easy there, brother. This young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath or compassion? I would argue the latter," the tall man told the other. 

"Forgive me, brother. I don't recognize you," the man in the suit said, turning to face him. 

"Happy to make your re-acquaintance. After you disarm."The man in the suit freed Dean, holding his hands up placatingly. Then he punched the tall man. "Come, now. Is that any way to treat a brother injured in the fall?"

The two angels began to fight, giving Dean a moment to grab the angel blade that fell to the ground. The man in the suit flung the taller man into a vehicle, gladly not Baby, breaking the window glass. Dean stabbed the suited man with the angel blade, his death flashing with white light. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked, holding the angel blade out. 

The tall man straighted a big, still leaning heavily against the car. "Never mind me. You're Dean Winchester. Your sister is Campbell, wife of Castiel. And your beloved is Zelena Gabrielson. I heard your prayer, and I am here to help." With that, the man passed out. 

Dean looked down at the passed out angel, shrugging. "Okay." 

* * *

 

_Sam and Bobby walked through the forest in slow and and steady steps. "I want to fight. I do. But I just feel like..." Sam tried to explain, but he couldn't find the words._

_"Like you got nothing to swing at? Like you're punching at shadows? You got to let go of fightin' and scratchin' and lookin' for loopholes, 'cause that ain't happenin'."_

_"So – so, what? I - I - I just die?" Sam stuttered._

_"Just die? All the good you've done, all the people you've saved, all the sacrifices you've made? You've saved the world, son. How many people can say that? How many people can say that they have left this godforsaken hunk of dirt that much a better place? What you call dyin' I call leavin' a legacy."_

Dean shot a quick text to Cam to let her know he would be back shortly and he had a lead. He didn't want to give her false hope. But he stood there, the unconcious angel in the middle of the fire from holy oil. Dean had tossed his large ass into the backseat of the Impala, and taken him to the parking garage away from prying eyes. "You want to help? Start with a name." 

"Ezekiel."

Dean nodded. "All right, Ezekiel. How do I know you're not hunting me, my sister, my girl, or Castiel like the other angels?" Dean felt a flutter in his chest. He just called Zelena his girl. Her words earlier yesterday still haunted him...she loved him. Why couldn't he just tell her. 

"Oh, I'm sure there are many angels who are. Many more are on their way here, most likely." 

"How do you know that?" 

"You put out an open prayer like that..." 

"We must really be desperate." 

Ezekiel got to his feet, looking at Dean. "Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission. And that means we believe in Castiel...and you." 

Dean thought for a moment. "You said you were hurt during the fall." 

Ezekiel nodded. "I was. Entangling with my brother back there did me no favors. But what strength I have left, I offer to you."

Cam burped, covering her mouth as she sat back in the chair next to Sam's bed. "Damn girl...I've never seen you eat so many fries..." Zee snickered. 

"Well one thing for sure...the fetus loves french fries." 

"Fetus...it's a baby," Zee argued. 

"It's a fetus until it's viable. I'm still trying to get my head around this, so...as of right now...it's a fetus. So, what's up with you and Dean?" 

"What do you mean?" Zee asked. 

"There's some tension between you two..."

"Alright...so, before we all ran off yesterday, I...told Dean that I loved him. And I do love him...with everything in me. I know it's quick and everything, but I feel connected to him. You guys are my family. Sam's like my best guy friend. You're my sister and bestie...but Dean. When I see him and he says my name, my heart flutters every single time. I feel grounded and secure every time I'm with him. I love him...so, so much. But, he hasn't said it back." 

"Zelena..." Cam chuckled. "A lot has happened in the past 24 hours. Me and the baby, Cas, you, Sam...Dean's not good with a lot of pressure. He battens down the hatches and compartmentalize everything on what's most important. At the moment, it's making sure that Sam survives. That has only been his main goal. To take care of Sammy. And me...He loves you. I know my brother...he loves you so freaking much. If he didn't, he wouldn't be pushing you away. You have to learn the mind of Dean Winchester." 

Zee nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "You just said baby..."

"Bite me," Cam fired back. Dean rushed in, followed by a taller man about the size of Sam. Zee stood up as well, placing herself between the stranger and Cam. She could see his halo, shining clearing above his head. "Dean...who's this?" 

"This is Ezekiel. He cam to heal Sam..." Dean told them, grabbing the two girls to huddle in a corner as Ezekiel examined Sam. 

"Can we trust him?" Zee asked, crossing her arms underneath her chest, across her stomach. 

"I think so...he seems like he has good intentions. But that's just it..." 

"What? What's going on?" Cam asked. 

"The angels are pissed. They're hunting for Cas...and the only thing Cas cares about-" 

"Is us," Cam whispered, her hand going to her belly. "Dean...one look at me and they will know..." Cam could see Ezekiel's eyes going to her own, then down to where her hand rested. "You can see it, can't you? The...grace..." 

"Yes," Ezekiel answered, nodding. "You are with child." Cam took a step back while Zee took a step forward. "I will not harm you or your child." 

"Good...You're hear to heal Sam. You still able to cure things after the fall?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, I should be, but... he's so weak." 

Cam's phone rang, stepping out of the room to answer it. She didn't recognize the number. Crowley was currently in the trunk of the Impala. But a nagging part in her mind told her to answer it anyway. "Hello...Who is this?" 

"Campbell..." 

Cam's breath caught, going out to the hallway, when she heard his rough, graverly her voice say her name. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes. "Cas, what the hell's going on?" 

_"Metatron tricked me. It wasn't angel trials. It was a spell. I wanted you to know that."_

Cam closed her eyes, smiling a bit. "I believe you...Cas, we got a problem."

_"What's wrong?"_

**_I'm pregnant._** That's what she wanted to say. But instead, she said something else. "Sam. He's, um – they say he's dying." 

_"What happened?"_

"I don't know. I mean, Dean said that at first he was okay, and then he wasn't. And I – have you heard our prayers? We've been praying to you all night." 

_"Cam, Metatron – he – he took my grace."_

Cam stiffened. "What? How?" 

_"Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Sam?"_

"Uh, everything we can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now. Dean...he found him." 

_"What other angel?"_

"Um, his name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean, I think he is." 

 _"Ezekiel. Yes."_   Cam could hear the smile in his voice. _"He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there."_

"What? Wait, no, no, no. No, hey, that's not an option." 

_"It might be a few days, but –"_

Cam felt a wave of nausea rush through her, her two helping of french fries threatening to come up. She needed him. She needed him to come to her, safe and alive. "Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay? And they – they're looking for you, and they're pissed." 

_"Not all of them, Cam. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost."_

"What are you talking about?" 

_"I met one. I think I can help her, Cam."_

Cam clenched her hand in anger, banging her fist against the wall. A tear fell down her face, but she didn't wipe it away. This baby was playing with her emotions. "No, Cas, I know you want to help, okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody." 

_"And do what? Just abandon them all?"_

"Damn it, Cas," Cam spat, tears of anger and sadness falling down her cheeks. "You hearing yourself? There's a war on, and it's on you. There's thousands of them out th– You said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human. That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before. So...please...for me. For _us_ , just come to me...I _need_ you." 

Cam cried softly for a moment, the weight of the day crashing upon her. She was fragile at the moment, and she hated it. She heard Cas tell her that he was fine. Then there was a rumbling feeling, the ground shaking. "Whoa." Her tears stopped flowing, but the nasuea remained and as well as a new sense of dread. 

_"What's going on?"_

"I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me? I love you..." 

_"Cam..."_

"Go, Cas!" 

_"Cam."_

Cam hung up, rushing back inside of Sam's room to see Dean and Zee on high alert. "What the hell is that?" 

"One of yours?" Dean asked. 

"Trying to secure a vessel. We need to move." 

Cam and Dean scrambled to Sam, stopping Ezekiel from trying to move him. "No!" they both shouted. 

"No, no. If we move him, he dies," Dean explained. 

"If we stay, we could all die."

Dean picked up a whiteboard marker and began to draw Enochian symbols on the walls. Cam backed up against the wall, shielding her stomach. 

Zee could feel the angels getting closer. Dean scribbled symbols on the wall and the door, stepping back to admire his work before turning to the two women and the angel. 

The walls and the back of the door are now covered in Enochian symbols."Long as these are up, no angels are coming in. No one's coming out. You gonna be okay with these?" 

"I'll manage."

Cam, Zee, and Ezekiel all heard a ringing noise, around, bodies stiffening. "What?

"They're here." 

"Okay. Do not open this door for anybody but me. Cam...stay here."

"What? Dean...Cas is my husband..."

"You have new responsibilites..." Dean smiled, looking at where her hand rested.

Cam looked down, and still saw her hand instinctivly protecting her unborn child. "Come back, okay?"

"Always." Dean looked at Ezekiel, pointing to Sam. "Save him, you hear me?"

Dean turned to left the room, with Zee following him. "So, since we might die, we should talk," Zee told him, following him down the hallway.

Dean grabbed her to shield her from the flying glass. Dean pulled the fire alarm, shouting. "Everybody out! Now! Get out!"

Dean walked briskly down the hallway, but Zee grabbed his arm. "Dean!" 

"What?! You want to talk about this now?! Fine!? How about we talk about how I can't stop thinking about you? Or how I trust you with my life? Or how I would delete every girl in my phone for you? So, yeah...I fucking love you with all of my heart." 

"All of your heart?" Zee asked. Dean blushed, taken back from his rant. "Well, my heart is yours as well." Zee reached up to kiss him, pulling away after a passionate moment. "I'm with you to the end..." 

Cam paced back and forth, eyes trained on the door. "So, how's it going?" 

"Your brother is severly damaged. I don't know if I can do this," Ezekiel told her. 

"Well, you better try your best." Cam twisted her ring around her finger, her eyes trained on the door in front of her. 

* * *

_Sam and Bobby continued to walk through the forest until they came upon a small cabin at the end of the path. "There it is," Bobby pointed out, stopping his walk. Sam continued a few paces ahead of him, turning around to face his surrogate father. "Everything inside you need to help you on your way. Go on, son. I'll be waiting for you with a couple of cold ones."_

_Suddenly a blade was entered into Bobby's chest from behind. Bobby fell to the ground, vanishing. Zee smiled, stepping over to face Sam. "Sorry, old man. Dean sends his love."_

_"Zelena, are you insane?! And where the hell have you been?"_

_"Come on, Sammy. Bobby was the part of you that wants to die. I know it stings, but he had to go."_

_"No. You have to go. When are you gonna realize it's over?! There's nothing to fight for!"_

_"No, see, I know you don't believe that. You're family needs you. I need you."_

_"Really? Then what's Dean's plan, Zena?"_

_"Our plan?" Zee backhanded Sam with all of her might, sending him reeling back. "Our plan is to fight!" Zee pushed him, punching him. "Our plan is to try!" She continued to punch and hit him. "Our plan is to give a damn!" Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, Zee pushed him and held him up against the tree. "Are you telling me there's nothing? That you're family means nothing to you?! Huh? You telling me there's nothing to fight for, that there's nothing to hope for?!_

_"No. I'm telling you there is. You guys might not like it. You guys might not accept it, but it's in there. It's in that house."_

_"You know what's in that house! Now, we can't help you if you ain't willing to fight for yourself!"_

_"I know." Sam smiled sadly, pushing Zee back so she let go of him.  "It's okay. It's what I want." Sam kissed Zee on the cheek. "Take care of them for me." Sam turned around and walked towards the cabin._

"Dean!" Zee called out, running over to Kim, the grief consuler. She stopped in her tracks as Dean rushed over to her. 

"Hey. You got to get out of here. Come on. Come on."

"Dean..." Zee called out, tugging on his waist to get him up. She kept an eye on Kim as a farmer in overalls came around the corner, carrying an angel blade. "Shit..." 

"Whoa. Stay behind me," Dean ordered Kim. 

"Dean!" Zee called out, putting herself between the giant farmer as Dean pulled his own knife. Kim punched him from behind, then grabbed him by the throat to lift him off the ground. 

"Or not," Kim smirked. 

"You could've told me sooner..." Dean chocked out. 

"I tried, you stubborn ass," Zee argued back. 

Kim dragged Dean the hallway that was covered in glass, while the farmer carried a kicking Zelena. Kim slammed Dean to the ground, sending Zee in rage that she's never felt before. She rushed at the farmer, getting a few good licks in, before he threw her onto the ground next to Dean. "Let me make this easy – tell me where Castiel is, or your brother's gonna wish he were dead." 

"Yeah, good luck getting past the warding," Dean shout out. 

"But we will."

The farmer broke the glass around a fire ax, as Kim hauled Dean upright. "And when we do, I'm gonna strip off all his skin, and you're gonna watch." 

"Bite me."Kim punched Dean, sending him flying to the ground. He groaned, laughing as he got to his knees. "Anybody ever tell you you hit like an angel?" Kim kicked Dean, but this time, he fell backwards and lied still. 

"Dean?!" Zee called.

Cam shrieked back when she saw the door beginning to give way to a fire ax. Cam didn't have a weapon with her, so she panicked. Ezekiel glanced at the door. Cam grabbed the dresser, moving it so it would block the intrusion. Cam could see the man in the overalls, as he hacked at the door. Suddenly, her eyes turned purple and the man halted, the ax hitting a invisible shield. 

Zee couldn't take the beating that Dean was recieving anymore. Rushing over in a panic, she grabbed a piece of glass, cutting into her palm. Dean was slammed against a wall in the corridor. He slid down the wall, his back to the angels, as Zee rushed over to him to kiss his bruised and bloody cheek. Meanwhile, she drew the banishing sigil on the wall next to his head. They heard the farmer curse, turning to look at Kim. He couldn't get the ax through the shield. Turning back, he saw the true source of the power. "She's pregnant..." they heard the farmer whisper. 

Dean's body went cold when he realized that his unborn niece or nephew was in danger. He quickly held up a hand. "Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll tell you where Cas is. I just have one question." 

"Ask," Kim demanded. 

"If Heaven is locked, then where do you go when she does this?" 

Zee slammed his hand down onto the angel banishing sigil she had drawn on the floor. White light flooded the corridor, making her relieved. "Aah!" Kim shouted, vanishing along with the farmer angel. 

Dean sighed in relief, getting up with Zee's help. The walked into the room, and Zee rushed to hug Cam. "What was that?" she asked. 

"Not me..." Cam whispered, looking down at her flat stomach. 

They were interuppted by Sam's heart monitor beeping loudly. Cam rushed to Sam's side, taking his hand. "What the hell's happening?" 

"This just started. And the warding. I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought," Ezekiel answered. 

Dean grabbed the whiteboard marker, crossing out the sigils on the walls. "I am sorry, Dean. Campbell." 

"No, no, no..." Cam denied. 

"No. No, no, no. No, we had a deal, okay? I fight. You save," Dean shouted, angry. 

"And would that I could. I'm just afraid it's too late." 

"I-I can't do this..." Cam whispered, rushing out of the room. 

Zee sighed, rushing after her hormonal friend. 

Dean felt waves of anger penetrate his mind. "Are you kidding me? Are you saying there's no way to save my brother's life?" 

"No good ways, I'm afraid." 

"Well, what are the bad ones? We're out of options here, man. Good or bad, let me hear them." 

"I cannot promise, but there is a chance I can fix your brother from the inside." 

"From the inside. So, what, you gonna open him up?" Ezekiel shook his head. Then Dean realized what he meant. "What, possession? You want to possess Sam?" 

"I told you." 

"No way." 

"Understood. It's your call." 

"No, it's Sam's call. There's no way in hell he'd say yes to being possessed by anything. And if Cam knew, she would flip her shit...and she don't need that stress." 

"He would rather die."

Dean nodded ruefully, looking at Sam. Ezekiel painfully got up to his feet from where he was sitting next to Sam. He waved a hand in front of the monitor, silencing it. "I'll leave you two alone, then." 

Ezekiel headed for the door, but Dean stopped him. "Wait."

Cam sat in the waiting room, head in her hands. Zee found her, and took a seat in the chair next to her. "I can't do this. What am I thinking raising a child in this world. I'm crazy!" 

"You're not crazy. You'll be an awesome mom," Zee told her. 

"I'm alone...my husband is off with another angel. My brother is dying and if he dies, Dean will shut down. I'm sorry, Zee. But if Sam dies, Dean is going to spiral again. He's going to break your heart, no matter how much he loves you. Then you'll be alone too. We all end up alone." 

Dean paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "If I consider this – and I mean just consider it – I need something, man. You got to prove to me how bad he is." 

Ezekiel put a hand on Sam's forehead. "Close your eyes." 

Dean did so, and Ezekiel put his other hand on Dean's forehead. 

_Sam slowly pushed the cabin door open, seeing the tall, thin Horseman standing by the roaring fire place. Death turned and looked at Sam as he closed the door behind him. "Hello, Sam. I've been waiting for you." Sam squared his shoulder going to sit down in an armchair as Death did the same. "I must admit, when I heard it was you...Well, I had to come myself."_

_"I bet you get off on this," Sam smirked a bit._

_"Perhaps. But not in the way you assume. I consider it to be quite the honor to be collecting the likes of Sam Winchester. I try so hard not to pass judgment at times like this – not my bag, you see, but you... Well played, my boy."_

_"I need to know one thing."_

_"Yes."_

_"If I go with you... can you promise that this time it will be final? That if I'm dead, I stay dead. Nobody can reverse it, nobody can deal it away... and nobody else can get hurt because of me."_

_Death nodded. "I can promise that."_

Ezekiel took his hand away from Dean's forehead, sending Dean into the desperation spiral. "What the hell you doing, Sam?" 

"As you can see, there's not much time." 

"I know. Damn it. I know." Dean looked at the door, then to Sam. "How will it work?" 

Ezekiel was holding his side as he stepped closer to Sam. "Mutual benefit, I suppose. I heal Sam while healing myself." 

"And when he's healed?" 

"I leave. It's the best of a bad situation, Dean." 

"Even if I said yes, it doesn't mean squat. Sam will never say yes – not to you." 

"But he would say yes to you."

Dean let out a ragged breath. "Alright...but Cam must never know. She would skin us both alive. And she doesn't need the stress. Zee will know by one look. I'll tell her it's temporary." 

_Death stood up, walking towards the door. "_ _It's time, Sam. Shall we?"_

_Sam nodded, standing up to follow Death._

_"Hold on," Dean called out, appearing int he cabin._

_"Dean," Sam sighed._

_"It's okay, Sam." Dean turned to Death, shrugging. "I, uh, would have brought cronuts, but time is short, so..."_

_"By all means."_

_"What's going on?" Sam asked._

_"I found a plan."_

_"It's too late. I'm going."_

_"No, no. No, no. Listen to me."_

_"Why are you even here? I'm not fighting this anymore!" Sam shouted._

_"You have to fight this! I can fix this, okay? But not if you shut me out." Dean turned to Death. "It's not his time."_

_"That's for Sam to decide," Death told Dean._

_Dean turned back to Sam. "Sam, listen to me. I made you a promise in that church. You and me, come whatever. Cam, and Zee...Well, hell, if this ain't whatever... But you got to let me in, man. You got to let me help. There ain't no me if there ain't no you. Cam needs us...she's pregnant..."_

_Sam looked shocked, looking at Death then at Dean. "What do I do?"_

_"Is that a yes?" Dean asked._

_Sam looked at Death again, and back again to Dean. "_ _Yes."_

_"Come on." Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder, morphing to Ezekiel. Sam looked alarmed as white light flooded the room._

 

 

Cam came back into room, confused when she saw Dean and Sam missing. "What the hell?! Where's my brothers..." Cam and Zee went outside to the Impala to see Sam sleeping in the passenger seat. "Dean...what is going on?" 

"Ezekiel did it...he healed Sam," Dean lied, smiling. 

"What? I thought he said he couldn't." 

"He found the last bit of strength. He's going to live Cam."

"Oh, thank goodness," Cam grinned, going to hug Dean. Zee looked at Dean as he embraced Cam, his eyes meeting hers. She knew that he knew that she knew. She could see the guilt. Cam pulled away. "I'm going to grab him some clean clothes from the gift shop real quick. Be right back." 

As Cam ran off, Zee crossed her arms. "Really? Putting an angel inside of your brother without his permission?" 

"Sam said yes..."

"He would never say yes!" 

"Okay! He didn't say yes to Ezekiel...he said yes to me. But the important thing is that Ezekiel is going to heal him, while he heals himself. Then he'll leave..." 

"And what if he doesn't."

"He gave his word." 

Zee sighed..."I don't like this."

"I don't either. But it's the best choice for a bad situation. Listen...Cam can't know. You'll kill me. And she's scary at the moment. Plus, the stress it's not good for her and the baby." 

Zee groaned, letting it go into an angry shout. "Fine! Fine...for Cam and the baby. You're lucky you're cute," she hissed, hitting his chest.

Dean smirked. "Cute? More like drop dead gorgeous, sex on legs, dashing..."

Zee smirked, looping her arms around Dean's neck, her hands playing with his hair. "You're so full of yourself. And you're not funny." 

"I'm hilarious. That's why you love me..." 

"Uh-huh. Shut up and kiss me, lover boy." 

Dean obliged her, leaning her against his side of the car, his hands gripping her waist. When he pulled away, his eyes opened, trained on her face. "I love you, Zelena..."

Zee smiled, her heart filled with so much love that it hurt her to ever see him in danger. "I love you too, Dean Winchester. Even though you're a pain in my ass." 

Cam returned with a bag of clothes for Sam. "Ew, gross. I think I'm going to be sick."

Zee pulled away from Dean, tapping Cam lightly on the ass. "Come on, preggo...we gotta find your baby daddy, as well get Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam out of here."

Dean bursted out laughing at the irony. "Oh god...Sam's going to be Uncle Sam! Prepare for every America joke out there!" 

"Hey...he going to be okay? Mentally? That was a lot of trauma," Cam asked. 

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah...I asked Ezekiel to wipe his mind. The last thing he remembers is the angels falling. He don't know you're pregnant, yet. I didn't tell him." 

* * *

The car ride was silent. Dean drove. Zee read on her phone more about the legends of Loki and Gabriel, who were one in the same. Sam slept. And Cam pulled out the pregnancy book she found in the gift shop, cracking open the first chapter of _What To Except When You're Expecting._

Sam woke up with a gasp, looking around. "Where are we?" 

Dean turned to the shoulder, putting the car in park. "Whoa. Sam?"

"Sammy?" Cam asked, putting her book away. 

"What?" 

"Okay, take – take it easy. How you, uh – how you feeling?" Dean asked. 

Sam stretched. "Tired. Like I – like I slept for a week." 

"Well, try a day. You've been out since the sky was spittin' angels." 

"What the hell happened?" 

Cam and Zee leaned forward in the bench seat in the back. "What do you remember?" Cam asked. 

"The church, feeling like crap, the angels falling, and that's it." 

"But you're feeling good?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I just, um... You guys been driving around with me passed out in the passenger's seat for a day?"

They all looked at each other. "Oh, I mean, we stopped, you know, let a few Japanese tourists take some pictures. Nobody got too handsy. I knew you'd pull through. I meant what I said at the church. You're capable of anything, Sam, and hell if you didn't prove me right." 

"Good. 'Cause we got work to do."

Dean pulled back onto the main road, driving once more. Zee looked at him in the mirror, then leaned back in her seat, going back to her research. Cam looked at her book, seeing the perscription for her vitamins as a bookmark. "Hey, Sam?" 

"Hmm?" Sam hummed. 

"I'm pregnant..." 

 


	2. Down This Lonely Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 9.01, but focused on Cas since a lot of stuff was happening.

Cas had a headache. So many angels were calling for help on the angel radio in his head. He could hear the ringing noise and so many voices. Cas also felt tired, something he didn't miss when he was human before. Cas was hungry as well, craving a hamburger. Cas was thirsty. Most importantly, Cas wanted his wife. When he first became human, he had to learn how to urge his human desire. He craved Cam...her touch, her scent, her kisses, what it felt like to be with her. He felt safe and secure with her. When he became a full angel again, he was able to push aside his desire to focus on work. Truth that their copulation was intense, but he truly couldn't feel what it meant for her. But when he was human, her touch sent shivers down his spine, sending electric pulses through his body. But now he was back to being human. All because Metatron tricked him.

He was so foolish. He had no money, no phone, no water, or no food. All he had was his wedding ring and the radio inside of his head. He watched the angels fall from Heaven. From where he landed, he began to walk down the road, listening. He couldn't hear prayers. He could just hear his brothers and sisters. 

Walking down the road, he didn't hear the truck behind him until it was almost too late. Cas threw himself over to the side, picking himself up to brush off the loose gravel. That's where he hissed...he palm had a bloody gash on it. 

A man jumped out, going over to him. "Hey, buddy. You okay?" 

Cas continued to look at his bloody palm. "It hurts." 

"What the hell you doing in the middle of the road like that?"

Cas looked up, still hearing the ringing noise and voices. "I heard angels." 

"How about we get you some water, hmm?" 

Cas swallowed, his body begging for a drink. "I, uh, I don't drink water." 

"Dehydration's a real bitch up here, mister." 

Cas's gaze went to his hand. "A phone. Do you have a phone? I need to call my wife." 

"No signal up here. How about a lift, hmm?" 

"Yes. Good. I would fly, but I – I have no wings, not anymore." 

The man nodded, looking at Cas like he was crazy. "Right. Come on, then." 

Cas walked over to the pick-up, getting in the passenger seat. The man got back inside, beginning to drive towards the nearest gas station. "You married? Where's your wife?" 

"Probably with her brothers and friend. I...I need her. She helps me think better." 

"I'm sure you can contact her when we get to the gas station." 

"I need her...my body needs her." 

"So, true love?" 

"Yes. We met when I saved her brother. Her brothers became my friends and we fell in love. I have failed her so many times, but she still loves me."

"Must be one hell of a woman." 

"Yes...my palm hurts." 

"Well, there's a first aid kit in the glove box..."

_Cas laid on Cam's bed in the bunker as she dabbed at his various wounds on his face. She had a big bottle of whiskey next to her, and cloths. "I don't understand why I need this..."_

_"Because, I don't care if your an angel and can heal in a day. Infections can kill people. Why do you think we always use booze when we stitch each other up. Stings like a bitch, but it helps."_

Cas retrieved the kit, finding the alcohol wipe. "Thank you." He cleaned the wound, hissing through his teeth as the stinging sensation. Then he dapped the antiseptic cream over it, then placed a bandage. He remembered Cam kissing each of his wounds. It made him feel better. He just wanted her. 

Cas remained silent on the rest of the trip. He finally arrived at the gas station, getting out of the car. "Hey," the man called out, waving a couple of dollars and change in his hand. 

Cas took a step back, not wanting to be indebted to this man. "No, I can't take your money." 

"For the phone. And a sandwich if they have one. Go find your wife." 

"It's okay. I don't eat."

Nearby, a young woman was watching them from the backseat of a car across the street. 

"You'll figure something. Hmm?" Cas sighed, taking the money. "Take care, kid." 

The man drove away, leaving Cas alone. He walked past the young woman in the car. Cas headed towards the pay phone where a biker was currently talking on it. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh." 

"Hang up the phone," Cas threatened. 

"Right," the biker told the reciever, covering the phone to turn and face Cas. "Excuse me?" 

"This is an emergency. I don't want to hurt you." 

The biker spoke back into the phone. "Hold on, hon" Turning back to Cas, he smirked. "Sure you do. Hurt me." 

"I'm sorry." Cas placed two fingers to the biker's forehead. Nothing happened. Cas looked perplexed for a moment, moving to grip the top of the biker's head.

The Biker pushed Cas's arm away. "I'm gonna finish this call. Then I'm gonna stab you." 

Cas turned and quickly walked away. He would just have to wait. The young woman from the car popped up near him. "I know you." 

Cas went on high alert. "I don't think so." 

"Castiel. We met in Heaven. My name is Hael." 

"You're an angel," Cas realized. 

"Am I? What's an angel without its wings?"

* * *

They sat on the trunk of her car, near the gas pumps. Cas watched the payphone with a close eye while Hael talked. "It was a normal day, and then just... dark. And then I was just... falling. How could that happen?" Hael asked. 

Cas looked at his hands, twisting his wedding ring around his finger. It was a nervous habit he picked up from Cam. When she was nervous, she would twist the wedding band around her finger. It was better than harming herself with her nails. 

"I don't know." 

"Your grace – it's... gone?" Hael asked, studying him. 

"I do still hear angel radio, though." 

"Then you've heard them – our brothers and sisters, many still circling for vessels, most just... so afraid." 

Cas shook his head. He remembered the fear. The confusion. But then he fell in love with Cam and she showed them how humanity and free will can change his life. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I can assure you." 

"But Heaven – there was order. There was purpose." 

"Well, believe it or not, there may be something even better down here. Like love..." 

"I don't understand." 

"There's opportunity for you, the others who have fallen, to do finally do what you would like to do – not just what you've been told. That's what Cam taught me." 

"And what would I like to do?" 

"You tell me. If you could do anything, what would it be?" 

Hael thought for a moment. "There's a place. I built it when I was last here – many years ago. A grand canyon." 

"The Grand Canyon, yes." 

Hael smiled. "I - I would like to see that." 

Cas smiled back. "Alright...Let's go see the Grand Canyon, then. But I need to call my wife first." 

* * *

Cas put the change into the payphone, waiting for her to answer. Then heard her beautiful voice come through the receiver.  _"Hello...Who is this?"_  

"Campbell..." Cas sighed, relieved to hear her. 

Cas heard her breath catch, and heard her footsteps step out into the hallway.  _"Cas, what the hell's going on?"_

Cas swallowed. They promised no lies from each other. "Metatron tricked me. It wasn't angel trials. It was a spell. I wanted you to know that." 

_"I believe you...Cas, we got a problem."_

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, worried for her and her family's sake. 

There was a hesitation before she spoke again. _"Sam. He's, um – they say he's dying."_

"What happened?" 

_"I don't know. I mean, Dean said that at first he was okay, and then he wasn't. And I – have you heard our prayers? We've been praying to you all night."_

"Cam, Metatron – he – he took my grace." 

Cam stiffened. _"What? How?"_

"Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Sam?" 

_"Uh, everything we can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now. Dean...he found him."_

"What other angel?" Cas asked, his senses going on high alert. 

_"Um, his name is Ezekiel. He's cool. I mean, I think he is."_

"Ezekiel. Yes."  Cas smiled. "He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there." 

_"What? Wait, no, no, no. No, hey, that's not an option."_

"It might be a few days, but –" 

Cas heard Cam's breathing quicken, and heard her sniffle over the phone. She was upset with him.  "Cas, listen to me. There are angels out there, okay? And they – they're looking for you, and they're pissed." 

Cas shook his head, thinking of Hael and others like her. "Not all of them, Cam. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost." 

_"What are you talking about?"_

"I met one. I think I can help her, Cam." 

Cas heard a sob come out of her mouth, his heart aching to hold her and comfort her. _"No, Cas, I know you want to help, okay? I do, but helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now, I'm begging you – for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody."_

"And do what? Just abandon them all?" Cas asked, feeling like he was at an impasse. 

_"Damn it, Cas," Cam spat. Cas stiffened, hearing her curse at him. "You hearing yourself? There's a war on, and it's on you. There's thousands of them out th– You said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human. That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before. So...please...for me. For **us** , just come to me...I  **need**  you." _

Cas closed his eyes as the sound of her sobs. She sounded so lost and so broken. "Cam...I'm fine," Cas whispered into the phone, his voice soft. 

_"Whoa."_

Cas could hear the fear in her voice. "What's going on?" 

_"I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker alone. You hear me? I love you..."_

"Cam..."

"Go, Cas!" 

"Cam." Cas was met with the dead tone from the phone. "I love you..." he whispered back, hanging it up. 

Turning to Hael, he caught her eyes. "I must go. My wife...she needs me." 

"Wait...I don't understand. I'll come with you. We can see your wife together," Hael told him. 

Cas shook his head. "It's complicated. There could be trouble. It's – it's best if I go alone. My – my wife – she... needs my help." 

 _"I_  need help." 

Cas took her by the shoulders, smiling at her. "You can do this, Hael. This is your chance to help people, to help yourself. I'm sorry." 

Cas turned away to begin his journey, but Hael picked up a length of wood, hitting him over the head. Cas fell unconsious to the ground. 

* * *

Cas awoke in the moving car in the passenger seat. Hael was driving with her angel blade in her lap. Reaching up for his pounding head, he pulls it back to find blood. "You understand that I couldn't just let you leave. I'd be lost without you, Castiel." 

"Yes, I'm... beginning to see that." 

"It's the least I could ask of you, considering, well... This  _is_  all your fault, isn't it? Making the angels fall? So, we'll drive to the Grand Canyon, you'll tell me more about humans, and I'll show you what I'm capable of. We're going to become more than just friends, Castiel. We're going to become one."

That's when Cas realize her true intentions. "You want to possess me." And she could. He was human. "Your vessel is strong." Hael pulled down the long sleeve on her dress, showing him a large bruise spreading on her shoulder. "This one won't hold me much longer. You were right, Castiel. With us together, I think I could learn to like it here."

As they drove, Cas tried to think of an exit strategy. He eyed the angel blade in her lap. Then he noticed that neither of them didn't wear seatbelts...

_Cam leaned over, her breasts brushing his chest as she fastened his seatbelt over his lap. "I do not understand the concepts of seatbelts."_

_"It's basically physics. If we get into a car accident, they save your life by locking you in place. It's what kept Sam, Dean, and Dad alive when they got into their car accident years ago. Even though, Dean still ended up almost dying. It wasn't a sure death." Reaching over, she kissed his cheek, sitting back down next to him in the back of the Impala. "Plus, it's the law in a lot of states. So, click it."_

Cas grabbed the seatbelt, clicking it into place like Cam had shown him years ago. Grabbing the steering wheel, he wheeled them towards large concrete blocks, blacking out on impact. Cas awoke in the car, his chest hurting from the seat belt. He could add that to his list of injuries. There was a large hole in the windshield on Hael's side from where she was thrown. Cas unbuckled, pushing the car door open. Groaning, he got out, going over to where Hael layed whose face was covered in blood and broken glass. Cas spotted the angel blade, picking it up from the ground. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Cas told her, looking down at the broken body. One of Hael's legs was bent at a 90 degree angle in a direction it wasn't supposed to. Both of her knees were very, very bloody. "I didn't want to hurt any of them. I want to help you. I will devote my life to helping you all." 

Hael let out a bitter laugh, spitting out blood. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Help angels? After what you did? They don't want your help, Castiel. They want your head. Along with your precious wife." 

"You're wrong. I'm one of you. I will never stop being one of you." 

"Don't you get it? Together, I can protect you, Castiel. _We_ can protect _her_..." 

"I don't need your – I don't want your protection. I can protect her alone." 

Cas turned and began to walk away. But Hael made him stop by her words. "If you leave me here in this broken girl I swear it, Castiel – I will tell them where you are. And they will hunt you and Campbell Winchester. Until their last breath, they will seek revenge on the angel and his mate that did this, who destroyed Heaven." 

His life he could barter, but not Cam's. Never Cam's. "Stop." 

"They will seek a vengeance on you two that will make God striking down Lucifer seem like child's play." 

"Stop it," Cas growled. 

"I will go on angel radio and tell them everything unless you open your heart and say yes."

Cas had no other choice, so he stabbed her with the angel blade, killing her. Cas was breathing heavily. Turning, he limped away from the dead angel. 

He had to get out of these bloody clothes. He found a Laundromat, walking in. A woman with white hair was talking clothes out of a dryer. Cas had a couple of quarters in his hand. He could wash his clothes. Cam had taught him how to use the washing machine and the dryer before. It would be simple. He placed the quarters on the top of a washing machine. He began with his trench coat, then his suit jacket. He slowly stripped, tossing all of his clothes including his tie, socks, and shoes into the washing machine. All he had left on was his boxers. He started to put the coin in the slot when he caught sight of a vending machine. It had water and snacks. He was very hungry and thirsty. 

_You said you lost your grace, right? That means you're human. That means you bleed and you eat and you sleep and all the things you never had to worry about before._

Cam's words echoed in his mind. He needed food. He needed water. He needed water. He looked at his clothes and then at the products in the vending machine. He looked back at bloody clothes in the washing machine, then to a basket of clothes nearby. He stole a blue button down, a t-shirt, jeans, socks, tennis shoes, and a red zip up hoodie. He walked to the bathroom, grabbing paper towels to wash the blood of his bruised and battered body. When he was done, he walked back out, going to the vending machine to buy himself a bottle of water. He exited the Laundromat, draining the bottle. 

He had to survive. He had to get to Cam. One way or another. 


	3. Devils

Cam breathed in a breath of fresh air,feeling less queasy than before. Her body felt tired, when in reality she had been sleeping all the way back to the Bunker. In the past two days, she barely got anything down. Zee had been throwing water bottles at her left and right to keep her hydrated. But all she wanted was her husband and her bed. While she didn't partically want sex, she wanted his closeness. She wanted his warmth, the comforting smell of his skin...he smelled like fresh rain and sunshine. The thought of not getting what she wanted brought tears to her eyes. Wiping them quickly, she waited with Dean and Zee as Sam went to the bathroom. 

Her body felt foriegn to her. Her boobs felt like hot boulders on pins and needles. Dean bumped them with his car door the day before and it nearly crippled her as white hot pain went down her chest to her toes. Her nasuea and morning sickness was at a constant for a moment. Certain foods sent her running. The only thing she felt like eating was french fries. And her mood was all over the place. She often felt weepy. There would be moments where she would chew somebody's head off, then be back to her normal self. 

Zee seemed to have a connection to the fetus growing inside of Cam. But every chance they got a chance to stretch their legs, she was always by Dean's side, teasing him. Cam was happy to see her brother's true self shine through the grief and stress. Dean always looked much younger when he smiled and felt at ease. Sam was recovering well, but he was still trying to catch up with the past day or so. Sam returned to sit next to Cam on the bench of the picnic table. Dean and Zee were on top of it, Zee sitting and Dean laying down, his head in her lap. Zee played with the short spikes of his hair, while Dean closed his eyes relaxing to her touch. 

"So, what, Cas is human?" Sam asked. 

Dean sat up, now sitting next to Zee. "Ish. I mean, he's got no Grace, no wings, no... harp, whatever the hell else he had."

"Halo..." Zee corrected. 

"Okay. Where'd he crash-land?" Sam asked again. 

"He called me from a pay phone from Longmont, Colorado. I told him just to make for the bunker," Cam explained. 

"Well, you think he can handle a road trip like that?" 

"Well, Cas is a big boy. Things go Breaking Bad, he knows our number. Right now we got bigger worries," Dean motioned .

"The fallen angels?" 

"Yeah. I mean, thanks to Metatron, we now have a couple of thousand confused loose nukes walking around down here." 

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Sam asked. 

"I got no damn clue." 

"What about Crowley? You, uh..." Sam hinted, miming slicing a throat. 

"I would've loved nothing better than to ice that limey bitch," Dean began to explain.

"Ditto," Cam and Zelena said at the same time. 

"But then Dean thought to himself, what would Sam Winchester do?" Zelena grinned. 

Sam shrugged. "I'd've stabbed him in the brain."

"Told ya so," Cam snickered. 

"Oh...Well, I figured the King of Hell might know a few things, so why not Zero Dark Thirty his ass?" 

They all got up off the table, going to the Impala. "Wait, so Crowley is... alive?" Sam asked. 

Dean grinned, popping open the Impala's trunk to reveal Crowley. "Oh yeah. He's the junk in my trunk."

Sam grinned, smirking as he saw a Devil's Trap had been painted on the inside of the trunk. "Huh."

* * *

Dean and Zee entered the bunker, but was greeted by an arrow flying in their general direction. The arrow got stuck in the handrail a few feet in front of them. "The hell?" Dean muttered, seeing pop up from behind a flipped table and a barricade of books. 

"Dean? Zee? You're alive!" 

"Yeah, 'cause you're a crappy shot..." Zee told him, coming down the stairs to take the crossbow away from him, "...Katniss. Pathetic." 

"Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days. I-I haven't slept, or eaten, I...I'm pretty backed up." 

"Ew...Okay, overshare." 

"After we talked, this place went nuts, alright? Th-there was some alarm, and all the machines were freaking out, and the bunker just locked down! I couldn't open the door, my cellphone stopped working, I thought the world was ending! Cam had to teleport out of here!" 

"And she's fine," Cam told Kevin, coming into the room. 

"Cam!...so, are you okay?" 

"Yep...and you're right. Six weeks." 

"Six weeks, wow..."

"Yeah...and the world didn't end. Close though. The angels fell." 

"The... what does that mean?" Kevin asked, freaking out. 

"Nothing good. Listen, next time the world's ending, grab a gun," Zee told him. 

As Zee laid down her crossbow on the table, Dean started to walk away, taking out his cellphone. "I got service," Dean told them. 

Cam walked over to the bunker's control panel, flipping a switch. The lights turn on, and there was the sound of mechanics whirring into action. "It's back online. Maybe when we opened the door from the outside door, it reset the system." 

"Yeah, okay, let's go with that," Dean nodded. 

Sam entered with Crowley, who was handcuffed, blindfolded, and had earmuffs on. "Hey. All good?" Sam asked. 

"Is it ever. Come on." 

Sam and Dean left with Crowley, leaving Kevin looking on in horror. Cam saw his face, and placed a hand on his arm. "No," Kevin whispered. 

"Come on...let's go clean up," Zee told Cam. 

They cleaned up, changing into clean clothes. Cam pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a large Metallica three quarter sleeved t-shirt that she stole from Dean. Once her bra came off, she breathed in a sigh of relief. She felt immersly better. She had a shower, she was home, and she was ready to just crash into bed. 

She slipped on her slippers, and headed back out to the control room, sitting in one of the swivel chairs. Sam and Dean came back out from the dungeon, looking satisfied. "So, what did you do with him?"

"We locked him in the basement and turned the lights off on him." 

"Very nice..." 

Zee entered her hair wet and in a bun. Her chocolate and caramel colored eyes finding her boyfriend. She wore a black tank top that was cropped showing her bare midriff and tight black jeans. Kevin was pacing back and forth, fuming. "What's Crowley doing here?! Why isn't he dead?! Why aren't you stabbing him right now?!" 

"Alright, alright, chill out, Kevin, okay? We need him," Dean told him. 

"What?!" 

Sam sighed. "Kevin, look. If we can get Crowley to give us the name of every demon he's got topside, we can hunt them down. All of 'em." 

"He will break, okay. When he does, we'll hold him down while you knife him. Then we all go out for ice cream and strippers."

"Excuse me?" Zee asked. 

"Strippers for Sam and Kevin," Dean shot back, recovering from his taboo. 

"Mmm-hmm..." 

"Just stay away from him, alright?" Cam smiled. 

Kevin sighed, nodding in defeat. "So now what?" 

"I gotta make some phone calls. You need to hit the Angel tablet, see if you can find anything on the spell that Metatron used to empty out Heaven," Dean ordered, grabbing his phone. 

"Yeah, maybe we can reverse it before the God Squad does too much damage," Sam muttered. 

"Yeah, if we're lucky. Alright, check the net for anything angel-y." 

"Or demon-y," Cam sighed. 

"Or monster-y. Or ghost-y, or... it's gonna be a busy year."

"Well, you boys hop to it. I'm going to go take a nap. A very long nap." Cam walked away, leaving Zelena alone with the boys. 

"So, is she really okay?" Kevin asked. 

"I don't know. She hasn't been able to keep things down," Zee sighed. 

"I still can't believe she's pregnant," Sam muttered. 

"Well she is," Dean told him. "And Cam's right the other day. This isn't something that's going to way. We're gonna need to figure it out and quick. This baby is a part of her."

"It's not human, Dean," Zee explained, grabbing his hand. "It's at least half angel. It has a grace..."

"That's okay. So, we need to start preparing for this baby. Because in eight months, we're gonna have a mini hunter on our hands." 

"So, we're doing this..." Zee smiled. 

Sam smiled, now growing excited for the new baby. "Hey...it takes a village right? What's a village with two hunters, a nephilim, a prophet, and an ex-angel."

"Alright then. So, we'll start planning for the baby." 

"We need to get Cam some of those vitamins. As well as some healthy foods. Fruits and veggies." 

"She's really nauseous now these days. Perhaps some rice and toast at first. Applesauce. Ginger ale to help calm her stomach," Zee suggested. 

"What about her prenatal appointments?" 

"Um..." Zee thought. "We can use a stethoscope to check the baby's heart rate."

"We can steal a sonagram machine from the hospital. We're good at that it seems." 

"I think you're all missing the major part. What's going to happen when she goes into labor," Kevin voiced. "Who's going to deliver the kid? She can't really go to a doctor if the kids going to come out glowing or something." 

Sam and Dean turned green, imagining seeing their sister like that and seeing her so exposed. Zee rolled her eyes at the two men. "I will. When it starts to get closer, I'll do my research. The major problem is how are we going to protect it." 

Sam and Dean thought for a moment. "We'll put angel sigils in the nursery. A Devil's Trap outside of her door. Or on her door," Sam explained. 

"Alright. We got a good idea. Back to the current problem on hand. " 

* * *

They got to work while Cam napped. Zee sat on one of the couches in the library, books all around her and one in her lap. She had a notebook on the arm, where she wrote down handwritten notes. Sam and Kevin did their respected research. Dean was on the phone with a hunter named Irv that was a friend of theirs as well as Bobby's. 

"Yeah, Irv, fallen angels," Dean told the man. 

 _"Huh. That's a wrinkle."_  

"Well, trust me, they're just monsters with good PR. So, if you run into one, torch his ass with holy oil. Oh, and if they drop, uh, like, a silver sword, grab it. Those pigstickers come in handy." 

_"Okay. Criminy."_

"Hey, look, I know this is weird, but—" Dean sighed. How to explain that they had a bigger threat on all of their hands. 

_"Well, Dean-o, weird's what we do. I remember this case me and Bobby worked up in Saskatoon, had these two—"_

"Werewolf siamese twins," Dean finished, knowing this story so many times. 

_"He told you about that?"_

"Every time he drank Labatt's. So if you run into any problems, give a call, okay? The more hunters that know, the better."

_"Roger-Dodger."_

Dean finished the phone call, rubbing his head. "Irv's a good guy, but he's annoying. I'm going to go grab some grub." ****

"I'll come with you," Zee told him, moving her stuff around to get up. They walked the hallways to the kitchen, their hands brushing against each other until their fingers interlaced.

"So...I've been thinking." 

"Uh-oh," Zee snickered. 

"What? I happen to have great ideas."

"Debatable. But continue..." 

"The kids going to need a room next to Cam's. So, why don't we turn your room into the nursery. We can knock down the wall and put a door in between Cam's in case she needs to get there quickly." 

Zee grinned. "And where would I sleep?"

Dean stopped, pulling her towards him with one hand. "With me...I know this is a big step for both of us, but I really do love you, Zelena...And I sleep better with you. Not to mention all the sex we can have..."

"How can I refuse that?" Zee giggled, reaching up to kiss him. 

Dean's eyes closed, groaning into her mouth. "So, that a yes?" 

"Yes...I love you, Dean Winchester."

"And I love you too, Zelena..."

Zee grinned again, kissing him. Her hands began to roam, but Dean's stomach cut her off. "Come on...let's get you some food."

"So, I still don't know your last name." 

"Well, my adoptive parents were Michaels. My birth certificate says Gabrielson, and in Norse mythology, it would be Lokisson. So,take your pick."

"You know...to me, you're just Zelena...simple, beautiful, badass warrior queen...Zena." 

"Zena...That's what Sam calls me."

"Kinda like Xena. But even better." 

* * *

Cam awoke feeling refreshed and recharged. She actually felt hungry. Looking at the alarm clock, she realized she's been asleep for three hours. Showering, she washed her body, careful to mind her breasts that were still tender and sore. Once she she was done, she braided her hair into a short french braid, pulling on a plaid button up shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. She grabbed her bag, filling it with this and that and saw a medium size sack from the girt shop. Picking it up, she pulled out a small pink bear that was so soft with little black buttons for eyes. Smiling softly, she placed it on her bed, then pulled out the scrap book. It was to document the baby, from the first sonogram all the way to the first year. Putting it in her bag, she wandered down the halls to the library. 

"Hey," she called out, sitting down next to Sam. 

"Hey...you look refreshed," Sam smiled. 

"I feel refreshed. Much better actually. And hungry."

"Here..." Dean told her, handing her a sandwich. "Dean's special."

"Thanks." 

"And here...take one of these," Sam told her, reaching for the prenatal vitamins. 

"Where'd you get these?" 

"From the pharmacy. I found your perscription. I got it filled for you, and here we are."

"Thanks, Sam. That's sweet."

 "You're not in this alone," Dean told her. "We're all here for you." 

"Thanks," Cam smiled, feeling a wave of tears threaten to spell. Coughing, she turned switched piorities. "Okay, what do we have?" 

"A bus with nobody on it. A friend of Irv's is missing." 

"How is Irv?" Cam asked, inhaling the sandwich in three bites. 

"Same old, same old. Ok, we should go." 

"Yep," Cam nodded, grabbing her gun.

"Whoa...not you," Dean told her, as Zee, Sam, and himself got up." 

"Why not?" 

"Cammie...you're pregnant," Sam told her. 

"Yeah...and do you think I would sacrifice my child? We're okay to go. We're stronger than you think." 

Nobody said a word as Cams stalked past them, all thinking about how she said "we're". 

Dean drove them all, minus Kevin, to the lot where the bus was. The area was marked off with yellow tape, and there were multiple police officers and army personnel present. The smell of sulfur hit them like a mac truck. 

"Oh, God. This place reeks of sulfur," Sam commented, putting a hand up to his nose. 

Dean's nose wrinkled at the offending smell as well. "Between the stink, with the freak thunderstorms, and every cow dead within three miles, I'll take demons for $1000, Alex."

"Well, we know it's not Crowley," Cam told them, as they spotted a Sergeant walk up to them.

"Hey. Agents Stark and Banner, FBI. These are our crime scene experts, Campbell Singer and Zelena Gabrielson. Just need to have a look around." 

"Why? This is a military case, not a federal one." 

"Well, that's not what our supervisor said," Dean argued. 

"That so? Then maybe him and I oughta have a chat." 

Dean nodded. "Okay." He took out his phone and dialed Kevin. 

Kevin was trying to read the Angel Tablet when his phone rang. "Hey?" 

"Hey, boss, uh... we got a little problem here," Dean told him, trying to give him a heads-up. 

"'Boss'?" Kevin repeated, still confused. 

"Yeah, just a local badge needs confirmation we're supposed to be here. How the word came down from FBI headquarters in DC." 

"Wait, w-what?" 

"Yeah."

Dean handed the Sergant his phone, waiting with bated breath. "This is Sargent Miranda Bates, who am I talking to?" 

"Uh... Kevin. Solo." 

Sergeant Bates narrowed her eyes. "How old are you?" 

"Old enough. And I'm with the FBI, so you have to do what I say, or..." 

"Listen, kid, I don't have to do anything. And I don't take orders from the Feebs." Kevin knew he was loosing a battle, so he grabbed his laptop and started hacking away. "So unless you can give me one good reason you got a couple of pretty-boy agents poking around my crime scene, I'm gonna put them in cuffs and spank your ass raw, understand?"

When Kevin found what he was looking for, he smirked. "Cabo, last June." 

"What?" 

"That's my reason. My favorite is you in a sombrero doing a body shot off some naked guy in a Luchador mask. Super classy."

Sergeant Bates blushed bright red, clutching the phone tighter. "How did you find that?" 

"'Cause I'm Kevin freaking Solo. So unless you want this forwarded to your commanding officer, Major Velasquez...I suggest you give my guys anything they want. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, 'sir," Kevin corrected, grinning. 

"Yes, sir." 

Sergeant Bates handed the phone back to Dean, stiffly and uncomfortably walking away. "Kevin? What the hell did you just do?" Dean asked. 

Kevin puffed out his chest with pride. "All military computers are linked to the same network."

Sam motioned to Dean, wanting to know if all was good. Dean nodded, letting the others walk off towards the bus. 

"And?" 

Kevin's grin widened and shrugged. "I hacked it." 

"Hey, Kevin? Good job, buddy." 

He hung up and went to join the others on the bus. The bus splattered with blood. "Hey. Anything?" 

Zee motioned to a dead body. "Yeah, this guy was shot in the heart." 

"That what killed him?" 

Cam shook her head, confused. "Maybe—fifteen, twenty years ago. Every one of these bodies has a fatal wound, or two, or three, but they're all old." 

"So we're looking at meatsuits? The bodies took a licking, and the demons inside kept them ticking." 

"Probably. I think they were possessed. And now those soldiers are," Sam told him. 

Sergeant Bates entered the bus, looking at them. "Excuse me, agents? We pulled this off a security camera. You might wanna take a look."

She handed Sam a touchscreen tablet with video footage that showed the possessed soldiers and the bus driver exiting the bus. Sam thought the driver looked familiar. Zooming in, they all saw who it was. "Abaddon? Seriously?! I thought you two Kentucky fried that meatsuit," Dean said, leading the way to the Impala. 

"We did, Dean," Sam stressed. 

"You—well, then how'd she get it back? And why's she playing G.I. Joe?" Dean asked, saying a quick thank you to the police officer as they exited the crime scene. 

"No clue. Why don't you ask her when we find her?" Sam suggested. 

"Oh, I will. And then I'm gonna chop her freaking head off. Again," Dean grumbled. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Cam was sleeping in the back seat as Dean drove them down the highway. Zee was sketching Dean's profile from her view of the backseat. She was actually quite good at drawing, but she didn't do often. Sam was talking to a frantic Kevin on the phone. "Kevin, wait wait wait. Slow down," Sam told him.

Apparetly, Abaddon called Kevin looking for Dean, freaking Kevin out. "She gave me these coordinates. 44.053051 by -123.127860, and two names. Irv Franklin and Tracy Bell." 

"Irv's a friend, don't know Tracy," Dean muttered, Sam having put the phone of speaker. 

"Alright, the lady said they were hunters, and that if you didn't go save them, that she would kill them." 

Dean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that song before." 

"Dean, who was she?" Kevin asked. 

"She's the bad guy. Alright, new job, dig up everything the Men of Letters have on Knights of Hell," Dean ordered. 

"'Knights of Hell?' Sure." 

"You find a way to kill one, I mean permanently, drop a dime." 

"Thanks, Kevin," Sam told the young man, hanging up.

"The numbers point to a spot on the outskirts of Eugene, Oregon. You guys know this is a trap, right?" Zee voiced from the back seat, having put her sketch away. 

"Yep." 

"And we're just gonna walk right into it?" Sam asked. 

"Guns blazing. You guys with me?" 

"You know it," Sam smiled. 

"You better have a good plan, Dean," Cam yawned, only being half asleep. 

Dean changed gears, taking them to Oregon, directed by Zee.

By the time they got there, to their spot, they realized that it was a ghost town. "The hell happened here?" Dean asked. 

"Local chemical plant sprung a leak, years ago. They evacuated three square blocks. Guess it's still contaminated," Sam guessed. 

"Wait, so this whole place is poison?" Zee asked. 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, while Dean moved a hand to shield his package protectively. Cam moved a hand to hold her flat belly. "That's not gonna help." 

"Doesn't hurt."

"I shouldn't have come. This is dangerous..." Cam whispered to her unborn child. 

They located the diner Abaddon was holding the hostages. It was locked, so Cam unlocked it with a wave of hand. Sam opened, spotting Irv and a young woman tied up in chairs. "Dean," Sam called out. 

Dean moved towards Irv, removing the gag in his mouth. "Irv? Hey. Where's Abaddon?" 

"Abaddon's been torturing hunters. She's trying to get intel on you boys and girls." 

"Do you know why?" Cam asked. 

"I seriously doubt she wants to add you to her Christmas card list. Now, d'you wanna make with the rescue or what?" 

The four hunters that were untied look at one another, then looking at Cam. "My demon radar is off at the moment," Cam shrugged.

Dean turned to Irv and the young woman. "Right after you take a shot of holy water, huh?" 

Sam and Dean unscrewed flasks of holy water, making the woman and Irv drink some for one of the flasks. 

"Happy?" The woman, Tracy, asked. 

Dean moved to untie her hands while Zee looked at the door, her hand going to her knife. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry about it. Last night you need is us popping black eyes." 

"You're Tracy, right? I'm Sam Winchester," Sam introduced, smiling. 

"Good for you," she sneered, ignoring his outstretched hand. 

"She's new. We did a shifter job in Sacramento together. Smart, but got a mouth on her," Irv explained. 

"Let's gear up," Dean called out, going to Zee's side who slung a bag up on the table. Dean inspected the contents of the bag, while Zee took out a sword and a sheath. "Where'd you get that from?"

"The library. Been sharpening it lately. Also been praticing when I can't sleep." 

"So, that's why you come back to bed wet from a shower," Dean smirked. 

"Well, I didn't want to scare you away with my sweat."

"Baby, you're sweat doesn't scare me. I perfer you to be sweaty and in my bed," Dean smirked, winking at her. 

"Charmer," Zee smirked back, a challenge in her eyes. Reaching over, she kissed him, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. They pulled away, looking at the goodies in their shared duffel bag. 

"Cam..." Dean called out, handing her a a sawed off gun and a case of the Devil Trap bullets. "Alright, we got Jesus juice, guns loaded with Devil's Trapped bullets—shoot a demon, you put 'em on lock down. The angel blade works, Zee's sword, my knife..." 

There was a noise outside, everybody freezing. Sam moved over to the window to investigate. 

"They're coming." 

"Good," Dean smirked. 

"And they've got assault rifles." 

Dean's smirk fell. "Okay, less good." 

"So, what's the play?" Irv asked. 

"First, Cam needs to get to safe place," Dean told them.

Cam stood there, frozen in fear for her child and herself. "Cam?" Zee asked, worried. 

"I shouldn't be here..." Cam whimpered, crumbling down. 

"Is she okay?" Tracy asked. 

"She's pregnant..." Dean explained. 

"Hey..." Zee told her friend. "Nothing is going to happen to you or this baby. You got me?" 

"Why did you bring a pregnant woman to a hunt?"

"Because she's stubborn as hell," Sam sighed. 

Cam pulled herself up, cocking her weapon. 

"Okay," Dean told them. "Here's the plan..." 

The demons approaced the diner, hearing Dean call out to them. "Come and get it, you dicks!" 

The lead demon named Jason kicked the door in. "Down, now!" 

Jason saw Dean's phone, playing a recorded message on a loop. " _Come and get it, you dicks!_ _Come and get it, you dicks!"_

"Damn it," Jason growled. 

Dean walked briskly through the ghost town. "Alright. We gotta flank SEAL team douche in there, so, uh, Irv, you and me will go left, and Sam, you and Tracy go right. Zee takes the back. Cam stays out front in case they go runnin'." 

"Okay. Let's move," Sam told them, cocking his gun. He layed a hand on Tracy's shoulder, who promptly shoved him away. 

"Don't touch me," she sneered. 

Cam's hormones were already raging. "Hey! Hands off my brother!" she told the woman. 

"Whoa. What's the problem?" 

"My family's dead because of him," Tracy spat, glaring daggers on Sam. 

"Excuse me?" Cam scoffed. 

Zee stood by her friend's side, her hand on the hilt of her new sword. 

"What?"

"I watched a demon slaughter my parents. And the whole time it talked about how it was celebrating. Some dumb kid let Lucifer out of his cage." 

Dean, Cam, and Sam looked away. They were all quilty of that, but Sam was the one to finish the deed "...okay, alright, we gotta move. Girl's with me, Irv..." Dean told them, diverting the problem. 

Irv smiled at Sam. "Okay. Let's go, son."

Dean grabbed Zee in one last kiss, letting her go. "Don't die," she ordered. 

"Watch your six," Dean reminded her, watching as she ran towards the back of the diner. Dean took a minute to admire the tight grayish brown worn out jeans, her ass and strong leg muscles strong. She wore a black crop top/bra combo and a black leather jacket. 

 Dean and Tracy went to the right side of the diner. "Okay, I think they're still inside. We wait till they come out, and we pick them off one by one." Dean looked down for a brief moment, looking back up at the young woman. God...he remembered being this young.  "Listen, for the record, Sam's not the only guy who thought he was doing right and watched it all go to crap, okay? That's just part of being—" 

"Being a hunter," Tracy sighed, rolling her eyes. 

"Being human. Look, you wanna be pissed off at Sam, that's fine, I get it. But if you wanna go after somebody, you make sure that they got black eyes. Gotta know who the real monsters are in this world, kid."

On the other side of the diner was Sam and Irv. "Sam, you copacetic?" 

Sam nodded. "Yeah." 

"Good. Now, hand me that toothpick and you and Dean and Tracy and Cam and Dean's girl, you beat feet outta here." 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, looking confused. "What?" 

"I'm going in there alone. I'll buy you as much time as I can." 

"Irv, that's death." 

"Yeah, well, it's what I've got coming. It's my fault, Sam. I was... in some dive and I was sloppy, and lonely, and I met some girl. And next thing I know, I'm strapped to some bed, and she's twisting things that ain't supposed to be twisted." 

Sam sucked in a breath. "'She' who?" 

"Abaddon." Irv started tearing up. "I gave 'em up. Pete, Tracy, I Gave 'em all up. So you hand me that blade, and you let me do what I gotta do, or so help me—" 

Irv was suddenly shot through the heart, dropping him to the ground, dead. Sam looked shocked for a second, then started to shoot at the sniper on the rooftop, making a break for the diner, driving inside. 

Cam heard the shots, collapsing down against the Impala, her heart racing. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't grab a hold of the gun. Different thoughts went through her head...her mother, Sam, her father, her birth parents, Crowley...she didn't want to end up like Mary Winchester, dead on the ceiling. She was about to just wait inside the Impala and drive away when she froze, feeling a sense of bravery and peace. Standing up, she grabbed the gun cocking it, her eyes a light purple color instead of red. 

Sam slid in, coming to a stop in front of Jason, who trapped Sam's wrist underneath his boot. "Boo." 

Dean saw Sam slide in, and was about to do the same when Abaddon emerged punching Dean to the floor. Tracy shot her in the chest repeatedly, but Abaddon barely flinched. "Nice grouping," Abaddon smirked. She lifted her shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest. "Kevlar. Beats magic bullets. I love the future." 

Dean flung holy water up at Abaddon, and she stagged backwards, her face smoking. Dean crawled up and handed Tracy his keys. Listen, my car is three blocks over. Go get more bullets, more holy water, get everything." 

"No, n-no, but what about you?" Tracy stammered. 

"Just go! Go! Now!" 

Tracy ran off, leaving Dean behind. Abaddon recovered from the water attack, appearing behind Dean. "Alone at last." Dean pulled out an angel blade, and tried to stab the demon, but she blocked the swing, twisting his arm. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

She grabbed Dean by the shoulder, discloating it. Dean grunted in pain, being forced to his knees. A knife was flung, hitting Abaddon in the shoulder. Dean looked over to see Cam standing there, her eyes blazing purple. The black of her irses remained the same, but the purple was like a swirling galaxy of stars. "What the hell?" Dean muttered. "Cam, get out of here!" 

Cam walked forward, punching Abaddon cracking her neck to the side. Abaddon backed up, tossing Dean down. Cam took a step back, the lights flickering as a faint pair of shadow wings appeared behind her. "Impossible..." Abaddon muttered. "You're pregnant..."

Meanwhile, Zee slid in,, slicing one of the demon's legs with her sword, her leg flying up to kick the man away. Sam was fighting Jason and another demon, getting thrown behind the counter and overpowered. Zee swung her sword against Jason, who blocked it, back handing her, then kneeing her in the stomach. 

Zee coughed up blood, spitting out some as she saw another demon enter. "Cool, I didn't miss the best part." 

Abaddon back handed Cam, then lifted her up by the throat, chocking her. She dropped her, trying to kick her, but a shield formed around the belly. The spell broke, rendering Cam unconcious and exhausted. "So appreciate you boys coming when I call. I think that's what I like most about you Winchesters. You're so obedient. And suicidally stupid. I like that, too." 

"Are we gonna fight or make out? 'Cause I'm getting some real mixed signals here," Dean asked. 

"I want Crowley. Or what's left of him." 

"Yeah? What's in it for me?" 

"I let you die. You give me Crowley's head, and I will snap your neck, quick and clean. You won't feel a thing, trust me." 

"And if I tell you to get bent?" 

"Oh. Well... you know, I've loved this body since the moment I first saw it. You're the perfect vessel, Dean. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. So go ahead and play hard to get, and I'll peel off this 'no demons allowed' tattoo and blow smoke up your ass." 

"Ooh. Well, I gotta tell you, between you and me, it is a horror show up there." 

"It can get worse. Trust me. 'Cause once I'm on top, I'll make you watch. And I'll use your body. Have you ever felt an infant's blood drip down your chin? Or listened to a girl scream as you rip her guts out? Because you will. It's you and me, lover. We'll have a grand old time." 

Zee was knocked against the wall hard, losing her breath for a brief moment. Her sword fell from her hands, and she struggled to ignore the pain in her ribs. She watched Sam get thrown into the wall next to her, unconcious. She collasped down, her eyes glowing amber as she got back up, flinging her knife from her thigh high boot up, having perfect aim as she impaled one of the demon's hands to the other wall. Leaning over Sam's body, she whispered in his ear in Enochian. 

 _"Ezekiel...help us..."_ she begged. 

"And here I thought all you Winchesters were supposed to be tough," Jason mocked. 

Sam's eyes suddenly flew open, flashing blue. Ezekiel/Sam sent Jason flying across the diner with a flick of his hand, standing up. He reached down helping Zelena up as he started to radiate white light, his shadow wings unfolding. Zee didn't like that they were tattered and broken. 

Abaddon noticed the light, panicking. "An angel?!" 

"What, you think we'd roll up to this mouse trap without some backup?" Dean smirked, taunting her. 

Abaddon grabbed Dean by the throat, throwing him aside, then disappearing. Dean rushed over to Cam, who moaned, clutching her stomach. 

"Cammie..." Dean whispered, brushing hair from her bruised face. Dean then jumped back as her eyes glowed purple, the wounds healing and a healthy pink tint returning to her cheeks. Debating leaving her there, he did, rushing inside of the diner. 

 

 

Dean saw Sam remove the demon killing blade from the third demon, and his girlfriend bruised and battered. "Dean," Zee called out, exhausted. "They were going to kill him, Dean." 

"Ezekiel? The hell did you do?" Dean asked, cradling Zee to his chest. 

"I was protecting your brother and your beloved. I thought that was what you wanted." 

"Right, yeah, no, I-I... sorry, I'm just still getting used to this whole thing." 

"As am I." 

"But Sam's okay?" 

"He was knocked unconscious. In a way he still is. Sam will not remember any of this. Zelena called for help. They were going to kill them." 

Zee moved herself to Dean's side, wrapping her arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder and neck. "So what the hell am I supposed to tell him when he comes to?" 

"That's why I used the knife." 

"Right. " Dean reached to take the knife back. "Smart." 

"You are troubled, still." 

"Yeah, it's just that, uh... this is on me. I was the one who talked Sam out of boarding up Hell. Okay? So every demon deal, every kill that they make... well, you're looking at the person who let it happen."

"Dean..." Zee sighed. 

"You were protecting your brother. I am in Sam's head. Everything he knows, I know. And I know that what you did, you did out of love." 

"Yeah, uh, look, Zeke—I'm gonna call you Zeke—I'm not really with the whole, uh, love, and... love. Unless if it's me and Zee, alone. That's more of Cam's doing actually, showing love." 

"But it is why I said yes." 

Zee noticed the stress in Dean's eyes and face, coming to his rescue. "Yeah, and if that goes sideways, that's on him too." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"This is nuts. I mean, you're Sam, but you're not Sam, and normally he's the one I'm talking to about all this stuff. I'm trusting you, Zeke. I just gotta hope that you're one of the good guys." 

Zeke/Sam nodded eagerly. "I am. But I suppose that is what a bad guy would say. Dean Winchester, you are doing the right thing."

"Right...we got to go get Cammie...some weird stuff happened to her." 

"I felt another presence when I was awaken. Her child is very powerful," Zeke/Sam informed them. 

"I felt it too, but it didn't feel evil...just good. Like it wanted to protect Cam..."

"She is it's mother. Cam had wings..."

"I believe the child's angelic side overpowers the demon inside of Cam. Demons are made by twisting the soul from years of pain. The child knows no pain...only love."

Zee smiled. "That's because Cam already loves the child so much. And it loves her in return."

"And I guess me. It tried to save me..." Dean thought. A couple of minutes later, Zeke retreated inside of Sam, waking Sam up. "Sam? Sammy? Hey, whoa." 

"Dean? Zee? What the hell happened?" 

"You took a shot to the head, and I came in and saved your ass, like usual. Cam's baby tried to save my ass." 

"You killed three demons? Alone?" Sam asked, suprised. 

"I took 'em by surprise. Got a little messy, I got a little lucky. Plus I had Zee helping me." Zee smirked, helping Dean get Sam up off the floor. "Oh, and, uh, we're awesome, so there's that." 

"Jeez. You two are pretty damn awesome. Power couple, huh?" 

Cam came in, rubbing her head. "Wanna explain what happened to me?" 

"Your baby possesed your body to save me. Then it healed you. You look good," Dean told her. 

Sam and Zee looked at Cam, surprised to see her glowing. Her hair was super shiny and bouncy, her skin was flawless. Gone were the shadows underneath her eyes, and replaced with pink rosy cheeks. "Dean's right...Cam, you're glowing," Zee grinned. 

"It's weird...I felt scared. I was thinking about what happened to Mom and Sam, and I just wanted to run. Then I felt warmth, and I felt brave. Then it was like lying down in the sun, how you feel relaxed. So, did it win?"

"Nope...not even close. But Abaddon knows your pregnant," Dean sighed. 

"Well, that's okay. Because nobody is laying a hand on my child," Cam told them, her hazel eyes a fire of protectiveness. 

They gathered up their bag, heading outside to see Tracy pulling up with the Impala. "Hey. You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. You?" Tracy asked, less hostile. 

"More or less, yeah." 

"Good." Tracy tossed the keys back to Dean. "I got everything, but guess I'm late to the party." 

"Lucky you. Let's blow this toxic waste dump. Burgers and Silkwood showers on me."

"That sounds amazing..." Cam moaned, feeling a wave of hunger. 

* * *

They entered the bunker, minus Tracy who went on her merry way, being in a good mood. Dean held a bucket of fried chicken and prune juice. Cam's stomach growled at the smell of the chicken, but was not exicted for the prune juice. In fact, she wanted apple juice. 

"Kevin?!" Dean called out. 

"Honey, we're home!" Cam yelled, making Zee snicker. 

"Kevin?" Sam asked, They all stopped, hearing the dead silence. They all exchanged a look, the same fear in all of their heads. Dean placed the food down, him and Sam racing downstairs to the dungeon. 

"I wanna see my daughter," Crowley told them. 

"Who worked you over?" Dean asked, seeing Crowley busted and bleeding. 

"Martin Hayward and Brandon Favors." 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "They did this to you?"

"No. They're demons. You asked for names, I'm giving you names. They're underperformers. Spike them, you'll do me a favor." 

"Wow. You break easy," Dean told him, suprised. 

"Please. Your little plan to have me stew in my own... delicious... juices... pathetic. You want intel. I want things, too. Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement. Quid pro quo, gentlemen." 

"So these are what, then, freebies?" Sam asked. 

"Not at all. You can consider them fair trade for the enjoyment that Kevin gave me." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean growled. 

"He's my new favorite toy. Wind him up, watch him go." 

"You check the names, I'll go find the kid. Get Zee to help you. Kevin trusts Cam more than us." 

They left, leaving Crowley alone int he dark again. Dean found Cam, both walking around looking for Kevin. "I don't know where he would run off too..." Cam stressed, dialing Kevin's number again as well as texting him. 

"There he is," Dean told her, seeing Kevin with a backpack heading for the exit. "Where d'you think you're going?"

Kevin walked past them, ignoring them. Cam didn't like that. "Hey, hey. Hey hey hey, whoa. Talk to me." 

"You can't keep me locked in here. I'm leaving." 

"Like hell you are!" Cam shouted, her temper quickly rising. 

"Man, we told you not to talk to Crowley, okay? He messes with your head," Dean reminded him. 

"He said my mom's alive. Crowley said if I let him go, he'd give her back to me." 

"And you believed him," Cam laughed, bitterly. 

"He's still in there, isn't he?!" 

Dean shook his head. "Crowley's lying." 

"And if he's not?" 

"Well... if she is alive, then she's dead. In every way that matters, she's dead, Kevin, I'm sorry. I know you're dying to bolt, man. I get it. But out that door, it's demons, and it's angels, and they would all love to get their hands on a prophet. So even with Crowley here, this is still the safest place for you. It just is. And we need you, man." 

"Because I'm useful." 

"Because you're family, you stupid idiot!" Cam yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "After all the crap we've been through, after all the good that you've done... if you don't think that we would die for you... I don't know what to tell you." Kevin started to cry, which broke Cam's heart and made her cry. "Because you, me, Dean, Zelena, Sam, Cas, and this baby...we are all we've got. I can't do this alone. But hey, if none of that matters to you, then I won't stop you."Kevin's bag dropped, rushing to Cam's as he hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. 

* * *

"Kevin's passed out in one of the back rooms," Cam informed them, sitting down in the library, putting her feet up. 

"He's a tough kid. He'll bounce back," Dean smiled, pouring four drinks. He passed them out to Zelena and Sam, then stopped himself before handing it to Cam, downing it himself. "Sorry...I forgot."

"It's fine. Something to get used to," Cam shrugged, opening up the baby book. She had a pile of pictures next to her, ready to be placed in them.

Dean looked at Sam's crestfallen face. "What's up with you?" 

"Nothing. It's just... what Tracy said about me, she wasn't wrong." 

They all took a minute to process what Sam just said. Dean finally spoke up, setting his glass down on the table. "Sam, listen to me. You have helped a hell of a lot more people than you have hurt. So all of that... that was then. Okay? Here's to now. To all of us." 

Zee grinned, grabbing her drink. "Cheers..." 

Cam grabbed her watter bottle, smiling as they all clinked glasses. 

"So, you ready for it?" Sam asked them. 

"Hmm?" Dean asked, playing with Zee's hair. 

"The fallen angels? Abaddon? Cas losing his halo, Crowley in our basement? The baby?" 

They all laughed, realizing they were once again way over their heads. "Crap. We're living in a freaking sitcom. What about you, how's the uh, the engine running?" 

"Honestly, um, I feel better than I have in a long time. I mean, I realize it's crazy out there, and we have trouble coming for us, but I look around and I see friends, and family. I am happy with my life, for the first time in... forever...I-I am, I really am. It's just, things are... things are good." 

"Never better," Dean said, his smile faltering. 


	4. I'm No Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

Four days. It would be four days since Cas was stripped from his grace. Four days since he last saw his wife. So much has changed in those four days. Cas sighed, reaching down to scrub his face clean from the day's grime. Straightening up from the basin, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing regular clothes, opposed to his usual suit and trench coat. His eyes looked tired and worn down. He had developed a five o'clock shadow on his face recently from not shaving. He picked up a tube of toothpaste, and squirted a glob into his mouth. Various men wandered around, chatting admirably. 

"Hey, Clarence. How much longer you gonna be with us?" asked one of the men next to Cas. 

Cas chewed on the toothpaste before answering. "I'll be moving on tonight after work. It's time. I need to find my wife." The man nodded, hanging up the towel he just used. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure."

Cas walked into one of the bathroom stalls, closing the door behind him. "Do you ever tire of urinating? I'll never get used to it." It was strange for that part of his body to be doing something rather than pleasuring himself and Cam. That was something else that he couldn't get use to. Every time he thought of Cam, he remembered her smell, her touch, the way her breath caught in her throat when he moved inside of her. A rush of pleasure would run down his body, all the way to his toes, hardening his member. He often had to think of something else to calm himself down because he wasn't alone. 

Cas finished urinating, going to wash his hands in the sink. Then he headed outside the shelter, picking up trash, his daily chore. He spotted a can near a rock and went to retrieve it. But the blood on the rock stopped him. He was sure it was blood, because he touched it. He found some more on a nearby fence. He continued to follow the trail, finding it leading at a large smear on the statue. Looking up, he found two priests impaled through the chest on fence spikes with their eyes burned out. 

* * *

 

Cam looked at her body in the mirror. She didn't look any different. She looked a bit bloated, like she's eaten a large meal. But, the baby had a positive look on her body. She didn't look like a skinny girl anymore. Her body was beginning to develop soft curves. Her hair was wavy and seemed to glow. Her skin was a healthy shade of peach, with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were bright and alive. But she was still tired, and she still had morning sickness which would put her back to bed for several more hours. 

One thing about her body she didn't like was her chest. Her breasts were larger than they were before. She was starting her seventh week of pregnancy, and her chest had gone from a C cup to a D cup. And they were noticeable by the men inside of the bunker. Sam often discretely looked away whenever she got close. Dean would stare and smirk, causing Cam to yell and then cry. Kevin would stare with a wide open mouth, proving that he was  still just a kid. Zee took her bra shopping, insisting that Cam buy a DD cup because she would likely need a bigger size later on when she started to show. Cam now often wore leggings or sweatpants, finding her ass slightly larger as well. 

Another thing that confused all of them were her emotions and moods. She could go from happy to sad to angry at a blink of an eye. Kevin made a mistake of eating one of her chocolate chip muffins she had been craving, causing her to scream, then cry. Sam rushed out to grab her some more, instantly bringing the tears to a halt and a smile on her face. Sam at the moment was proving to be the preferred brother of choice, being sensitive to her hormonal moods. But she was on a mission. Grabbing a red and white plaid button up, a white tank top, and a pair of stretchy blue jeggings, she took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair, and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She did her make up, and looked at herself hard in the mirror. She was going to find her husband, one way or another. Grabbing her laptop, she headed towards the library. 

Dean had other things on his mind...

Moaning, he grabbed onto Zee's hips as she grinded hers down on top of his. Zee grabbed at his pecks, moving her hips faster as they moved up and down with a wavelike motion. Hearing her moan made him grab onto her harder, short puffs of air leaving his lips as his toes tingled with pleasure. "Dean..." she moaned, her voice getting caught.

Dean grabbed onto her back, flipping them so that he was on the top, pulling out to only impale her deeper, causing her to cry out. Zee curled her legs up around his waist, hanging onto him as he pounded into her, the stress leaving his body. Their lips met sloppily as they continued to move as one. "Say it...Zena, say it..." Dean pleaded, feeling the tension below his waist increase and the tightening in his spine. 

"Dean...I love you...OH!" Zee moaned, gasping as Dean changed the angle, hitting that one spot. 

"I fucking love you," Dean told her, hitting that same spot several more times. Zee lost it, clutching onto him as she came down from her high. Dean followed soon after, still moving his hips until coming to a shaky stop. Rolling off of her, he chuckled as he was catching his breath. Getting up, he grabbed his boxers and a t-shirt, pulling them on. Grabbing his bathrobe, he wrapped it around his body, tying the sash. 

"Where are you going?" Zee asked, grabbing onto to the belt around his waist. 

"I'm going to get some breakfast and coffee. Wanna come?" 

"I already did..." Zee smirked, sitting up. 

Dean smirked back, kissing her. Grabbing her clothes, Zee dressed quickly in a tank top and sleep shorts, heading out with Dean. They stopped in the kitchen first to grab coffee, then walked by the control room, to get to the library where Cam was typing away on her laptop. 

"Sam! You here? Morning," Dean called out, then kissing his sister on the head. 

"Morning," Cam smiled, grabbing her cup of tea and drinking it. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. 

"No idea..." Cam hummed. 

Right on cue, Sam entered through the front door, carrying a couple of takeout containers. 

"Hey! Morning," Sam greeted, smiling. 

Dean checked his watch. "You've been outside already?"

"Yeah. Woke up, went for a run – beautiful sunrise. Anyways, cleaned up, went and got breakfast, grabbed you guys real bacon and eggs, extra grease, not even gonna argue."

"Oh my god...that looks so good," Cam told him, snatching one the containers, digging in. 

Sam put the other three on the table, Zee and Dean grabbing one each and sitting down next to each other on the table. "Mm, perfect. Wait. You went running?" 

"What? Why do you look so worried?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's face. 

"Let's see. There's Cas, who I told to haul ass here. That was days ago. He's still out there. Um, there's you."

"Cas is being taken care of. I'm scanning police scanners, FBI networks, CIA, Homeland Security...anything about a man walking around wearing a trench coat looking a lost little puppy. That reminds me, I need to get to the control room."

"You seem eager...and in a good mood."

"The sun is shining, I haven't thrown up yet today, and I have a plan to find my husband. Horray for me." 

Cam got up, leaving the three other people at the table. "Okay...Me? I feel great." 

"I'm sure you do, but, Sam, you went through the trials. Okay, that put a big strain on you. I just think it's better if you took it easy, you know, and didn't act like you were-" Dean started to say. 

Ezekiel took over at that moment. "Possessed by an angel. And he does feel better. A work in progress, of course, but I am slowly healing him."

Zee coughed on her coffee, noticing the way he spoke and his body posture changed. 

"That's great. Um, but, Sam—" Dean tried to say. 

"I have news. I've picked up chatter among the angels. Not all are wandering around in confusion." 

"Yeah, some of 'em are after Cas." 

"There is a faction that is rapidly organizing and finding human vessels to contain them." 

"Led by Naomi?" 

Zeke/Sam looked confused. "I have not heard that name, no. But it is this faction's leadership who want Castiel found. You see, Dean, I can be useful." 

"So can my brother. And my sister...she used to be a private investigator. Finding people is what she does. So, why don't you go check your e-mail, and if I need your help, I'll let you know." 

"Dean."

"I said I'll let you know."

Zeke/Sam switched back to Sam, with Sam not remembering the time loss. "I mean, you know, Cas is human now. It's gonna take him a lot longer to travel." 

Dean turned to Zee, whispering to her. "I'm gonna get whiplash."

"What?" 

"Nothing. Um, all right, so, I was thinking that if the angels are organizing, then that makes them a lot more dangerous than we thought." 

"Why do you think they're organizing?" Zee asked. Dean stiffened, then Zee shook her head. "It makes sense. My point is, is that the more of them that are after Cas, the worse it is, so... we gotta find him."

"You guys! Come see!" Cam called out.

Zee, Dean, and Sam walked to the control room to see the computers all running different programs. "What did you do?" Zee asked. 

"I linked up these dinosaurs to my laptop. It took some time, but Kevin's really smart. So, this one is police scanners in a ten mile radius. This one is is for the FBI. This one is CIA. This one is to look up any weird articles in newspapers. Genius huh?" 

"Wow..." Sam whistled. 

"Well, I figure it will give us an edge on the next creature. Plus, it'll help me keep occupied."

"For what?" Dean asked, looking at the computer screen for the police scanners. 

"Well, let's base the facts...in a couple of months, I'm going to start to show. I'm going to be slower, and not able to fight as well. I'm going to have to stop hunting. So..."

"That doesn't mean you have to stop traveling. Just until you get farther along. You can still sit on the sidelines and go hunting with us," Zee told her. 

"Yeah...you're great at finding people. And you're an excellent tracker. We need you," Sam told her. 

Cam's eyes misted over, the waterworks welling up in her eyes. "You guys are the best..." Cam sniffed, her eyes moving to the screen. "Okay...let's find my husband. He's out there somewhere." They migrated back to the library, where Cam pulled out a map of the United States, circling where Cas was in Colorodo, and then a couple radius circles. Dean drank more coffee, eyes trained on her map. "All right, so this is where Cas called from on Tuesday – Longmont, Colorado. Each circle is how far he might have gotten in one, two, and three days out," Cam explained. 

"Okay. Here we go. The same day he called from Longmont, weird murder, same town. Cops said it was like the girl was blasted from the inside out," Sam called out, researching on his article. 

Dean nodded. "Angel kill. They might have just missed Cas. Unless they got him." 

Zee was looking at articles as well, using Cam's software on her own laptop. "You got an Emory Park, Iowa?" Zee asked. 

Cam leaned over the map, her pointer finger looking for the city. "Emory Park, Emory Park. I just saw that. Yeah, a couple days outside of Longmont." 

'Okay, because two priests were murdered there Thursday. Eyes blown out, evidence of torture. They were impaled on posts," Zee explained. 

"Torture?" Dean asked. 

Zee nodded. "Yeah." 

Cam began to feel sick, sitting down in a chair. "Angels are looking for info. If they get to him before we do..." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

A group of homeless people were taking shelter in the for the night. Cas inhaled a tin of beans with another homeless man. "Thank you. I was so hungry. Very kind of you to share." 

"It's okay." 

"You know, I'm finding that often people with the least to give are the most generous. Anyway... I've got to plan better. I ran out of food very quickly today." 

"You're new at this, aren't you?" 

"Food... sleep, or passing gas, it's all very strange. I just used to have sexual intercourse with my wife. And it's occurred to me that one day I'm gonna die." Castiel and the homeless man just looked at each other curiously. "Well... I better try falling asleep. It's quite a process, isn't it?" Cas asked. 

"Try counting sheep," the homeless man suggested. 

Cas sent the man a grateful smile. "Thanks once again." 

Cas got up, walking away to an abandoned bus. Stepping, he found a seat, and used his jacket as a pillow and his overshirt as a blanket. Reaching inside his jean pocket, he pulled out the crumbled picture of Cam. "What sheep?" 

Cas fell asleep, waking up when he got an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. Looking outside he saw nothing. Grabbing his angel blade from his pant leg, he cautiously got up ad went to open the door of the bus. He saw nobody outside, and turned back around to to see an angel. He sliced Cas across the shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain. "Y ****ou're human?!" the angel yelled.

Cas swiftly turned and stabbed the pharmacy in the stomach. A bright white light shined from the angel's eyes and and mouth before he finally collapsed. Cas gasped again, his shoulder now bleeding profusely. 

* * *

Dean wore his FBI suit and was talking to a man from the shelter where the dead priests were found. Dean was describing Cas including his mannerisms and what he looked like. The man nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I know this guy you're talking about. Sounds like Clarence." 

"Clarence?" Dean questioned.

"The church – it runs a shelter in town, and we work here. We earn our keep. Clarence spent a couple nights, and then had to move on. Said he had find his wife." 

"And he left the day the bodies were found?" 

"Matter of fact. Oh, man, those poor guys were a mess. They must have suffered bad. But at least now they're with the angels." 

"I sure as hell hope not," Dean gasped. The man's face fell at Dean's admission. "Clarence happen to mention where he was headed?"

"No. He just said he always had to keep going, find that wife of his. He kept a picture of her in his pocket. He showed me once. She's very pretty. Hope they find each other." 

"Me too," Dean sighed. Dean turned and walked back to the Impala where Sam was in his customary spot in the front seat, and the girls were in the back seat. 

"Well, was he here? Is he okay? Did they say he's healthy?" Cam asked, eagerly.  

"All right. Well, he's definitely been here. Good news is he's getting cagey. He's using a fake name – Clarence." 

Cam sighed a bit in relief. "That's what Meg used to call him. Of course, he doesn't get that's the name of a pretty famous angel," Sam commented. 

"What?"

"'It's A Wonderful Life'," Zee told him. Dean looked at her, shaking his head. "Dude, seriously? Well, I know what we're doing next date night." 

"What'd you come up with?" Dean asked, getting into a defensive mood. 

"Another angel kill, outside a town called Lafayette about a day's travel east of here," Sam informed him. 

"What is that, Indiana?" 

"Yeah. Body was found in a homeless camp. Insides barbecued, the whole nine." 

Dean didn't want to ask, but he did. "Homeless guy?" 

"No, a pharmacist from Dayton." 

"Huh."

"Excuse me...I need to puke," Cam told them, getting out of the car. She walked briskly to the church bathroom. She got inside the stall, and opened up the toliet lid. Loosing her breakfast, she collasped down on the tiled floor. Taking a deep breath, she felt the tears well up before they flooded over. Letting out a large sob, she placed a hand over her heart and one over her stomach. She continued to cry, for herself, Cas, and their unborn child that she loved already with all of her heart and being. Sucking in a breath, she wiped her eyes, and got up. Splashing water on her face, she took a swig of mouthwash she kept in a tiny bottle inside of her bag. Walking back out, she stalked to the car getting in. 

They all looked at her, and could tell she had been crying. She didn't want to talk, so she looked out the window and buckled up her seat-belt. "Let's go." 

* * *

 Cas walked amongst the bustling people, reaching a hot dog stand and stopped. He looked longingly over at the good, his stomach growling. Casting his gaze down to the money in his hand, he noticed that he had no more than $20 in small bills and loose change. He glanced up at the shop next to him, which was a tattoo parlor. He had to decide what to do. To eat, or get a tattoo to provide him protection from angels that hunted him. Sighing, he headed towards the tattoo parlor, sitting in a chair as he waited. When it was his time, he handed the tattoo artist his money, and pulled up his shirt, pointing to a section of his abdomen. The tattoo artist nodded, indicating for Cas to take a seat so they could began. 

When Cas was done, he once more walked around through the noise and the people. He was trying to take everything in, his head slightly hurting. He glanced from a hot dog stand to a woman's breasts to a supermarket. Cas felt overwhelmed, making a hasty retreat to a nearby church. 

 

Cas entered and walked down the aisle. He choose a pew about halfway down and sat. Looking around, she saw various angel decorations but his attention is drawn to the only other occupant inside of the church. A woman in one of the front-most pews, praying out loud. Cas observed her curiously. 

"Please, Lord. Mike is such a good man. Please send your angels to heal him. Thank you for hearing me. Amen," the woman prayed. When she was done, she made the sign of the cross across her chest and got up to leave. She stopped when Cas spoke to her. 

She makes the sign of the cross across her chest and gets up to leave. She stops when CASTIEL speaks to her.

"Mike is your husband?"

She nodded, answering him. "He's very sick."

"Yes. Humans – so fragile. I never – never realized how fragile until recently. I have a wife...her name is Campbell." 

"I guess that's why we pray. When you get dealt such a bad hand sometimes, you need something stronger than yourself. Are you here to pray for Campbell?" 

"She often does so. That's a wonderful idea, but..."

Cas sighed and turned away. Looking at an angel in one of the stained glass windows. "What?" the woman asked. 

"What if you were to find out that no one is listening? That God had pretty much left, that Heaven had gone out of business? What would you do?" 

"But that's not possible." 

"I think it's completely possible."

"You're missing the point. It's not possible because I have my faith." 

"But when I tell you the truth-" 

"Your truth, not mine. Your lack of faith doesn't cancel what I believe. That's not how it works. You know... I think you might feel better if you tried it my way. Someone is listening." The woman left, leaving Cas alone. Cas sighed again, reaching for the picture of Cam he kept. But he noticed that he didn't have it. Growing frantic, he searched every pocket for the picture, but found that he didn't have it. He must have dropped it back on the bus or at the tattoo parlor. It was the only piece of her that he still had minus the ring on his finger. Collapsing down, his heart inside of his chest began to ache for her. 

* * *

Cam and Zee stood over to the side as Dean and Sam talked to the police chief. Cam was stiff, anxious with news. Zee grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "We have to find him..." Cam muttered to herself. Zee squeezed her hand tighter. 

"Damnedest thing I ever saw. Vic had a stab wound, but it's not what killed him. It's like his insides were-" the police chief began to say. 

"Vaporized? It's been going around," Dean finished. 

"So, this guy was a pharmacist from Ohio?" Sam asked. 

"Apparently. Total family man, religious. One day, just hops in the SUV, takes off, dies under a bridge here from God knows what. This is his stuff. Help yourselves." 

The police chief handed them two plastic evidence bags, leaving. "Thanks." 

"Thanks," Sam nodded. As the police chief walked away, Cam and Zee came over. They opened up the two bags, going through the contents. 

Cam walked around, thinking about where Cas will go next. He's newly human, and doesn't have any idea how to survive in this world. Sitting down, she pulled out the lavender notebook, opening it to a blank page. Grabbing a pen from her purse, she began to write. 

"What are you writing?" Zee asked. 

"A journal...kinda like a diary. Well, more so a letter...to the baby." 

"Why purple?" Zee asked. 

"I don't know. Just a feeling I had when I bought it. Cas has to be somewhere...if he was here, he would be moving." 

"We'll find him. He can only move so quickly on foot."

 

 

 

 

 

The girls moved to join the boys. "Well?" Zee asked.

"The vic told his followers to let angels in." 

"Possession. This is not good," Cam told them. "They will be hunting him down, like a rabbit to a hunt. We have to find him...quickly."

* * *

 

Cas was going through a dumpster when a kitchen hand dumped some food scraps in a nearby can, then went back inside. Cas moved over to the scraps, digging through them. Pulling out a pickle, he examined it, then sniffed it. He heard approaching footsteps, dropping the pickle, turning to see a a woman approaching him from behind. 

"I'm not stealing." 

"And I'm not a cop." 

Cas looked down at the food. "It's a shame, isn't it? So much is wasted when there's so many hungry. I never knew." 

The woman pulled out a plastic-wrapped sandwich out of her bag, and holding it up. "Peanut butter and jelly?"She walked up to him, offering it to him as she smiled. "It's pretty good." 

Cas shook his head, his honor getting the better of him. "No, I can't take your food." 

"You're not. I'm giving it to you. Look, I've had hard times myself." She placed the sandwich in his hand, walking to the back door of a nearby restaurant. 

"Thank you," Cas called out. 

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded, then going inside. 

She smiles and nods, then goes inside.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Zee, and Cam were all trying to convince the homeless people to give information on Cas. "Look, for the billionth time, we're just looking for some information, okay? We're not cops. I mean, do we look like cops?" Dean asked. The homeless people all looked amongst each other and nod. "Well, we're not cops. We just need to find a friend who's in it deep. He's our brother in law. This is his wife..." Dean begged, pointing to Cam. 

"Look, he might have been here the night that guy was killed. Were any of you here then?" Sam asked the group. 

Cam stepped forward. "Please...I just want to find him...I found this on a bus where he maybe was staying or sleeping..." Cam held up the picture, looking around to the faces of the homeless. 

 

She was about to loose hope when a homeless man stepped forward. "Maybe." 

Cam jumped her heart racing. "Oh, okay. Uh, he's- he's got dark hair, blue eyes, a little out of it. About yay tall," Cam told him, lifting her hand up to the height Cas was. Just a bit above her head. 

"He maybe called himself Clarence?" Zee chimed in. 

"Clarence, yeah," the man nodded. 

"You two talk?" Sam asked. 

"Not much." 

"And, uh...?" Dean told him, trying to continue the questioning. 

"I think he was on the run." 

"You see him with the vic- uh, victim?" 

"No."

"Okay..." 

"He went off to sleep in another part of the resort." 

"Where?" Cam asked. 

"He's not there now." 

"Where'd he go?"

"I saw him running from under the bridge to the highway." 

"You gonna pay us for all this teeth pulling? Where was he headed?" Dean asked. 

"He flagged a truck heading north. Detroit, probably."

Cam made a noise of distress, running a hand through her hair. Sam placed a hand on her back. "Why Detroit?" he asked. 

"Truck was marked 'Motor City Meats'."

* * *

 

Cas huddled up against the wall in a tiny alcove watching the rain. He shivered as he stood there, soaked through to the bone. He noticed the same woman as before come out from the same door he stood by, opening her umbrella. She readied herself to race home in the storm, but stopped to noticed Cas. 

 

Cas gazed around the woman's apartment as she locked the door. "Wow, it's beautiful." 

"If you say so. Uh, just so you know, I don't usually bring home strange men." 

Cas looked down at himself. Cam didn't think he was strange. She often teased him saying he was "beautiful" or sometimes "sexy". "Am I strange?" 

"No, I mean... men I don't know. But you look like you've been to hell and back." 

"Yeah, a few times." 

"April, by the way. April Kelly." 

"Um, Castiel." 

"One name?" 

"Yeah, like God." 

"Or Cher?" She smiled, handing Cas a towel. 

"Maybe I should take my wife's last name. It's Winchester." 

"You're married?" 

"Yes...I'm trying to get to her. But so far...every step I take is one farther from her." Cas dried himself, a longing look in his eyes. 

She smiles and hands him a towel. As CASTIEL dries himself off she glances as his shoulder wound. "Uh, not to raise any red flags, but do you know your shirt's soaked in blood?" 

* * *

The four exited the store, heading back tot he Impala. Dean carried a bag of groceries, Zee carried a case of beer, Cam held her container of cookies she wanted, and Sam held the plastic container with pie inside. 

"Look at these chemicals. Do you even read the label?" Sam asked, studying the nutrition label. 

"No. I read 'pie'. The rest is just 'blah, blah, blah'."

"You willing to share that pie?" Cam asked, ripping into the bag of cookies. "I'll share some cookies."

"Deal. Listen, when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters." 

"Right, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens," Zee nodded. 

"Check out places that he might have gone looking for work," Cam agreed. 

"Yeah, and I can – I can check for vagrancy arrests," Sam said. 

"Yeah, and, you know..." Dean mimed a head exploding. "Odd deaths."

Zee had a prickly feeling in the back of her neck, casting a look to see someone following them. "Hey," Zee chuckled, taking a cookie from Cam's bag. "You keep eating all of this crap, you're going to get a fat ass..." Laughing, she reached up to kiss Dean on the cheek, looping her arm through his and Cam's, pulling them tight against her. She motioned for Cam to grab Sam, which she did by pulling on his hand. "So...did anybody notice the creep following us around?"

"Yep..." Dean nodded. 

"Supernatural creature. We have an element of surprise..." Cam smirked, breaking apart. 

They all rounded a corner, only to get the jump on the man that was following them. Dean and Sam held him against the chain link fence, an angel blade and the the demon knife up against his throat. "Who are you?!" Sam asked, nearly growling. 

"Why are you trailing us?" 

* * *

 

Cas sat on April's bed shirtless, looking at his wedding ring. April dropped the rag that Cas used for his wound into the sink. "You call this rag a bandage? You're lucky this wasn't infected. What happened to the guy who attacked you?" 

"Oh, I stabbed him. He exploded. My wife told me to watch out for myself." 

April mulled it over, deciding if he was serious or not. "Funny. You don't look like the knife-fight type. Or the homeless type, actually." 

She started to clean the wound, while Cas thought it over. "Yes. Well... I guess I trusted the wrong person." 

"Bad investment advice?" 

"No, vanity. I thought I was more important, more effective than I am, that I could... fix everything. Now all I can do is keep running. Try to find my wife..." 

"Well, all patched up, but, God, your delts are in knots. You got to relax." 

"Ah, it's all new to me. Hunger. Cold. This feeling, being all alone. There's an ache in my chest when I think about her..." 

"You're not alone tonight. I'm here..." April leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then on the lips. Cas stiffened, pushing her away. This didn't feel right. She was not Cam. 

"No...this doesn't feel right." 

"Sorry..." 

"I love my wife. She is the first person that I have truly ever loved...showed me what humanity is. Before her...I killed so many, I didn't care. I just followed orders. Then I met her, and everything I knew before seemed so wrong. And I begin to feel so many things...and the world opened up and it was so beautiful. Now, every moment without her, my chest begins to ache..." A tear fell down Cas's face, surprising him. 

* * *

They took the man to an abandoned warehouse, cutting his wrists overhead to a beam. Sam and Dean were interrogating him, occasionally slashing him with the angel blade. Zee took Cam to a local motel to rest. " ****So, Maurice. You bounty hunters are like Delta Force reapers. Why would they sic you on Cas?" Dean asked.

"He warded himself." 

"Naomi hire you?" 

Maurice chuckled. "You really are out of the loop. Naomi's dead. Resting in pieces." 

"Shame...Cam wanted a piece out of her. So then who's running things now?" 

Dean swiped the angel blade against his arm. "Answer!" 

"Her protégé, Bartholomew. He's an up-and-comer." 

"So he figured we'd lead you to Cas." 

"This Bartholomew, he organizing the angels?" 

Maurice doesn't respond so Dean slashed him with the angel blade again.  "That's all I know." Dean put the tip of the blade against his throat. "You can kill me. It won't matter. If I don't find Castiel, there are others that will. But do what you want." 

"Sure." Dean pushed the blade through Maurice's throat, killing him. 

 

* * *

 

"You love her," April smiled, sitting on the bed, listening to Cas speak about his wife. 

"I do...I don't often tell it to her, but I do." 

"To be loved and to love is one of the greatest gifts in the world. She must be worried sick about you." 

"Yes...she sounded angry at me before when I spoke to her." 

"You know the way to a girl's heart is flowers and chocolate." 

"Will that help?" 

 

"Very much so. Castiel... I can't help thinking, all that stuff you said earlier, blame... and guilt. It seems like you're taking on a heavy load for such a sweet guy." 

"Believe me, I've done a lot of foolish, unwise things. I'm no angel." 

"Well, whoever you trusted... can't they help undo this? Maybe your wife?" 

"We're not in contact. Everywhere I go I lead danger to her." 

"So what happens next for you?" 

"I can try to protect her." 

The next morning, Cas woke up and grabbed his clothes. He seemed to have found a friend in April. They talked all night about this and that, Cas finding ease in confiding with her. Cas came out, buttoning his shirt as he saw April cutting fruit. "Oh. I washed your stuff. Find everything okay?" 

Cas checked through his stuff, finding his angel blade missing. "As a matter of fact, something is missing." 

"Oh?" 

"It was with my jacket. It's hard to describe." 

April suddenly spun around, suddenly threatening, the angel blade in her hand. She held it to his throat. "Oh, you mean this?"

* * *

"So, what did he say?" asked Cam, seeing Sam and Dean wander into the motel.

"They're sending specialized angel forces to hunt Cas. Naomi is dead by the way," Dean explained. 

"Fuck...I wanted to end her myself." Cam closed her journal, slicing her finger open. "Shit..." she hissed. 

"Paper cut?" Zee asked, reaching to grab a tissue. 

"Wait..." Sam told her, seeing the small cut seal up and heal by itself. "Cam, that was quick." 

"That wasn't me...yes, I heal quickly, but not this quick."

Zee grabbed the angel blade and advanced on Cam, Sam and Dean prostesting. Cam braced herself, but the blade stopped a near inch from her belly. Cam's eyes turned hard, having a soft  purple glow as the blade in Zee's hand grew hot, causing her to drop it. The purple glow vanished, causing Cam to look confused. "Cammie?" Dean asked, touching her back. 

"What just happened?" 

"I experimented," Zee shrugged. "The baby protected you. I don't think you can come to any harm."

"Well, that's for testing that. And what would've happened if it didn't work?" Cam asked, crossing her arms over her stomach. 

"I would've stopped before I stabbed you. Trust me..." Zee told her. 

"I do..."

"Well, how about we further test this theory?" Dean suggested, holding up a fist. "Try not to hurt me..." Dean reached up to punch her, but was thrown back with a gust of wind, Cam's eyes once again purple. "Alright...so, baby has some punch."

"Well, now that we know that I'm protected, can we head over to Detroit? I can sleep in the car..."

And that's what she did. Dean looked in the mirror, finding Cam asleep against the car door, one arm cushioning her head and her other across her stomach. Zee sat next to her, sketching. He maneuvered the car into a parking lot, finding a spot, pulling to a stop. "What's up?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed. "We've been chasing our tails all night. No Cas. 'What's up?' I'm fried. Cam's super fried, and Zee has no clue. I think it's time for plan B." 

"I'm not following," Sam said, looking confused. 

"I'm letting you know," Dean hinted, speaking to Ezekiel. 

"O-okay. Um, letting me know what?" 

"I'm letting you know," Dean said, a bit louder. 

Dean glanced at Cam sleeping as Ezekiel took over. "What is it, Dean?" 

"We need your help." 

"That is flattering. We've been through this. I cannot be making public appearances." 

"Oh, I understand that. I'm not asking you to walk the red carpet, Zeke, okay? We need your help finding Cas." 

"It cannot be done. He is warded." 

"Hey, listen...we know that, but maybe you can use your intergalactic, hyperspace, X-ray eyeballs to find someone else. There might be a reaper for rent on his ass. Could you find them?" Zee asked. 

Ezekiel nodded. "I could try." 

* * *

Cas was tied to a large lounge chair, with April twirling his angel blade menacingly. "It's probably pointless, washing the blood out of your shirt, really. It's the kind of thing the real April would have done." She took a bite of the grapefruit she had cut earlier. "I miss being her. Very sweet. Didn't mind me entering her one bit." 

"Why didn't you just attack me right away?" Cas asked. 

"My briefing said you were dangerous and powerful. And you did arrive armed, so... I needed information, so I had to gain your trust." 

"And that required kissing me?"

April laughed. "Well, I am allowed some leeway for executive decisions. I was going to have sex with you if you hadn't pushed me away. So..." April straddled his lap. "And I can't say I didn't find you attractive." 

"Who hired you? I assumed with Naomi gone, things were in chaos." 

"New sheriff in town, Cas. He hired a bunch of us. I got lucky." April got up, walking behind Cas. "Enough questions from you. I have several of my own. Let's talk about your buddy Metatron." She made a quick slice on his injufed shoulder. 

Nearby, Dean sped further into the city, Cam ready to get out of the car. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Hang on...we're going to get him..." 

Cas panted as April finished making another slice on his exposed chest. He now had multiple large gashes across his chest, bleeding everywhere. "All right, let's try this again, and one of these times, we'll get it right." 

"I knew nothing about Metatron's spell. I didn't know he was gonna cast the angels out of Heaven. I was cast out, too." 

"Oh, dear. Nothing but reruns on this channel." April stabbed him in the chest, holding the blade there for a second. "These blades are marvelous, aren't they? They really do a number on humans, too." 

"I told you last night, and I meant it. I was naive. I had no idea what he was planning."

April pushed the blade in a little farther. 

She pushes the blade in a little further.

"You're lying. It's known you helped Metatron enter Heaven, collaborated with him." 

"'Cause we were going to restore Heaven, bring the factions together. I just wanted our family back together...for me and for Cam." She sliced his chest again. "He lied to me." 

She grabbed Cas by the hair. "You were with him when he unleashed the spell. You know how the angels were cast down!" 

"I didn't know he was assembling a spell." April stabbed him again, causing him to grunt in pain. "I only knew that I was the final ingredient." 

"You?" 

"My Grace. That's why I'm human. He took my Grace for the spell." 

April placed Cas's blade against his throat. "Or you gave it." 

"It may be unwise to kill me. If my Grace were the key to empowering the spell, I may be key to countering it." 

"Are you negotiating with me, Castiel?"

Suddenly, the door bursted open and the team of hunters raced in. 

Cas turned to see Cam's hazel eyes, wide. "Cas!" sh shouted. Seeing the hunters, April turned and swiftly stabbed Cas straight through the chest. "NO!" 

Cam didn't notice anything, but just raced to Cas. Cas was barely alive, loosing lots of blood. Stroking his face, Cam felt tears fall down her face. She saw her brotehrs get flung around. Zee fought the girl hand to hand, using her new powers. Zee got the upper hand, stabbing her with the angel blade she got from Dean. "Cas," Cam sobbed, shaking him. "Cas, please... Cas!" Cam closed her eyes, kissing Cas's lips. But only she found them cold and unmoving. Cam's heart broke, heavy sobs escaping her body as she rested her head against his. 

"No," Dean whispered, his voice breaking. 

Zee had her own tears in her eyes, going to comfort her friend. "Babe...he's gone...I'm sorry..." She rubbed Cam's back as her sobs echoed off the apartment walls. 

Sam regained concious, standing up slowly. "Sam, he's gone." 

Sam approached Cas, quietly and solemnly. Dean looked up and realized that it was no longer Sam but Ezekiel. Ezekiel kneeled down and gently placed his hand over Cas's chest, being discrete. With another bright white light, Cas's wounds were all healed. 

Ezekiel finished, stumbling backwards, weakened. Cam felt his chest begin to rise and fall, and lifted her head off of Cas's confused. Cas gasped back to life as Ezekiel slumped to the floor, unconscious again. Dean went to help Zeke/Sam, but stopped when he heard Cas. 

"Campbell," Cas said, seeing his wife. 

Cam laughed/sobbed, brushing the fair from her face. "Hey. Hey! Yeah."

Sam woke up, shocked by the scene. "Dean...And Sam. And Zelena..." 

"Cas. You're okay," Sam told him, studying Cas. 

"Never do that again!" Cam yelled, kissing him. Cas kissed her back, his body giving into his desire. 

"All right. But I'm confused. I know she stabbed me, but I'm – well, I don't appear to be dead."

"I don't know. I was too busy crying." 

"Well, you got dinged," Dean lied, looking at Sam. Then he turned to Cas. "And, uh, you. I made a deal with her. Said she wouldn't get kabobed if she brought you back. She brought you back." 

"You lied," Cas told him. 

"I did. I do that." 

* * *

 

Cam and Cas sat onto of the Impala as Dean, Sam, and Zee got rid of the body inside. "I missed you," Cas told Cam. 

"I did too. By the way, your tattoo is super sexy." 

Cas smiled, feeling a bit of pride. "Thank you. It hurt..." 

"I know," Cam chuckled. 

Cas looked at her, studying her face. "I love you..."

Cam's eyes welled up with tears. "I love you too...Cas, listen. I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" 

Cam took a deep breath. "Castiel...I'm pregnant." 

Cas looked at her with confusion. "I don't know what that means..." 

"It means...I'm with child. We're going to have a baby..."

Cas blinked, eyes going to her still flat belly. He was going to be a father..."But...I thought you said you couldn't have children..."

"I can't...well, couldn't. The doctor called it a miracle. Said, I must have found the right one..." 

"We're going to have a child..."

"Yes...I know it's new and scary. If you don't want to do this, I understand. I will ever force you to do anything..." Cam touched his cheek, and smiled softly. Grabbing the sonogram picture from her pocket she handed it to him. "I'm about seven weeks...it won't be easy. Our baby already has a halo and is experiencing some power...but I love it so much already. And you will too..." 

Cas looked at the picture, feeling a feeling of pride, and a great amount of love. Cam was carrying his child. A child that he created. They were doing something God will never be able to do...create life. God may have created the first man and woman, but he never made a product of love with somebody else. He then surprised them, by placing his hand on her belly. Cam's eyes welled up with tears again, smiling. She lifted her hand up to cover his larger one. Their foreheads met, resting against each other as they both smiled happily. 

Once they got to the bunker, they settled in, enjoying their evening. Sam and Dean walked and talked as Dean ate a buritto. "I told you. I went through Maurice's pockets. I found an address and took a shot," Dean lied. 

"I never saw you go through Maurice's pockets." 

"What are you talking about? I don't see half of the nerdy stuff that you do. It doesn't mean that you don't do nerdy stuff." 

Cas and Cam entered, holding hands, Cas looking more refreshed. "I am really enjoying this place. Plentiful food. Good water pressure. Things I never even considered before. There really is a lot to being human, isn't there?" 

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend," Dean smiled. 

Cas smiled back, knowing what they were referring to. "Yeah. I understand what you're saying." 

"You do?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, there's more to humanity than survival. You... look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for that matter." 

"Where does hedonism come into it?" Dean asked. 

"Well, my time with April was very educational. I understand that my time with Cam is special. That love is special." 

"Yeah. I mean, I would think that getting killed is something," Sam snorted. 

"And having sex to create a child..." 

Dean chocked on his buritto. "I did not need to know that." 

"Yeah, that would be where the hedonism comes in," Sam smirked. 

"Shh," Dean hissed. 

Sam smiled awkwardly at Cas, giving him a bro hug. "Well, congrats man. I'm happy for you two..."

Cam hugged herself to Cas, who wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, now that we are all on board, I guess we should really start planning." 

"So, did you guys ever use protection?" Dean asked, looking at his sister and her husband. 

"We always had my angel blade."

"They had his angel blade, Sam..." Dean smirked. 

"Stop teasing him. We're happy," Cam told the two. 

 

"In any event, I – I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you three have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers. And one day, I hope I can be a great teacher to my child," Cas offered. 

"Thanks, Cas," Dean told him. 

"Are there any more burritos?" 

"Uh, yes." Dean pointed to the kitchen, with Cam and Cas taking off. 

 

"Our little Cas. He's going to be a father..." 

"Castiel cannot stay here. He will bring the angels down on all of us," Zeke/Sam ordered. 

Dean looked surprised. "No, no, he's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded." 

"He was warded when April found him, and she killed him." 

"Yes, and you brought him back, and I thank you for that, but this is Cas, okay, who vouched for you when I didn't know you from Jack. The bunker is safe." 

"Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger, and if he is here, I am in danger. So is your mate, your sister, and her child." 

"Wait, you're in danger? From who, the angels?" 

"If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave." 

"Oh, no, you can't do that. Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body..." 

"I know. I am sorry." 

Dean sadly walked into the library where Castiel was sitting at the table, happily eating a burrito. He had Cam's baby book in front of him, reading about what her body was doing to prepare itself for their new child. Cam was writing in her journal, her feet up in his lap. 

"Epic food. I can't get enough. Did you know that the child is as big as a blueberry? That is very small...and fragile." 

"Cam...Cas, uh, can we talk?" Dean asked. 

"Of course."Cas reached over, pulling out a chair for Dean. "Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together. Our child will have a good role model in you. I will trust you with it's life." 

Dean swallowed, sitting on the table. "Listen, buddy. Um... You can't stay."

Cas's face fell, looking confused and hurt. Cam looked confused and angry. "Wait...what?!" 


	5. Our Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to focus more on Cam and Cas in the upcoming chapters. They may be short.

Cam angrily packed her stuff, throwing clothes into her bag. She was fuming. She didn't want to look at her brother. Cas just sat on the bed, watching her throw items of clothes into her suitcase, as well as her pictures and important magic books. "I can't believe him!" she shouted, zipping up her bag. Grabbing her keys, she hauled her two bags up onto her shoulders. Stomping out, Cas followed her.

"I still don't understand why you have to leave," Sam told her, helping her with her bags. Shortly after Cam and Cas got the news that Cas couldn't stay, Cam chewed into Dean. Then she decided that she was going with him, went out and bought a car...a 2016 Chevy Traverse. They walked out, with Zee already outside, placing a cooler inside of the trunk. Cam tossed her two bags inside the trunk, closing it. Cam smiled sadly, giving Zee a big hug. 

"I'll miss you," Zee told her, trying not to cry. "What happened?" 

"It's complicated. Watch out for them for me." 

 "I will. This is my family now. You, Dean, Sam, Cas, and even Kevin...but god, they infuriates me. Take care of yourself. Keep me posted with baby photos and belly photos." 

"I will," Cam told her. 

"Take care of her for me," Zee told Cas, smiling as she gave him a short hug. 

Sam kissed Cam on the cheek, giving her a bear hug. "I'll figure something out. In the meantime, be safe." 

"Thanks, Sammy..." 

It was about a week after Cam and Cas left, when things started to feel normal again. Cam drove them until they reached their destination of Rexburg, Idaho. They rented a cheap two bedroom apartment, quickly filling it up with this and that. Cam just began her eighth week of pregnancy, and began to feel a bit more bloated. She started to experience weird dreams, certain smells sent her running to the bathroom. Cas was just as confused with this new life as Cam was. When Cam was sick, he moved to offer assistance, but she kicked him out every time. Cas felt hopeless. But they made a routine, and they made it work. 

Cam ate her morning toast and drank her morning tea, her feet up in another chair as she read the morning paper. Cas came stumbling in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning," she greeted, puckering up her lips for a morning kiss. 

"Good morning," Cas greeted, sitting at the table next to her. Cas grabbed a piece of toast off of the platter, including a generous helping of eggs and bacon. Cam smirked as she watched him dig in, grabbing some more herself, drizzling hers with syrup. 

"It's weird how much you can eat...knowing you've never eaten anything before..."

"I still find it strange myself. Eating, defecating, urinating, sleeping...I find it easier to sleep with you by my side." 

"That's sweet...this baby has your appetite. It's like I can never get full. Pretty soon, I won't be able to fit inside of my jeans. I'm already showing a bit..."

"Our child will be healthy. My book says it's healthy for someone to eat twice as much when pregnant. The baby is a size of a raspberry." 

"It's getting bigger. It's weird...all of the symptoms. I can feel myself getting bigger...everything will happen rather quickly after I start to show." 

"I don't know how to be a father. I hope to be a better one than my own." 

"And mine..." Cam muttered. "That reminds me...we need to start thinking about money...Babies aren't cheap. There's blankets, furniture, clothes, diapers, formula...how are we going to afford it?" 

"You have the bar..."

"Yeah...since Abaddon started hunting hunters, they don't trust us anymore. I'm thinking about selling. We can use the money for the baby..." 

"That bar means everything to you..."

"No...it was just a way to get my mind off of you when we broke up. But now, we're together."

"Alright...I will get a job..."

"A job...you want a job..." Cam chuckled. "Cas...I don't want to sound rude, but you have no skills."

"I will come up with something," Cas told her, kissing her head. 

Mundane life was not something Cam was custom to. She cooked dinner, washed clothes, and wrote in her journal to her unborn child, instructing him or her on how to survive this world. Cas would watch TV, go out, and come back home. Finally, one day he came back smiling with a blue mesh vest. "I got a job." 

"What?! Cas, that's great!" 

"It's at the local Gas N' Sip. It don't pay much, but it helps." 

"I'm so proud of you..." Cam gushed, looping her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Everything is working out fine." 

"My name will be Steve. It's mundane and no one will know that I am really Castiel..."

"Sexy..." Cam teased, grinning. Kissing him, Cas kissed her back, swinging her up in his arms. 


	6. Heaven Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 9.06

Cam sat in the kitchen, drinking her morning tea, and reading the morning paper. Cas came in, wearing navy blue sleep pants and a white V neck t-shirt. Cas smiled, kissing her as he grabbed a plate. "Good morning," Cas greeted. 

"Good morning..." Cam smiled, pushing the platters of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit. "Hungry?" Cam asked. 

"Yes..." Cas told her, making himself a plate. He sat down next to her, lifting her feet up from the chair. This was a daily routine, since Cam's feet began to slightly swell from her pregnancy. Cas thought that Cam looked radiant in her pregnancy. She was in her tenth week, and her hair was wavy, her eyes were bright, and her face had a permanent rosy tint. They ate in comfortable silence, moving on to shower. Cas was pulling on his khaki work pants, and his shoes when Cam came out of the shower. 

"Cas!" Cam yelled, running into the bedroom in her bra and underwear. "Look...I'm starting to show!" 

Cas looked at her, indeed seeing a slight well in her slim figure. Cas stood up, placing a hand on it. It was soft, but firm. It was proof that their child was growing healthy. "Incredible..." Cas whispered. 

"It's so real...she's really here..."

"She? It's a girl?" Cas asked, surprised. 

Cam blushed. "I don't know...I just...it's a feeling." 

"Okay..." Cas smiled. He reached down, kissing her, his hand still on her belly. Cam threaded a hand in his hair, then pulled back. 

"You have work today..." she whispered, pushing him away. 

This was their new daily routine. When Cam hit twelve weeks, she swore she grew everyday. Including her breasts and her hips. She sat in her chair, her feet up in her chair as Cas washed their plates, ready for the day. "I might be home late tonight. Will you be alright?" 

Cam sighed. "Yes...I'll miss you, though. It's not easy to sleep with out you. We miss you." 

"I will miss you both as well." Cas leaned over, kissing her on the lips. His hand drifted to her belly, smiling fondly. "Goodbye..." he whispered to her belly. "I love you." 

"We love you, too. Be safe. Call if you need anything. Oh, and don't forget! We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow!" 

"I know. It's in my calendar in my phone. Get some more rest later. You look tired." 

CASTIEL closely watches the two men, chatting at the coffee-stand. One man is stirring his coffee. CASTIEL watches and stirs his coffee. The man licks his stir stick. CASTIEL licks his own stir stick. The two men continue to have conversation:

Cas's work was easy and simple. He often watched people when he worked, copying their mannerisms. He watched two men closely, who were chatting at the coffee-stand. One man stirred his coffee, then licked his stir stick. He looked at his mug that Cam bought him, stirring his coffee. Cas looked at his own stir stick. The two men continued to have their conversation. "I know, and that play in the second quarter?" asked the first man. 

"I mean, what team is he playing for?" asked the second man. 

"Not ours." The first man aimed and tossed his stir stick into the garage. The other guy and Cas both watched. 

"High-five!" yelled the second man. They high figh-fived, Cas watching.  

Cas turned around to a garbage can near him. He aimed, leaning forward slightly, tossing his own stir stick into the garabge can. He gave a small smile of triumph when he made it. He heard the heavy wheels of the the two wheeler as Bill the Delivery Men came in. "Morning, Steve," he said briskly to Cas. 

"Bill. High— " Cas held up his hand for a high five, but Bill walked past him and ignored him. "—five." Cas closed his hand and lowered it. 

The delievery guy dropped a load of newspapers on the counter, turning around, and left the room, nodding at Cas on his way out. Cas sighed, feeling dejected and walked over to the stack of the newspaper. He began to unbind the paper. 

"Sorry I'm late," came Nora, his boss. Nora was a nice woman, and was often kind to Cas. "I had to … drop the baby off at daycare—" Cas listened, taking out his small notepad he kept, writing **daycare** on his list of things to do before the baby came. So far, he had **daycare** and **name** on the list. "—then hit every red light on the way here.  But guess I shouldn't have worried. Place looks great. Coffee urns?" 

"Uh, full," Cas answered, putting the notebook in his pocket. 

"Dairy case?"

"Stocked." 

"Okay, Steve, last question –" Cas looked up, attentively "– where have you been all my life?"

"Uh..." Cas stuttered, feeling guilty to Cam. He never looked at anybody other than her.

"You're not like the other sales associates. There's... something different about you." 

"I can assure you, there's – there's not," Cas panicked. 

"I know these things. You're ... hmm … special."

Nora walked past Cas into a back room. Cas turned to watch her, then remembered that he needed to ask if he could leave early to reach Cam's doctor's appointment. She would be 13 weeks tomorrow, and she said they might be able to find out if it's a girl or a boy. Cam kept calling her a "she", so Cas thought it was a girl already also. He was about to follow, but noticed the headliner on the _Rexford Post_ newspaper. "LOCAL MAN PRESUMED DEAD". The subhead underneath was "Fourth Unexplained disappearance in weeks". 

Cas took out his cellphone, going into the break room. Dialing his wife's phone number, he knew she would answer right away. "Hey...how's work?"

"I saw a man lick the coffee stirrer, and then tossed it into the trash. I did both, and it made it into the waste basket. Then I started to high five the newspaper delivery man, but he ignored me. 

"Sorry, babe. Good news is that I haven't thrown up today! And I'm feeling very horny..." 

"Have you read the newspaper? A man was killed. Something is wrong." 

"Babe...it's just a man that died..." 

"Cam...read the fine lines...the man exploded...like he was a target from an angel..."

"Did you just tell me to read the fine lines?" Cam smirked, grabbing an apple. "That's sexy...fine. If you want, you can call my brothers and Zee. I'll get the spare room ready for them. They can figure out how to sleep on the floor and the futon since we're getting ready to get ready to build the nursery." 

* * *

Zee rubbed her head as Kevin showed them pictures of a sheaf of drawings in red and black, with words and cryptic symbols and numbers on them. Sam leafed through them, looking at Kevin. "That's your 'big … news', is that you, that you translated the tablet into ... doodles?" he asked, disdainfully. 

"It's cuneiform." Sam and Dean looked at him. Zee rubbed her head. "I-I hit a wall translating the tablet into English. But I found an ancient codex, uh, linking the Angel script to proto-Elamite cuneiform, and I was able to translate the tablet and the footnotes into Elamite, which … is …"

"Doodles." 

"It's extinct," Zee explained.

"Well, can you read it?" Dean asked. 

Kevin shook his head. "No one can. Scholars have tried for centuries." 

"So it's a dead end?" Dean slapped the papers down on the table in disgust. Sam put his sheaf of papers down as well, while Zee banged her head on the table. 

"N-not quite. Now, most proto-Elamite is abstract, but I was able to decipher one phrase from Metatron's footnotes. 'Falling angels.'" 

"Okay, so, the footnotes refer to Metatron's spell?" 

"Maybe," Kevin shrugged. 

"Okay." Zee got up and walked over to one of the bookshelf.  "Well, maybe if we can decipher the footnotes, then we can reverse the spell and..." 

Zee pulled three of a set of dozen books. "Punt those winged dicks back to heaven," Dean finished, slapping the table, ready for action.  "Where do we start?" 

"Research." Zee tossed one book right after each other, passing them out. Dean looked less than thrilled, while Sam pulled his book towards him.  "We comb through the library, see if we can find anything else on Elamite. Then Cam and Cas can come home." 

 _"Zimmerman's Encyclopedia of Extinct Languages … Volume One: Adai to Atakapa._  How many volumes are there?" Dean asked, looking at the title. 

"24," Kevin answered. Dean's mouth dropped. "Don't worry, we've found them all." Kevin looked back at his own book.  (KEVIN looks back down at his own book.)

"Awesome." Dean went to play footsie with Zee, hoping he could distract her with sex to get out of reading the boring material. Zee kicked him in the skin, ignoring him. Dean's phone rang, saving him hours of mindless reading. "There is a God."Zee rolled her eyes at him, while Sam looked up at him. Hello?"

Cas held the phone between his ear and shoulder like Cam taught him, cleaning the slurpee machine. He made a mental note to take her home one, because she liked sweets during her pregnancy. "I may have a case for you. Four missing in Rexford, Idaho." Dean looked surprised, standing up. "Presumed dead, but no bodies have been released to loved ones. And, there were reports of a strange substance at the scenes."

"Oh, well, hello to you too, Cas. How are you? How's my sister?"

"I ... am busy. Campbell is getting bigger and is healthy. She just reached her thirteenth week of pregnancy. The baby is a size of a lemon." 

"Good...we all miss her. All right. So, how do you want to do this? You want to meet up at the latest scene? You want me to pick you up? What?"

Cas looked as blue slushy mix liquid spilled out over the machine and onto the floor." "Um … I've got my hands full over here. Campbell needs me. I just – um..." Cas stuttered. 

Dean looked confused. "Cas? Hello?"

"—thought you would want to know about the case." Cas disconnected the call, putting it into his pocket.  (CASTIEL takes the phone and puts it in his pocket.)

"Hey, you sure everything's –" Dean asked, then he heard the click as the call ended. Dean looked at the phone, feeling dejected. "O-kay …" 

"That was Cas...he has a case. Something doesn't feel right..." Dean told them. 

"You should go. You know that researching is not your thing," Zee told him. "I'll go with you. Check up on Cam." 

Dean quickly packed, walking into the control with Sam following him. Zee had her own overnight bag slung over her shoulder. "So, he said nothing about where he is or – or what he's been doing? Or how our sister was?" Sam asked. 

"He said that she's healthy and she's getting bigger. She's in her 13th week of pregnancy and the baby is the size of a lemon." 

"But he didn't say what they are doing...Dean, Cam is pregnant. I love Cas, but can he take care of a baby?" 

"This is Cas," Dean shrugged. "In case you forgot, he's not exactly Chatty Cathy. And if Cam wasn't alright, he would tell us." 

"And you're not even gonna see him when you're in Idaho?"

"Well, like I said, as long as he's catnip for angels, he's keeping his distance." 

DEAN turns to continue walking, now leaving the room.

Dean turned to continue walking, with Zee following him, and Sam following her. "So then, what's the point, Dean? I mean, it's barely even a case." 

"That's why I'm just gonna go have a little look-see, and … we're not gonna waste a whole lot of manpower on a big pile of nada." 

"In other words, a perfect excuse to bail out on research. And you just want to see Cam," Kevin smirked, looking at the couple. 

Dean shrugged. "You got me." Dean turned and walked out, with Zee blowing them a kiss as she left. 

* * *

Cas stood on a ladder, changing a fluorescence tube bulb when Nora entered. "Hey, Steve? I found this in the supply closet." Nora held up a bag of prenatal vitamins, a bag of cookies, and the sonogram picture that they got when they went to Cam's 8 week appointment. "Do you know whose it is?" 

"Um..." Cas muttered, coming down from the latter to retrieve the bag. "That's mine. Thanks." 

"I also found a rolled-up sleeping bag behind the tool locker."

Cas blushed. "Yes, I wanted to be thorough with inventory, so I worked late last week, and taking a nap here was easier than going back home to my bed. Which I-I have, of course – a bed...and a home. And a wife...we are expecting a child, and we don't have a lot of money. So, I work late sometimes to make enough for us to provide for it when it arrives..." 

"Wow, Steve. You're so... responsible. How far along is she?" 

"Uh...thirteen weeks."

"I've been afraid to ask. I-I don't want to take advantage of you as my employee, and I certainly don't want to jeopardize our working relationship. But as a working single mom, it's hard enough to get a date, let alone meet a really great guy. And … tomorrow's my night off, and I know you're off, too, and … I was just wondering if there's any chance you're... free tomorrow night?" 

"Um... Yes?" Cas then remembered, Cam telling him to be more confident. "Yes." 

Nora gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Oh, Nora! May I take my break earlier? My wife has an appointment. I'll come straight back." 

"Of course, Steve. See you tommorow!" 

Cas looked confused, then shrugged. Nora wanted to invite him and his wife for dinner. How nice of an offer...

"So, uh, four missing?" Dean questioned, wearing his FBI suit. 

"Four dead. Just got confirmation," the sheriff told him and Zee, also in a FBI suit. 

Zee ducked under the yellow tape, the men following behind her. "And, uh, any common threads you can think of?" Zee asked. 

S"Well, Joe in there had the suicide hotline on speed dial. The gal before him was a shut-in. Had enough antidepressants in her medicine cabinet to stock a pharmacy. The first victims – a married couple out of Sugar City. Pretty much a walking billboard for no-fault divorce." 

"Were they all basket cases?" Dean asked. 

"If you asked me to make a list of this county's saddest sacks, these four would've been right on top." 

"All right, so, four unhappy people, one of them definitely suicidal. But you've ruled out suicide?" Zee asked. 

"You're gonna want to put these on," the sheriff told them, handing them plastic gloves. 

They walked inside of the cabin that was the vic's and stood there seeing people in hazmat suits scraping off the pink slimy evidence. Dean and Zee grimanced at the odor. 

"This look like suicide to you?" 

"Blood?" Dean asked. 

"If the tests come back same as the others … it's everything. Blood, skin, hair, nails. Internal organs. Even clothing fibers. Like these poor souls got run through the world's finest wood-chipper." 

"What about witnesses?" Zee asked. 

"Same as the rest. Neighbors reported some kind of a pink flash. By the time we got here, all that was left was ... this." 

* * *

 Cam and Cas waited in the waiting room until their name was called. "Winchester?" called the nurse. Cam stood up, with Cas behind her. It was pretty routine, but their eyes trained on the screen as their baby came on the screen, they were mystified. Afterwards, Cam leaned over the counter at the Gas N' Sip, their baby's gender inside of an envelope. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know yet. 

Cas handed a woman a lottery ticket, his eyes trained on the envelope. "Good day, ma'am." Cas gave her a thumbs up. "And good luck! We should look at it." 

"Why?" Cam teased, putting in her back pocket of her jeans. "It might not what we expect...You could get it off of me..."

"Campbell, I'm at work," Cas grinned, watching the women gather up her stuff as she leaves, looking puzzled and giving him a thumbs up as he leaves. 

"Oh god..." Cam moaned, seeing the next customers. "We'll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols. Oh, and condoms," Dean joked, seeing his sister and brother in law. 

"What are you two doing here?" Cas asked. 

"Gee, it's nice to see you, too, Cas. Cam." 

Cam smiled slightly. "Dean," she greeted, giving him a hug. 

Dean hugged her back, but felt a firm presence between them. Stepping back, he sure indeed see the slight well of her belly. "Wow..."

"I know..." Cam groaned, a hand going to her stomach. 

"I missed you!" Zee squealed, hugging her friend. "You look so cute..."

"It's … Steve now," Cas informed them, gesturing towards his employee name tag. "And... uh, you know you surprised me."

"You surprised both of us." 

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I mean, I knew you had to lay low from the angel threat, but, uh, wow. This is some cover." 

"My Grace is gone. What did you expect? Do you have any idea how hard it was? When I fell to earth, I didn't just lose my powers. I – I had nothing. Now... I'm a sales associate," Cas told him proudly. "I have a child on the way, and I need to provide for it and my wife. This gives me purpose." 

"A sales associate?" Dean asked. 

The beer delievry guy handed Cas a clipboard. "Hey, Steve. Sign here?"

Cas took the clipboard and signed it as he continued to speak to Dean and Zee. "I'm responsible for inventory, sales, customer service. I keep this place –" Cas handed the clipboard back to the delivery man, who told him "Thank you." Cas replied, continuing his conversation, "– Thank YOU – clean and presentable. And when my manager's busy, I even prepare the food. It's a small but worthy income."  

"And I'm proud of him," Cam smiled, placing a kiss on Cas's cheek. 

"Wow. So you went from fighting … heavenly battles to nuking taquitos?" 

Cas nodded. "Nachos too."

"And what do you do?" Dean asked. 

"I do freelance work for hunters. Basically, I'm Garth since Garth vanished into mid air. We have a life here...it's small and mundane, but it's safe. Cas is actually really attentive to me. He goes and brings me all of the chips and cookies I want. He rubs my feet because they're starting to swell. He holds my hair back when I'm sick. He talks to the baby sometimes. He's going to be a good father," Cam explained, smiling fondly at Cas. 

"I need to go to the store and pick up some things. Let me know when Nora wants us to come by and keep me posted. Okay?" 

"Okay...I love you," Cas told her, kissing her, placing one hand on her belly. His hand moved to retrieve the envelope in her back pocket, tucking it inside of his pants. 

"Sneaky..." she giggled, slapping his chest as she left. 

"I'll come with. Leave the boys alone," Zee smiled, looping her arm around hers. The girls left, going to Cam's car. Dean watched them go, turning back to Cas. Cas had moved on, carrying a box of small jars. Dean followed him, talking. "This is not you, man. You are above this. Come on."

Cas looked stubborn, putting the box down on the counter to turn and face Dean. "No, Dean. I'm not. I failed at being an angel. Everything I ever attempted came out wrong. I fail most times at being a good husband. But here … at least I have a shot at getting things right. I guess you can't see it, but … there's a real dignity in what I do – human dignity. I can provide for my wife and child." 

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but, Steve? Customer had an accident in the men's room," Nora told him. 

Cas nodded, eagerly. "I'm on it." 

"Oh, and tonight – 7:00 at my place work for you?" Nora asked. 

Cas nodded, "Great." 

"You're the best!" 

"What's up with that?" Dean asked. 

"Nora – she's a very nice woman, I'm pretty sure she's not a reaper intent on killing us… and she's invited us over. Hanging with friends... – that's something humans do, right?" 

"I guess," Dean shrugged. "I usually spend time with you guys...but that's a human thing to do." 

Dean's cellphone rang, interrupting them. "This is Agent Lee Ermey...I'll be right there. There was another kill, over at the high school. You comin'?" 

Cas shook his head. "I wouldn't be much use. I don't have my powers." 

"So? I've never had powers." 

"You are a hunter." 

"And you're a hunter in training, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember. You said I sucked." 

"I didn't say that. I said that there was, uh, uh, you know, 'room for improvement.' Come on." 

"All right, my shift's over in five minutes, and our dinner is not until later, so..." 

"Attaboy! I'll go get the car." 

Cas stopped him. "Not just yet. I have to clean the bathroom?" 

* * *

Cam and Zee traveled to the mall, walking around. They walked with their arms linked, gossiping on what they missed. "So, how's civilian life treating you?" 

"It's safe, but boring," Cam admitted. "I sold the roadhouse to my manager. He'll still send me a small profit, and I'm going to put it into a savings account for the baby. How's everybody. Sam? Kevin?" 

"Kevin went on a sabbitcal, and came back refreshed. He actually has a lead on how to help Cas, but it's a dead end lead. We saw Charlie again. She took up hunting..."

"Yeah? She any good? I thought she would be good."

"She's clever. She went to Oz to be with Dorothy." 

"Like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz? Wicked Witch and all?" 

"Yep. Wicked Witch is totally wicked by the way. Then Dean was able to talk to dogs. Super weird. That's about it..."

"Cool." 

"So, how about you?"

"Well...you can see that I'm showing. The morning sickness has pretty much gone away. Cas has been great. He's really excited for this baby...we just went to the OB today for another sonogram."

"Did you find out the sex?"

"Kinda...she wrote it down for us...it's in my pocket...Sneaky bastard," Cam laughed, realizing that Cas took it. "But jokes on him is I looked at it when I had to go pee at one point." 

"Well?" Zee asked. 

"It's a surprise..." 

"A surprise?" 

"Yep...let's go get some nachos..."

Meanwhile, Cas stood near the Impala, listening to Dean interoggate the witness. Cas had the envelope in his hand. Then the hairs on his arms and back of his neck stood up at what he was hearing. This was not good. He had to get Cam to get to Cam. 

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing Cas's face of horror. 

"I've seen this before." 

"What? Where?" 

"In heaven."

"What, you're saying an angel did this?" 

"It's no ordinary angel. Dean, this is bad. This is very bad. Cam needs to be here...she's not safe." 

"Alright, I'll call her, right now." 

As Cas waited for Cam, he fingered the envelope, thinking about opening it. "On the battlefields of Heaven, there was a special class of angel, the Rit Zien. It's, uh, Enochian for 'Hands of Mercy.' They functioned like medics. They tended to the wounded. They healed those who could be healed, but for the mortally wounded, those who were past saving, the Rit Zien's job was to put them down." 

"But the granulated bodies?"

"This was their special ability. They had this way of smiting that was so quick and so total that it rendered death virtually painless." 

"Yeah, but these aren't wounded angels that they're vaporizing, they're people." 

"Right. I don't know. The Rit Zien home in on pain, it's like a beacon to them. So, when this angel fell to earth, he heard the victims' cries, and their anguish, same as he'd hear an angel's in heaven. He's continuing his heavenly work down here. One suffering human at a time." 

"Yeah, but this last victim was not suffering. She was just a normal, moody kid." 

"But he just got here. The ebb and flow of human emotion – Dean, I've been on earth for a few years, and I've only begun to grasp it. To him, pain is pain."  

"So everybody's fair game?" Cas nodded to response to Dean's question. "All right, well, we got to stop him."

"You have to stop him." 

"You're scared." 

"It's different now, Dean. Everything feels different. I have my wife and daughter to think about..." Cas told him. 

"Daughter?" Dean asked, looking at Cas who had the envelope opened. 

"Yes...it seems like Campbell is having a girl..." 

"You're right. All right, I'll track down this, uh, Kevorkian wannabe, and I'll put him down." 

Cas sighed, reliefed. "Okay." 

"You stay safe. Take care of my sister and neice. Give her the childhood that I didn't have. Go live a normal life." 

"Okay."

Zee and Cam pulled up, looking at the two men. Cam got out and so did Cas who went to hug her. "Everything okay?" Cam questioned. 

"Yeah...Everything's fine." Dean grinned, hugging her. "You know that Dean works for a girl as well."

"What? How did you know?" Cam asked. 

"I looked," Cas admitted. 

"What? It's a girl?!" Zee squealed. "Congratulations!" 

"Go...you don't want to miss your adult time. We got this," Dean told them, ushering them out. 

Cam smiled and walked back to the car. When they got to Nora's, Cam sighed looking at her husband. "Sweetheart...you know I love you. But you look like a total dork. Loose the vest and unbotton your shirt."

Cas looked confused, doing as he was told, raising an eyebrow. "Better?"

"Perfect. We should've brought something..."

"Here," Cas told her, picking up a rose from Nora's garden, pricking himself. Using clippers from his pocket, he clipped it, standing up proudly. Cas knocked on the door, and Nora answered it with a smile. She was putting in earrings and was wearing a dress with her hair down. "Steve! I'm so glad you're here. And you must be his wife..." Nora smiled welcomingly. 

"Campbell," Cam grinned, holding out her hand. Nora shook it, ushering them in.

"It's so good to meet you. Steve talks about you all the time. Come in. I thought I was gonna be late!" 

They stepped in, both looking confused. "Late for what?" Cas asked. 

"My date!" Nora exclaimed. Cam snickered at Cas's crest fallen face. "Bowling, would you believe it? But damned if I'm not dressing fancy, even for bowling. Haven't had an excuse to doll up since Tanya was born.  
And there she is, my little angel. Now, she's already been fed. She'll probably sleep the whole time, and I'll only be gone a couple of hours. I just couldn't get my usual sitter, and I needed somebody here just in case she wakes up and starts crying. Which she won't, I promise. Baby Tanya never cries. Think of it as good practice for you two..."

Nora walked briskly to the door, leaving them alone. "Wish me luck. Oh, and thank you. You really are the best." 

After Nora left, Cas buttoned his shirt back up, giving the rose to Cam. "Babysitting."

Cam giggled, taking it. Putting it in her purse, she laid it down, kissing Cas on the lips. "Sorry, babe...I know you just wanted a normal night. But this is going to be our normal in the next six months. And it would be good pratice for you." 

"And you?"

"You forget that I raised Sam and Dean. I changed Sam's diapers and fed him. It'll be okay. I'll show you." At that cue, Baby Tanya began to cry. Cas sighed, following Cam to the nursery. Cas looked confused, looking at Cam for help. Cam crossed her arms, challenging him. 

Cas sighed, looking at the baby. "Hello? Um... Please – please don't."

"Pick her up," Cam explained, stepping closer.

"Um … Okay. Oooo-kay, okay." Cas picked her up, holding her away.

"Close to the body so she can feel safe...One hand on her bottom and one hand on her head to support it."

Cas fixed his hold, cradling the baby against his chest, raising an eyebrow at Cam for approval.

"You're a natural."

"How 'bout – how 'bout a lullaby? Um... Okay. Shh. Shh!" Cas began to sing "Believe It or Not", making Cam laugh. When the baby stopped crying, Cas had a look of triumph on his face. Cas tried to put her down, but the baby began to cry again. "Shhh. I know, I know."

"Let me hold her," Cam told him, holding out her arms. Cas gently placed the baby in the circle of her arms, and Cam naturally cradled her. Cas smiled at her, watching as Cam went to sit in the rocking chair. Cam shushed her, rocking gently back and forth. 

"You're very good at that," Cas told her, leaning against the crib.

"What? Rocking a baby?" Cam asked. "After the fire and we moved, John...he distanced himself from Sam a bit. He tried...but it was too much for him." 

"Do you miss her? Your mother?"

"At first I was angry at her for lying to us...lying to me about who I was. But now...as my belly grows bigger...I miss her more and more. There are times that I wish I could ask her things about being pregnant. Like when does the baby start to kick, or does morning sickness last for the whole pregnancy, or how I will get through labor and the birth..."

"Are you afraid?" 

Cam nodded, still rocking Tanya who looked at her. "I am...I'm afraid because I don't know what's going to happen. All of this terrifies me." 

"It's terrifying to them too," Cas explained, looking at Tanya and Cam together. Cam was made to be a mother, but was he made to be a father? "Nobody told her. Nobody explained. She's just … shoved out kicking and screaming into this human life, without any idea why any of it feels the way it feels, or why this confusion, which feels like it's … a hair's breadth from terror or pain. Then she knows, just when she thinks she does understand, it'll turn out she's wrong. She didn't understand anything at all. Guess that's just how it is when you're new at this. You know, it wasn't that long ago when all I'd need to do to ease your pain was touch you."

Cam looked at him, with tears in her eyes, hearing his pain. Placing a hand on his cheek, she stroked it as he turned his head to kiss her palm. Cam sighed, returning to the baby. Frowning, she raised the baby to her lips, looking confused. "Cas...she's warm. Like really warm... "

"Is that normal?" Cas asked, as Tanya began to cry again. 

"Oh, shh. Shh. Shh. Shh," Cam soothed, bouncing the baby. 

Ten minutes later, Cam paced with the baby in her arms as Cas tried to call Nora. "Nora, she's hot. She's really hot. Please just call – call me. Call – call back. If I don't hear back, we're taking her to the hospital." 

Cas hung up, looking at Cam and the baby as the baby continued to fuss. He waited a few minutes for the phone to ring. When it didn't, he put it back in his pocket, turning to Cam. "Okay...let's go."

"Alright," Cam nodded. Cas walked to the door to open it for Cam while Cam bent down to place the baby in her carseat. Just as Cam reached the carrier, Cas opened to the door to reveal the Rit Zien angel. 

"Hello, Castiel," he greeted. 

"Campbell...take the baby to the bedroom," Cas ordered, freezing. 

Cam nodded, standing back up. She quickly walked the baby to the nursery, placing her down in the crib. She reached down near the baby, whispering a protection spell. She heard footsteps, and saw the other angel and Cas appear in the room. 

"Squalid little dump. No wonder she cries," the angel wondered out loud. 

"It's a fever, Ephraim. It will pass." 

"You remember my name? I was just a nobody when we met, but you – you were a legend. You've been here before. This is my first time, and it's ... intense. This must be the woman you mated too...And she's expecting a child..." 

"You know, there's a lot you don't understand about humanity at first. If you would just stop—" Cas tried to say. 

"Stop? I won't stop … until I wash the planet clean of all suffering."

The baby started to fuss again, causing Cam to place a hand on her round belly to soothe the child. "Allow me.

Cas's eyes hardened, moving to protect his wife, the child, and the one in her belly. "Don't. Touch. Her." 

"You think I came for her? No, Castiel. I came for you."

He moved around Cas to face Cam as Cas appeared stunned. "Cas, what is he talking about?" Cam asked, coming to his side. 

"Your mate is in so much pain. So much pain and despair, so many voices begging out for relief." 

"How'd you find me?" Cas asked. 

"Because you're warded? The same way I find all my patients – I just followed the sound of your pain. You have no idea how loud it is. I could hear you for miles." 

Cas looked at his wife, kissing her cheek. "Stay here..." he ordered, walking away. 

"Cas...no..." Cam begged. 

"All will be well..." said Cas. Cas left the room, with Ephraim following him. "Do you really think you're doing Heaven's work down here?" 

"I know I am," Ephraim told him. 

"Well, you're wrong. Earth can be a hard place. But these humans, they can get better. They're just doing the best they can." 

"Is that what you think you're doing, Castiel – the best you can? Well, I'm sorry. But if this is the best that the famed Castiel can do, you're a more urgent case than I thought. I used to admire you. You failed more often than you succeeded. But at least you played big."Ephraim looked down, noticing Cas drawing a sigil on the door in his own blood. He grabbed his hand before he could complete it, bending it sharply. A cracking sound could be heared, and Cas yelled out in pain. Ephraim shoved him away from the door, still holding Cas by the wrist, forcing him to his knees, palm upward. "Now what are you doing? Burying your head in the sand. Right when your kind needs you the most."

Cam rushed in to see Ephraim twist Cas's wrist painfully, making him gasp in pain. Cam's eyes flashed purple in rage. "Let go of him," Cam growled. 

"Shh-shh-shhh. It'll be over soon. I'll take the pain away." 

"I want to live," Cas gasped. 

"But as what, Castiel? As an angel? or a man?"There was a crashing sound as Dean and Zee rushed in, ready to fight. Ephraim gestured, sending them flying into the corner. Cam's purple eyes turned to face her brother and friend, then back to her husband.  ****"You say you want to live. But you can't see what I see. By choosing a human life, you've already given up. You … chose … death."

Cam materialized Dean's angel knife in her hand, stepping forward to stab Ephraim. He screamed, blinding white lights flashing out of his mouth, then his body fell to the floor. Cas looked at Cam, and he knew that it wasn't just her. Their child was using her body as a vessel to protect him. Cam knelt down, smiling like a little child meeting their hero. Reaching out, Cam/The Baby placed a hand on Cas's chest, healing his wounds. Then the purple glow vanished, Cam looking at him confused. "Are you okay?" she asked, back to her old self. 

"Yes..." Cas answered, placing a hand on the slight swell of her belly. 

Dean and Zee left with the body, while Cam and Cas cleaned up. Cam yawned, rubbing her back. "I found some baby Tylenol in the medicine cabinet and gave her some. The fever's gone down."

"Good," Cam sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"My wrist is healed...thanks to our child."

"Yeah...she has a habit of taking over...Zee says it's because she loves me and wants to protect me. Just like I love and protect her...she must love you too..."

"She smiled at me...like I was her hero..."

"Because you are...you're my hero too..." 

Nora returned, and Cas apologized profusely. Cam waited outside their car, as Nora walked Cas out. "I'm, uh, sorry we overreacted. Um. Cam found the medication in the cabinet, and gave her a low dose of acetaminophen brought the fever right down." 

"Oh, that's okay. Date was a bust anyway." Cas gave her a smile, walking down the stairs. "Steve?" Cas stopped and turned to look at her. "The part of you that overreacted, that cares so much? That's what makes you special. You're going to be a good father..." Nora smiled at him as she turned to walk back up to her house. 

 

"Where to?" Cam asked as Cas reached her. 

Cas directed Cam to the Gas N' Sip, reaching over to take the keys out as she parked. "You're not safe with me..." Cas told her, brushing hair from her face. 

"What?"

"That angel came here for me...I couldn't protect you. If anything happened to you two, the pain and grief alone would destroy me. The safest place for you is with your brothers." 

Cam smiled, tears falling down her face. Cas leaned forward, kissing them away, then her lips. "I promise you that I will find a way to be with you. But for not, allow me to do this for our child." 

"We love you..." Cam sobbed, kissing him. 

"I love you too...both of you." 

They got out and waited for the Impala to pull up. Cam was hugging herself to Cas's side. "Listen, Cas, Cam … Back at the bunker, I, uh... Sorry I told you to go. I know it's been hard on you two, you know, on your guys own with a baby on the way. Well, you're adapting. I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas told him, sighing.  "But there's something Ephraim said. The angels – they need help. Can I really sit this out? Shouldn't I be searching for a way to get them home?" 

"Me and Sam will take care of the angels. You're human now. It's not your problem anymore. Take care of Cam and the baby."

"Actually, Campbell will be going back with you two to the bunker. It's safer for her there..."

"If's she sure..." Dean told them, looking at his sister. 

Cam nodded, sniffing. "I'm sure." Turning to Cas, she reached up, kissing him fully on the lips as his hands gripped her hips. "I promise I'll send you pictures of the baby...and I'll tell her that you love her every day and night."

"Thank you," Cas told her, kissing her head. 

"I left a surprise for you in the back seat." Cam kissed him once more, going to the Impala. 

They waved goodbye, and Cam blew him a kiss. Cas looked in the back seat of the SUV, grabbing a small purple bag. He carried it with him to the Gas N' Sip, unlocking the door. Once inside, he did his opening duties likes making coffee, puting the cash drawer in the cash register, and turning on the TV. The TV still reported about the meteor shower. Cas turned it off, looking out the window moodily. Noticing the small purple sack, he grabbed it, pulling out the contents, smiling softly. Inside was a onsie that read "Daddy's little girl" with black and pink alternating words, black hands, and a big pink bow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Bad Boys and Bad Girls

Sam wandered around into the library, looking for anybody. But they all seemed to vanish. "Dean?" he called out. "Kevin? Cam? Zee?" Since nobody was in there, Sam headed for the bookshelves, pulling a book off the shelf. He picked it up, sat down and began to read it. Footsteps came down into the room, and Sam turned to see Zee and an annoyed looking Cam as they put bags down. "Shopping?" Sam asked. 

"Maternity clothes," Zee grinned. 

"Everything was...so pink. I looked like somebody threw up peptol bismol. And trust me, I've done that. We finally went to Target instead of a maternity store. Much better selection," Cam explained. "But they saw at when you hit 15 weeks, you're going to explode. So, here we are..."

"I think you look nice," Sam smiled at her. 

Cam had on a floral printed spagetti strap dress that fell to her knees, and a jean jacket. Her belly was not on display, but you could tell she was expecting. 

"Where's my boyfriend?" Zee asked. 

"I don't know."

Cam sat down, digging into her sack for her chips. A phone began to ring, making Sam now annoyed. Sam found it was Dean's looking confused as he didn't recongize the number. "Hello?...I'm sorry, there's no, uh ˜ there's no Dee-dawg, uh..." 

Dean grabbed the phone from him, coming into the room. "I got it, I got it. Sonny, hey...So what's up?...Okay....All right. Yeah, just sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can...Yeah." 

Dean hung up, looking at Cam. "So, what was that all about, 'Dee-dawg'?" Sam asked. 

"Dee-dawg? What's that, your porn star name?" Zee asked, walking over to give Dean a kiss.

"You guys remember when we were kids that spring in upstate New York? Dad was on a rugaru hunt." Dean looked at Cam. "We, uh – we crashed at the, uh ... the bungalow colony with the ping-pong table?"

"Oh no..." Cam groaned, realizing what he was applying.

Sam looked confused. "Yeah. Uh, y-you disappeared. Dad came back. You were gone. He shipped me off to Bobby's for a couple months and went and … found you guys. You were lost on a hunt or something." 

 _"THAT'S_  what we told you. Right."

"I'm sorry? That's what you  _told_  me?"

"Truth is, uh…" Dean hummed, Cam putting her head in her hands.

"I lost the food money that Dad left for us in a card game. Cam found me and rung me a new one. "I knew you'd get hungry, so ... I tried taking the five-finger discount at the local market and got busted. I wasn't on a hunt. They sent me to a boys' home. Cam refused to let me go alone, so they her with me. Cam could be persuasive." 

"Hey...I could fight and act like a boy. I think they felt sorry for me." 

"A boys' home, like a … reform school?"

"Yeah, more or less. It was a farm, and the guy who ran it – Sonny – he, uh, you know, he looked after me and Cam. Even though Cam could take care of herself. She was actually the troubled one."

"Hey...Dad told me to always watch after you. I was seventeen." 

"Wait. Does Sonny know what we do?" Sam asked them. 

"Yeah. He's good people. I gave him the number to the Bat Phone, and sounds like he's got something in our wheelhouse. So... Hey – you gonna be cool to do this, or are you too tired?" 

"Uh, no. Yeah, I'm just, uh ... I'll be fine."

"And  _everybody's_  okay with … heading out to the Catskills?" Dean asked, emphasizing the "everybody", making Cam and Sam confused. 

"I can still fight with my magic," Cam scoffed, getting up to go get her bag ready.

"We are everybody," Sam said him. 

"Yeah. Right. All right. Grab your stuff, and we'll head out." 

"Hey, Dean ... I mean, why didn't you just tell me you went to a boys' home?" 

"I don't know. Uh, it was Dad's idea. And then it just – you know, the story became the story. I was 16. Cam was seventeen with a bad, bad attitude." 

* * *

 The sign for Sonny's Home For Boys could be seen as Dean pulled up and parked between some farm fields and a house. "You were here for two months and Dad couldn't find you guys?" 

Cam smirked, getting out of the car. "Oh, no. He found us. He found us pretty quick. But he left Dean here 'cause I lost our money. He kept me there to teach me to keep a better on you too." 

"You guys were teenagers. You made a mistake." 

"Yeah.  _I_  made the mistake. Dean got out the car, memories flooding his mind. "Look, I know how you think. None of this was Dad's fault," Dean explained. 

"I always had a thing for bad boys," Zee grinned. Dean looped his arm around Zee's waist, leading her up to the door. Cam and Sam followed, Cam smirking. 

"Never thought I would be back here...those boys thought they could scare me, but I scared them instead. Dean was right, I had a bad attitude. I cursed, fought, and acted like a boy even though I was hot. Jokes on them is that I'm still two out of three..."

Sam smirked as well, going the door. Dean reached out and knocked, waiting as a middle-aged woman with a sweater and a large cross necklace answered the door. She looked at them, crossing her eyes. "Hi," Dean greeted. 

"What can I do for you?" she asked. 

"I'm Dean. This is my brother, Sam. And this is my sister, Campbell, and my girlfriend, Zelena. We're old buddies of Sonny's." 

"Prison buddies?"

Dean swallowed, taken aback as Sam coughed. Cam rolled her eyes, and Zee smirked. "No. Uh ... you mind telling him that we're here?" Cam asked. 

Ruth nodded. "I'll go get him." She turned around, and stared at their feet as they began to follow her inside. "I just mopped this floor, so you take off those roach stompers." 

The hunters reached down to take off their shoes. Cam grabbed the wall, trying to keep balance as she slipped off her flats.

"So, Sonny's an ex-con, huh?" Zee asked. 

"What, and we're such angels? Trust me, he's more than made up for it."

"This so turns me on..." Zee grinned, popping a kiss on Dean's lips. 

* * *

**1995**

Cam sat and crossed her arms, challenging the deputy as he talked to another man with large sideburns and a plaid shirt. Dean was handcuffed, sitting next to her on a couch. Cam was also handcuffed, glaring at the men with daggers .

"Steven Hewlett caught him red-handed stealing up at his store," Deputy Bill explained. 

"So what'd he take?" Sonny asked. 

"Get this – peanut butter and bread."

Sonny looked at the young teenagers sitting on the couch. "And the girl?"

"His sister...she was with him. Put up a fight when we arrested him. All of the girl's home in the county are full." 

"Okay. And how about family?" 

"Well, their old man called. Once he found out what happened, he said let them rot in jail. Judge is off on a fishing trip. Boy's too young to leave in County. So we thought it best he stay here till arraignment. Girl though...she refuses to leave her brother. When interrogating them, all she said was "my brother, my responsibility." Well, plus a few colorful words that I have never heard from a young lady before." 

"They can both stay. I don't see why not, man," Sonny shrugged. 

"Appreciate it, Sonny." 

Deputy Billy took off his sunglasses, revealing a black eye. Dean and Cam looked at each other, giggling and snickering. "Where'd you get the shiner?" 

Dean and Cam bursted out laughing. "You think that's funny?" 

"I think you're slow," Dean snorted. 

"And I think you're too much of a pussy that a girl beat the shit out of you," Cam smirked, a challenge in her eyes. 

"You sucker punched me!" Deputy Billy yelled, charging for them. 

"You wish! My sister kicked your ass!" Dean yelled out. 

"Come on, now!" Sonny shouted, getting their attention. "Billy, I got this, buddy. It's all right." 

Deputy Bill left calmer, with Dean waving goodbye sarcastically and Cam smirked. "So, what now?" Cam asked. "You going to lock us our room?" 

"You shouldn't do that, kid." 

"Yeah? Why? Because he's a cop?" Dean asked. 

"Because when you make him mad, he leaves with the key."

Dean's face fell, and he held up his cuffs, shaking his head disgustingly. Cam sighed loudly, dislocating her thumb, eyes on Sonny. "You're going to help him or what?" Cam asked, popping her thumb back. She dislocated the other thumb, slipping out of the handcuffs. 

Sonny gave her a small smile, picking Dean's lock with a paper clip. "Eh, don't sweat it," 

Once Dean was free, Cam went over to him, checking to see if he was alright. Sonny stared at the siblings, seeing that Dean's forearms were bruised and red and Cam had a couple of bruises on the small of her back where her jean shorts dipped and cuts on her bare legs. "You okay?" Cam asked. 

Dean nodded. "Deputy do that?" Sonny asked. Dean scoffed, and shook his head. "What, your old man?" Cam sent him an angry glare, as Dean shook his head now. "Well, then, how'd you get it? You both looked pretty beat up." 

"Werewolf," Dean answered. 

"Dean...shut up..." Cam growled. 

Sonny stared at the siblings, seeing that they weren't going to answer differently. He could also see that the girl was very protective and loyal to her younger brother. And the boy had a look of determination when he looked at his sister. "Okay."

Sonny stood up, walking out of the room. "So, how do you know we won't just run away?" Dean asked. 

"Because you're hungry.

"No, we're not." 

"Well, then, why'd you steal bread and peanut butter?"

"So, what is this place, anyway?" Cam asked. 

"It's for boys like you. You work the land. Teaches you some discipline and responsibility. Keep you out of trouble."

"But I'm not a boy," Cam challenged. 

"I'm sure I can figure something out for you. You can cook, clean, garden..." 

Dean snorted out laughing, "That's lame."

"Beats jail. Come on. I'll fix you guys something to eat."

* * *

"Dee-dawg!" Sonny grinned, walking in. He looked the same except he was wearing glasses and his hair was pulled back in a pony tail. 

"Sonny! Good to see you." 

"Hey, you, too, brother." They hugged, parting ways. "And Campbell..."

Cam smiled slightly, hugging him. "Nice to see you," Cam grinned.

"Whoa...congratulations. Pregnant...how far along?"

"Fifteen weeks. I'm married too..."

"A long way from the girl that hated the world and would fight boys left and right. Did you find somebody to keep you in line?"

"More or less," Cam smirked, stepping back.

"Oh, and this must be Sam." 

"Good to meet you," Sam greeted. 

"Back at you, brother."

"And this is my girlfriend, Zelena...Zee, this is Sonny." 

"Hey," Zee greeted, nodding to her head. 

"Girlfriend, huh? Nice to see you find a nice girl, Dean," Sonny told him.

"Who says I'm nice?" Zee smirked, flipping her chestnut colored hair. 

"So, farm looks, uh, nice," Dean nodded. 

"Oh, please, man. It's barely standing. Only got a handful of kids working around here now." 

"Why's that?" Dean asked. 

"Because these days, the system would rather incarcerate a boy than redeem him." 

Sam saw the woman wiping down a table nearby. "Hey, Sonny, uh, you – you mind if we talk alone?"

Sonny nodded, turning to Ruth. "Hey, Ruth, would you, uh, please go check on the boys, make sure their morning chores are getting done?" 

"All right. So, what's happening?" 

"Well, you remember Jack, don't you?" Sonny asked, staring at the Winchester siblings.

"Yeah. The, uh, tough, old leatherneck," Dean nodded. 

"Mm-hmm. Well, somehow, that ancient, rusty, broken-down tractor just roared to life and ran him over the other night." 

"Maybe – maybe it just, uh, slipped out of park or something." 

"Couldn't have. You know, I never – I never believed any of this mumbo-jumbo stuff you boys and girl are into, but... something ain't right." 

"What do you mean?" Cam asked. 

"Well, just … things started happening – you know, lights flickering on and off, strange scratching sounds coming from inside the walls, windows and doors slamming." 

"All right. You think you can round up the boys while we take a look around?" Dean asked. 

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Most are home on break – well, except those with no home worth going to." 

"Mm." After Sonny walked off, Dean turned to the others. "All right. Why don't you and Zee take the house? Cam and I'll check out the barn." 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, seperating ways. 

 Cam and Dean walked back to the barn, taking in the memories. "Seems like a long time ago..." Cam whispered. 

"Yeah...you hated it here though."

"I wanted to get back to Sam and Dad. You knew that I was always the one to take care of everybody."

"This place was good though...safe..."

"You really want to open up old wounds, Dean? Huh?"

Dean opened the doors, walking in, shutting them behind Cam. He whipped out his EMF detector, which made noise. "All right, Casper... Where're you at?" 

Cam walked around, stopping when she heard a kid's voice. Cam stopped Dean, holding up a finger. "Hello...Anybody here?" Cam walked deeper, seeing a kid wearing glasses. Cam smiled. "Hey, kid, what are you doing in here by yourself?" 

"Fighting monsters." 

:What kind of monsters?" Cam asked.

"All sorts, with Bruce the monster smasher." The Kid held up his action figure doll, showing it to them. 

"Hm. Is that a cape? Little impractical for smashing monsters, huh? You know, you could choke—" Dean began to say, but the Kid activated the doll, making it say " _I clobber evil!"_

Cam chuckled, her heart growing for the boy. Dean chuckled as well. "I bet you do," Cam grinned. "I'm Cam...This is Dean." 

Cam held out her hand, and the boy shook it. "Timmy."

Timmy moved on to shake Dean's hand. "Let's try that again. If you're gonna be a man, you got to learn how to shake like one, okay? So give me your best Kung Fu grip. Good." Timmy tightened his grip, shaking his hand again. "Now look me straight in the eye. Let me know that you mean business. Shake as hard as you can." Timmy did as he was told, shaking again. "That's it. You shake like that, you'll be all right. Now when you see a pretty lady, you go over to her, and wink at her and say how you doing. Got it?" Timmy smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey, Timmy, did you know Jack who worked here?" Cam asked. 

Timmy nodded, shrinking back himself. "MM-hmmm," Timmy answered, quietly. 

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He yelled a lot. He was yelling when he had his accident." 

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. 

"'Cause me and the other boys were playing here when it happened." 

"Did you see anything?"  Timmy shook his head no. "Is there anything else about that night that you can remember, anything at all?" 

"It suddenly … got really cold." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Can I go? I have to finish my chores before Miss Ruth gets mad." 

Dean nodded. "That Ruth – she runs a tight ship, huh? Yeah, you better roll."

Timmy ran off, leaving the hunters alone. "That was sweet," Cam told him, smiling at Dean. 

"Yeah..." Dean blushed. 

"Just do me a favor...don't teach my daughter about boys."

"Are you kidding me? We're teaching her how to shoot when she's able to walk and hold a gun. And to fight, and throw knives. We're going to train her how to be Cam 2.0. No boys will ever get to her unless they have permission." 

"God help her," Cam laughed. "Help me up?" 

Dean did, and they smiled at each other. They met up with Zee and Sam, who told them about the old man that passed away and that was buried. This information came from Ruth. They traveled to the graveyard that night, Cam watching as they dug up the grave. 

 "So … Dad didn't want you guys to tell me. How come? Was this place really so bad?" Sam asked. 

"I don't really remember. I mean, look, nobody bad touched me. Nobody burned me with their smokes, or beat me with a metal hanger. I call that a win," Dean shrugged. 

"I hated it," Cam shrugged. "But I was a hormonal teenage girl. I hated everybody and everything." 

Sam and Zee laughed a little. Dean hit something hard with his shovel, looking up at Cam. "Hey." Cam jumped down from the car's hood, grabbing the salt and tossing it into the hole. They poured it over the body, then Dean, Zee, and Sam climbed up. "All right. Let's barbecue old MacDonald here, get the hell out of Dodge." 

They tossed a lit match inside of the grave, watching it burn to ash. 

* * *

 Cam eyed the menu, eagerly wanting chocolate chip pancakes, a ton of bacon, and scrambled eggs, drizzled in syrup, whip cream, and ketchup. Dean had is eyes on a waitress, making Zee suspicious. "Dean, you know I'm fine just grabbing a burger-to-go somewhere, right?" Sam asked. 

 "What, and miss out on the best banana pancakes you ever had? Plus, Preggo over there had drool hanging out of her mouth." 

"Fuck you," Cam laughed. 

**1995**

Cam stood chopping wood from a tree. They had been at Sonny's for a month. She missed her dad, and she missed Sam. Dean had stolen a container of salt for them to protect them for anything trying to get in. She hated it here. She hated Sonny. And she hated that fact that Dean was doing much better. But deep down inside, she found an easiness to this place. There was no drills. No training. No risking her life hunting to her father. She was actually being a normal teenage girl. She made new friends and spent the weekend at the mall shopping with them. She had her eye on a cute boy at their temporary school. But she knew that it wouldn't last. John would eventually come for them, and they're lives would go back to being normal. It was only a matter of time. Dean came jogging out to her, a piece of paper in her hand. "Cam! Look! I got two Bs!" 

Cam took the paper from him, indeed seeing two B's and no F's this time around. Instead she saw C's. It was a great improvement. "Wow, Kid...congrats," Cam smiled, handing it back to him. 

"I also made the wrestling team. Sonny wants to take us to dinner. Can we go?" 

Cam thought for a moment, then shrugging. Free food...it don't hurt. "Sure...Come on...lets get cleaned up." 

Cam changed into a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of converse shoes. Cam left her hair down and curly, putting in large loop earrings. Grabbing her bag, she met Dean outside of her room and walked down with him to go outside. "I like it here..." Dean admitted. 

"I know you do...but Dad will come for us soon."

"He left us here..."

"No...he left you here to teach you about gambling our money for food. He left me here to teach me a lesson about keeping a better eye on you and Sammy..."

"You always watch after us..."

"Not enough, sometimes. You know that I love you, right?" 

Dean smiled up at her. "I know..."

"Sonny had our charges dropped."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know...Kindness of his heart?" 

"Speaking of hearts, who was that guy you were flirting with?" 

Cam shrugged, blushing a bit. "Just a friend..."

"You know Dad will cut off his balls if he comes near you like that..."

"Hey...watch yourself, Casanova. Not like you're any better." 

"There you two are, ready?" Sonny asked. 

They went to a restaurant named Cus's, sitting at a table, looking over the menu. "Dean, what do we say to Sonny?" Cam told her brother, taking a sip of her water. 

"Thanks," Dean muttered. 

"No prob. I do this for all the boys after they've been here for a month. And I guess for girls too if we had any..." 

"How considerate," Cam smirked. "But he means for getting the charges against us dropped." 

Sonny smiled at the siblings. "Well, being hungry's not a crime. It's the stealing that is. And you were just watching after your brother. I've seen a lot of siblings get ripped apart because of the system. It's nice to see you two so close. But I feel if you only do that once, you don't deserve a record. And seeing as how we can't find your pops anywhere, you can stay here as long as you want, Dean. You as well, Cam, even though you're turn 18 soon. You're both doing good in school. You're making friends. You made the wrestling team. And Cam...you made the newspaper. I'm proud of you two... Let me ask you guys something, and I want you two to be straight with me. Are you guys into the whole heavy-metal, devil-worshiping stuff?" 

"What? No." 

"Hey, I'm not – I'm not judging. It's just I found a few occult-looking symbols carved into your bedpost. And I found the strange pentagram symbol you painted on the inside of your door, Cam." 

Dean looked at his sister, then sighed. "It's a very long story." 

"That story have anything to do with why you both put the salt in front of your bunk door every night before bed?" 

Cam answered this time. "Well, it's a family thing, so we can't really talk about it." 

"Same family that left you here?"

Cam clenched her fist at the sudden rush of defense against her family, while Dean looked at him speechless. "What are you – what are you two, in the mob or something?" Sonny laughed. 

"More like something," Dean answered.  

"It's complicated..." Cam muttered, grabbing her soda. 

"I was part of this gang, right? They were my family. I lived, breathed, I would have even died for them. You know where it got me? 15 years in a correctional facility. And for what? Being loyal? To who? I should have been loyal to myself. Because you get one shot at this game, and when you look in the mirror, you want the guy looking back at you to be his own man. Or be a bright young lady with a good job or husband." 

Dean nodded, and a waitress about Dean's age came over, smiling. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Robin. How are you?" Sonny asked the girl. 

"I'm good. How are you?" 

"Good. Meet my new ranch foreman here, Dean. And this is his sister, Campbell." 

Dean read her name tag, smiling. 

* * *

Cam's stomach growled as Dean eyed their waitress, making Zee turn purple. "Hi. Welcome to Cus's. What can I get you guys?"

"Bet you never thought you'd see me here, huh?" Dean told her, smiling.

Robin looked at him with a blank expression. "Uh, look, I'm a little bit slammed right now. Do you guys want to hear the specials?" 

"Robin ... Dean Winchester," Dean told her, a hint of hope in his voice. 

Zee slammed her glass down, getting up from the table. Cam sighed as Robin looked at him, to her, to the passing woman. "Um ..." 

"I used to live up at Sonny's," Dean told her. "My sister, Cam?" 

Sam watched with interest, then looking at where Zee ran off. "Oh, oh. Uh, look, sorry. There's just – there's so many boys that pass through there, it's – it's hard to remember every – every name and face." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Uh, no. Sorry, I just – I remember you coming up there with your mom. She'd give guitar lessons. It's, uh – it was a long time ago." 

"Yeah. Mom – she loved helping out the boys. I guess that's why I kept giving lessons after she passed." 

Robin cleared her throat, then a another woman called out to her. "Hey, Robin?"

"Um, would you excuse me? I'll be right back." 

"Dude …?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed. "Let's go."

"But I didn't get my breakfast," Cam whined, her stomach growling in protest. 

 "I'm actually hungry. And I think you have some making up to do." 

Dean sighed, leaving Sam and Cam to eat while he caught sight of Zee trying to break into the Impala. "Hey...what are you doing?"

"Trying to get inside this god damn car so I can grab my wallet and get the fuck out of here..."

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"What was that?" Zee asked, turning to face him. 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? Well, obviously it was something. Who was that waitress?" 

"I said it was nothing, all right? Drop it."

"No...she obvious wasn;t nothing. Is this why we came back here?"

"What?! No! Zee, look..."

"I get you now, Dean Winchester. Cam always told me of your past, and I brushed her off. But you guys are all the same. Bad boy, drives a cool car, has a rapt sheet, and also a playlist."

"What playlist?" Dean asked. 

"The playlist of all the girls you've been with. You know what? This isn't going to work out."

"What? Zee, no..."

"Yes. Because the way you acted in there with her is obvious that you're not wiping your playlist for me."

Zee turned and walked away. "Wait..Zelena?! Where are you going?!" 

"To the bus station!" Zee called out. 

Dean was about to go after her when his phone rang. "Sonny...What?!"

That was where Dean stood and watched the coroner's van slam shut with Ruth's body on the inside. "I tried to get in to save her, but the damn door wouldn't open," Sonny explained. 

"Locked?" 

"There's no locks on the farm." 

Dean sighed, turning to his siblings. "That means our little field trip to the cemetery was a bust. Sonny, is there anything else weird you can remember?" 

"What, 'cause we're not chest-deep in weird already?" 

"I know, I know. I mean anything – really." 

"There was one thing. Ruth always had her rosary beads with her, but now I can't find them anywhere." 

"All right. Um, let's start with the vics, okay? I mean, both lived in the house. They both, uh, worked closely with the boys," Sam guessed. 

"All right, why don't I go have a chat with the rug rats, see what's up?" Dean suggested, walking off.

"Yeah. Sonny, you got any employee records on the victims?" Sam asked. 

"In my office. Let's do it."

"I'm going to walk around, see if I can't find something," Cam suggested, shrugging. 

"Where did the other girl go?" Sonny asked.

"Dean pissed her off. She won't go far, just enough to clear her head," Cam shrugged. 

Cam walked away, and around the house, hearing some kids talking. "Come on, whatcha gonna do about it? You gonna cry?" 

"Timmy, you're such a little weirdo."

Cam saw red, a momma bear ready to protect the poor little lost cub. Rounding the corner, she grabbed the first kid who asked Timmy if he was going to cry, and saw the other one pushing Timmy against the side of the house. Cam grabbed him too, squeezing the back of their necks. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey! What the hell do you two think you are you doing?" Kid 2 tried to make a run for it, making Cam growl, hauling him back in. "Come here. Huh?" 

"Nothing."

Cam's eyes turned to look at Timmy. "Timmy, what's going on?"

Timmy was silent, looking down at his shoes. "Alright, you little shits. Where were you this morning when Ruth had her accident?" 

"Unless you're a cop, we don't need to tell you anything," Kid 1 smirked. 

"Oh, okay. Well ..." Cam let them go, retrieving her FBI badge from her pants, shoving it in their faces. "... How about  _that_? So, spill before I arrest you for not answering my fucking questions..." 

"We weren't even here this morning. Sonny sent us into town to get some chicken feed – we swear," Kid 1 explained, losing his cool and turning white. 

"What about Ruth? What can you tell me about her?" 

"Uh, we used to call her the warden. She was a real Bible-thumping hard-ass," Kid 2 answered. 

"Okay. What else? Anything different or weird you can think of?" 

"You mean besides Timmy?"

Both kids laughed, making Timmy look sad. Cam saw red again, pushing them both against the house with one hand on each of their chests. "Hey!" Cam lowered her voice, her eyes a demonic glow. "Either of you touch him ever again, I'm gonna eat your souls for breakfast. Understand?" They both nodded, turning white in the face. "Now get the hell out of here. You disgust me. Go on! Get!" 

Cam smirked as they ran off, turning back to Timmy. Bending down, she smiled softly at him, brushing him off. "Hey. You and Bruce okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"Listen to me. Guys like that – they're cowards, okay? All you got to do is stand up to them one time and they'll stop, I promise." 

Timmy looked down. "Okay."

"Hey...eyes up." 

Cam later watched the two trouble makers doing lawn work as she wrote in her journal. "Still a writer, huh?" Sonny asked, noticing her. 

"Not so much...things changed a lot in those years, Sonny," Cam smiled. 

"I can see that. So, you married, huh? What does your husband do?" 

"At the moment, working at Gas N' Sip in Idaho. Before that, he was a solider in Heaven..."

"Actual Heaven..." Sonny deadpanned. 

"Yeah...he was an angel. He's human, now..." 

"You ever think of getting out and being with him?"

"I did at one point..." Cam shrugged. "We all did. First Sam when he reached 19 and went to college. Ivy League school. Then I left, and became a P.I. I was good at it. Then they needed me, and I came back. In the years, I opened a bar. I recently had to sell it, long story. The point is that the world is an ugly place, and it needs us. And I need it. I'm not human..."

"What do you mean you;re not human?" 

"I'm a Cambion. Half demon, half human," Cam smiled, her eyes changing to show him. "Plus, I'm a natural born witch on top of that...And, my baby is not exactly human either. So, I write to her...everyday. About how to decipher good from bad. Right from wrong. How to survive. That no matter who she is, that I will always love her." 

"You'll be a good mother, Cam," Sonny smiled.

"I hope so..." Cam chuckled, eyeing the two asshole kids. "Hey, losers! You missed a spot!" 

"Sorry, Mrs. Winchester," Kid 1 apologized, running over to the patch of leaves. 

A car honked as it pulled up, and Robin got out with a guitar case in her hand. "Hey, guys!" 

"She could give me a lesson anytime," Kid 2 said, smirking. 

"Gross. She's like ancient."

"Hey! Show some respect," Cam told him, putting down her journal. 

Kid 2 turned back to the lawnmower he was using to cut the grass. It seemed to pick up something, causing it to make a strange noise. Cam looked up, noticing that something was happening. She shivered, seeing goosebumps crawl up her skin. "What the hell?"

Kid 2 grabbed the lever to turn it off. He tilted it on the side. Cam watched, seeing Ruth's cross caught up in the underside of the blades. Kid 1 came over to look, looking confused. "Hey guys?" Cam asked, standing up. 

"What's this doing in here?" Kid 2 asked. 

Kid 1 shrugged, shaking his head. "Guys?!" Cam called out, coming over. Kid 2 reached his hand in cautiously, pulling out the grass, and then trying to pull off the cross necklace. Suddenly, the mower flipped over, cutting the boy. Cam snapped into action, trying to pull the kid away as she was splattered with his blood. 

* * *

Cam used her old bathroom, showering off the blood from the kid. There was a knock on her door, causing Cam to turn off the shower, and dry off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she came in to see Zee coming in, carrying a bag. "Hey...got you some clean clothes. They should fit."

"Thanks," Cam smiled, grabbing the bag. Opening it, she found a baby pink scoop neck t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Pink?"

"Hey...you didn't specify. So, the kid going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna be an awful mother..."

"What? Why would you think that?" Cam asked. 

"Because I was so hard on that kid for teasing another. And look what happened...he got sliced with a lawn mower." 

"That wasn't you. You protected that nerdy kid...because you cared for him. You'll be a great mother...I promise." 

"Okay...so, how about you? You and Dean okay?" 

"He has a playlist of girls...He's not a good guy." 

"I could've told you that."

"And that makes me so angry...that he doesn't care for me...and somehow, I still care for him."

"Love sucks," Cam sighed. 

"Yeah, it does." 

"Wait...Timmy!" Cam gasped, realization coming to her. "Come on!" 

Cam raced down the stairs into Sonny's office where Sam and Dean were going through kid files. Dean turned to see Cam and Zee, sucking in a breath. "Hey, Kid's gonna need about 8,000 stitches, but he'll be fine. You saved him..." Dean spoke to Cam, but his eyes were on Zee.  

"Okay...So, that kid was bullying Timmy before the accident, right?" Cam informed them, digging through the files. 

"Yeah. Go on..." 

Cam found the right file, smiling as she pulled it out. "Check this out," she told them, handing Dean the file. "Timmy was found in an abandoned building about a year ago all by himself. No one was sure how long he had been there." 

"And what about his parents?" Dean tossed the file to Sam. 

Sam quickly read, his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, they posted a picture on the Internet, but no one ever showed up." 

"Well, then, what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be in an orphanage?" 

Zee took the file, reading. Sighing, she handed the the file back to Cam. "He kept running away from Child Services. So about three months ago, Sonny offered to take him in. No surprising there...the system sucks." 

"All right, so hard-ass counselors, bullies, all bite the dust, but Timmy's still standing. So, what are we talking? We got ourselves a Damien on our hands?" Dean questioned, turning to Cam. 

"No. EMF rules out a demon. So ... probably ghost possession. Somebody close to him..." 

"Meaning what, we find Timmy and shove a fistful of salt down his throat, forced ejection?"

"What?! No!" Cam gasped, outraged at the thought. 

"Whoa, Momma Bear. Just kidding. Why don't you go rest. You look a little pale..." Dean told her. Cam nodded, heading up the stairs. Dean sighed, pointing at Sam. "You're taking the barn this time." 

Sam looked at Zee and Dean, nodding. Dean looked over at Zee. "I'm going to go help Sam," Zee sighed, trying to find her. 

"Whoa...wait...where are you going? We're not gonna talk about this?" Dean asked. 

"Dean...we're in the middle of a hunt. Our feelings can get ourselves or each other killed."

"I just want to talk..," Dean told her, seeing Robin on the couch, playing her guitar. 

Zee sucked in a breath, being sucked into Dean's memories. She saw them talking and realized that Robin was his first real kiss.  Zee took a step back, rubbing her throbbing head. "She was your first real kiss..." Zee whispered. 

"Zee..."

"It's alright...I understand. You didn't have closure. It's okay. I'm going to check on Cam..." 

"No...just, hold on a minute, Zelena..Robin..." Dean grabbed her hand, hauling her into the living room. 

"Oh. Hey. Uh, what happened to you at the diner? I turned around to take your order, and you two were just … gone." 

Dean sighed, long and hard. "Long story. Um, have you seen Timmy?" 

"No, not yet, but he should be here any minute for his guitar lesson." 

"Yeah, we're gonna cancel that.

"What?" 

"We got to get out of here, okay? I don't have time to explain. You just got to trust me. She'll walk you to her car." 

Robin looked at Dean, her expression hard as she scoffed. "T-trust you?" Zee turned to look at her, probing into  her mind. Robin sighed. "And why would I do that again?" 

"You  _do_  remember me!" Dean accused. 

"How could I forget?" 

Zee read Robin's mind seeing that Dean promised to never leave her...but he did. Then it clicked. John must of came back. And while Cam went eagerly, Dean loved it here. Began to love this girl-women. But then he would never leave Sammy. She felt like a third wheel, and backed up a bit.  

"There were – there were reasons why I had to leave. I don't have time to explain them to you right now. I got to get you out of here," Dean told Robin. 

Meanwhile, Cam was sitting on her bed and was about to take off her shoes when a hurried, but timid knock sounded on her door. Getting up, she opened it to see a scared Timmy. "Timmy?"

He flung his arms around her middle. "I need help! I can't make her stop!" 

Dean came over to the couch, grabbing Robin by the hand. He pulled her up and out of the room. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," came a timid voice. 

Dean and Zee whirled around, with Dean still having Robin by the arm to see Timmy and Cam behind him. "Sorry about what, Timmy?" 

"I can't stop it," Timmy whimpered. 

A vase shattered against the door, making Robin, Dean, and Zee flinch and shout. "Go, go, go!" Dean told them. 

Dean grabbed Zee's hand tightly as he pushed Robin into another room. Cam followed with Timmy as vases flew in the air crashing against the walls. Dean grabbed a fireplace poker as a lamp was picked up and flew at their lands. 

Sam came into the room, Zee shouting. "Sam, go!" 

Sam whirled around but the door slammed shut before he could get to it. "Locked. Damn it!" Dean shouted, trying for the door. Robin gasped in fright. Dean let go of Zee's hand and ran to the kitchen cabinet to retrieve a box of salt, tossing it to Sam. "Circle." 

Sam caught it and started to open as Robin stepped forward. "Dean, what – what just happened in there?" 

"Okay, listen to me. Whatever happens, you stay inside this circle. Understood?" 

"All right," Sam nodded at his work.

"Dean," Cam called out, holding onto Timmy's hand. They stood in the doorway, Timmy clutching his action figure doll tight in his hand. "It's okay...tell them what you told me." 

"I can't control her," Timmy whimpered, squeezing her hand tighter. 

"Can't control who?" Dean asked. 

"Your mom, right?" Sam asked, remembering the drawings inside of the barn of the fire and car crash. "Timmy, listen. We need you to tell us about the fire, okay?" 

Timmy squeezed Cam's hand, tears welling up in his big eyes. "It was late, and we were driving home when we crashed in the woods. Everything was on fire. But she saved me, pushed me out...Before the car blew up... with her in it." 

"But that's not all, was it?" 

"I ran through the woods. I found an empty building, where I hid. I was scared. It was dark and cold. So I cried. I cried for my mom. And then she came." 

"But she'd changed, right?" Zee asked softly. 

"I'll bet she gave you that cool action figure, huh?" Dean asked, eyeing the doll in his hands. 

"Yeah. When I turned 9." 

"Timmy…" Sam told the child. " ...I'm gonna need that action figure."

A figure with blond hair appeared, attacking Sam by throwing him against the wall. Dean swung the iron poker through the figure, which causes it to dissipates. Dean grabbed the action figure from Timmy, putting it on top of the burner, turning it on. 

The spirit attacks SAM and throws him against the wall. DEAN swings the iron poker through the figure which dissipates. DEAN grabs the action figure doll from TIMMY, and puts it on the oven, turning the gas

"No!" Timmy cried out, watching in despair. 

Cam grabbed him tight in a protective, motherly hold, stepping inside of the salt circle with Robin. 

As the doll burned, wind rushed in, scattering the salt and breaking the circle. "It looks like it wasn't the action figure that was anchoring her here, Dean," Zee called out, seeing the salt move. 

"Then what is?!" 

Cam moved to Timmy in her arms, and her own child inside of her tummy. Her heart lurched as she connected the dots. "Him," she said. Clearing her throat from her own emotions, she looked at her stomach. "You know what? I think maybe his mom can't let go and she's still protecting him from the grave." 

:Protecting him from what? What, from us?" Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't know what threats are real and what's not, so she just attacks all of them." 

Dean groaned. "Great. So, what, unless we waste the kid, we're sitting ducks?" 

"This is – this is crazy," Robin muttered. 

"Robin," Dean said. 

Robin stepped out of the circle, running towards the front door. Dean gave chase, making Zee's heart lurch. But when she heard a thud, she raced over to see Dean against the wall, Robin looking in fear, and Ghost Mom clutching his her fist. Dean groaned, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Dean!" Zee shouted, kneeling next to him. "Breathe! Come on, you have to breathe, you idiot! Come on! Don't you dare leave me!" 

Cam released Timmy, bending down to his level. "Timmy, we're gonna need your help, okay?" she told him, taking his hands in hers. "Listen to me. I need you to focus, okay?" 

Ghost Mom reappeared behind Cam, but Sam got in the way, protecting his sister. " Look, we are not here to hurt you," Sam told her. She grabbed him, pulling him backwards and throwing him against the wall. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, rushing in. 

Ghost Mom turned towards Dean and Zee, throwing them backwards. She clenched her fist, causing Dean and Zee to both groan. 

"I can't stop her." 

"Timmy, you have to try!" Cam shouted, seeing Ghost Mom turn to look at her. "She came to you when you cried out for her. Now you have to tell her to stop and go away!" 

"She's my mom," Timmy argued. 

Cam swallowed her own tears. "I know, sweetheart. But, she's gone. She's a ghost. Timmy, because she can't move on, she's going crazy. Okay? You got to let her go. You'll be okay." Sam gasped in pain, as Zee moved towards Dean, their hands touching. "Listen to me. Sometimes you got to do what's best for you, even if it's gonna hurt the ones you love." 

Timmy adjusted his glasses, and stood up straight, speaking in a tremulous voice. "Mommy... Stop it." 

"Timmy, Kung Fu grip!" Dean called out, coughing, dragging Zee closer to him. Her eyes glowed maroon as her body tried to heal itself. 

"Mommy, stop it! Stop hurting people!" Timmy ordered in a much louder, and stronger voice. Dean, Sam, and Zee gasped in relief as Ghost Mom let them all go. Zee collapsed into Dean as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Ghost Mom turned to face Timmy, holding her arms out to him. " You have to go. Never come back. I'll be okay. I promise."Ghost Mom's ghostly essence peeled off, leaving her looking whole and human, smiling tearfully at her son, arms still open out to him. "I love you, too." 

Timmy ran to Cam, burying his face into her body. Cam looked at her brothers, who nodded at her. Zee sighed in relief, turning to look at Dean. Dean looked at her, moving first to bring her to a passionate kiss. Zee's body twisted a bit to deepen the kiss, her hands coming to cradle his face. Dean felt warm tendrils of her powers easing his bruises and bumps, relaxing. They pulled back, their noses skimming against each other's. 

 

Later, as they got ready to go, Cam was saying goodbye to Timmy as Zee and Sam loaded up the car. Dean stood on the porch, saying his final goodbye to Robin. "So, then, this is … the family business?" she asked. 

Dean smiled, ruefully. "Told you it was boring." 

Robin laughed. "Yeah, right." 

"Well, as you can see, I did not run off to become a rock star." 

"Mm... I don't know about that. You look pretty rockin' to me, Dean Winchester." 

Dean chuckled. "And what about you?" 

"I mean, I always thought that I would hate being in the same little town my whole life, and, you know, taking over the diner like Dad always wanted, but ... I don't. I just – I love it." 

"I guess we didn't know everything we thought we did at 16, huh?" 

"Not everything. Just some things." Robin looked at Zee, smiling kindly at her. "But you did find something you didn't have at 16." Robin kissed him on the cheek, walking to be with Timmy as Cam kissed his cheek. 

Cam sighed, wrapping her arm around Dean's as they walked towards Sonny. "Sounds like Timmy's gonna need some help adjusting," Sonny told them. 

"Yeah, but he's got you."

"Yeah...I hate to admit it, but this place is good..." 

Sonny chuckled. "I always hate to see you go, Dee-dawg. You two Cam..." Dean and Sonny clasped hands. "Can't thank you enough for this one, man." They hugged, then Cam and Sonny hugged. 

"Sonny, we'll see you around."

"You can bet on that. Take it easy, man."

Sonny walked off, leaving the hunters alone at the Impala. "Hey, h-how did you know Timmy asking his mom to leave was gonna work?" Sam asked his sister. 

Cam smiled, placing a hand on her rounded stomach. "Because he'll be alright. Kids are resilient." 

"Well, I didn't. I think you got lucky. Total hail Mary." 

"Kind of like you guys did with this place. I mean, here I was thinking this was the worst part of both of your lives, and it turns out it was the best. Why'd you two ever leave?" 

Dean shrugged. "Never felt right." 

"Really?" 

"It was two months, Sam, okay? And I couldn't wait to get out of here. I don't know what to tell you. It wasn't me." 

Sam started to get in the car. "Cammie...Dean ... Thank you." 

Dean and Cam froze turning. "For what?" Cam asked. 

"For always being there, for – having my back. Look, I know it always hasn't been easy …" 

Dean scoffed, ignoring him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." 

Cam smiled, kissing her youngest brother on the cheek as she got behind his seat. Zee was about to get in the car when Dean grabbed her. Bending her slightly, he kissed her hard and with all the passion and love he could muster. "Hey...no more of that bullshit earlier. I have a past. We all do. But you are my present and future. The only girl I want on my playlist and bedpost is you. Got it?" 

Zee smiled, kissing him, biting his lip lightly. "Got it. Come on..." 

Dean grinned, getting inside of the Impala, starting it. Soon, they peeled off on their next adventure. 


	8. Rock and Hard Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 9.08

Cam walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of stretchy yoga pants, and a stretchy tank top, her blonde wavy hair pulled up in a pony tail. Sam was doozing on the table, when she tapped him away. "Morning," she greeted. 

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Sam yawned. 

"Okay. Getting harder with her in the way," Cam sighed, staring down at her belly. "I swear each day, I grow more and more bigger."

"You're what...15 weeks?" Sam asked, stretching out. 

"Yep...I'm officially at the end of the first trimester. And now each day, my fear is going to increase..."

"Have you talked to Cas, lately?" Sam asked, getting up to make his sister a cup of tea. He knew that part of her fears was not having him near her. While he was weirded out that his older sister had settled down and married, he knew that Cas provided Cam with a sense of security and safety. 

"Yes...we've texted each day. But it's not enough. He's missing out on everything...and we both knows it. He asks me everyday if everything is okay with the baby, if I felt her move yet, any new pregnancy symptom." 

"Well, whatever we can all do to help..." Sam smiled, making her tea just how she liked it. Handing Cam the cup, she took it eagerly and smiled. 

"Thanks, Sammy...I've been doing yoga every morning and night and meditating. Kevin sometimes joins to help him out as well. It's really relaxing. But I fear that nothing you can do can curb my constant hunger and cravings." 

"Well, hunger...I can cook for you and so can Dean and Zena. We can also go and get your cravings."

"You guys are the best. One thing though that's annoying is Zee and Dean's constant banging..."

"You hear it too? Sometimes it keeps me up if I don't blast music." 

"Oh no...the opposite. I want constant banging," Cam smirked, sipping her tea. Sam sputtered. "What? Scienctific fact that a woman's sex drive increases during the second trimester." 

Sam sat next to her, resting his head on his fist, eyes closing again as she talked on and on about different symptoms of pregnancy. Dean and Zee entered, giggling, as they went to pour themselves a cup of coffee each. Dean took a bowl, slamming it on the table, alerting Sam awake and Cam out of her chair, holding her belly. 

"Jesus, Dean! Send me to preterm labor, why don't you," she snapped. 

"Hey," Dean greeted. 

"Hey." 

"You okay?" Dean asked, more to Sam than his sister. 

"Yeah...uh...yeah. Just, uh...resting my head for a second. Um, how's Kevin? He, uh -- he find anything?" 

"Uh, Jack. On about four days no sleep. He looks worse than you. But the yoga seems to be helping." 

"Well, that's a positive point," Cam told him, sitting back down. "What about Crowley? Um, do you think he might be lying about the whole, uh, 'Metatron's spell being irreversible' thing?" 

"Oh, Crowley lie? I do know one thing. Next time that junkie's jonesing for a hit of blood, we got leverage," Dean smirked. "He wants to see you, but I won't let him unless he gives us something. And it's not my call to make. 

Sam stretched out and yawned. "Seriously, you want a pillow?" Zee asked, going over to feel his forehead. 

"No, I'm fine." 

"You're sick." 

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just, um -- I feel like my battery can't recharge."

"I feel you there," Cam told him, putting her feet up in one of the empty chairs like she always did. 

Dean's phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Dean. Jody Mills."_

Dean began to smile. "Sheriff Mills. Hang on. The gang's here, too." 

"Hey, Jody," Sam smiled. 

"Jody," Cam grinned. 

"Hi," Zee called out. 

"Hey, guys. Uh...I got a bit of an oddball to pitch your direction." 

"Shoot." 

"A small town I cover outside of Sioux Falls -- only crime to speak of being the occasional cow tipping. Then last week...four people go missing." 

"All right, so, what makes you think this is our kind of weird?" 

"I've got a witness who says he saw someone lift an S.U.V. to nab a girl last night"

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Dean told her, hanging up. 

"Ah! I can't wait to see Jody..." Cam went to go change into a soft pink sleevless blouse and jean maternity shorts. She pulled on her combat boots, and grabbed a light gray sweater.

Soon, they were off. They traveled to where Jody told them to go, getting out of the car. Seeing Jody, they walked over to her, smiling. They each took turns hugging her, Zelena first. "He hasn't scared you off yet?" Jody asked. 

"He can't scare of off that easily," Zee chuckled, going to snuggle into Dean's side. 

"Campbell! You're pregnant?!" Jody asked. 

"Yeah...three months."

"Congratulations," Jody smiled, hugging her. 

"So, Sheriff. Laying off the blind dates, I hope," Dean teased. 

Jody's eyes narrowed into slits as she gave Dean a hug. "Yeah. You bite your tongue, boy."

After Sam gave her a hug, Sam got to the point. "Hey. So?"

"So. Car was right over there, ass over teakettle. Now, normally, if somebody would tell me that one guy lifted an S.U.V., I'd tell him to take a flying leap, but after what I've seen..." 

"Nothing's impossible," Cam muttered, looking over to where there was broken glass. 

Jody nodded. "Uh-huh." 

"And this matches up with the other missing how?" Dean asked. 

"Well, four abductions, strong evidence left at every scene -- literally." 

"So, first vic was a pastor?" Zee asked suprised. 

"Yeah. Door of his study was punched in. And then, the next two -- an engaged couple." 

"Locked bedroom window was ripped open," Dean guessed. 

Jody nodded. "Mm-hmm. And then we have our waitress here with the topsy-turvy ride." 

"Any other connection among them?: 

"Yeah. They were all members of Good Faith church here. My, uh, my church group back in Sioux Falls was in a tizzy over it." 

Dean smirked. "Hmm." 

"What?" 

"I didn't peg you for churchy." 

"Yeah. You know... Choking on the ladies' room floor 'cause of witchcraft kind of makes a higher power seem relevant."

"Well, past reasons aside..." Cam shrugged. "Jody, are you sure you're, uh, to jump back in the fray?" 

"This wackadoo stuff keeps coming. More I know, better armed I'll be." 

"Okay, so, we have, uh, missing church folk and super strength. Maybe angels harvesting vessels? Could be a Buddy Boyle type thing," Dean guessed. 

"Wh-- angels? You're joking."

"Don't get your pants on fire. They suck," Dean argued. 

"Most of them suck..." Cam protested, but Dean and Sam shot her a look. "Okay, yeah...they all suck. My husband...the baby's father? Angel." 

Zee raised her hand. "Half-angel...on my father's side. But never mind that. You said there was a witness.

"Yeah, well...more or less." Jody took them to a restaurant, where a homeless man named Slim joined them. Cam had out her notebook, taking notes. "Okay, Slim. My friends here want to talk to you about the missing girl," Jody explained to the man. 

"Honor. Her name was Honor. Nice girl. Always left me meatloafs." 

"Mm," Dean said, as Cam began to write to help her research.

"Slim, why don't you tell us what you saw that night?" 

"I heard a big noise, got woke, and there's somebody over there lifting a car up -- like this." 

Slim lifted his hands over his head. "And did you happen to see who it was?" 

"I was too far. But I saw a light go off." 

"A white light?" Cam asked. 

"Blue. Blue like fire. But not. Then she was -- she wasn't there." 

"Could you think of anything else?" 

Slim shook his head. "No." 

"Okay. Well...Slim, thank you for your time." 

"Dean..." Zee whispered, touching his shoulder .

Dean nodded, taking out his wallet. Pulling out a twenty dollar bill, he handed it to Slim, who took it and left. 

Cam closed her notebook, sitting back in the booth. "Okay. So, no white light." 

Dean sighed. "No angel. Has anybody talked to the victims' families?" 

Jody shook her head. "It's next on my list." 

"Okay, and you said that they were all part of the same church?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

Dean turned to his gang, grinning. "Ready to get your worship on?" 

When they got there, they stood at a large desk where a woman named Bonnie sat. "We hope you enjoyed the tour. Any questions before we get you boys and girls registered?" 

"Uh, yeah, uh, look, um, Ms. Futchko --" Sam tried to say. 

"Oh, please... Bonnie will do just fine." 

"Bonnie. Okay, um, we...love the church. We do. But...Well, we've heard that a few members have gone missing, and, to be honest...that kind of scares us." 

"Let me assure you, with our increased security, Good Faith has never been safer. And those people who have gone missing, well, they are front and center in our prayers." 

"What a relief. Now, you must have been, uh, close to them," Dean told her. 

"Well, we do share the A.P.U. bond." 

"Excuse me...'The A.P.U.'?" Cam asked.

Bonnie nodded, giving her a displeasing eye. "Our chastity group... 'Abstinence Purifies Us.'" 

Cam broke out in laughter.  "Oh. W-wow. You mind if we sit in on that, maybe see if it's for us?"  Sam asked. 

"I'm afraid it's members only. I'm sorry, but it can get pretty personal." 

Cam stopped laughing, placing a hand on Dean and Zee's shoulder. "Then count them in. I would be in as well, but I'm married..." 

"Well. I'll be a squirrel in a skirt. I'll be back in a jiff with the papers." 

After Bonnie left, Dean turned to Cam. "A chastity group?" 

"Dean, listen, if all the members were in A.P.U., then maybe whatever took them is stalking virgins. Besides, with you and Zee going at it full time, you might want to let your bits rest for a bit." 

Dean groaned, looking at his very attractive girlfriend who was very good at sex and pleasing him. "And that Slim guy said he thought he saw fire. So, what are you thinking, dragons?" 

"Shh," Zee hissed, seeing Bonnie return. .

"All righty." Bonnie handed Sam, Dean, and Zelena clipboards. "You can just sign there, and your purification can begin." 

"'Purity pledge'?" 

"It's a commitment to your virginity." 

"I don't think we can really un-ring that bell. You know what I mean?" Dean asked, smirking. 

"Oh. I see. Well... If you just ask for God's forgiveness for your sins and make a new vow of chastity, well, then, you'll be born again as a virgin in his eyes." 

"So, you just hit the 'virginity do-over' button, and all is good with the man upstairs?" Zee asked. 

Bonnie looked at her, shocked. "It's not a button. And...this isn't just a piece of paper. I mean, this is your clean slate, your chance to be a virgin until marriage." 

Cam tried not to snicker as she glanced at Dean and Zelena. Since they came back from Sonny's, their connection had deepened and they've been going at it like rabbits. With her pregnancy and the baby growing, she began to experience new signs of her powers. Including seeing people's souls. And Dean and Zee's were connected and partly intertwined. This might be good for them. 

Dean looked at his girlfriend, then shrugged. "Well, you had me at 'clean slate' Let's do this." The three of them, signed the papers, handing them back to Bonnie. "Congratulations, Sam and Dean Winchester and Zelena Lokison You are both virgin

* * *

Cam traveled to their motel room, unpacking her bag. She could do laundry while they were out in church. Grabbing some clothes, she prepared to go when her phone rang. Seeing the familiar number she set the duffel bag on the ground, sitting on the bed. "Hey..."

"Hello," Cas greeted her. Cam could hear the smile in his voice everytime he greeted her. "How are you?"

"Growing bigger..." Cam grinned, touching her rounded middle. "Zee's been playing doctor on us...checking my blood pressure, making sure I drink enough water, that sort of stuff." 

"Everything is alright?" 

"Yep...sometimes my blood pressure spikes, but that's because of stress. I've been doing yoga to help. How are you? Everything good on your end?" 

"Yes...no more angel occurrences. I do miss you, though." 

"I miss you too...so, so, much. I'm really horny..."

She could basically see the mischievous smile on his face. "I'm sorry...maybe we will be together one day soon."

"Hopefully. Zee and Dean have been at it like rabbits. Right now, they're all at a abstinence church thing. Something's been kidnapping virgins." 

"Interesting. Why aren't you with them? Your brothers and Zee aren't virgins."

"Because I love sex too much. And I'm happily married with an amazing gorgeous husband and a child on the way."

"Be safe. I worry for your safety and the safety of our child..."

"We're both okay. Just keep yourself safe. And think of names for our baby. Just for your information, Dean, Samantha, and Zelena are out of the running."

"Perhaps we can name her something biblical in honor of her heritage." 

"Maybe...make me a list. I'll make a list as well. Maybe we can use Mary as a middle name...we should also talk about the nursery. I was thinking lavender. It's defiantly not pink, and it's soft and calming." 

"Whatever you want is fine with me. Just be sure to put her room near ours."

"Already on it. Dean and Sam have been working on it. Sam's trying to find a loophole for you so can come back. I hate that you're missing all of this."

"I don't like it either. There's a pain in my chest when I'm not with you. And it grows everyday we're apart and when we hang up." 

Cam squeezed her eyes closed as a tear fell from her eye. She heard a knock, and quickly dashed it away. "I gotta go...somebody's at the door. I love you..." 

"I love you as well. Both of you." 

Cam hung up the phone, going to open the door. Jody stood there, smiling, and holding out take-out. "Hey...everything go as plan?"

"Yep. The guys are currently at an A.P.U. meeting," Cam grinned, letting the older woman in. 

Jody entered, setting down the take out. "For Dean, I bet that's difficult." 

"Yeah, well...for Dean? He needs a sex break. I have a fear that his penis will fall off." 

"So, he and Zee are still going strong?" 

"More or less...things have gone stressful. But they're fighting through it. They're argue. They make up...so, how have you been since everything?" 

"You know...still trying to wrap my head around everything." Jody took out a bag of chips, salsa, a container of rice, and a platter of tacos and burittos." 

"Oh my god...you are a angel," Cam pointed out, grabbing a plate from Jody's bag. 

"Speaking of angels...they're real?" 

"Yep...angels, Demons, and God is out there somewhere, probably laughing at all of us little petty humans. Trust me...we've called, and we've looked everywhere. No answer. Father of the year." 

"Demons I guessed...you know, with Bobby being paralyzed one moment and the next up and walking."

"Yeah...same demon you went on a date with..."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"That guy...he;s my birth father. Crazy, huh..."

"Yeah," Jody nodded. "But angels? Really?"

"Big bag of dicks. My husband used to be an angel..."

"So, you're baby..." Jody asked, looking at Cam's small rounded stomach. 

Cam instinctively placed a hand over her belly, shielding her daughter from the dangers of the world. "Is mostly angel...like Zelena...she's half angel. She might have a bit of demonic powers, but mostly angelic. Zee says that she see's the baby's halo...it's a dark purple color. Kinda like the galaxy." Cam sat in a chair at the small table, looking at her food, then Jody. Jody lost her own child and her husband. Everyday without Cas at her side was like a dagger in her heart. But if she lost their child, she would spiral into the darker side of her soul. Tears began to well up in her eyes at all the pain that Jody has been through. Cam could see it clear as day, beating to the tune of Jody's heart. Her soul still felt the pain of those she lost...her child, her husband, Bobby...all because of her family. Jody had her back to Cam, so she didn't see the steady stream of tears drip down Cam's face. 

Jody turned around with a plate and a beer for herself, nearly startled at the site of Cam sobbing. Setting down her food, she went over to the girl. "Cam, what's wrong?" 

"I'm so sorry...you lost your entire family because of our stupidity...and now, you have to pay the price..." 

"Honey...what happened to me was not your fault..." 

"Yes it was...Dean started the apocolypse. He broke the first seal. Then Sam broke the final one. And I was in the middle...I could've stopped them. Your pain...it's because of us. Your son died because of us! So did your husband...and Bobby!" Cam sobbed. 

Jody wrapped her arms around the younger woman, rubbing her back, her own tears prickled. 

Cam pulled away, placing a hand on her stomach. "And now I understand your pain...because if anything happened to her, I would kill myself..."

"Listen to me, Campbell. You are strong. This child will be like it's mother. And with two uncles like Sam and Dean...it will be the most protected child in the world. I know you're scared. Trust me, I've been there. All new mothers are scared. But everything will work out..."

Cam took a breath, wiping her eyes. "It's a girl, by the way."

Jody grinned. "A girl in the world of boys. Your brothers are going to have a hay day..."

* * *

Zee took a cup of coffee and a cookie while different people filled inside the church to start their social group. Dean looked around. "This is stupid."

"Shush...maybe Cam is right. It will be good for us. No sex..."

"Please...wait, what do you mean, no sex?" 

"No sex...it'll bring us on a more deeper level of our relationship." 

"But our relationship is fine..."

"I meant on a personal level. Do you even know my middle name?" 

"Uh...E-something?" 

"Exactly. We may love one another, but sometimes I feel like I'm not in love with you." 

"Wait...you're not in love with me? I'm in love with you!"

"See!" Zee pointed out. "You get so defensive, because you're so desperate for love. But you're still hiding somethings from me. And I'm still hiding things from you. I don't like secrets, Dean. My whole life has been a secret. You know what I see when I looked at Cam and Cas the other day?"

"What?" 

"Complete and utter love and trust. Their souls cry out for each other when they are apart. Cas knows every dark thing inside of Cam's head and heart, vice versa. You know what I see when I see us?" 

"The same?" Dean asked, hopefully. 

"No. Contempt. We both have walls. We hide behind those walls with sex. My parents were so in love with one another. You know what I remember that night when they died?"

 "You don't have to tell me." 

"Yes, I do. It's a part of me," Zee told him. "My mom died first. My dad's agonizing screams still haunt me to this day. Then he just gave up, because he knew he lost the love of his life. So, I want that...I want what Cam and Cas has. And one day, maybe a white picket fence with 2.5 kids. That okay with you?" 

Dean sighed. "Okay...we can try this. But just know that I'm only doing this for the case and you. I like my sex life, with you in it especially."

"Naughty," Zee teased, kissing his cheek. 

"Besides, it will be fun trying to break you."

"I won't break." 

"We'll see," Dean teased, going over to sit in one of the chairs. 

 

They took their seats, looking around the room. Dean and Sam were the only men in the group. A young woman with blonde hair cleared her throat, getting the circle's attention. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Suzy. I thought we'd begin with a silent prayer for our missing friends." Everyone closed their eyes in a silent prayer except for Dean, who watched everyone. Sam noticed, sitting on one side of Dean, clearing his throat. Zee moved her foot, to kick Dean's leg. Dean closed his eyes, quickly. "Amen. Now, does anyone have anything that they would like to share?" 

A woman named Tammy raised her hand. "I wrote a new piece of verse. It's called 'Sex is a racket, and God's ball is in your court.'" 

"And we would love to hear that, Tammy -- later. Why don't we hear from our new friends? Zelena, what brought you here to reclaim your virginity?"

Zee straightened up in her seat. She sat one one side of Dean, while Sam sat on the other. "Well, I recently starting dating this guy. And I love him. I gave him my virginity. But, sometimes I think that he truly doesn't understand how I work. Recently, we had a spat about other girls. I want to give him my whole heart, but I feel that he's keeping a part of his from me. So, because of that, I want to reclaim my virginity, so we can finally give ourselves to one another forever." 

"Thank you, Zelena. That was beautiful," Suzy told her, her eyes shifting towards Sam. "Sam, what about you?" 

Sam sputtered, before finding a response. "Well, I guess because every woman I've...ever... had relations with, uh...it...hasn't ended well." 

Dean chuckled. "He ain't lying."

Suzy nodded, understandingly. "Thank you for being here, Sam. Stay strong. Stay pure." 

The women repeated the motto, except for Zee. "Stay strong. Stay pure." 

"And you, Dean? What set you on the path away from sin?"

"Uh, hard to say, exactly. Yeah. Sex has always felt -- I don't know -- good, you know? I mean, really, really good." Dean looked around, realizing who he was talking to. Various pent up energies, including the one he most desired. Smirking, he leaned back in his chair, eyes hard one every woman except for his own. "Uh...But, uh... Sometimes, it just makes you feel bad, you know? You're drunk. You shack up then, it's the whole morning thing. You know, 'Hey, that was fun.' And then, 'adios,' you know? Always the 'adios.'" Dean looked wistful, his hand lighting touching Zelena's. "But, you know, when you get down to it, what's the big deal, right? I mean, sure, there's the touching and the feeling all of each other, my hands everywhere, tracing every inch of her body, the two of us moving together, pressing and pulling... Grinding." The women in the room shifted uncomfortably, including Zee, who shivered as Dean's rough hands touched her pulse point in her wrist. "Then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds and builds and builds until it all just..." Dean made a exploding noise, causing Tammy to crush her paper in her lap. Sam cleared his throat, eyes digging daggers into Dean's head. "Yeah. Uh...But the whole thing was just a little too, uh...sticky. So, uh, I got my 'V' card back." Dean slapped his leg.  "The end."

When the meeting was over, Zee smacked Dean upside the head as the women put chairs away. "You're an ass," Zee glared, her cheeks bright red. 

"Hm. So, um... Wee bit of an over-share, Dean?" Sam asked, as Dean snacked a hand around Zee's waist. 

"I was purifying. Hey, she look familiar to you?" 

Sam and Zee turned around to see Dean looking at Suzy. "Seriously?" Zee asked, directing his gaze back to her. 

"Suzy?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Swear I know her from somewhere." 

Sam looked exasperated. "I don't know?!" 

Dean grabbed Zee's ass, then grabbed her hand leading her towards Suzy. "Well, let's find out."

"Why do I have to go?" Zee whined. 

"Because you once promised me a three-way. I swear I've seen her in a porno..."

"Really...Suzy Goody-Two-Shoes?" Zee asked. 

"Yeah...look. I know that our relationship is newish still. And I do love you. Just, hear me out on this, alright? Trust me." 

"You know I do," Zee sighed, following him. "The things we do for love..." 

As Dean and Zee left in purist of their third partner, Suzy, Bonnie rushed up to Sam, tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey." 

"So?" Bonnie asked. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So?"

"How did you like the meeting?"

"Oh, I-I-I-I loved it. Yeah. Um, you know, I-I couldn't help but think of those who weren't here." 

"Oh. Honor. She's my favorite."Tammy overheard them and started to look angry. Bonnie turned and noticed another A.P.U member stuffing cookies into a napkin. "Would you excuse me?" 

Tammy approached Sam, anger clear on her face. "Her favorite? She has no idea what kind of girl Honor is." 

"You don't say. Uh, Tammy, right? The poet?" Sam asked. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Tammy, why -- why don't, um, why don't you tell me what kind of girl Honor is?" 

Dean scratched his head. "Are you sure we don't know each other?" 

Now that Dean kept putting the seed in her head, Zee thought the woman looked strangely fimiliar as well. "Yeah, I swear I've seen you somewhere before." 

"Yeah, I-I'm pretty sure we've never met," Suzy told them. 

"Hmm." 

"Wait, you're -- you're new in town, right? Both of you?"

"Uh, yeah. New to town. New to this whole chastity thing. Zee meant what she said about a connection to her boyfriend? Sometimes, our sex lives are just to ease the stress and have some fun..." 

"Well, I provide individual counseling. If you guys ever need to talk --" 

"So, everybody in the group, they dish to you?" Dean asked. 

"They confide. Abstinence is -- it's really rough without support and education. Hey, you know what? I have some great books on the vow that really helped me. I-I live close. I'll just go grab them." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. With a, uh, with a kidnapper on the loose?" 

"No, I'll be fine." 

"If you're sure..." Zee asked, not wanting Suzy to walk alone and leave her with Dean. 

"You two can use the time to talk about things...get to know each other on a personal and spiritual level." 

"...And I bake real cookies for the bake sale. Honor just brings Oreos!" Tammy stressed, her anger still evident as she ranted to Sam. "Honor is going to hell."

After Dean and Zee told him that they were going to have one on one with Suzy, Sam returned to the hotel room where his sister was napping and Jody was typing away on a laptop. "Hey," Sam greeted, seeing the bags of Mexican food and the empty bag of chips by Cam. Making a face, he removed them, tossing them in the trash can. Over the past couple of weeks, Cam's food cravings had been going in and out, as well as aversions to certain foods. While Cam had a sweet tooth, often sharing a pie with Dean or eating cookies, Sam had pushed healthy foods on her. One staple to her diet was chips of any and all kinds. 

"How was church?"Jody asked, looking up. 

"Well, it turned into confessional. Apparently, two of our vics, Honor and Pastor Fred, did the dirty." 

"Oh, well. They're not the only ones. Barb Blanton, our missing bride to be --" 

"Yeah?" 

"Her mom said she heard Barb and her fiancé in Barb's bedroom." 

"Going at it?" Sam asked, wide eyed.

Jody shrugged. "Well, she said she heard sex noises, then Barb crying, then Neil telling Barb it didn't count because it was under 30 seconds." Sam chuckled. "And then, two hours later, she heard a smash and saw a flash of light under the door." 

"Blue light?" 

Jody nodded. "You know, I'm thinking whatever this thing is, it's not going after virgins, even born-again virgins." 

"It's taking virgins who break their chastity vow. So dragons are off the list," Sam sighed. 

"I'm sor-- dragons? Those are a thing?" Jody asked. 

"Yeah. Too many things are things." 

Sam saw his sister shiver, pulling the blanket off the other bed to cover her up. He could see the slight swell in the middle, making him smile. It was a new hope that their family will survive whatever was thrown their way next. Grabbing his phone, he sat on the bed, guarding his sister and his niece as he tried to call Dean, then Zee, then Dean's other cellphone. But their was no answer. 

 

"You know, for being born again today, you sure look like crap," Jody commented. "Kinda like Cam." 

"Wait a second. Did you...get --" 

"Born again?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, Sam. I don't make promises I can't keep. It's just...I enjoy church. I mean, after...after Bobby, Crowley...I needed something that made sense to me -- you know, comfort, I guess." 

"Yeah, I guess we're all looking for that." 

"Except those that got it." Sam looked at her in confusion. "Come on. You and Dean? That's something special, don't you think? Not to mention Cam and Zelena." 

Sam looked out the window, shrugging. "Cam and Zee are best friends. They share secrets and girl talk. Zee was there for her when I wasn't. And now Cam's pregnant, and we're all trying to help."

"Let me give you some advice from a woman that's been in her shoes. For the next six months, Cam's going to be irrational, hungery, and worried about every little thing. She's going to worry about the baby, and knowing her, she's going to worry about all of you. If you want to help her, help her out with more important tasks. Be there for her. Do something as a family maybe. Help her set up a nursery. Make furniture. Do something useful to help her out." 

Zee and Dean stood and paced, waiting for Suzy to get back. Dean scrolled through his phone, gasping at what he found. "I knew it! She's from Casa Erotitca!" 

"Who?" Zee asked, grabbing his phone. Then she bursted out laughing.. "So, you were right."

"What do I get for that?" 

Zee grinned, reaching over to peck his lips. Dean grinned into the kiss, pulling away. "I have no middle name. Neither does Sam. Cam uses her birth name, Delilah to keep connected to what she's overcome." 

Zee nodded, scooting closer to him. "My middle name is Eleanor."

"Eleanor...sexy."

"More like lame," Zee chuckled, playing with her bracelet. 

"I know that I'm not a very good boyfriend. And sometimes that I don't know what to do but push people away to protect them. But I do know that you're the best thing in my life. And that I am so in love with you..." Dean held out his hand up, smiling. Zee placed her palm against his, their fingers threading together. Dean brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back if it, then bringing their joined hands to his chest. "Jean Grey me..."

Zee chuckled, "Nerd." Closing her eyes, she looked deep into Dean's thoughts, finding concern for Sam. Concern for Cam and Cas and their child. Guilt. Then then love for her...happiness at the last time they spent together, curled up in bed, just sleeping with clothes on. Zee was sleeping on her back, her hand intertwined with his as Dean laid on his stomach, his head facing Zee, his nose buried into her chestnut colored hair. Zee's arm was bent at an angle, their fingers interlaced as well as one of their legs. Her head was tilted towards his, their joined hands resting on her chest, over her heart. A small smile was on her face, as well as his as they slept. Zee looked deeper into his soul, seeing threads of love and trust intertwine with her's and her grace. He wasn't afraid of her, but in love with her deeply. She kept him sane. 

Zee pulled away, planting her lips on Dean's hard, threading her fingers through his hair. Dean quickly removed her shirt as she removed his, their body's clinging to each other. Dean lifted her up, then lowering their bodies down to the ground. 

Cam awoke, stretching. She saw Sam pacing as he worriedly wrung his hands in his hair."What's going on?" Cam asked, yawning. "Where's Zee and Dean?"

"Not back yet." 

"What?" Cam asked. "What were they doing when you left them?" 

"I don't know...hassaling Suzy. We found out that whatever is talking people is taking them because they broke their chasity vow..." Sam turned ashen, with Cam had the same look. Cam got out of bed, slipping on her tennis shoes and throwing her hair up into a bun. 

"Shit..." Cam cursed. 

"What's up?" Jody asked, looking confused at the siblings. 

"This thing is taking people that break their vows, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dean and Zelena-- been over an hour," Sam stressed. 

Jody jumped up, grabbing her jacket. "Right." 

"Those two can't keep it in their pants," Cam sighed, grabbing their hotel room key. 

As Dean and Zee put their clothes back on, they giggled at what they just did, joking around with each other. "So much for being abstient," Zee told him, fastening her bra. "I really missed this..."

"What?" 

"Us...you know...not worrying about what's going to come next. Not worrying about Cam or the baby, or Sam and Ezekiel, or Cas, or even about me...just...plain old us."

"I miss it already," Dean told her, grabbing her pony tail she just fixed. Yanking her gently towards him, he kissed her, bending her backwards a bit. Zee kissed him back, placing the hands on his cheeks as one of his hands moved to support her at the small of her back. They pulled away, smiling shyly at each other. "Okaaaay."

Dean grabbed his jacket, and reached for the church doors. When he did, Zee and Dean were both thrown back in a blinding flash of blue light.

* * *

Zee woke first with a gasp, grabbing her pounding head. She looked around to see the engaged couple that was missing, and Honor. Placing a hand on her head, she turned to see her boyfriend unconcious. Crawling towards him, she shook Dean's shoulders. "Dean....Hey. Dean. Dean. Hey, come on. Dean. Dean." 

Dean jerked awake, looking around also. "Where are we?" 

"Hell," Neil answered. 

Zee stood up, looking around as Dean stood up behind her. "Shit. Fuck...shit..." 

Meanwhile, Cam was looking around the church, finding Zee's shoes as well as Dean's wallet and keys. Sam saw a sticky substance on the floor, scrunching his face up in disgust. Jody came in, looking at the two of them. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Neighbors see anything?" Sam asked. 

Jody nodded. "Flash of blue." 

"Huh." 

"You sure Dean was here?" Jody asked. 

Cam held up Zee's shoes and socks, as well ad Dean's wallet and keys. "Oh, yeah. And I think he crossed someone off his bucket list," she commented. "As well as for Zee. Told you they were horny as teenagers." 

Dean stood on a ladder, trying to push the trap door open as Zee watched. "We tried. There's no escape." 

"Are we gonna run out of air?" Zee asked, feeling slightly clammy. Everybody had irrational fears. Sam was afraid of clowns. Cam was afraid of zombies. Zee didn't like small spaces. At all. 

"I don't think so. Somebody wants us to die nice and slow," Neil answered. 

"And then it's gonna take us, just like it took Pastor Fred," Honor said, shaking slightly. 

"What took him?" 

"We couldn't see, exactly. It -- it was so bright. I-it was like it was on fire." 

Sam, Jody, and Cam went back to the hotel, investigating all they could about the bright light. Cam was typing away furiously. "Hey. Virgins, fire -- sound familiar?" Jody asked. 

Sam came over and read over her shoulder. "'Vesta, Roman Goddess of the Hearth'." 

Jody nodded. "In ancient Rome, six virgins were dedicated to this chick every year. Their main duty was to tend Vesta's hearth." 

"Wait, so, fire is connected to virginity?" Cam asked, turning to look at them. 

"Yeah, the girls had to be pure because fire is the symbol of purity." 

"Huh," Cam thought, resting her hands on her stomach. "Okay, as long as Vesta's fire was kept lit, Rome received a good harvest." 

"The virgins had to stay celibate for 30 years. If they broke their vows, they were buried alive," Jody answered, gravely. 

"Shit...Zee's gonna freak."

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"We all have our phobias, Sam. Clowns, zombies, tight spaces and the fear of being buried alive..." 

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, giving up on the trap door. 

"Dean...you know who I'm a total badass? Well, I'm slightly afraid of enclosed spaces. And to be buried alive..." 

"Maybe God wants us down here -- because of what we did," Barb, the bride to be, thought. 

"Trust me -- this is not God's work." Then Dean had a thought. "Son of a --" He frantically began to search his pockets for his phone. 

"What's wrong?" Zee asked, standing up. 

"They took my phone. Luckily..." Dean grinned, pulling out his other phone. "I keep a spare." Dean lifted the phone up in the air, trying to get a signal. "Come on, bars." 

[HONOR watches DEAN attempt to use his phone and then catches NEIL staring at her suspiciously.]

"Vesta was often enveloped in a blue halo of light, which she could control at will to disorient, to maim -- ohh -- or to kill," Jody read, 

"Okay, what about some way to kill her? A-a weapon or -- or something." 

Cam was up pacing, while Jody continued to research. Sam phone rang loudly, alerting them all. "Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Sam! Sammy!" 

"Dean. Hey."

Dean's voice was full as static. "Hey, listen to me. I'm --" 

"Dean, wh--" Sam asked, barely able to hear him. 

"Underground." 

"Say it again. I can't hear you." 

"We're -- Some kind of --" 

Then Dean was disconnected. "Dean! I lost him."

"What?" Jody asked, confused. 

"Listen, is there some kind of train station around here or something? I-I could have sworn I heard a whistle." 

Dean cursed, pocketing his phone. Zee nudged him, seeing Barb and Neil in a corner, whispering. "Don't, Neil. Please, don't," Barb begged. 

"Shh. Shh." 

Dean overheard them, going over. "Don't what, Neil?" 

"Just mind your beeswax, pal." 

Dean straightened up, marching over. "Hey. Hey! Listen, we're all stuck down here together. So, you got something to say, you say it." 

"Okay, look, whatever that fireball thing was, it's taking the weakest, and I am not gonna be next. So, the way I see it, her leg's busted anyway." Neil motioned to Honor, who looked horrified. "We serve her up. It could buy us some time." 

"Screw you, Neil," Honor cried out. 

Zee walked to block Honor from harm, while Dean shoved Neil against the wall. "Busted leg? Try a sprained ankle, okay? Nobody's serving anybody up!" 

"We are under the gallows, all of us. Give it Honor. It might save the rest of our necks, unless you have a better plan."

"Maybe I do. Maybe we'll give him you. Oh, what, you don't like that idea? Then shut up!" 

Cam scrolled through her laptop, finding train schedules. "Hey! Here we go. 8:00 p.m. train out of Sioux Falls. 79 miles an hour. What's five miles east of Hartford -- anything?

"Uh... Pasture mostly. No -- the old Wimmer farm," Jody answered. 

They all jumped up, grabbing their jackets. "Wait, anything on a weapon?" Sam asked. 

Jody turned to look at her laptop. "Oak stained in virgin blood. Where are we gonna get a virgin?"

Sam's eyes lit up at his realization. "I'm a virgin!"

Jody smiled softly. "I think we need the real McCoy here, Sam." 

Sam's eyes shifted to Cam's stomach, with Cam noticing the look. Backing up, she placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh no you don't, Samuel Winchester. Not using the baby's blood."

"I wasn't thinking about it..." Sam lied. "But I do know someone." 

"You need what?" Tammy asked, wide eyed. 

"Your blood," Sam repeated. 

"Just a dab." 

"But... Pagans use blood. Are you pagans?" Tammy asked, looking at the three of them. 

"What? Pagan? Zee, debatable...No, look, it's for a weapon that --" Cam tried to explain. 

"You are in a House of God. Your psycho rituals aren't gonna fly here." 

"Okay, we don't have time for this," Sam stressed. 

"I don't have time for devil worshippers! I'm calling the cops." 

Jody punched Tammy, shocking them all. "I am the cops." 

Tammy's hands went to her nose, looking outraged at Jody. "What the fudge, lady?!" 

Jody grabbed a tissue, wiping some of the blood off of Tammy's face. "Wipe your nose, dear." 

After they got what they needed, they drove to the abandoned farm, turning off the Impala. "Jody." 

He motioned for her to go one way while he went the other, with Cam safely watching their backs from the car. 

Zee ran her hand on the wall, looking for a way out. Honor sat near her, playing with her purity ring. "I broke my vow..."

"Listen...if God wanted us to remain pure for all time, he wouldn't have made penises or vaginas. We all make mistakes. We're forgiven. We're all human..." Then that's when Zee realized something. She wasn't just human. She was Nephilim. "Dean?!" 

"What?" Dean asked, but was interupped by noises above their heads. 

Neil began to panic. "Told you. It's back for one of us. What are you gonna do now? Right, you should have listened to me --" 

"Shh! Shut up," Dean ordered. 

 

Dean could hear his brother and Jody above them. Letting out a breath, he climbed the ladder, banging on the trap door. "Sammy? Sammy! Sammy!" 

"Hey, Dean, we're here. We're gonna get you guys out." 

Sam tried to open the door, but was flung back. "Sammy, are you still there?!"

Dean heard some more commotion from up above, running his hands over the trap door. Finding a rusty screw, he turned to the others. "Anybody got a screwdriver?" 

Zee tapped his bottom, motioning him to come down. "We don't need one. We have me..."

Zee climed the ladder, banging her hand on the trap door. A dent was visible from her she hit it, and it groaned. Dean grinned, encouraging her. Zee began to pound at it, her eyes glowing a dark marroon color as it began to give way "Come on, come on, come on..." Dean repeated, watching Zee punch through the door. Finally it snapped open, making it easy to push. Zee climbed out, to see Jody injured and Sam tired. 

"What'd we miss?" Zee asked. "Anybody have my shoes?" 

* * *

Back at the hotel, Cam helped Jody pack her bag while the other three packed together their belongings into the Impala's truck. "You gonna be okay?" Cam asked, folding a couple of Jody's shirt. 

"Me? Perfectly fine." 

Cam smiled at the answer, going to put the folded shirts into the bag. Then she froze, a hand on her rounded belly. "Oh..." 

"Cam? You alright?" 

"I don't know...something just feels weird." 

"Where..." Jody asked, placing her hand where Cam's hand once. Leaving it there for a minute. Pulling back, she smiled. "Cam...that's your baby. She's moving." 

"What?" Cam asked, shocked. "Everything is okay?" 

"Yes," Jody laughed, hugging her. "Everything is okay." 

The other three walked in, seeing Jody packed and ready to go. "Aah," Jody smiled. 

"Heading out?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. I'd tell you boys and girls to stay out of trouble, but what's the point?" Sam hugged Jody first, squeezing her bad shoulder. "Ow." 

"Thanks for bailing me out," Dean grinned, hugging her. 

Jody shrugged, grinning. "Oh, what can I say? I'm getting the hang of this."

Zee hugged her, wishing her well. "Take care of yourself." 

"Take care of him," Jody told her, eyeing Dean. 

"Oh, I will," Zee chuckled, going over to Dean.

Finally, Cam blinked back her tears, hugging Jody hard. "Keep in touch okay?" Cam asked. 

"I will. You too. I want to see the baby when she's born," Jody told her. 

"Absolutely," Cam nodded. 

"Drive safe," Dean called out, his arm around Zee's waist as they waved.

"Thanks." Jody stopped, heading to the door, then pausing. "Don't get the door for me or anything." 

Dean detached himself from his girl, opening the door for Jody. "Take care of your sister...she needs you guys." 

Once Jody was gone, Zee and Cam went to check out of the hotel room, giggling about something. Sam watched them go, arm-in-arm, sighing heavily and sitting on one of the bed. "What's up?" Dean asked. 

"What if there is something wrong with me -- something...really wrong?" Sam asked, worried. 

"You're just crapped out, man. You need some rest." 

"Oh, it's more than that. I mean, Vesta said I was practically dead inside." 

"Oh, and she's in the circle of trust now?" 

"Why would she lie?" 

"It's probably the trials, okay? Probably some sort of a, you know, aftereffect. It's not like you're bouncing back from the flu here. I mean, you were glowing with freaking trial juice." 

"I don't know." 

"Well, what else would it be?" 

"Why does it have to be something else? It's always something else. We're always scraping to find some other explanation when maybe it is... just me." 

"Oh, come on, Sam." 

"I'm a mess, Dean. You know it. And sometimes, I feel like maybe I'm never gonna actually be all right." 

"You will. All right, 'cause whatever it is, we'll figure it out." 

"Or this is... just the way I am."

Dean looked down, his fists tightening. "I can't. I can't let you put this on yourself. Listen to me. It's not you, Sam."

All of a sudden, Sam's eyes glowed bright blue as Ezekiel took over. "I wouldn't do that, Dean." 

Dean let out a frustrated breath. "He deserves to know." 

"Your brother is not ready. If he ejects me, he will not make it." 

Dean pounded on the bed. "Damn it, Zeke! How much longer we got to keep playing this?" 

"Not much longer. I promise you that." 

Sam's eyes glowed blue again, returning to Sam's normal color as he retreaded back into Sam. "What?" Sam asked. 

Dean looked exhausted and guilty. "What?" 

"What? What -- what's not me?" 

"Nothing. I just -- I-I meant that...if there is something wrong...it's not your fault. We'll deal with it. But you got to have a little faith, Sammy." Dean stood up and started packing as the girls entered. Sam wearily picked up his own bags and walked towards the door. Cam followed him, throwing her hair up into a pony tail. Dean watched him go, his eyes sad and guilty. 

"Hey..." Zee walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. 

"Sam knows something is wrong...he can feel it. I almost told him, but Ezekiel told me not to...I don't know what to do anymore." 

Zee perched herself on Dean's lap, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "He can't know, Dean. Sam would never forgive us...neither would Cam. If she found out, she could have a miscarriage, or something else bad could happen to her and the baby." 

Dean took a deep breath, nodding. Zee kissed him, making him a bit better. "If you do that again, I would feel a whole lot better," Dean teased, bringing her closer.

Once they were all outside, they loaded their bags in the car. Cam was waiting to get in, placing a hand on her stomach, smiling. "Hey...you wanna feel something cool?" Cam called out. Grabbing Zee's, she placed it on the side of her belly where her daughter was currently stretching. 

"Oh wow..." Zee laughed, feeling the small flutter inside of Cam. "Hello, my little goddaughter. I love you..." Zee cooed. 

"I wanna feel!" Dean told them, placing his larger hand on Cam's belly. "We got ourselves a fighter!"

Sam sheepishly reached out to touch Cam's belly, but a blast from her stomach sent him flying back against another car. "Sam!" Zee gasped, Dean and Zee rushing over. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking to where Cam was cradling her belly. 

"I didn't do that..." Cam told them. 

Sam looked at Cam's stomach with confusion, while Zee and Dean looked shocked and uneasy. It was like Cam's baby knew that Sam wasn't Sam through the womb. 

 


	9. Holy Hell

Cam slept in the backseat, a bag of french fries resting beside her, and her swollen feet propped up between Dean and Sam on top of the front seat. Her hands rested on her stomach, cradling her daughter that grew and kicked everyday. She was now 18 weeks pregnant, and the baby had a mind of it's own. When Cam was awake, she slept. When Cam was asleep, she kicked and turned, waking Cam up. Zee loved to feel the baby move. Kevin always asked for a chance to feel her belly. Sam, however, was met with the same blast every single time he tried to touch her belly.

Dean sat in the driver seat, talking to Ezekiel. "So, he's better?" Dean asked, hopeful for the angel to vacate his brother. 

"Yes. Sam is much improved. It shouldn't be much longer now." 

"Okay, you know you said the same thing to me last week, right?" 

"As I told you when we met – this will take time."

Dean exhaled in frustration. "Okay, well, go then. Heal. I'd like my brother back, please." 

"I must say, Dean, I'm very uncomfortable with this whole trip. Investigating crimes involving angels – or anything involving angels – puts me, and therefore, Sam, at risk. Not to mention your sister..." 

"Well, family business, Zeke. Okay? If we ignore this, Sam's gonna think that something fishy's going on. Cam's already suspicious enough. It's like her kid doesn't like you." 

Ezekiel paused, looking back at the sleeping women. Zee had been at Cam's side since the baby started kicking. "Then I trust you will be discreet." 

"Wait, if you know where we're going, that means you've been listening in. Are you – are you hearing everything between me and Sam?" 

"No. Just a word here and there. I have better things to do with my time than eavesdrop, like heal your brother," he answered, pointedly. 

"Okay, 'cause here's the thing—" 

Sam's eyes flashed blue, receeding back as Sam came forward, resuming their previous conversation. "— you know, I was gonna say, it seems like it's getting really quiet out there, you know? Not a peep from the angels, even Buddy Boyle goes off the air and stops recruiting for them." 

Dean shifted, adjusting to the conversation. "Obviously calm before the storm." 

"Yeah, maybe."

Cam woke up, placing a hand on her belly. "Where are we?" she asked, stretching. 

Sam was going to answer her, but noticed the sign. "What?" Dean asked. 

"That sign said "Fort Collins, 50 miles."

"So?" 

"So, last time I looked, like, 12 seconds ago, uh, Fort Collins was a hundred miles." 

Zee was awake now as well, trying to save Dean. "Well, hey, man, ever since that goddess got her hooks into you, you know—" she shrugged. 

"No, it's more than Vesta! I mean, this kind of thing's been happening to me. Like, like, there are chunks of time just … missing. Like there are times when I'm... not here. Cam's baby won't let me even touch her belly to feel her kick!" 

"Well, like I've said—" Dean tried to say. 

"Yes, the trials. I know. I heard you. I heard you when you said it the last week and the week before that and the week before that," Sam argued. 

"Yeah, because ... damn straight the trials. They whacked you, man. You're not up to warp speed yet, okay? But you will be." Dean smiled at Sam. "Would I lie? And Cam's kid is like her...a brat." 

"Hey!" Cam argued, rubbing where the baby was adjusting herself. Sam looked at her belly, then looked at the dark sky. 

* * *

Where they arrived, Cam was told to wait in the car, because she was showing more now and a pregnant FBI personnel would look sketchy. Cam and Zee watched as the boys went to the front door, showing them their FBI badges. 

"Ah, one of your guys is here already," the cop told them. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, putting their IDs back in their pockets of their suits, and headed into the roadhouse where the various angel murders took place. 

Once they were in, they were surprised to see Castiel, wearing a nice suit and talking to one of the police men. "Ah, my colleagues." 

Dean looked pointedly at Cas as Sam smiled in an unabashed way, barely concealing his pleasure at seeing their friend. 

DEAN looks pointedly at CASTIEL. SAM smiles in unabashed and barely concealed pleasure, and slaps CASTIEL on the arm.

"'Agent,'" Sam greeted. 

"Agent," Cas smiled, pleased to be recongized with the appropriate label. 

"Cas. What the hell are you doing?" Dean hissed. 

"Um, I still have that badge you gave me," Cas explained. 

"Yeah. Uh, what the hell are you doing?" 

"The murders were all over the news. I, I thought I might be of help." 

"Yeah, but Cas, you know that this is an angel situation, right? I mean, you and Cam left that night because angels were on your ass," Sam told him. 

Dean looked uncomfortable at the lie. "Yeah, and you were living the life, you know? Early retirement, working your way up the Gas-n-Sip ladder. Provide for your kid." 

"If angels are slaughtering one another, I have to do what I can to help. It is a risk we should be willing to take, don't you think? This would mean keeping my daughter and wife safe from them." Sam shrugged in agreement, seeing his point. "Hey. Cas is back in town." 

Dean's mouth dropped in shock. "Seriously, did you –" Dean stuttered, turning to talk to Sam. "-did he just say that?" 

Cas reached into his pocket, showing them the photos of the crime. "These angels, uh, they were butchered. Much more violence than was required." 

"Definitely took more than one or two killers to pull this off." 

"Hit squad? Bartholomew's people?" Dean asked. 

"Well, Bartholomew has a faction we know about, but this could be somebody else entirely we don't know," Sam reasoned. 

Cas patted both of the boys on the shoulder. "Well, whoever it is... We'll find them." 

"' _We'll'_ find them. That's great," Dean sighed. 

Dean saw Sam or Ezekiel's disapproving look, slinking off. 

Inside of the car, Cam breathed through a hard kick from inside of her body. "Jesus, kid...take it easy in there." 

"She's awake? I wanna feel!" Zee squealed, placing a hand on Cam's rounded middle. Leaning her head down, she began to talk as if the fetus could understand her. "Hello little niece, this is Auntie Zelena!" 

Cam hissed out in a slight pain. "She's very active today. Usually she's awake when I'm asleep. But today, she's up at all hours. What the hell kid? You hungry?" 

"It's cute how you talk to her..." Zee chuckled. 

"Hey, you all do it!" Cam argued, blushing. Sitting up in the seat. "The other day, Dean went on and on about how to change the transmission fluid in the Impala. Kevin talks about math, and you coo at it like you're obsessed. She has no choice but to hear my voice. She's inside of me." 

"She's going to be a fighter...just like her mom," Zee smiled. 

"Like her dad..." Cam smiled, freezing when she saw Cas walk out of the roadhouse. Clawing at the handle of the car door, she lept up and raced towards him. 

"Hey! Careful!" Zee called out as Cam raced towards her husband. 

Cas saw his wife come flying at him and barely had time to catch her before she hurled herself at him, lips meeting in a hurried frenzy. "Campbell," Cas sighed, the ache in his chest disappointing. For the weeks apart, the only thing keeping him sane was her voice on his phone and the various pictures of the child growing inside of her. He could see that she had grown larger, her stomach separating them. But he didn't care. He thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was shiny, her cheeks were rounded out, and her skin glowed. She wore a white tank top that hugged her figure, with a pair of jean shorts, a floral silk kimono with short sleeves and brown boots that laced. 

Cam grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him, the stress washing away from her body being replaced with a frenzy of sexual tension. Breaking apart, they held on to each other, their hearts once again beating in unison. 

* * *

Cam hurriedly push Cas up against the motel room wall as she attacked his lips. Cas placed his hands on her hips, noticing that they have grown a bit wider. Cam pushed down the suit jacket, grabbing him by the tie to haul him in closer. Cas grabbed her hair, angling her head to the side to kiss down her neck. Cam shivered when he got to one point behind her ear, making her back arch and her toes curled. "God, I missed you..." she breathed out, shivering more as he trailed his lips down to where her neck met her shoulder. 

"I missed you as well," Cas told her, pushing the silk cardigan off of her shoulders. 

Cam ubottoned his shirt, pushing it aside to see his toned muscles. "You have no idea how bad I wanted you...I had to buy new batteries weekly for my vibrator..."

Cas pulled away confused at what that was as Cam dropped to her knee to undo his pants, starting with his belt. "I don't know what that is..."

"It's a thing...women use it to achieve sexual pleasure when they don't have a man...recently I've been needing to use one so Zee went out and bought it for me. It's a influx of hormones from the pregnancy." Cas pulled her up, kiss her as he led her to the bed. Reaching for her shirt, he pulled it off to see the creamy skin of her belly and the tops of her breasts. Cam suddenly began to feel self-concious at Cas's steely gaze on her body. Blushing a bit, she covered her chest with her arms. "I'm a bit bigger than I used to be. Usually, I'm all muscle, but now...I have curves and I have stretch marks on my hips and my breasts are now a D cup from my B cup, and my ass has grown as well..."

"Silence," Cas commanded, trailing his fingers from her shoulders to her hips. "You're so beautiful. So ripe and fertile. You're bringing a life into this world...something God can never do. He can create, but he can never be able to do what you can...Campbell, you amaze me..."

Cam smiled, grabbing his face to bring him down to hers as they laid on the bed. Cas removed her bra, and then soon their underwear came off. Cas slid into her easily, stilling as their bodies became one. But Cam instantly regretted it as she felt achy in the back. "Cas...no...."

"What?" Cas asked, looking down at her. 

"Not like this...back hurts..."

"Then how?" Cas asked. Even though Cam had given him a sex-ed lesson on how to please her many times, this was new territory for both of them. 

"I don't know. Maybe with me on top."

They moved and Cam felt instantly better, she began to move her hips as Cas gripped onto them. Cam sighed a small wave of pleasure washed over her, leaning foward, she gripped onto the headboard, as Cas moved his own hips up to meet hers. It only took him two thrusts until she gasped out, her cheeks rosy and flushed. Cas continued to move, hearing Cam tighten around him several more times and then release as she climaxed over and over again at different intervals. When he finally came with her, she had both hands onto the headboard, splintering the wood as she cried out his name. Once she calmed down, Cas removed himself from her, collapsing down onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Cam collasped next to him on her side, facing him. 

"That was what I needed," she sighed, sated for a while. 

Cas smiled, hearing his heart pound inside of his chest. "It always allude me how hard my heart pounds when I'm in your presense...it pounds harder and harder until one day I think it's going to explode." 

"That's because I'm good in bed. I give you a workout. And with us, it's not just desire. It's love, and passion, and desire, and the act of becoming one..." 

"Soon, we'll be three..." Cas pointed out, seeing her rounded stomach through the sheet. 

Cam smiled, feeling their daughter make her presence known. "Speaking of three, I think we woke the princess up." 

"How do you know?" Cas asked, sitting up. 

"Because she's kicking like crazy in there. Cam sat up, grabbing her bra from the floor. Putting it on, she pulled the sheet down, exposing her stomach. "You wanna feel?"

Cas looked at her, unsure of what that meant. Cam grabbed his hand anyway, placing in on the right side of her belly. Cas waited, then jumped when he felt a flutter and a nudge against his hand. "Is that..."

"The baby? Yeah...pretty wild, huh?"

Cas kept his hand in that spot, feeling another movement. "Does this happen often?" 

"All the time. She's a rebel. Likes to be awake when I'm sleeping. Likes to be asleep when I'm awake. She must of sensed you at the roadhouse. She was kicking like crazy. Maybe to say 'Hi, Dad. I'm here...'" 

"This is the most wonderful thing I've ever felt..." Cas whispered, amazed at the fact that their child was moving within Cam. Then, the movements stopped, worrying him. "What happened. Is she okay? She stopped." 

Cam placed a hand on her belly next to his, eyes closing. "She's sleeping. We wore her out. Her head is over here on the left...and her bottom is over here on the right. She likes to lay like that. Zee says its's because she wants to be close to my heart, because it helps sooth her. I think Zee is full of shit sometimes." 

"Has your brothers and Zelena felt her move?" 

"Yeah, except for Sam. For some strange reason, she won't let him near me..." 

"She won't let him...I don't understand..."

"Cas...our daughter is powerful. She uses me for a vessel sometimes to help out Sam and Dean. When Sam tried to touch my belly, she went out a wave of energy to push him away. I don't know why...my eyes are going funny."

"What do you see?"

"Glowing  balls inside of people's chests..." Cam admitted. 

"Souls. It's because you and the baby share the same blood and right now the same body. Why can't Sam touch your belly?"

"I don't know. Dean says its because she's a brat. But something tells me she has a reason. Sam hasn't been normal lately. Losing time, his soul looks all wonky, not to mention I swear I heard his voice deepen when I was napping. Something is not right," Cam stressed. 

"Everything will be okay. I promise..." Cas told her, hand still on her belly. 

Cam nodded, leaning back against the headboard, sighing. "Now, she'll be up all night and all day. She's exited that you're here..."

"She's strong." 

"She is...Zee says she'll be a bad-ass as well as a troublemaker. I think she's smart. When Dean or Zee talk to her, she quiets down." 

"They talk to her?" Cas asks. 

"Yeah...you can too," Cam assured him. "Just talk to her like you're talking to me."

Cas nodded, leaning down. "Hello...little one..." Cas told Cam's stomach. He felt another nudge as his daughter woke up from her brief nap. "Have you noticed how bright the stars are at night. That's because..." 

Cam smiled, looking down as Cas got comfortable, talking to their daughter about this and that. The galaxies, the ocean, the first thing Cas saw when he was created, how green the grass is. It made her heart grew more at the sight of this man. Cam raked her fingers through Cas's hair as he relaxed. 

* * *

After they cleaned up, they joined the others at a local bar, everybody grabbing a beer except for Cam, who got a Sprite. "It is so good being together again. You know, this is my first beer as a human. I hope it's okay, me joining you?" Cas asked. 

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" Sam questioned. 

"You know, Cas, are you sure you're ready to jump back into all this? I mean, it seemed to me like you'd actually found some peace," Dean told him, trying to cover his tracks. 

"Hey, you once told me that you don't choose what you do. It chooses you. Our daughter will most likely be a hunter, raised by hunters." 

"Huh?" Dean asked. 

"I'm a part of this." Cas clinked his beer bottle against Dean's. "Like it or not. I am your brother-in-law. I'm part of your family." 

"Damn straight..." Cam smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

"All right, well, then, in that case, we have to figure out, uh, who are we up against, what do they want, and how do we stop them," Sam explained. 

"Well, Bartholomew wants to reverse Metatron's spell. Presumably to – to retake Heaven once his following is large enough. That's according to April." 

"The reaper who took you in," Dean thought. 

"Yeah, and you stabbed." 

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. "She was hot." 

"She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away. She was hot, but not as hot as my wife..." Cas told them. 

"Nice save," Cam chuckled. 

"Mm," Dean hummed, appreciatively. Zee kicked him, snagging his beer.  

"Up to the point she started torturing me," Cas finished. 

"You're lucky you have a good woman," Dean told Cas, patting his arm. 

"I felt the baby kick...she's quite strong," Cas smiled, looking next to him at Cam's stomach. 

"All right. I'm gonna get us another round," Sam told them. 

"Nah. I'll get it," Cas told them, hopping off his bar stool. He finished the last of his beer, setting the bottle on the table. "Mm. You know, I've never done this before." 

"Come on, babe..." Cam grinned, sliding off her bar stool. Zee and Dean reached out to steady her as she took Cas's hand. "Make sure you you don't topple over." 

They were off as Dean sighed. "One beer, he's hammered."

"He's excited," Zee explained, leaning over to kiss Dean. 

When they pulled apart, blue light flashed in Sam's eyes. 

"Oh, boy," Dean groaned, knowing he was going to get an earful from Ezekiel about Cas. 

"Well? What are you going to do about this?" Ezekiel asked.

"About Cas?" 

"He is a beacon, Dean, pulling every angel for miles down on our heads." 

Zee was getting annoyed with the angel. Squaring her shoulders, she looked him dead in the eye. "All right, you know what, Zeke? Level with us. What is it that you're so afraid of?"

"I told you. When I chose to answer your prayers and heal Sam, I chose sides. That means I'm not in good standing with certain angels." 

"Okay, well, you know what? Cas isn't in good standing with  _any_  angel, all right? But here he is, ass on the line, fighting the fight. So tell me, what makes you so special?" Dean asked. 

"Here we go. Three brewskies and a Sprite," Cas told them, gleefully as he and Cam returned. 

"I'm going to get something out of the car," Ezekiel snapped, pissed off. 

As he passed Cam, she got the chills, holding her stomach protectively. Something wasn't right with her brother. His eyes weren't the same. They were hard, not soft. The child inside of her sensed it to because she started to twist and turn. 

Once outside, Ezekiel was met by Metatron. "Well, I'm really looking forward to this," Metatron told him. 

"Excuse me?" Ezekiel asked. 

"Oh, please. I know who you really are. And it isn't Ezekiel." 

* * *

Cam looked from where Sam left, still feeling nervous and a bit unwell. "I, um, I noticed you look... kind of uncomfortable whenever Sam mentions my leaving. Doesn't he know that you told me to leave?" Cas asked. 

"Here's the deal. When Sam was doing the trials to seal up Hell, it messed him up. Okay? The third one nearly killed him. If I'd let him finish, it would have. He's still messed up, bad." 

"You said the angel, Ezekiel, helped heal him."

"He did," Cam interjected. "I left the room, and I came back and he was fine..." 

"Look, I got to do anything I can to get him back. Now, if that means that we keep our distance from you for a little while, then... Then I don't have a choice. I don't feel good about it, but I don't have a choice. It's great to have your help, Cas. Okay, but we just can't work together. I'm sorry..."

Cas looked sad, as did Cam. "I'm not feeling well...I'm going to go lie down," Cam told them. She left, going outside only to see Sam and another older man talking. Feeling a wave of naseau, she turned and hurried over the trashcan where she vomited the Sprite and cheeseburger she had eaten before. Her head was pounding, and soon her vision blacked out. 

"Relax. I'm not here to out you. But I  _am_  curious, why Ezekiel?" Metatron asked, asking the angel in front of him. 

"They say he is a good, and ... honorable angel." 

"Ahhhh. Everything they say you are not. I see your point... Gadreel," Metatron smirked, enjoying the fact that he knew who resided inside the young Winchester. 

"The stories about me – they are not true!" Gadreel shouted. 

"And yet you spent countless thousands of years locked in Heaven's darkest dungeon. And now you're hiding in this human, posing as Ezekiel." Metatron shook his head. "Tragic. It broke His heart to lock you away, you know? You were God's most trusted. That's why He chose you to protect the garden. Your one task was to keep evil from entering... from befouling His cherished creation, mankind, and you failed Him!" 

Gadreel looked away guilty. "Not my doing." 

"Well, for whatever reason, the serpent entered. The Earth is cursed with evil. Someone had to be blamed." 

"What is it you want of me, Metatron?" Gadreel asked. 

Metatron sighed. "Just to be your friend. You and I go back a long way. I was actually the one who freed you." 

"You?" 

"I was the one who caused all the angels to fall. Including the imprisoned ones. You're welcome." 

"No angels are in Heaven? None at all?" 

"No, and you know, at first, I thought I would love it. But it's a big place. My solitude is getting tedious." 

"And so?" 

"And so ... Plan 'B.' Rebuild Heaven as the place God envisioned it, only with a handpicked few. No more anemic functionaries like Bartholomew. And no more stupid angels. (consideringly) Maybe some funny ones. You were His most trusted, Gadreel. You want to take back your reputation? You want to reclaim the Heaven that was? We could do this together."

* * *

Cam sat with her feet up, Zee taking her blood pressure as Sam looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine you guys. Just need more water," Cam told them. 

"Dehydration can cause preterm labor, Cam. You're blood pressure was low. It's slowly crawling up. I'm about to go get you a IV and fluids," Zee protested. 

"I'm fine!" Cam told her, placing a hand on her stomach. She felt her daughter twist, something bothering her. Lately, Cam had a sixth sense when it came to her baby. She theorized that it was their shared blood. Her baby was already intelligent. Sam grabbed another water bottle from the cabinet and handed it to her. But Cam's eyes flashed purple, knocking it out of his hand. Cam came back, looking shocked. "Sorry..." 

Zee looked between them worried, grabbing Cam by the elbow. "Alright. Baby girl obviously doesn't like Sam. So, we're separating you two. Now. Let's go to your room. I'll paint your nails for you," Zee offered. 

As Dean came back, Zee and Cam were leaving. Sam looked worried at his sister's retreating form. Maybe something was really wrong with him, and her child knew it. That's why he wasn't allowed to get close to Cam. Because she was protecting herself and Cam...from him...

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing yet," Dean lied. "But I did text him to tell him that Cam was under the weather." 

"And we're not ... worried about him, that he just took off like that again? I mean, it's not like he does this kind of stuff alone. And his wife is sick...he should be here with her..." 

"It's the way he wanted it, honestly," Dean explained, looking at Sam, who looked unconvinced.  "Hey, look, man, he's been all over the map since he got his wings clipped. The safest place is for Cam to be here with us and Zee who has a bit of medical knowledge. What do you got? Obituaries. That one of the bikers?" 

 Meanwhile, Cam paced back and forth, a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew she couldn't stay here. Grabbing her duffel bag, she placed a couple of outfits into her bag, and grabbed her car keys from her dresser. Dean made her go out and buy a SUV in case she needed to go to the hospital quickly and they weren't there. Zee looked up from the baby book she was reading, furrowing her eyebrows. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"To be with my husband," Cam explained, slipping on a pair of tennis shoes. "I'll be back...I just need some time with him...away from Sam and all this craziness. Baby obviously senses something wrong with him, and lately, I do too..."

Zee paled. "What do you mean?" 

"I don't know. Spacing out, disappearing, and I swear I thought I heard him talking to an older dude outside the bar last night. They seemed pretty chummy. Something's going on with him, and I would rather be by Cas."

"Cam...you're pregnant. You're not exactly the kick-ass girl as before..."

"No, but I can shoot. And I have magic, as well as the baby's. We'll be fine," Cam assured her, going out.  She passed by the kitchen and the library, going outside. She turned on the GPS tracker she installed on Cas's phone, locating him a motel. She quickly drove, parking in a parking spot outside the row of car doors. Getting out, Cam walked to the door that sent shivers down her spine, knocking on it. Cas answered, surprised to see her. 

"Hi," Cas breathed out, opening the door for her. 

"Hi. Sorry for just intruding. I couldn't stay there anymore. Something is wrong with Sammy...I don't know what it is..." Cam stressed, laying her bag on the bed. "So, I'm going to help you. We're going to figure this out together...and then we're gonna figure out what the hell is wrong with Sam. Okay?"

Cas smiled, "Okay...Let's kick some ass." 

Cam sat at the table, nursing a glass of water as she studied the computer. "Okay...so, angels are killing each other. For what? Sport? Revenge?" 

"A lot of angels are angry that they fell. We're more vulnerable here," Cas answered. 

"So, this Bartholomew. He a dick?" 

"Yes, he's an ass-butt." 

"Awesome. So, I figured if we want info from angel. We should ask an angel..."

"I agree. We should pray," Cas told her, kneeling beside the bed. Cam lowered herself next to him, closing her eyes as he did the same. Cas folded his hands in prayer, bowing his head. "I'm... unfamiliar with this end of the process. Of course, no one may be listening, um, but I – I do need assistance." 

They waited a few minutes with no answer. "Okay, this isn't working. Let's try this again..." 

They sat in the lotus position on the queen bed, facing each other. Cas had his thumb touching the pointer finger, in a meditive pose. Cam sat with her hands in her lap. "I have questions, and there seem to be no answers," Cas prayed. 

Cas's next move was kneel prostate on the floor, as Cam watched eating chips. "I... I wouldn't presume to ask for help if I weren't desperate, but I need help." Cas stood upright, with his eyes clothes, arms extended, and palms upward. "I'm lost." Cas moved to lay on the bed, with his legs bent, feet down, and hands over his eyes. "I need your guidance." Cas moved back to the ground, kneeling, hands folded, and his eyes closed. "Please hear my prayer." 

Cas sighed flopping down besides Cam as she finished eating chips. "I don't know how humans do it."

"Sorry, babe. Now you know how we all feel. Chip?"

Cas opened his mouth as Cam fed him a potato chip. Getting up, Cas walked over to the TV and tried to turn it on, but it was unresponsive. Cam was about to get up and help him when a woman's voice sounded through the door. "Try plugging it in."Cas looked at Cam, who shrugged. Looking to the door, he wandered over to it, opening it up. "Surely that wasn't the answer you were seeking," said the woman, wearning a park ranger's uniform. 

Cam and Cas instantly recongized what she was. "You're an angel!" Cas exclaimed. 

"Muriel. I didn't pick the outfit." Muriel stared at the couple, her gaze going to Cam's growing belly. "Castiel? Campbell Winchester?" She turned around to leave.

"Hey!" Cam called, trying to stop her from leaving.

"No, wait – please, just hear me out!" Cas pleaded. 

"It can't be known that I even spoke to you. Both of you." 

"We just need a moment," Cam pleaded. 

"No."

"Please. I just need information," Cas begged. 

 "Here him out, or I'm going to kick your ass..." Cam warned, her eyes glowing purple. Muriel stepped back in alarm. "Oh yeah...the baby? Mostly angel...so that means I can probably kick your ass with my own power plus hers..." 

"Metatron tricked me..." Cas explained, telling his story to Muriel. 

When Cas was done, Muriel stared at the couple in confusion. "Let's say you're telling the truth and Metatron tricked you. I should still turn you in." 

"But you won't," Cas challenged. 

"Don't be so sure." 

"I... I think you instinctively trust me. We're similar. We both want no part of the fanatics." 

"And when you prayed. How did you know you wouldn't get one of them?" 

"I'm warded, and my Grace is gone, and I was hoping that I would seem like just another desperate human that the... the militants couldn't care less about." 

"And you think  _I_  care?" 

Cas looked at Cam, who grinned. "You're here. You may know the situation. Bartholomew, he's in a blood feud with another faction." 

"It's madness." 

"Who leads the opposition?" Cam asked. 

"Malachi." 

Cas's eyebrows furrowed at the name, while Cam looked clueless. "Malachi? The anarchist," Cas stated. 

"He's become equals with Bartholomew. In some ways, worse." 

"But there's still those like you who want to stay out of it." 

Muriel nodded, grimly. "Fewer and fewer. Each side is rounding up those who try and stay neutral. Angels are being tortured and killed if they don't pledge loyalty." 

Cas sighed, looking to Cam. "It's worse than I thought." 

"Each side wants to crush the other, overthrow Metatron, and rule Heaven, and... Heaven under either of them would be..." 

"Hell," Cam and Cas said at the same time. 

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, and two angels bursted in. Cas pulled Cam behind him as he and Muriel stared in horror. Cas turned to his wife, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Get out of here..."

"Cas..."

"Go!" Cas yelled, pushing her away. He had to get her and their child out of the hotel room. Cam's eyes watered as she vanished, leaving Cas and Muriel to Malachi and his mercenary.  

* * *

 

"Frankly, I never got used to them. I lived among them for centuries. I had to isolate myself to keep sane," Metatron explained to Gadreel. 

"Humans do seem chaotic, Metatron," Gadreel agreed. 

"Which makes them fascinating, but... All that emotion. Geez. And the wasted energy. It's just... exhausting." 

"I know. Sam Winchester... It is a mess in here. And the brother – I do not know where to start. His sister...she's experiencing many different emotions at present."

"I can free you from them. From all of them." 

"You intend to be the ruler of this new Heaven, am I correct?" 

"Uh... It is a burden I feel I must accept." 

"Then Metatron, does that not make you God?" 

"Oh-ho-ho. Semantics. I don't know that I'd take on THAT name...necessarily. No. When the time comes, we'll call me... 'X.'" 

"'X'?" 

"You and I ... We could have paradise again, Gadreel. Now, tell my about Castiel's mate. Campbell..."

"She's powerful. Even more so know that she is with child..."

"Wait...Castiel impregnated her...while he was still angel..."

"Yes," Gadreel nodded. "She is currently in her third month of pregnancy. The baby is a girl. I believe the child senses my presence and doesn't like me. Every time Sam reaches to feel her belly, he is blasted away from her."

"So...what do you get when you mix an angel, and a half demon?" Metatron asked himself. 

"The child has a grace, as well as a half a soul. She is very powerful. More powerful than the Nephilim." 

* * *

Malachi walked around Cas and Muriel, gloating at his victory. "This is a bonus, Castiel. We were tracking Muriel, cowardly holdout that she is, and wonder of wonders, she led us to you." 

Muriel was bound, bloody and bruised about the face, similar to Cas's state. "Not knowingly." 

"I stand corrected. Not knowingly. Stupidly," Malachi smirked. 

"I've explained in detail. I don't know how Metatron's spell worked. Therefore, I can't assist in reversing it. I was an unwitting accomplice." 

"Ohhh. A dupe. The great Castiel. Valued and trusted Castiel." Malachi walked over to a tray of metal devices that held clear torture value. "Top-of-the-Christmas-tree Castiel. No more than a dupe. Dupe or mastermind, you were inside the circle. You know where Metatron's weakness lies." 

"No. I don't." 

Malachi sighed. "Theo." 

Theo, a scarred looking thug, walked over. "No!" Cas pleaded, as Theo pulled his head back, sliding a silver angel blade down his chest. "Ahhh, ahhh!" 

"You'd suffer, even die for your beliefs. I get it. You would die for your whore of a wife. I've heard rumors that she's expecting a child. Your's. You know we all got a warning signal when the child was conceived. You're protecting it...an abomination. But is Metatron, whose poll numbers have totally tanked, ...worth your life? More importantly, is Metatron worth  _her_  life? Or your wife's and child's? I have angels scouring the earth trying to find her..." 

"No. No, she's innocent. You leave her alone," Cas pleaded. 

"Hm. I have no intention of touching her." Malachi looked to Theo who advanced to Muriel. The woman panted in fear. "Virtue is its own punishment." 

"Please, no!" Cas begged. 

"Nooooo!" Muriel screamed, as Theo stabbed her with the angel blade. 

"You didn't have to hurt her!" Cas yelled, looking at Muriel's body.

"Yes, we did. She was a traitor. Now, when we find your wife...we're going to cut that abortion out of her stomach."

Cas shook his head. "Angels butchering angels. Is this what we've become?" 

"Just following your example, Castiel. How many did you kill in Heaven? How many in the Fall? Oh, you didn't know? A  _host_  of angels died when they fell – Azrael, Sophia, Ezekiel...'Died' doesn't even describe it. Devastation. Wings shredded, unspeakable agony at your hands. So, I think you would want to provide any information you have, considering..." Cas didn't answer. "All right. I leave you in the hands of an artist. I don't care what's left." 

Malachi left Theo to do whatever he pleased to Cas. "Don't ask for mercy. There is none." Theo walked and shut the door, then returned to Cas, picking up a drill. 

"I'll give you one last chance for this to end." 

"Give me a quick death," Cas asked, closing his eyes. In his mind, he saw Cam mourning his death, but knew that he would explain to their daughter how he loved her and fought for her.

"I need you to speak to Metatron. Everyone knows you have influence," Theo told him. 

Cas's eyes snapped open, looking at Theo with astonishment. "He'll listen to you. Ask him to raise me to Heaven. You can do this, Castiel. I'll be a soldier for Metatron, do anything he wants." 

"You – you serve Malachi," Cas stuttered, confused. 

"I thought he was the answer, but he's crazy." 

"You're... noticing this now? You were more than willing to do his dirty work." 

"I did what I had to." 

"When you were sure he would defeat Bartholomew." 

"But no one will survive this war." 

"So, you prefer to sit it out in Heaven." 

"I can talk to him about restoring your grace. Provide your mate and child protection..." 

Cas nodded, calculating his next move. "Well, it's, um, it's true. Metatron and I do have a working relationship." 

Theo smiled. "I knew it!" 

"You're clever, Theo." 

"You're allies." 

"And he could use a skilled soldier like yourself." Cas pretended to reconsider. "Oh, but I don't know." 

"I-I'm a team player, Castiel," Theo begged. 

"All right. Well?" Cas told him, gesturing to the manacles around his wrists. Theo rushed over to open them up. "I'll – I'll need a moment to make contact." Theo waited. "And you have something that I'll need." 

"Anything." 

Cas grabbed one of the medical devices, slicing Theo in the throat. Cas saw the white grace slip out, and opened his mouth to swallow it. "Mm," Cas groaned, feeling the grace repowering him, his eyes turning the bright blue color. Theo stared at him, with blood dripping down his neck. Cas looked at him, putting a hand on his forehead, smiting him. 

* * *

Dean headed into the kitchen, holding hands with Zee, as Kevin walked out with a sandwich. 

"Hey. You seen Sam?" Dean asked. 

"He went out." 

"Where?" Zee asked. 

"I don't know. You notice he's doing that a lot?" 

Dean and Zee looked thoughtful. "Yeah."

"Hey!" Cam called out, coming from her room. "Cas is in trouble. We have to go after him..."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. 

Cam's phone rang, making her hold up a finger as she answered it. "Yeah." 

"Cam, I don't have a lot of time, so listen. Tell Dean that the leader of the opposition is the angel, Malachi." 

"Okay...are you alright? What happened?" Cam asked. 

"He had me. I, uh, I was tortured. But I got away." 

Cam sucked in a breath. "How?" 

"I... I did what I had to. I became what they've become. A barbarian."

Cam gripped the phone tighter, hearing the pain in his voice. "What are you – Cas, where are you?"

"It's better I stay away. They're gonna want me even more now and you. You have to stay safe for yourself and our child. But I'm gonna be all right. I... I got my Grace back. Well, not mine per se, but it'll do." 

"Wait, you're – you're  _back_? You got your mojo?" 

"I'm not sure. But I am an angel." 

"And you're okay with that?" 

"If we're going to war, I need to be ready." 

"When is this going to be over...Cas, what if you miss the birth? I can't do this without you..."

"You'll tell our daughter that I love her and raise her to be strong like her mother. And you have Zelena and Dean...Campbell. There's more."

Cam knew that when anybody used her full name something was serious. "What?" 

"Didn't you say Sam was healed by an angel named Ezekiel?" 

"Uh... Yeah, why?" 

"Ezekiel is dead." 

Cam furrowed her eyebrows, utterly confused. "What?" 

"He died when the angels fell. I gotta go. I love you...stay safe..." 

Cas hung up, leaving Cam standing in front of Dean and Zee, still shell-shocked. "Is Cas okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah...he stole an angel's grace. He's in the war now...Dean..."

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked, seeing her confused and scared face. 

"Cas said that Ezekiel is dead..."

Dean's face went from concern to fear in a heatbeat. "What? What are you talking about?" 

"Cas said that he died in the fall..."

"Oh my god..." Zee shuddered, realizing the horror. Dean put a nameless angel inside of Sam, and she supported it.

Cam saw the look of fear on both of their faces. "What?..." Then she realized that Dean had the look on his face that read that he made a desicion and the consequences were bad. The same look she's seen on his face many times. When he came back from killing Sam's friend...when he's let them down...when he was friends with Benny...Cam's eyes turned into hard green pools, glaring at both of them. "What. Did. You. Do?" she asked, putting emphasis on each word. 

"Sam was dying...I had no choice..." Dean began to explain. 

"Dean...what did you do?!" 

"Ezekiel...he said that Sam was too damaged and he was going to die. He said that the only way to save him was to heal him from the inside..."

Cam's eyes widened as a wave of nausea filled her. "Oh god..." she moaned, placing a hand on her stomach, bending forward slightly. 

"Everything was fine...Sam was getting better...he saved Cas's life when he died...but he told me to tell him to go because it would draw attention to us..."

"Shut up. Shut up, SHUT UP!" Cam roared as Dean ranted, his eyes wet. "You put an angel in our brother?! Wait...he would never let an angel in his body...unless...You fucking bastard! You tricked him!" 

"He was going to die! He was with Death! He was willing to go!" 

"That was his choice! If Sam wanted to die, you should've let him die! After all the shit that's happened before, this the LOWEST thing you've ever done!" Cam shouted, hitting his chest. Turning to Zee, her eyes were filled with tears knowing that she was betrayed by her friend. "And you knew?!" 

"Yes...we didn't want to worry you," Zee explained, tears filling her own eyes. 

"You both lied to me...oh god..." Cam took a deep, shuddering, breath in. "If Ezekiel is dead...then who the hell is in our brother?" 

Cam wanted to vomit at the next words out of Dean's mouth, a tear falling from his eye. "I don't...know..." 

"You don't know..." Cam repeated, letting out a small laugh. Wiping her tears that fell from her fury, she stared at them. "Fix this. You two better fix this...now..." 

As soon as Cam finished chewing them out, Dean raced to the library where Kevin was dozing off, an open book in his lap. "I need a spell. ASAP," Dean told him, slapping the table to wake him up. 

"Everyone always needs a spell, and it's always ASAP," Kevin yawned. 

"All right, listen to me. An angel can't be expelled by another human. Okay, only by the host, right? But, what if there was a way to power down the angel, so that it wasn't in charge for a few seconds?" 

"What?" 

"For instance, if – if hypothetically, I wanted to speak with the vessel but not have the squatter listen in." 

"Why?" 

"Why? Kevin, we've got tons of possessed humans out there. You with me? And when the angels kill each other off, the humans are taking it in the teeth. So what if I wanted to clue the human in so that he, or she, could spit the angel out? That would be a good thing, right?" 

"Uh ... yeah?" 

D"Okay. So, hit the tablet. Let's go!" Dean turned to walk out. 

"Now?" Kevin asked. 

"Yesterday, Cinderella!" Dean yelled. 

Meanwhile, Gadreel in Sam's body was taking with Metatron under a large overpass. "I've been thinking this over, Metatron. I will join you as second in command." 

Metatron looked like he was in great relief and pleasure. "Bravo, Gadreel! This move will erase the mark that has hounded you through the centuries. Heaven will be restored, as will your reputation as one of Its greatest heroes." 

"I thank you for this opportunity."

"There is just one more thing." 

"Yes." 

"I need to be sure of your fidelity." 

"You have it." 

"No, I mean  _REALLY_  sure. We have enemies who pose an imminent threat to our effort. They must be neutralized." 

"Slain?"

"In a word." 

"That... That is not who I am." 

"Yeah," Metatron told him, sarcastically.  "Here's the first names on your to-do list." Metatron pulled a yellow card rom his jacket and handed it to Gadreel, who read the names and sighed. "Decide." 

* * *

Dean looked at the wall of the storeroom. "All right, so this masterpiece we just painted – it's gonna work, right?"

Kevin nodded. "The sigils are supposed to briefly hobble the possessing angel. If the info's correct." 

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, confused. 

"I only had time to get a little from the tablet. The rest came from an old Men of Letters book. As soon as your blood touches the ignition sigil, the spell kicks in." Kevin paused. "Dean, what's going on?" 

"I told you." 

"You told me theoretically. Dean, we just painted sigils in the storeroom. What the hell?" Kevin asked. 

"You're gonna have to trust me, okay, trust that I told you everything that I can for now. Can you do that?" Dean asked. 

Kevin nodded. "I always trust you." Dean nodded. "And I always end up screwed." 

"Oh, come on. Always? Not  _always."_

Zee watched Kevin walk away, with a nervous look on her face. "Cam refused to talk to me. She's pissed...and it not just the hormones." 

Cam gathered what she could fit into her bag, zipping up rounds of bullets and her newly specially made angel bullets she's been working on, taking some from Crowley and making some herself. She was getting out of here...taking Kevin with her. 

"Hey, where you been?" Dean asked, seeing Sam restock the shelves with beer. 

"Hey. Beer run." 

"Long beer run. " Sam chuckled. "Can we talk?" 

"Yeah. Uh... Sure." Dean ushered Sam into the storeroom with Zee waiting by the door. "This sounds serious. Is Cammie okay?" Once Sam and Dean were in, Zee shut the door, and Dean sliced his palm with his knife. Slapping his hand against the door, a flare of light emitted from the sigil, causing Sam to turn around, confused. "What's going on? What are you doing?" 

Dean looked at Zee, who nodded. "We got to tell you some stuff fast. It's gonna piss you off. Just know that Cam had nothing to do with it. It's on us two." 

"Okay." 

"Those trials really messed you up." 

"Yes, I know that, Dea—" 

Dean hurried up, cutting him off. "No, you don't. I mean messed you up like almost dead. No more birthdays, dust to dust. Well, that messed me up, and Cam was heartbroken and pregnant, so I made a move, okay, a tough move about you without talking it over because you were in a coma." 

Sam looked confused. "Wait, what? When?" 

"You were in the hospital, okay, and they said you were gonna die." 

Sam's eyes hardened. "What did you do?" 

Dean paused, his mouth working speechlessy for a moment. "I let an angel in." 

"In what?" Sam asked. 

"In you. He said he could heal you and he is," Zee said, finally speaking up. She could still see the halo on Sam's head. 

"He's still in me? Wait." Sam laughed. "That's impossible, you guys. That couldn't happen. I never invited him in." 

"I tricked you into saying yes. It seemed like the only way." 

Sam's laughter faded, feeling like he was being infected by a parasite. "So... Again. You thought I couldn't handle something, so you took over! And you let him!" 

"No, I did what I had to do! You would've never agreed to it, and you would've died. She didn't know until afterwards!" 

"Well, maybe I would've liked the choice, at least." 

"We can do this – later. You can – you can kick my ass all you want. Right now, we got bigger problems." 

Sam's head whirled to look at him. "Bigger?" 

"The angel lied to me. Okay? He – he's not who he said he was. He said his name was Ezekiel. Cool guy, according to Cas and Cam, but it's not Ezekiel."

Sam swallowed hard. "Who is he?" 

"I don't know. Apparently, Ezekiel is dead. Whoever this guy is can end you in a heartbeat if he wants to, so you have got to dump him." Dean paused as Sam stood still. "Are you hearing what I'm saying? I think you're well enough now, but you got to expel him. Sam? Sam—" Sam walked past Dean. "Hey!"

Sam turned around, swinging a punch at Dean, sending him down. Sam walked out, furious, ignoring Zee's voice calling him. "Dean?" she asked, shaking him. 

Cam rushed into the library, seeing Kevin. "Hey...come on, kiddo. We're leaving." 

"What?" Kevin asked, confused, looking up from a book. 

"No time to explain...just trust me..."

"Okay...what is going on? You and Dean are both acting weird, including Zee. Did something happen? Is something wrong?" 

"Kevin, I love you like a little brother. I'll explain _everything_ later, just... _please_..." Cam pleaded, her back to the door. 

Kevin saw Sam enter, looking up to look at him. "Hey, Sam."

Cam whriled around seeing her giant brother stop, then continuing in, slowly, calmly, and with deliberation. The baby kicked her, as in warning. Cam swallowed, pulling Kevin up. "Sammy-" 

"Hey, do you notice anything a little bit off about Dean lately? Between you and me, I'm a little bit worried about him. Cam, let go of me..." Kevin told her, pushing her away. 

"Don't worry about Dean. Dean will be fine," Gadreel assured him. 

Gadreel looked at Kevin for a moment, then reached out grabbing his head. It was her worst nightmare, coming true. Cam backed up, seeing Kevin's confused eyes as light flooded his eyes and an agnozing scream coming from his mouth. "NO!" she screamed. 

Dean and Zee raced in just as Gadreel placed his hand on his head. "No! No! No! No! Kevin?!" they both yelled, rushing forward. 

Cam stood with her mouth wide open as Kevin's body fell. Dean rushed forward, but Gadreel pushed him back with a wave of his hand. Zee tried to run as well, but Gadreel brought her down, chocking on her own blood. "Sam?" 

"There is no more Sam." 

Dean gasped in pain, as Zee spat out a glob of blood, gagging. Falling on her hands and knees, she looked at Dean in fear, before falling to lay on the floor, little breath left in her lungs as she suffocated. "But, I played him convincingly, I thought." 

"How did you..." Dean asked. 

"I heard you talk with Kevin Tran tonight. Alter a sigil... even the slightest... Alter the spell." Gadreel lifted Sam's hand to show them the dust. "Sorry about Kevin, but ultimately ... it's for the best. I did what I had to."

Gadreel placed the yellow card on Kevin's chest, turning to look at Dean. Then is gaze turned to Cam's stomach, and Cam sobbed quietly, backing up. "No, please..." she begged, cradling her stomach. 

"I'm sorry. She won't feel no pain..."

As his hand reached for her stomach, his hand froze, and a sickening crack sounded, all five fingers bending backwards. Shouting in pain, he saw bruises travel up his arm. Pulling back, he looked at Cam in the eyes, then walked out hastily. 

Once the door shut, Cam let out the breath she was holding, collapsing to the ground, sobbing. Zee gasped as her body healed herself, air returning to her lungs. She turned to see Cam crying, and Dean looking at Kevin.  

They all knew that Kevin was dead, with his eyes burned out. "Kevin? Kevin?" Dean called out, a tear slipping out from his eyes in sorrow. 


	10. Road Tripping

Cam never felt so alone. She didn't know how to feel, but at that moment she was feeling so many things. She was feeling anger against Gadreel, Dean, and Zee. She was feeling sorrow for Linda Tran, who had no idea her son had just died several hours ago. And she felt fear for her unborn child as well as herself. She almost lost her. She wasn't sure if it was her power or the baby's that pushed Gadreel back. But at the moment, she didn't care. 

She stood in the shower, trying to wash the smell of fire and the smell of a body burning from her skin. She tossed her clothes into the waste basket. Once she was done, she dressed in a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater, pulling her hair up into a bun. Walking back to her room, she closed the door behind her, locking it. She could hear crashes coming from the direction of the library, knowing it was probably Dean exploding. Something told her to go check on him, but she was angry at him. It was his fault that Sam was gone, Kevin was dead, and it almost cost her her daughter. She also kept her distance from Zee, blaming her as well. She didn't know what hurt the most. The fact that Zee kept it from her, causing this whole mess, or that she took Dean's side over hers. 

Crawling into bed, she carressed her stomach, feeling her daughter settle down for a nap. Seeing the picture from her wedding, a new wave of tears washed over her as she remembered how happy they all were that day. Kevin was smiling in the picture, between Cam and Cas. 

* * *

Dean looked at the carnage, feeling numb, packing everything they had that was a weapon into a duffel bag. Zee came into the room, her lips still flush from the blood she coughed up. "Cam, alright?" 

"I tried to check on her, but she warded her room. She's ignoring me..." Zee told him. "I don't know how to fix this...we can't fix this..." 

Cas appeared, looking back to his old self in his suit and trench coat. "Dean. Zelena..." 

The both looked up to see the angel they wanted to see. "Cas. Now, look at you, all suited up and back in the game," Dean told him. 

"I, um... I came as soon as you called. I wa –" Cas stopped when he noticed the broken lamp on the floor, strewn books and papers, and the broken chair. He was immediately concerned for his friends, but more for his wife and unborn daughter. "Dean, what happened? What's wrong? Is Cam and the baby alright?" 

Dean stopped his packing and his face melted in emotion as he looked to his brother-in-law. He felt guilty about Kevin, and the fact that his niece was almost killed. Dean moved to the table, slumping down as Zee quielty moved to sit next to him, not looking Cas in the eye. Cas sat in front of them, ready to hear what was going on. "Sam was in bad shape. Like really bad shape. Ezekiel...or whoever he really is...came when I prayed. He was cool at first. But Sam was really bad, and couldn't be healed from the outside. I tricked Sam into letting him in. Things were okay until Cam told us that you told her that Ezekiel was dead. We tried to fix it...we really did. We had a spell, but he altered it. He knocked me out. He..." Dean chocked back a sob. "He killed Kevin...he nearly killed the baby...but, Cam...Cam or the baby...they broke his fingers and his arm, and he left. Sammy was dying. What was I supposed to do?" 

"You let an angel possess him?" Cas asked, clarifying what he just heard. 

Dean swallowed. "He said it was the only way, and I believed him. Now Sam's gone. Cam's pissed as hell. Kevin's..." 

Cas would feel anger if he was human, but he controlled his emotions. Instead he felt sorrow for Dean as well as his beloved. "Dean, I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, well... Sorry don't pay the bills, does it? It sure as hell ain't gonna bring Kevin back. We got to find that son of a bitch," Zee told the angel. 

"Dean, Zelena. If the angel possessing Sam isn't Ezekiel, then who is it?" Cas asked. 

"A dead man walking," Dean answered. 

"What, you're gonna destroy him?" 

"Damn right," Zee argued. 

Cas shook his head. "You kill an angel, its vessel dies, too." 

"Think I don't know that? If I don't end Sam and that halo burns him out and I...God, I was so damn stupid." 

"We both were..." Zee whispered. 

"You were stupid for the right reasons." 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, like that matters." 

"It does. Sometimes that's all that matters," Cas told them, speaking from experience. "Listen to me. Sam is strong. If he knew an angel was possessing him, he could fight. He could cast the angel out." 

"Maybe. But as far as I know, he's in the dark. I don't know how we clue him in." 

Cas nodded. "Do you guys remember Alfie?" 

"The kid angel? Yeah. Why?" 

"Before he died, he told me the demons were able to dig into his mind, access his coding. We might be able to do that here. Might be able to – to bypass the angel and talk directly to Sam." 

"And you think that would work?" Zee asked, rubbing her head. She remembered feeling connected to the angel as his coding was exposed, remembering the words he spoke. 

"I don't know, but I think we should try." 

"Okay. Um, where do we start?"

"We need Crowley. And I need to speak to my life." 

* * *

Cam was resting, when she heard a knock on her door. Zee was trying to talk to her, but she wanted to be left alone. "Go. Away..." she warned. 

"Campbell..." came the familiar deep soft voice. 

Cam gasped, rushing to get out of bed. But Cas was there with a flutter of wings, making her stomach and heart respond with similar flutters. Once she saw him, the tears started again. Cas rushed to her, taking her in his arms. Cas sobbed into his neck, her tears soaking his trench coat lapels. "He's gone..."

"I know...are you alright?" 

"He almost killed her, Cas. He almost killed our baby girl. I was so afraid...For that moment, I wanted to die..." Cam sobbed. 

Cas took a step back, wiping her tears off with his hand, then moved a hand down to her rounded stomach. He felt a soft nudge against his hand. "You protected her..."

"I don't even know if it was her or me. I saw his hand coming and his words, and I just...it happened so fast. I knew that it wasn't Sam. I saw the coldness in his eyes. I saw it when he killed Kevin. i couldn't protect him." 

"Shh..." he soothed. "You were protecting our child...you were being a good mother. I'm so sorry about Kevin..."

"I'm just so angry!" Cam told him, running a hand through her hair. "Kevin is dead! He's dead and he's not coming back! I let him down! _They_ let him down! They let me down! This is their fault and there's no way for them to fix it!" Cas held her again, letting her angry tears flow until she was cried out. Exhausted, she slumped down on the bed. She placed a hand on her belly. "I'm usually good at fixing my brothers's messes. Stopping Sam from going off the deep end. Making Dean see the light of humanity. Stopping them from doing something stupid and insane...but this...I don't know how to fix this..."

"I do..." Cas answered, grabbing her hand. "Remember when we saved Alfie. Crowley used a device on him to tap into his coding...we can do the same to Sam...and speak to him to make him eject the angel. Then you can get you revenge..."

"Okay..." Cam nodded. Cam got changed into normal hunting outfit. She changed into a pair of maternity skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, along with a red, blue, and white plaid button up shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her boots. "Come on...we got some work to do..." 

They met Dean and Zee in the hallway. "Hey...Cam..." Dean tried to say. 

"Don't. Don't say sorry, or that you're going to fix this. I can barely stand to look at both of you. So...let's just get this done...yeah?" 

"Okay..." Dean nodded, slightly hurt at Cam's coldness. 

They walked into the dungeon to where Crowley was hold up. Crowley grinned, eyes trained on Cam and her rounded belly. "Hello, boys. Zelena. Daughter..." 

"Here's the deal – you're gonna tell us how to hack an angel, and I'm gonna give you some of the good stuff." Dean held up a syringe of blood. "Human blood, fresh from the tap." Dean patted his own arm where Zee had drawn his blood moments before. "Word is you're jonesing for it." 

"Please. I'll pass," Crowley smirked. 

"What do you want, then?" Cas asked. 

"Well, for starters... A massage. Between the sitting and the shackles, a body gets a little stiff." 

"Oh my god..." Cam groaned, rubbing the spot between her eyes.

"Yeah, I ain't rubbing you," Dean sneered. 

"God, no. Get Kevin. His tiny fists can really work wonder –" 

"Kevin is dead," Cam snapped, her eyes flashing red in anger. 

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." 

Cas tried to pull her back for protection, but she was in a mood. "Don't pretend you care. You tried to kill him," Cam spat.

"I told him this was gonna happen. I was the only person who tried to warn him. I told him to run." 

"Shut up!" Cam yelled. 

"From what?" Dean asked, his anger slowly simmering. 

"You. How many times am I gonna have to say this? People in your general vicinity don't have much in the way of a life-span. Now, I can't teach you how to crack open an angel. It's more... art than science. But I can do it for you. All I ask in return is a little field trip. Dying for some fresh air. Chains on, naturally." 

"No." 

"No? Of course not. Because if I'm plan 'A,' I'm sure you have a totally viable, much better plan 'B.'" 

"Alright..." Cam agreed, with Dean nodding silently. 

"You can't be considering this," Cas told them, pulling them away. 

"With the chains on, he can't do anything," Zee explained. 

"It's Crowley. He can always do something." 

"Looks like we need a tiebreaker. Go get Moose, squirrel." Dean's mask slipped, with guilt written all over his face. Zee looked down at her boots, while Cam's eyes turned to hatred looking at them both. "Unless... Unless, of course, you can't. That's why you're here, isn't it? The poor giant baby's in trouble again, isn't he?" 

"Are you done?" Zee asked. 

"Depends. Do we have a deal?" 

"Yeah." 

"Excellent. When do we leave?" Crowley smiled. 

"Soon as I can scrounge up a ride." That was another that made Dean grit his teeth. To top everything off, the angel stole his ride. 

"Well, I have a vehicle. It stopped a few miles from here, inexplicably," Cas answered. 

Cam smiled a bit, reaching over to kiss his cheek. 

Turns out that Cas parked near a house. And he drove a cream colored 1978 Lincoln Continental. "Nice ride...very kid friendly," Zee smirked. 

Crowley looked at Cas. "Really? What are you, a pimp?" 

"I like it," Cas told them, defending himself. 

Dean grabbed the keys from Cas's hand, putting the gas can he carried down. Getting in the driver's seat, he tried to start it. "Yeah, it's out of gas." 

"Riddle me this, boy wonder. Why do you need the wheels?" Crowley asked. "Is it for my daughter and the child she carries?" 

"When you betray us, I'll be the one to carve out your heart," Cas fired back. 

"Oh, Cas, such a flirt," Crowley smirked. 

Dean finished filling the tank, throwing the gas in the back seat. "All right. Let's go." 

"Shotgun." 

"Uh, wrong. You're in the back."

Cas smirked at Crowley, stepping to the front. "Hey – you, too. Keep an eye on him. Zee, you as well. Cam will ride shotgun..." 

Crowley now smirked at Cas, and got in the back seat. Cas rolled his eyes, and followed. "Hey. Watch the leg." 

"You're on my side," Cas growled. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Cam called out, turning around. "Enough!" 

The ride to where Crowley was directing them was tense. "So, Campbell...boy or girl?" 

"What do you need to know?" Cam snapped. 

"Because I am the baby's grandfather. I think I would like to be called Grampy. Grampy Crowley..."

"Our baby isn't going to know that you're her grandfather..." Cas told him. 

"Bingo...little girl," Crowley smiled. "Any names yet?"

"A couple..." Cam grumbled. 

"Can I suggest something, perhaps Gaelic to go back to our roots?" 

"No," Cas answered. 

They finally reached the office building, all looking at it with strange interest. "Your source is in here?" Zee asked, getting out of the car. 

"And she can track anything you need, even our little lost Samantha," Crowley grinned. 

"How?" Cas asked. 

"Well, this place isn't really...this. It's a front for an N.S.A. listening post." 

"What are they listening for?" Cam asked, sizing up the massive building. 

"Everything. The U.S. government is quite the voyeur these days. So I planted one of my best and let her go to work." 

"Looking for terrorists?" Cam asked, sticking close to Cas. 

"Looking for marks, slow boat." 

They walked inside the building, going up in the elevator to the top floor. They sat in the waiting room, Cam's hands resting gently on her rounded belly. Two security guards approached them, one of them gesturing towards the door. "Mr. Crowley? She'll see you now." Everybody stood, preparing to go inside. "Uh, just Mr. Crowley."

"Campbell can come...she is my daughter, after all," Crowley smiled, gesturing for Campbell to go. 

Cas caught her arm, bringing her back in to place a possessive kiss on her lips. "I'll be listening to every word you say," Cas told the demon, letting Cam go. 

"Promise?" Crowley teased, following behind Campbell to the high tech office. There was a sharp looking woman behind a desk. "Cecily. How are you?" 

"Better than you. That was Dean Winchester, and...Castiel?" 

"Yes, I know. Without the tie, he's barely recognizable. It's so –" Crowley told her, wrinkling his nose. 

"...hot. I mean, human Castiel? Eh. But feathered Castiel?" Cecily asked. 

"Excuse me...that's my husband," Cam growled, a possessive feeling bubbling into her chest. 

"Human Castiel?" Crowley asked, smirking at Cam. 

Cam groaned, putting her hand to her her forehead. 

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Cecily asked, looking at Cam. 

"I've been tied up. Pray, do tell." 

"Hear anything?" Dean asked as they sat in the lobby. 

"No. The room Campbell and Crowley's in has been warded."

"Awesome. That's friggin' awesome," Zee sighed, sitting next to Dean from where she's been pacing. 

Cam shook her head as Cecily continued to update Crowley on the months that he's missed. "So captain sexy out there totally cuts another angel's throat, yoinks his Grace, and now? He's got his mojo back – minus the broken wings. Castiel and Campbell are expecting a baby girl in six months. The angels know and sense the baby as a threat." 

"Well, that explains the hoop-tie and his possessiveness. And we know all this how?" 

"I tuned one of our satellites to pick up angel radio." 

"Wait...that's possible?" Cam asked, intrigued. 

Crowley nodded, smiling in approval. "Impressive." 

"Yeah. Not just a pretty face." 

"What about Hell?" 

"No one's doing their job. I send oodles of data down there every week, but does Hell give a damn? No." 

"Well. Of course. With Abaddon in charge, you...?" 

"Oh, that 'b' with an 'itch' ain't the boss. I mean, she's got a few of the more aggro types on her side. But most are just waiting to see who takes the belt – you or her." 

"They're still afraid of me." 

"Probably 'cause they don't know you're in cuffs."

Cam smirked, sitting back in her chair. "Speaking of which... Do they come off?" Crowley asked, lifting up his hands. 

"No, they do not," Cam told him. 

Cecily looked at her, nodding as he turned back to Crowley. "Not without the key." 

"Fine. I need you to do me a favor. Can you find this car for me?" Crowley leaned forward, handing Cecily a piece of paper. 

Cecily read it, nodding. "Easy-peasy." 

Cecily turned to her computer, entering the Impala's license plate numbers. "Nice to know someone's still loyal." 

Cecily answered, unconvincingly. "Uh-huh." 

"That is, of course, if you're not playing both sides?" Crowley questioned, a hard look in his eyes. 

"Wouldn't you?" 

When they were done, Cam went rushing back out into Cas's arms. Crowley handed Dean a piece of paper. "Your phallus on wheels just ran a red light in Somerset, Pennsylvania, 10 minutes ago." 

Dean nodded, jerking his head. "Let's go." 

"The three amigos ride again. With the accompany of two lovely ladies." 

"Gross..." Zee shuddered. 

"He's not my amigo," Cas muttered, leading Cam away. 

 They found the Impala at a house. Dean got out of the car, a mean look in his eye. Zee followed, grabbing a sword from the bag of weapons. Cam stood outside of the car, stopping Cas before he could get too far. "Hey..." she muttered. "Make him hurt, okay?" 

Cas nodded, kissing her, a hand on her belly. 

They entered, with Dean leading the way. A dead angel was on the floor and Gadreel was washing the blood off of his hands in Sam's body. "You should not have come here, Dean," Gadreel called out, his back towards Dean. 

"You killed my friend,tried to kill my niece, then you take my brother, and you think I'm gonna let that stand?" Dean practically growled. 

Zee stood at his side, unsheathing the sword at her hip. "I allowed you two to live." 

"That was a giant mistake," Zee hissed, bringing the sword up above her head. 

They both lunged at Gadreel, who sent Dean back into a bookcase. Zee swung the sword at Gadreel, but he blocked it with his arm. Zee sent a punch, her eyes changing color as her angel powers surfaced. Gadreel manged to get the upper hand, sending her against the wall. Turning back to Dean, his eyes glowed blue as he prepared for the final kill blow, but Cas appeared behind him. Gadreel swung around, with Cas delivering a knockout punch sending Gadreel to the floor. Cas breathed slightly heavier as his rage simmered down. "That was for my daughter and wife." 

* * *

 

They tied Gadreel/Sam up in a abandoned warehouse, with his head strapped to the chair was well as his hands and feet. Gadreel came, taking in his surroundings.

Dean crossed his arms, staring down the intruder. "Welcome to the party, pal. Cas, how we lookin'?" 

Cas took a moment to look within Sam's body, bypassing the angel inside to see the extent of Sam's wounds. "Most of Sam's internal burns have healed. I should be able to fix the rest."

"That's a positive in a sea of negatives," Cam sighed, standing near her husband. 

"What's your name? I thought I knew every angel in heaven, but I've never seen you," Cas asked, studying the angel signature inside of his friend. 

"Why would I tell you anything?" Gadreel smirked. 

"Well, I don't give a damn who you are. You need to get out – now!" Dean ordered. 

"And if I don't?" 

"Then you and I will have a lovely little playdate," Crowley smirked. 

"Even bound, I can rip this body apart. Tell them, Castiel." 

Cam stepped forward. "You do, you die." 

"You want this to end? Go ahead. Put a blade through your brother's heart. If it makes you feel better, I have Sam locked away in a dream. As far as he knows, all of you are working a case right now – something with ghouls and cheerleaders." 

"Why are you doing this, huh? We fought together. And I trusted you. I thought you were one of the good guys!" Dean argued, stressed out of his mind. 

"I am doing what I have to do." 

"Well, so am I." 

Dean nodded to Crowley who got up and picked up a large thick needle from a tray. Moving towards Gadreel, Crowley had a sickening grin on his face. "So am I." Crowley stuck the needle in Gadreel's temple, moving it around. Gadreel screamed in pain, making everybody in the room uneasy save for Cas and Crowley. Dean's face hardened, checking his watch. Cam turned a way, a hand on her rounded belly. Zee looked down at her shoes. Needle after needle, Crowley pushed them into Sam's head, Gadreel's pained screams and groans filling the air. Dean began to get frigidity as he watched his brother's body get tortured. Cam stood like a statue, a hand still on her stomach as she watched her brother become a pin cushion. She took a deep breathe, keeping her tears at bay, holding it together. She could see Dean's facade start to break, and wanted more than nothing to go over and comfort him. But the stirring inside of her belly reminded her to remain still. If things had gone different, she would've lost her child, something she may never be able to forgive. 

Zee stood next Dean, noticing his distress. Their hands met, fingers intertwining. Finally it was all too much, Dean racing out of the room. Cam looked over to where Dean had raced out. Gesturing to Cas, she nodded towards where Dean exited, a silent plea in her eyes. Even though she didn't like Dean at the moment, she didn't hate him. Cas nodded, kissing her forehead as he followed Dean out. When he caught up to Dean, he could see that Dean was trying to desperately trying not to break down in tears. 

"Hey," Cas told him. 

"I can't watch that anymore," Dean told him, turning him to face Cas. 

Cas nodded. "I understand. It's not Sam, but... It's still Sam." 

Dean's voice cracked with emotion. "Pretty much, yeah. How are you doing?" 

Cas was taken back in surprise. "You want to talk about me now?" 

"I want to talk about anything that's not a demon sticking needles into my brother's brain." Dean turned to look out a window, tears pooling in his eyes. "Yeah, humor me, man. How you doing?" 

"Uh... I'm okay," Cas shrugged. 

"Good. Good. That's, uh... So, what, you just change the batteries out, power back up? It's that easy?" 

Cas sighed, shaking his head. "It wasn't easy, but I didn't have a choice." 

"Yeah. Well, that's usually how it goes." Dean took a moment to choose his words carefully. "Cas... I'm sorry." 

"About what?" 

"Kickin' you out of the bunker. That's, uh... You know, not telling you about Sam. As well as for Cam and the baby..." 

"You thought his life was at stake. Cam understands. She still loves you." 

"Yeah, I got played." 

"I thought I was saving Heaven. I got played, too. Yet, she still loves me." 

"So you're sayin' we're both a couple of dumbasses? God help your kid when she's born." 

"I prefer the word 'trusting'. Less dumb. Less ass. And our child will know what it's like to trust in people and to be the best she could possibly be. Cam will forgive you in time. She's scared to become a mother. She remembers Mary dying, and her own birth mother trying to  kill her. She cares for the child as well as she cares for you. But her heart has grown to love the child a bit more." 

While Cas went to consul her brother, Cam stood a way from Zee. Zee walked closer to her, sorrow in her eyes. "Cam...please, can we talk?"

"About what? How you betrayed me?" 

"I didn't betray you..."

"You kept the fact that Dean placed an angel inside of Sam a secret."

"We didn't want you to be stressed! What would you did find out!" 

"I don't know?! Be on my guard...I'm pregnant...in six months, I'm going to be a mother, and there is this constant ache in my chest about harm coming to her. And when he advanced, I froze thinking that this would be it. And somewhere deep in my heart, my powers kicked in, protecting her. But that was you two...if he had killed my child, I don't know what I would've done. If I have known, I would've left until he left. I would've been safe and Kevin would be alive. You took that security from me...both of you. So, I'm upset because I could've lost _everything_." 

Suddenly, the screams stopped, alerting them. "What the hell?" Cam asked as Crowley stopped sticking needles inside Sam's head. "What did you just do?" 

"Nothing..." Crowley told them, moving the needle a bit. "Zir noco aid Gadreel. Zir noco iad Gadreel..." 

"My name is Gadreel...?" Zelena translated. 

"Laverne! Shirley! Get in here!" Crowley called out. Dean and Castiel rushed back into the room. "Pinhead's out cold, but watch this." 

Crowley moved the same two needles as before that were stuck in Sam's/Gadreel's left temple. He sucked in a breath and repeated the same phraze in Enochian. "Zir noco iad Gadreel. Zir noco iad Gadreel."

"What's he saying?" Dean asked. 

Cas's hands clenched into fists. "His name. Gadreel." 

"Does that mean something to you?" 

"Well, it's why I've never seen him. He's been imprisoned since the dawn of time. Gadreel was the sentry who allowed Lucifer into the garden." 

Crowley smirked. "My, my. A celebrity." 

Cam turned to face Cas. "Wait, the garden? Like Eden? Adam and Eve? Fig-leaves garden?" 

"It's his fault – all of it. The corruption of man, demons, hell. God left because of him. The archangels –the apocalypse. If he hadn't been so weak, none of it would have happened." Dean's and Cam's eyes grew at the thought of what their family had been through because one angel let the devil in to corrupt Adam and Eve. He set the course of their lives..."You ruined the universe, you damn son of a bitch!" Cas yelled, grabbing Gadreel, and shaking him. 

Cam stepped forward, grabbing Cas to swing him around. She had never seen Cas this angry. With the new powers she was experiencing, she saw Cas's grace turn red hot with anger as he was overcome with white hot anger. She's never seen him this angry, let alone curse at somebody before other than calling Michael an ass-butt. "Cas! Cas! Hey!" Taking his face in her hands, Cam directed his blue eyes towards her hazel ones, stroking his cheeks. 

"Cam, he –" 

"I get it. I know...But you got to calm down...Come on...we'll get some air." Cam took him outside, holding Cas's hands. Sitting him down on the hood on top of Impala, she wedged herself between his legs, stroking the outside of his legs. "So...you have a long lost brother that turned out to be a total dick, huh...again?"

"Yeah..." Cas sighed, nodding. 

"This is so twisted and exhausting..." Cam sighed, closing her eyes. 

"Are you still angry at Dean and Zee..."

"Yeah. No...I don't know..." Cam groaned. "Everything is so confusing. When Dean was upset, I wanted nothing but to run off and get him." 

"Then why didn't you?" 

"Because I felt our daughter move...and then I remember that we were this close to losing her, Cas. I...I'm scared of being a mother...that I'll fail at protecting her. And I almost did. I...I love her so much already even though we've never met her yet. She's...she's us, Cas. A part of me and a part of you. Proof that our love is pure and real. And Dean and Zee endangered it by putting a asshole of an angel inside of Sam."

"Would you want Sam to die?" 

"I don't know...but it would've saved us a lot of pain and Kevin would still be alive..." 

Crowley continued to probe needles in Gadreel's head. "What's taking so long?" 

"Other than the fact that I'm trying to unravel a living, multidimensional knot of pure energy, not much." 

Cam and Cas returned, with Cas staring at Gadreel/Sam with hatred in his eyes. Gadreel gasped in a breath and opened his eyes, with everybody looking hopeful at Sam's body. "It won't work. You will never find your brother. Go ahead. Poke and prod. I can sit in this chair for years and watch you fail over and over again. I've endured much worse than this, Dean. So...much...worse. And I have all the time in the world." 

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "All right. Plan 'B.' Cas, you got to possess him." 

"What?" Cas asked, suprised. 

"Dean...do you really think that's the best idea?" Cam asked. 

"I don't know, but it's our best chance! Do it now! Get in there, tell Sam what's going on, and help him kick that lying son of a bitch out!" 

"It might work. But I can't possess a vessel without permission," Cas explained. 

Cam thought for a moment, turning towards Crowley. Crowley nodded, clearing his throat as he raising his hand as a volunteer. "No. Not happening." 

"Don't be daft. Demons can take what they want. I can burrow into that rat's nest of a head. I can wake Sam up. Just call me plan 'C'." 

"You can't –" Cas tried to say, but Cam cut him off. 

"...you got a better idea?" Cam asked. "What about the angel?" 

"I'll work fast." 

"And if he finds you?" 

"I'll run. I'm not dying for you lot. Of course, if I do this, you're gonna have to..." 

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He was actually going along with Plan 'C'. "Take off the leash. Yeah, we know..." 

"And it stays off. I save Sam, I leave here a free man. Do we have a deal?" 

Dean looked to Cam, silently asking her permission with his eyes. Cam could understand what he was doing. She gave a small nod, agreeing. Zee, who stood next to Dean, nodded as well. "Cas, burn off Sam's tattoo." 

Cas protested. "Dean...Cam..." 

"Do it," Cam told him. "Cas, do it."

Cas sighed long and hard, going over to Gadreel. Pulling down the shirt collar that Sam wore, he saw the warding tattoo. Cas removed the tattoo in a blaze of light. "If you mess with Sam, if you try anything –" Dean threatened, as Crowley sat down in a chair. 

"I keep my bargains. Besides, I don't want to be inside your brother any longer than I have to. I'm not one for sloppy seconds." 

"When you find him, say 'Poughkeepsie'," Cam informed him, standing at Crowley's side. Looking over at Dean, he nodded. "It's our go word. It means 'drop everything and run'." 

"Fine. While I'm gone, hands off the suit," Crowley teased. 

"I will destroy you," Gadreel growled at Crowley. 

Crowley smirked. "Eat me."

* * *

Red smoke flew from Crowley's mouth into Sam's. Cam moved to Sam's side, moving to kneel by his side, grabbing his hand. Cas stood behind her, a shield at her back, protecting her. Zee grabbed the sword she was using, twirling it around as she waited for something to happen. Dean paced, back and forth, staring at Sam's body. "I can't believe we just did that," Cam muttered. 

"A demon and an angel walk into my brother. Sounds like a bad joke," Dean joked, but he didn't feel like it was funny. 

"Campbell, Dean, if this doesn't work..." Cas told them. 

Dean shook his head. "It'll work."

"It has too," Cam agreed. 

"Usually, in these situations, I would say we should pray. But to who?" Zee asked. 

Inside of Sam's head, Sam worked at the table in the bunker, flipping through a book trying to figure something out. "I mean, it just doesn't make any sense. Why is this ghoul only chomping on dead cheerleaders?" Sam called out to Dean, who was in the other room. 

"Hey, you want a beer?!" 

"No, I'm fine." 

Crowley appeared behind Sam, smirking at the bunker he's never seen before. "Not bad." 

Sam jumped from his chair in shock. "Zelena? Cam? Dean? Dean!" 

"Poughkeepsie."

Sam calmed down a bit, but still remained on alert as he looked at Crowley with curiosity. "How do you know that word?" 

"Because Campbell and Dean's sent me, Bullwinkle, the real Dean. I'll make this quick – you've been possessed by an angel. He's got you packed away in some dusty corner of your own mind, and I'm here to break you out."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, still not believing. 

Crowley sighed. "Fine. We'll do this the fun way." 

Crowley picked up the Dean's gun, and shot Sam in the chest. Sam gasped in surprised as he touched the spot. There was no wound and no blood, the reality seeping in. "See? Not real. Like I said. I know how possession works, Sam. You've seen everything that he's seen, even if you can't remember. That's what I need you to do. I need you to remember." 

Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly, memories bombarded him from when Gadreel was in control. He saw himself in the hospital bed, slicing Demon Soldier throats, talking with Dean in the courtyard, Cam's unborn baby shielding her from the angel within, and burning Kevin's eyes out with his hand before advancing towards a very scared Cam, holding her stomach. Sam's face crumbled at the realization of what he had done. "Did I kill Kevin?" 

Crowley shook his head. "No, you didn't. He did. You need to take control, Sam. Blow it up and cast that punk-ass holy roller out!" Sam looked up to see Gadreel, who was in his old vessel, standing behind Crowley. "What? Oh, bollocks." 

"Hello, Sam," Gadreel greeted. 

"Who are you?" Sam asked, seething in silent fury. 

"His name is Gadreel, the original chump," Crowley answered/ 

"Was a chump. And now? I'm going to be the one that leads my kind back to heaven. I'm going to be a hero. But you, demon, for all your chatter, you will always be a coward. You should be running." Crowley advanced punching Gadreel in the face, as Gadreel swung back huring him over the table. He started to kick the demon, but Sam came to his rescue only to be thrown backwards over the table himself. Gadreel walked over the table, straddling Sam, and wrapping his hands around his throat to strangle him. "Give up, boy. You're not strong enough." 

"Take control, Sam! Cast him out!" Crowley shouted. 

Sam managed to get a few words out of his crushed throat. "Get out of my –" 

"You sure you want me to go? Maybe I'm the only thing holding you together. I leave, you might die." 

Sam did a trick move, getting the upper hand. Once he was able to breath, he stood up, placing a foot on Gadreel's neck. "I said get...the hell...Out!" Sam commanded, shouting down to the angel. 

Cam scrambled back as white, bright, smoke flew from Sam's mouth out of the building. Crowley's red smoke quickly followed into Crowley's body. Sam gasped, reganing consciousness. 

Cam gasped, with unshed tears in her eyes, going over to him. "Sammy?" she asked, pushing the hair from his face, careful of the pins sticking from his skull. "Sam! Cas?" 

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Crowley called out. 

Cas waved a hand, removing the needles from Sam's head. "Sam, are you okay?" 

"Cas?"

Headlights flashed in the window, and Zee went over to check it out, as Dean and Cam worked to un-cuff their brother. Seeing the demons get out of the car, she gripped the sword tighter. "It's Abaddon." 

"Go. The back door. I'll handle this," Crowley told them. 

Cam got Sam up, but he leaned heavily on her, his hand brushing against her belly. Cam was barely able to keep his Sasquatch body up. Her daughter must have sensed that it was really Sam, because she sent a soft kick into his hand in greeting. Sam froze, looking down at where his hand connected to her belly. Dean and Cas came over, taking Sam from Cam. With Zee leading the way, ready to strike, Cam followed her brothers and husband out the door, looking back at Crowley. Crowley smiled, nodding to her. She nodded back, quickly leaving the warehouse with her family. 

* * *

Team Free Will stood in the pouring rain on a long dock as Cas slowly moved his hand over Sam's head, healing the stab wounds made by the needles. Sam swayed unsteadily. "You feel better?" Cas asked. 

"A little, yeah." 

Cas moved back to stand by his wife, who was shivering in the cold. Placing an arm around her, he looked to Sam. "It'll take time to fully heal you. We'll have to do it in stages." 

Sam nodded in agreement, moving to look at his older brother and sister, along with his brother's girlfriend. Cas kissed Cam's head, backing away to a respectful distance. Dean stepped foward, swallowing. "All right. Let me hear it." 

"What you do want me to say – that I'm pissed? Okay. I am. I'm pissed. You lied to me. Again." 

"I didn't have a choice," Dean explained. 

"I was ready to die, Dean!" 

"I know. But I wouldn't let you, because that's not in me." 

"So, what? You decide to trick me into being possessed by some... psycho angel? And you two let him?!" 

"I didn't know until Cas mentioned that who they thought they let in, wasn't really him..." Cam told him. 

"Cam's right...she didn't know. Only me and Zee," Dean explained, telling the truth. 

"He saved your life," Zee said to Sam. 

"So what? I was willing to die. And now... Kevin...I almost killed our niece!" Sam's eyes flooded with guilty tears. 

"No. That is not on you. Kevin's blood is on my hands, and that ain't ever getting clean. I risked Cam's life and our niece's...I'll burn for that. I will. But I'll find Gadreel. And I will end that son of a bitch. But I'll do it alone." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, as Zee whipped around to face Dean. 

"Come on, man. Can't you see? I'm... I'm poison, Sam. People get close to me, they get killed...or worse." Dean's eyes met Zee's, silently telling her he was breaking it off. You know, I tell myself that I-I – I help more people than I hurt. And I tell myself that I'm – I'm doing it all for the right reasons, and I – I believe that. But I can't – I won't... Drag anybody through the muck with me. Not anymore." 

Dean looks pleadinly at his brother and sister. Cam wanted to stop them from fighting, but life inside of her made her presence known at her mother's unrest and uneasiness. Placing a hand on her belly, she looked away. Sam kept stone faced. "Go. I'm not gonna stop you."Dean's face fell in defeat and surrender, shooting Cas a glance. Zee stood confused on what was happening. "But don't go thinking that's the problem, 'cause it's not," Sam called out. 

Dean paused walking away, not turning back around. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Just go," Sam told him, looking away. 

Dean slowly walked to the Impala. Zee raced over, stopping him. "We're not done, you hear me? We're both fucked up and have fucked up. I followed you into this, I'm ending it with you. Alright?" With that, Zee got inside the car on Sam's usual side. Dean sighed in silent relief, getting in next to her as they drove off. 

 

 


	11. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 9.11

The past three days for Dean and Zelena had been difficult to say the least. First, they were on a wild goose chase for Gadreel. Zee tried to track down his vessel. But every time they got somewhere, they were two steps behind. Second, both were mentally beating themselves up over what they had done. Dean couldn't shake the burned out eyes of Kevin's face, and Zee couldn't shake the frightened look in Cam's eyes as she held onto her small baby bump as Gadreel advanced on her. Both couldn't shake the looks of betrayal both had given them. So, they found solace in each other. While the road trip has been harrowing, their relationship seemed to be growing stronger. They spent the past two nights, cuddling in the Impala, sharing every dark memory they ever had. In their hearts, they found acceptance for each other. At the moment, it was just them verus the world. Plain old Bonnie and Clyde. 

They sat at a bar, at a high top, both enjoying a beer as they looked around for their target. "I don't think he's going to come back to his old haunt," Zee told him, looking through a newspaper. 

"He can't just have vanished," Dean sighed. 

"We've been here for three days. He's not here. We don't have a lead...all we have is a face and a place of employment. We don't even know his real name." 

"Well, this is better than nothing." Dean took a swig of his beer, looking at Zee as she studied the newspaper. Dean rarely called a woman beautiful, he perferred telling them how hot or sexy they looked. Her dark hair was loose, resting against her shoulders. Her dark eyes focused on what she was reading, and her tanned skin shining in the soft glow of the bar lights. "You're beautiful."

Zee looked up, blushing a bit as she pushed a piece of paper behind her ear. "Shut up..."

"No, I'm serious. You're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have found you." Dean smile changed from kind to wicked in a heartbeat. "I like your blush." 

"Now you're teasing me..." Zee complained, smiling. 

"I like your blush even more when I kiss you here..." Dean's kissed the spot behind her ear, causing her blush to deepen down her and a girly giggle escaping her lips. "And I like your giggle..." 

"I don't giggle!" Zee protested, feeling his hands travel up her arm to her side, below her breasts, his rough fingers ticking her sides through the tank top she wore. A loud snort and laugh came from her mouth, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Oh god!" 

"That was cute," Dean teased, 

"You are an ass, Dean Winchester," Zee laughed, pushing him away. Dean began to topple backwards, his hands grasping for the table. Laughing at him now, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and and the fabric of his t-shirt, hauling him back up.  "Dork!" she laughed. 

"Shut up...you're the one that pushed me." 

Zee stopped laughing with a sigh, her hand that was on the back of his neck moving to stretch out so she could stroke the fuzzy hair on his cheek with her thumb. "I love you..."

Dean smiled, a mixture of the wickedness and softness. "I love you too..."

"Then why don't you show me?" Zee teased. 

Dean was about to lean forward, a teasing smile on his lips when Crowley appeared between them. "So...is that boudoir smile for me?"

The couple broke apart, startled. Dean drawled his demon knife from his jacket, his eyes hard on Crowley. "Didn't Dean say that the I the next time we see you --" Zee asked. 

Crowley waved his hand, dismissing the threat. "Dead. Yes, rings a bell, but let's not dwell on the past, shall we? This bar is a bust. Your romance is rated PG-13, and your prey, Gadreel, has left the building. So, it's time to move on to more pressing matters, like destroying Abaddon." 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that. The Knights of Hell aren't exactly the dying kind." 

"But there is  _something_  that can kill a knight. The weapon that the archangels used to execute them -- The First Blade." 

"Never heard of it. Can we kill you now?" 

"I've been chasing that blade for decades. The closest I got to it was when one of my droogs -- Smitty -- got wind of a protégé demon of Abaddon's who claimed knowledge of the blade. Sadly, before Smittycould nab the guy, a hunter by the name of John Winchester nabbed the protégé. I'm here to see if there's anything in the John Winchester memorial library that might lead us to the first blade -- to killing Abaddon." 

Zee let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "You want to hunt? With us." 

"I do love a good buddy comedy. Sorry, darling, but you're the third wheel."

Zee narrowed her eyes at the demon, ignoring Dean's eye roll as he reluctantly took John's journal out of his jacket. Laying it on the table, he scooted closer to Zee, sharing the journal with her. They rummaged through it, finding what something familiar to Dean. "Oh, yeah. Here it is. Yeah, he picked up a protégé who had bones with Abaddon, but that's about all it says in here," Dean explained. 

"What do those numbers in the margins mean?" Crowley asked, pointing to a series of numbers. 

"None of your business." 

"You're gonna play hard to get? We have time for a montage?" Crowley smirked. 

"Good god, just tell him what it means before I gouge my own eyes out. " 

Dean sighed. "It's a code -- one of my dad's storage lockers. He may have put something about the case there." 

"And what does the 'T' next to the numbers mean?" Crowley asked. 

"Not a clue," Dean lied. 

Crowley scowled. "Fine. Let's go find daddy's man cave, then, shall we?" 

Before Dean could get up and follow him, Zee stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute...And how do we know this isn’t a trap?" 

Crowley gave a wily grin. "You...don't. That's what makes it fun." Crowley headed for the door, with Dean getting up to follow him. Zee left a tip on their table, looking at the door Crowley disappeared to. 

"We're go going to regret this...I have a bad feeling." 

* * *

"23 weeks?!" Cam asked, tossing sweater down on a chair in the kitchen. "How did we go from 18 weeks to 23 weeks in three days! That's literally a five week increase!" 

"The doctor said that the conception date could be wrong."

 "Well, we weren't exactly together then, remember. And I didn't cheat on you. So, that means that our baby is growing at an alarming rate. And that scares me." 

"She's growing strong, and the doctor said that she's healthy. All positive things. You shouldn't stress about these little things. Stress isn't good for the baby. You're blood pressure is already elevated." 

"Cas...our timeline has shortened by five weeks! We still need to make a nursery, research ways to protect her and hide her from demons and angels, figure out this mess with Sam and Dean, and most of all, clean up this mess that we all made with the fallen angels!" 

Cas took Cam in his hands, sitting her down at the table. Bending down, he hesitantly placed a hand on the side of her prominetly rounded stomach, feeling his daughter stretch from within Cam's womb. He could feel his daughter's grace, a bright spark in the darkness of her soul. Her heart beat steadily as she slept inside of her mother. Closing his eyes, he could see that she was dreaming. The dreams was just sounds and shapes and feelings. Love, safely, warmth, and a feeling of belonging. "She's fine...she's growing steadily. Her organs are all formed properly. She's sleeping...and dreaming of us...or what I think is us. She feels loved, safe, and warm." 

Cam blinked the tears from her eyes as Cas loved at her stomach with marvel. Cas stood, moving to retrieve ingredients to make them lunch. "Do you think she's going to be beautiful?" 

"I think she'll look just like her mother," Cas answered, pulling sandwich bread from the cabinet. Grabbing a knife, he placed a glob of peanut butter on two slices of bread, spreading it evenly with accurate precision. "Her powers are still manifesting, so, who knows what's going to happen when she gets older." 

"Well, her powers at the moment are unpredictable. I mean...besides healing her mother and taking over my body, that's about it. She's going to have powers of an angel, a demon, and a natural born witch. That's a lot of power for someone so young. Thinking back on it, I see why Dad did what he did. We might have to do the same thing...spell-bind her." 

"Does that make you scared?" Cas asked, putting jelly on the other two slices, then placing the slices of bread to their respected mates with peanut better. 

"A little. I want her to know who she is. And that she shouldn't be afraid or ashamed of who she is. But at the same time, she's going to have it rough. Monsters will fear her and try to hunt her. Other hunters could try to hunt her."

"We'll protect her. All of us will. Now, you need to eat. The doctor said you need to gain at least three more pounds by the time you go in for your 28 week appointment."

"And hopefully, Baby Girl will return to a normal growth spurt." 

Cas placed a plate with a PB and J sandwich in front of her, along with a glass of milk before sitting down next to her. Seeing her slightly swollen feet and ankles crammed into her combat boots, he gently took them off, feeling her pain through the bond they shared. Running a thumb along her arch, he saw her relax and moan as she took a bite of her sandwich. Doing the same thing again, but harder, he circled his hand around her ankle at the same time, massaging the aching muscles. 

"Does that feel better?"

"Much...you're so good to me," Cam smiled, taking a drink from her milk. 

Cas grinned, leaving her feet elevated on his lap as he took a bite from his sandwich, displeasure clearing written on his face. The door to the bunker opened above them, both of them turning to see Sam coming down the stairs. 

"Mm." 

"Hey," Sam greeted. 

"Tastes like...molecules." 

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused. 

"When I was human, you know, I had to eat constantly. It was kind of annoying." 

Cam smirked. "Yeah, a lot of human things are pretty annoying. But image being a baby having to eat every couple of hours. When you're running on no sleep from night time feedings, remember that." 

 

Cas turned to glare at her, eyes trained on her stomach."But...I enjoyed the taste of food -- particularly peanut butter with grape jelly, not jam. Jam I found unsettling." 

"So, what? Now you can't taste PB and J?" Sam asked, sitting on the table between the married pair. 

"No, I-I taste every molecule." 

"Not the sum of its parts, huh?" 

"It's overwhelming. It's disgusting. [looks longingly at the sandwich] I miss you, PB and J." Cas pushed the sandwich towards his wife. "You can eat it. Our daughter needs nourishment more than I do now." 

"How sweet," Cam teased, drinking her milk. 

"How was your appointment?"

"Well, the baby has grown from of what was supposed to be a five week period in three days. So, I'm now 23 weeks pregnant." 

"Wait...isn't that...five months?" Sam asked, eyes wide. He could indeed see that Cam looked bigger. Not just her stomach, but her chest as well as her behind. But his sister was still beautiful. It seems that her pregnancy made her even more beautiful. 

"Yep. Four months to go, hopefully. Otherwise, all is fine. She's healthy, strong, and enjoys to play with my bladder in the middle of the night. I think I need to get one of the body pillows to help me sleep soon. The little ones that I stole from your guy's beds aren't doing it any more." 

"What is this body pillow?" Cas asked. 

"It's a giant pillow about the size of a small body," Cam told him. "It'll help support this belly of mine." 

"I'll write it down on the list."

"List?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Oh, since we went to the doctor today, she told us that it's easier for new parents to make a list on things to do before the baby arrives. So, the whole way home, Cas made a list." 

"What's on the list?" Sam chuckled. 

"A name, nursery, diapers, clothes, something called Lamaze classes, breast-feeding lessons..." Cas listed off. 

"Okay...you got me at breast-feeding. If you guys need something, just let me know," Sam told them. 

"We need to continue your healing. We're almost done," Cas told them, standing up to stand in front of Sam. 

Cas laid two fingers on Sam's forehead, and started to heal the internal wounds on Sam's soul and body. Everything was going well until he found something startling. Pulling back a bit, he looked concerned. "What?" Sam asked, seeing the look on his face. 

Cas shrugged, looking away as he tried to cover it up. "Nothing." 

Sam slapped his hand away, sliding off the table. "You're a terrible liar." 

"That is not true. I once deceived and betrayed both you and your brother, as well as your sister." 

Cam chuckled, pushing the two empty plates and glass away. "Okay, that's not the point. Cas, what's wrong?" 

"I noticed something. It's, uh... It's resonating inside you." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Something angelic." 

"Okay, uh, what the hell does that mean?" 

Cas looked at the siblings confused. "Maybe we should call Dean." 

"No. He wanted to go, and he's gone. We'll handle this."

As Sam stalked away, grumpily, Cas stood next to Cam's chair. "So...that went well. You see what I mean about the mess between Sam and Dean."

"I thought you were angry at Dean and Zelena."

"I was...but losing everybody I love more times than I can count teaches you to forgive things. Forgive but never forget. Move past everything." 

"Is that how you forgave me?" 

"Well, kinda..." Cam shrugged, getting up. Looping her arms around his neck, she reached forward to place a chaste kiss on the base of his throat. "I love you...nobody is perfect. But we're family. How are we going to raise a child if none of us trusts each other. Imagine what's its going to be like when she comes."

"I love you too," Cas told her, picking her up. 

Cam squealed, grabbing onto his trench coat as he carried her off and into their bedroom. 

* * *

"This is a stupid idea," Zelena told Dean as they pulled up to the storage unit. "We're trusting a demon...not just any demon...the King of the Demons. One that has screwed you over and over again." 

"I know...I heard it a thousand times on the way here. Come on," Dean sighed, getting out of the Impala. Dean removed the hood over Crowley's head after they walked in. 

"Is all this really necessary? I mean, I've been inside your brother. We're practically family," Crowley asked, looking around. 

Dean's eyes flashed with rage, swinging Crowley over towards a shelf. "Listen to me. We are the furthest thing from family. You got that, dickbag?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Hey...cool off..." Zee told him, pulling Dean off of Crowley. "Now, you want to hunt? Let's hunt." 

Dean opened a small gate, walking through it, with Zee right behind him. Crowley went to follow up but stopped when when he saw the entrance was guarded by a Devil's Trap. Rolling his eyes, he huffed as he pushed it open. "I'll be right here," Crowley called out as they walked through. He looked around at all the strange items on the shelves and in boxes as he rummaged through case folders. "So, what do you call this decor, anyway? Rustic obsessive? Paranoid deco?" Crowley picked up and opened a jar of sulfur and sniffed it. Disgusted, he put it back. 

Dean and Zee ignored him as they rummaged through files. "Here we go." Dean pulled out a file and started to read it, Zee behind him, reading over his shoulder. "Looks like my dad was working with another hunter when he nabbed Abaddon's pet." Dean held up a picture of a woman, Zee's eyebrows furrowing. 

"I guess the 'T' didn't stand for terrible father. It stood for --" 

"Tara," Dean answered. "Doesn't ring a bell. All right, looks like they interrogated the demon. Then they exorcised him. But not before he mentioned the First Blade." 

Crowley smiled smugly. "I love it when I'm right." 

"Yeah, well, the rest of the file's empty, genius." 

 

"What? Didn't they teach note-taking at Hunters Hogwarts?" 

"Let's go see if Tara's still kicking," Zee told them, heading back out. 

 

 

* * *

Cam flipped through a website for nursery ideas while the boys looked for information on what was going on with Sam. "I've found, well, something. It's a detail about when angels leave their vessels...I think. It's, uh, Enochian, which can be a bit flowery. 'And the departed shall remain, and the remains shall be the departed'." 

"Okay, so, when an angel leaves a vessel, they leave behind a piece of themselves. Like, uh...like an angelic fingerprint," Sam guessed. 

Cas nodded. "Whatever you want to call it, this piece of the departed contains Grace." 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, you're saying there's angelic Grace inside of me?" 

Cas nodded. "Yes. But it's fading each time I heal you." 

"Okay. Wait. Is that good or bad?" Cam asked, closing the laptop. 

"Well it's harmless. But the Grace itself... might be helpful." Cas set down the book he was reading and picked up a file titled 'On the Inner Workings of Angels'. "According to this, we may be able to use the Grace that remains inside you to track Gadreel...If we can extract it." 

"How would we do that?" Sam asked. 

"Well...painfully." Cas showed them a picture of a four inch needle attached to a syringe. "The Men of Letters believed that you could perform a tracking spell with extracted Grace, but they were never able to test the theory." 

"Well, they didn't have a guinea pig, but we do." 

Cas looked confused, looking at Sam. "You have a guinea pig? Where?" 

"Me, Cas. I'm the guinea pig." 

Cas's eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh." 

"I don't think this is a good idea." Cas sighed, looking at the picture. "This looks like the needle they showed us for that test for the baby." 

"The amio test," Cam nodded. 

"Any idea where that is?" Cas asked, looking at the Winchesters. 

"Well, I still think this is a bad idea. So, while you two look for the amniocentesis needle, I'm going to go shopping for our daughter's nursery. When you two want to help, let me know." 

As Cam walked away, Cas and Sam looked at each other. "Is she okay?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know...her emotions are ranging to different degrees."

"Poor Cam. Okay, let's find out where this is." 

* * *

Dean, Zee, and Crowley walked into a pawn shop called Tara's, where a fit lady in her fifties was leaning on the counter, reading a comic book. "Tara?" Dean asked, causing her to look up. 

"That's what the sign says. Can I help you?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Hope so. John Winchester ring a bell? I'm his son." 

"You Sam or Dean? And don't you have a sister?" 

"Dean. Yeah, she's with her husband. Not really up to traveling lately. This is Zelena...um...my girlfriend." 

Behind the counter, Tara winched and grabbed her right knee. "Well, didn't you grow up pretty. Still in the family business?" 

Zelena smiled and waved behind him. "Hi." 

"Yeah, born and raised. Listen, bunch of years back, you worked a job with my dad. Well, me and my, uh, associate h--" 

Tara grabbed a shot gun behind her and raised it at her. "Ever since '92, I get a painful little tickle in what's left of my knee whenever a demon is around." 

"Hunters. So trusting. I'll go grab a latte while you get this sorted," Crowley smirked, snapping his fingers to disappear, but he didn't. 

"Devil's trap under the knock-off Persian, jackass." 

"That's clever," Zee smirked, moving the rug with the toe of her boot.

"Tara listen, my, uh, associate --" 

"Friends -- besties, actually," Crowley interjected. 

"Not helping," Dean sighed, shooting a look at Crowley. 

"Not caring," Tara said. 

"Look, I'm the King of Hell. He's a Winchester. She's a angel human hybrid. There's a reason why we're working together," Crowley explained. 

"Yeah. It's called possession." Tara grabbed a bottle of holy water, splashing holy water on Dean and Zee, who both looked annoyed. 

"See? I'm good. She's good. Okay?" Dean asked, gesturing towards Crowley. "Yes, you're right. He is a jackass, but he's helping me on this." 

Tara's eyes narrowed. "Helping you with what?" 

"You and my old man found a demon who knew something about the First Blade. We need to find that blade." 

"Well, hell. You are as handsome as John. And as dumb, too, if you're looking for that old relic." 

"We're hunting a Knight of Hell." 

"Why? They're all dead." 

"One came back -- Abaddon," Zee explained. 

Tara sighed, going to retireve a file from the back room. Once she returned, she laid it down on the counter, opening it. "The demon said the archangels used a weapon that could kill the Knights of Hell. We'd never heard of anything like the Knights of Hell or a First Blade. Your dad thought he was lying, trying to save himself. We took him out, and we had a lovely weekend together.Then we went our separate ways. But I could never let the blade go. Something like that could really give a hunter an edge, you know? I looked all over the world -- destroyed my knee and my life. And all I found?" Tara moved to unlock a wall safe, taking out a tray full of spell ingredients. "A location spell for the blade that I could never finish. Couldn't find one ingredient -- essence of Kraken." 

"Kraken? I got a warehouse full of Kraken essence in Belize. Break the trap, I can be there and back before you say, 'presto'." 

"Presto," Tara smirked. 

"I can help. Dean? Zelena?" 

Dean looked torn as Zee shook her head. Gritting his teeth, he turned towards Tara. "He wants Abaddon as dead as I do." 

"If your daddy could see you now." Tara walked around the counter and pushed back the rug with her foot. Taking back out the shotgun, she shot at the Devil's Trap, breaking it. Crowley smirked disappearing. "You know, even if that blade is real, it ain't worth being bosom buddies with the King of Hell." 

"Abaddon? Way worse. I'll deal with Crowley after. Trust me," Dean told Tara. 

"You sound just like your dad... when he said he'd call me." 

Zee smirked a bit, looking at Dean as he was lost for words. Crowley reappeared, holding a small jar in his hands. "Shall we?"

The three hunters mixed the spell while Crowley looked on curiously. They laid out a map of the United States on the counter and Tara poured the liquid spell over it. Zee handed Dean a book of matches, who took one and lit it. Moving the match on the outside of the match, they watched as the flames spread out to the corner of the map, and then quickly burn away all of the map except for the state of Missouri. A spark landed in the middle of the northeast of Springfield. Tara pointed to it, looking at the other two hunters. 

"Missouri. Figures." 

"Would you care to join us?" 

"Him and her? Anytime. You? Never," Tara spat. 

"Thank you," Dean told Tara, taking Zee's hand. 

"Good luck, Dean. You're gonna need it." 

Dean nodded, the trio leaving pawn shop. Zee was in charge of navigation as they traveled up to the northeastern part of Missouri, over to a farmhouse. Once they were there, they got out, Zee standing close to Dean, threading her hand through his. "Dean...I have a bad feeling about this place." 

Dean rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's superstistion as they headed towards the house. "Wait," Crowley told them, pausing in his steps. 

Dean sighed, turning around. "What?" 

"I'm feeling something." 

"What, cramps?" Dean asked. 

"You feel it to, don't you?" Zee asked. 

Crowley nodded. "I do."

"What are you two talking about?" Dean questioned. 

"I feel something dark." 

"What, darker than you?"

Crowley was about to retort when he noticed a man in a beekeeper suit tending to bee hives by the house. Crowley looked extremely worried, causing Zee to feel equally worried. Zee noticed the man, a shiver of something running down her spine. "Dean..."

"Oh, no. We need to leave here now," Crowley told them. 

"What, are you allergic to bees?" 

"That's not a beekeeper. That's the father of murder." 

"Sorry. Who?" 

"Shut up..." Zee gasped. "Really?" Dean looked at her. "It's Cain." 

"As in Cain and Abel?" Dean asked, eyes wide. 

"Dean, Zelena. We need to be a world away from here -- from him," Crowley told them. 

Crowley turned to leave and almost ran into Cain who appeared behind them. 

"You're not going anywhere. Crowley." 

* * *

Zee leaned close to Dean's side as they sat on a couch inside of Cain's house. Crowley sat next to Dean, staring at the floor like he was about to have a panic attack. Dean looked around assessing their options on escape. 

"Why don't you just zap out of here?" Dean asked. 

"I'd never leave my domestic partners in crime." 

"Yeah, like your heart grew three sizes. You can't zap out of here, can you?" Zee asked, smirking at him. 

"Cain's doing something to me." 

"Well, it's not your day for getaways, is it? All right, so, tell me about this Cain," Dean told them. 

"In the bible, Cain killed his brother Abel. It was the first murder of the world," Zee told him. 

"Correct. Well, after Cain killed Abel, he became a demon." 

"What do you mean 'became a demon'?" Dean asked. 

"I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. Killed thousands. The best at being the worst. And then he just... Disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead or, at least, hoped he was." 

Cain entered with a tea tray and Crowley cowered. Zee scotted closer to Dean, linking her arm through Dean's. "Do either of you keep bees? It's very relaxing. They're such noble creatures. And the honey? Well, I keep it right on the comb." Cain set the tray down on the coffee table and handed Crowley a cup. Crowley took it, but his hands were shaking so bad with fright that his tea cup rattled suspiciously. "There you are." Dean handed Dean and Zelena a cup of tea as well. "They're dying, you know. Without bees, mankind will cease to exist. So, what are the King of Hell, a Nephilim, and a Winchester doing at my house?" 

"You know who we are?" Dean asked. 

"I'm retired. I'm not dead. What I don't know is why you're looking for me -- more importantly, how you found me." 

"Ah, that's, uh, a funny story, really. Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should --" Crowley began to say. 

Cain motioned with his hand and Crowley was rendered speechless. "Shh." 

Crowley stammered and tried to make a sound, causing Zee to chuckle. "Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that," Dean grinned, seeing Crowley squirm and enjoy it. 

"Why are you guys here, Dean?" Cain asked. 

"We're looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the Knights of Hell. The First Blade. We need it to kill a Knight of Hell -- Abaddon." Cain absentmindly move a ring on his left ringer finger. 

Zee noticed, placing a hand on Dean's arm. "Look, we get it. You're retired. We're not here to get between you and the demonic AARP, but it's bad out there, and we're just looking to even the odds." 

"One last time -- how did you find me?" Cain asked, eyes hard. 

Zee sighed. "We didn't. The location spell was for the blade. One-time deal." 

"Anyone else know you're here?" 

Dean lied smoothly. "No." 

 

Cain nodded, standing up from his chair. "Well, it's been a pleasure having company, but once a century is enough for me. You can let yourselves out." 

"What, wait..." Zee protested, Dean and Zee getting up to follow him. 

"Hey, listen, pal. We're not leaving here without the Blade." 

"You have quite a reputation, Dean. I see the part about you being brave rings true. Honestly, your family has a reputation. I'm suprised not to see your sister though. I hear that she's Crowley's daughter?" 

"Cam is with her husband, safe. She's not really up to hunting at the moment. But, as for me? Well, what can I say? I'm an all-in kind of guy. Abaddon is the last Knight of Hell, and if you're out of the game, what the hell do you care if she dies?" 

"If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the Knights of Hell. I built that entire demonic order with my own hands -- Abaddon included." 

"Well, that is information I could have used five minutes ago!" Dean shouted, turning to look at Crowley. 

Crowley gasped in explanation, still unable to talk. "Well, here's something your friend doesn't know, that no one knows, in fact -- outside of Abaddon. It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights. It was me." 

"What? Why did you turn on your own?" Zee asked.

Cain smiled at Zee. "I like her. Once again, I admire your bravery. But if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run in town." Cain turned his back to leave. "Goodbye, Dean Winchester... Never return." 

 

Zee, Dean, and Crowley stood outside of the house as they exited. "Well, that was lovely. Can we leave the country now?" Crowley asked, now being able to talk. 

"But you said the First Blade was our only shot at killing Abaddon. This is the closest you've been to it. We're not leaving," Dean told them. 

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Zee sighed. 

"Will you listen to reason for once?" Crowley begged. 

"Hey. He said he was going into town. Awesome. We wait till he's gone, come back, bust in, take what's ours. Got it?" Dean asked them. 

"This is a really, really bad idea." 

* * *

 

While Sam and Cas were researching on how to extract the grace from Sam, Cam was at the store shopping for paint. Once she was done, she walked back into the nursery, to see both of them still researching. "Hello...pregnant lady carrying heavy paint cans and supplies. I'm not going to paint this nursery by myself." 

Sam sighed, putting down the book he was reading. "Come on..." 

Together, the three of them stood inside of the nursery, laying out tarps. Cam had been busy the past three days. The room next to her has been cleared of furniture, and had a big gap in the wall between her room and what will be the nursery. "So, I know that it looks like nothing now. But I was thinking we can paint the walls purple. I don't like pink. Then maybe black furniture. A rocking chair. And a black door between her and mine here so I can get to ehr quicker and I won't be less paranoid." 

Sam nodded. "I like it. Okay...let's get to painting."

Painting is what Sam could do to keep his rage at Dean in check. Cas carefully painted the baseboards white while Sam and Cam painted the walls. Once they were done, they stood back and looked at the pretty purple walls. "This looks good. So...what next?"

"Now we withdraw the grace from me," Sam sighed, exiting the nursery. 

"This is a bad idea," Cam lamented, walking out of the room. "Sammy...you really going to do this?"

"Yes. This could be the ticket." 

"Sam, may I ask you a question?" Cas asked, following the siblings. 

Sam smirked. "You just did."

"Don't be an ass," Cam whispered to Sam. 

"Can I ask you another question?" Cas asked. 

"Well, technically, you --" Sam started to say, but saw the fury in his very pregnant sister's eyes. "yeah, go ahead. What's up?"

All three of them stopped in the doorway to the hall to the main room and faced each other. "Sam, the trials. You chose not to go through with them for a reason, didn't you? You chose to live rather than to sacrifice yourself. To be there for Cam. You three... You all  chose each other."

Sam shuffled, not clearly wanting to talk about this. "Yeah, I did. We did. And then... Dean made a choice for me." 

"Sammy...What Dean did --" Cam sighed. 

"It doesn't matter what Dean did. You always take his side!" 

"No, I don't! What Dean did was shitty, I know that. But this was your life, Sammy. Why don't you see that?" 

"Look, I could have put a stop to all this. I could have closed the gates of hell." 

Cam blinked back tears, as Cas sighed. "Oh, Sam." 

Sam saw Cam's fallen tears as she tried to keep it in. Sighing, he placed a hand on Cam's shoulder. "Dean's gone, okay? This is on me now, and if I can find Gadreel... I can fix this." Sam gave her an easy smile as he walked into the medical room, retriving a box from a cabinet. Setting it down on a table next to a gurney, he stripped out of his plaid button up, leaving him in just a thin t-shirt. "Now...being a human means settling your debts." Sam handed the box to Cas and sat down on the gurney. "Let's start balancing the books." 

Cas opened the box to reveal the large needle pictured in the file. Cam stood to the side next to Sam. "I still don't like this. But, I can't stop you. By the way, I had the amnio test two days ago, and it feels uncomfortable as heck." 

"Thanks for the good bedside talk, Cam," Sam sighed, moving to lie on the gurney. Cas grabbed the syringe needle, looking at Cam. Cam nodded, breathing deeply. Grabbing Sam's hand, she held it between her two hands. Cas punctured the needle into the side of Sam's neck, right below his left ear. Sam gasped in pain, squeezing Cam's hand. 

"Now comes the part that will actually hurt. I'm gonna begin the extraction," Cas informed them, slowly pulling back the plunger. 

The syringe slowly filled with the tiny bit of the Grace, with Sam squeezing Cam's hands hard as he tried not to cry out in pain. "Is it working?" Sam gasped. 

"Yeah," Cas nodded, unseasy.  

"But what, Cas?" Cam asked. 

"I-I need to push the needle in deeper. We need more Grace in order to cast the spell." 

"Okay. Do it," Sam told him. 

"Sammy," Cam protested. 

"Sam, if I get too close to --" 

"Damn it, Cas! Just do it."

Cas slowly pushed the needle deeper and started pulling back on the plunger. Suddenly, Sam's body lunged upwards as he had flashbacks to when Gadreel was inside of his body, and then to some of the moments when he was performing the trials. "Cas, stop!" Cam gasped, placing a hand on Sam's chest. 

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, gasping for breath. 

"Your body is regressing to the state it was in before Gadreel," Cas answered. 

"Do we have enough Grace for the summoning spell?" 

"Sam." 

"Do we or not, Cas?" 

"No." 

"Then keep going."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Cam asked, breaking apart from Sam. 

"Cammie..."

"No! You know what?! I'm done! I'm not going to stand around and watch you sacrifice yourself." Cam chocked back tears, but the hormones caused them to fall down her face. "I have better things to do than watch you kill yourself. Like buying baby furniture and setting up this nursery, because this baby is coming faster than anticpated. I don't want the last memories of her uncle to be of him withering in pain and dying." 

Cam walked out, back into the nursery where they could hear the door slam shut. 

* * *

Once Cain was gone, Dean, Crowley, and Zee entered Cain's house sneakily. "This is by far the dumbest idea you've ever had," Crowley whispered. 

"I, for once, agree with him." 

"Yeah, well, it's early," Dean sighed. 

Crowley peeked in the front room and then backed away. "Oh, there's nothing here. Shame. Let's go." 

"Hey! Sack up and start looking, okay? We don't have that much time." Dean looked around the living room, and as he did he noticed a picture on the mantel. Picking it up, he looked closer to see a woman with the name COLETTE written on the bottom. "Lena," he called out, gesturing her to come over. 

Zee walked over to look at the picture. "Dean...look..." Zee pointed to the the ring the woman was wearing, that looked very similar to the ring that Cain wore.

"Nothing. Not even porn," Crowley informed them, coming back from looking around. 

"Think we figured out why he went off the reservation so many years ago," Dean told the demon, handing the picture of Colette to Crowley. 

"Lovely. Little plain. Who is she?" Crowley asked. 

"Look..." Zee told Crowley, pointing to the ring on the woman's finger. "Cain had a similar ring on. Father of murder got hitched." 

The sound of all the doors locking in the house made them all look up. "He's back. Come on," Dean told them, grabbing Zee's hand to pull her quickly. They raced towards the front door, only to find it locked. "Go!"

Cain appeared behind them, motioning to the picture still in Crowley's hands. "That belongs to me."

"Shit..." Zee cursed. 

"Sorry," Crowley blushed, quicking handing the picture over to Cain. "Gorgeous, by the way."

Headlights flashed from the driveway, Dean walking to a window to draw back the curtains. Zee followed behind him to see a demon with five more demons following him. "Double shit..." Zee cursed, hand going towards the machete at her hip. 

"I don't suppose they're with you," Dean asked Cain. 

"No." 

The main demon stepped forward, calling them out. "I guess we can't wait any longer. Your friend Tara was very helpful! Got downright chatty... After I peeled all her skin off. We don't want any trouble, Cain. Just want the so-called King and the Winchester. I got a new master to impress, and I'm betting bagging those two will do just that." 

"'Master'?" Dean asked, looking at Crowley. 

"Abaddon. This lot all need to die. I count --" 

"Too many. " Dean turned to Cain. "The whammy you put on the doors that keeps us in. Will it keep them out?" 

"For now." 

"I'm gonna barricade the entrances. Get ready for a fight," Dean told him/ 

"Well, good luck with that."

"What?" Zee asked as Dean stopped. 

"You exposed my home. You exposed me." 

"Well, boo-fucking-hoo!" Zee snapped. 

"Brave, but impulsive. I still like you. You both truly have lived up to your reputation." 

"I can't say you've lived up to yours." 

"What can I say? I'm retired. If you survive, you're welcome to join me for the last meal I will eat in this house before I disappear again. It's the least I can do." 

Cain set his groceries on the table as Dean, Crowley, and Zelena exchanged a look. "Babe...come on. Let's block these doors."Zee turned to help Dean, both of them pushing couches and chairs as well as tables in front of all of the doors. When the were done, Zee tied her hair back in a pony tail, grabbing the machete and sword she brought with her, as well as her bow and arrows. "All right, I got this. You take the front,"  Dean told Crowley. "Zee you take the sides." Turning towards Cain, Dean looked at him as the father of murder grabbed corn and began to chuck it. "So, this is your play?! Corn?! What am I not getting here? I mean, it's not like you're a coward." 

"Since when does the great Dean Winchester ask for help? Well, that doesn't sound like the man I've read about on demon bathroom walls. Maybe you've lost a step. Let's find out." Cain snapped his fingers, causing the doors to snap open. 

"Shit!" Zee cursed, knotching an arrow. Once the door opened, the main demon and a girl demon rushed in, with Cain snapping his fingers to close the door on the others. 

"Oh, don't mind me." Cain motioned to the couple. "Enjoy yourself." 

Dean pulled the demon knife from his jacket, Zee pressing her back against his as a third demon crashed through the glass doors behind him. Dean whirled Zee around to take the blunt of the glass spraying against his hack. They turned to face the window demon, Zee releasing an arrow into his chest. The window demon pulled the arrow out and ducked as Dean went to swing the knife at him. Zee went to punch the demon with her bow, but was punched in the stomach. Dean got a kick in, but the demon sent him flying across the table and onto the other side with the main demon and the girl demon. Cain watched the fight as he continued to chuck corn. Zee leaped up ontop of the coffee table, sending an arrow into the knee of the main demon. When he was kneeling, clutching his knee, Dean acted, grabbing his hand to pull it over his shoulder. Dean stabbed him, killing him. The female demon grabbed Zee from the table, her manicured hands around her throat. The window demon kicked the back of Dean's knee, sending him buckling down. Both demons slammed the couple on the table, one chocking Zee and the other stealing the demon knife out of Dean's hands. Zee reached up to kick her attacker away, as Dean struggled to get the upper hand. 

Cain calmly leaned over. "Doing great."

Zee narrowed her eyes at him, using her strenght to break the girl's wrist, causing her to shriek as she let her go. Zee pulled the other demon off of Dean, just far enough for Dean to kick her away, then exchange a few punches from the window demon. Dean kicked him into the counter, turning to face the girl demon who had the knife in her hands. Dean picked up a yellow dish towel to protect himself as she lunged at them. Zee went one way while Dean went the other, wrapping the two around her neck. Whipping the demon into the fridge, then into the china cabiet, Zee saw the other demon pick himself from the floor. Grabbing a bot, she chucked it at him, kicking him back into the counter. The window demon got up again, grabbing a kitchen knife from a holder on the counter. Dean still had the girl demon in his hold, trying to grab the knife. Zee stood off against the window demon. Dean finally grabbed the demon knife, stabbing the female demon in the stomach. 

Meanwhile, Crowley stood guard in the living room, one demon flying through the door to face the King. "Really? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Crowley asked, annoyed. The demon rushed at him, punching him to the ground. "You're good." As he went for the kill, Crowley pulled out an angel blade, stabbing him in the side. "But I'm Crowley." 

Back in the kitchen, the window demon tossed Zee into the china cabinet as Cain went to get a beer. Dean rushed him, but he was sent across the floor into the cabinets opposite of Zee. Zee got up as Crowley watched from the door. Cain sat back down with his beer as Zee got up, her eyes flashing. Grabbing her sword, it was like her personality changed. Dean got up, both delievering violent punches, working like a well oiled machine as they took down the demon. Both grabbed a hold of an arm, slamming him onto the table. In one quick move, Dean grabbed the knife, stabbing him in the neck. Zee let go, looking towards the window. Dean looked tripumpately at Cain, removing the knife, and pushing the knife out and pushing the body off of the table. 

"What was that? Some kind of a test?" Dean asked, breathing hard. 

Cain sipped his beer. "I felt connected to you right from the beginning. Kindred spirits, if you will. You and I are very much alike." 

"Right. Yeah, except I didn't kill my brother," Dean spat. 

"You saved yours. Why?" 

"Because you never give up on family -- ever," Dean told him. 

"Where's your brother now, then? And your half-breed sister?" 

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, and I don't really care. Just give me the damn blade." 

"Sorry, Dean. I have nothing to hand over," Cain shrugged. 

"What?" Dean asked, confused. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Zee asked, standing next to Dean. 

"I no longer have the blade. It's gone."

* * *

"Sam? Sam?!" Cas called out, still extracting the grace. He could sense Cam leave after a bit, then return. His child was still resting inside of her belly. 

"Keep going," Sam muttered, weakly, half unconcious from the pain. 

Cas let out a breath. "Why?" 

"We -- we -- we have to find Gadreel."

Cas shook his head, removing the needle from Sam's neck. "No. Why must the Winchesters run toward death?" 

Sam grasped the syringe in Cas's hand, stopping him from removing it. "No, don't. Don't. Don't stop." 

"Sam, when I was human, I died, and that showed me that life is precious, and it must be protected at all costs, even a life as... as pig-headed as a Winchester's. That's why I dote on Cam more than ever. Because she has given me a gift of another life. Forgiven me from my faults and past transgressions. And now, she's carrying a life I find more precious than my own. Your niece who should know her stubborn uncle." 

Sam's voice was heartbreakingly soft. :My life's not worth any more than anyone else's -- not yours or Dean's or Zelena's, or Cam's...or Kevin's and my niece's. Please. Please, help me do one thing right.Keep going." 

Cas hesitated, then pushed the needle in further. Sam screamed in pain, arching his back off of the gurney. Sam was slowly fading as blood dripped from his nose and ear as Cas continued to extract the grace. Looking up to see the PB and J plate still sitting on the table, along with the ultrasound picture of his fully formed daugher, he made his choice, and pulled the needle out of Sam's neck. 

"Hold on. This may pinch," Cas told him, fully removing the needle. 

"Cas, what the hell?" Sam asked, with Cas pressing his fingers to Sam's forehead. "Cas. What the hell was that?!" 

"I've healed your wounds completely." Cas laid the syringe down, walking over to the empty plates and the picture. 

"And the Grace?" 

"Well, whatever Grace was inside you is gone now. What's left of Gadreel is in here. We'll just have to try the spell with what we have." 

"Damn it." 

"Sam, I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do. He almost killed my wife and child. But nothing is worth losing you. You know, being human, it didn't just change my view of food. It changed my view of you. I mean, I can relate now to how you feel." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you...is me. And now I know what that guilt feels like. And I know what it... I know what it means to feel sorry, Sam. I am sorry." 

"I know," Sam sighed. 

"You know, old me -- I would've have just kept going. I would've jammed that needle in deeper until you died because the ends always justified the means. But what I went though -- Well, that PB and J taught me that angels can change, so...who knows? Maybe Winchesters can, too. I'm going to help my wife build a nursery for our daughter. If you want to help, you're more than welcome to join us." 

* * *

"'Gone'? What do you mean, 'gone'? How? The spell brought us here to you, so it has to be here," Zee asked, running a hand through her pony tail. 

"Your spell brought you to the source of the Blade's power. Me." 

Cain pulled his right sleeve to reveal a mark burned into his forearm. Crowley shrunk back, making the sign of the cross over his heart. 

"Really? Now?" Dean asked. 

"Man, if Cam was here to see it now," Zee chuckled. 

"It's the bloody mark of Cain," Crowley told them. 

Cain nodded. "From Lucifer himself. The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It's just an old bone." 

"A bone?" Zee asked, then the dots clicking in her head. "The jawbone of an animal. The jawbone you used to kill Abel because he was God's favorite." 

Cain nodded again. "Abel wasn't talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. Lucifer was gonna make my brother into his pet. I couldn't bear to watch him be corrupted, so I offered a deal -- Abel's soul in heaven for my soul in hell.Lucifer accepted... As long as I was the one who sent Abel to heaven. So, I killed him. Became a soldier of Hell -- a knight." 

"And Lucifer ordered you to make more," Dean guessed. 

"My knights and I, we did horrible things -- for centuries. Bringers of chaos and darkness," Cain informed them. 

Dean looked at Zee, then at the picture above the fireplace. "Then you met Colette." 

Cain looked back at Zee and Dean after glancing at the picture. He could see resemblance between them all. "She knew who I was... and what I was. She loved me unconditionally. She forgave me. She only asked for one thing." 

"To stop," Crowley supplied, softly. 

"When the knights found out, they took retribution. They took Colette, so I picked the First Blade back up, and it felt so good to have it in my hands again, and I slaughtered the Knights of Hell." 

"Not all of them," Zee told him, thinking of the red-headed bitch. 

"No." Cain told them his story about how the Knights reacted their revenge. Abaddon possessed Colette, which ended by Cain killing Colette right at the same time Abaddon vacating her body. "So I buried her, and I walked away." 

"Well, I'm sorry -- truly. But I have to stop Abaddon. So, where is the Blade?" Dean asked. 

Cain got up and walked away. "No." 

Dean chased after him. "Hey! Listen, you son of a bitch. You may be done killing, but I'm not." 

Cain then turned and grasped the demon knife in Dean's hand, plunging it into his own chest, causing Zee to gasp. "You never give up on anything, do you?" 

"Never."

Cain pulled the knife out of his chest. "Well, I do." Cain disappeared. 

"Cain? Cain?!" Dean called out. 

"Great...we got ditched. Told you this was a bad idea," Zee sighed. 

Dean pulled back the curtains to see dozens of demons preparing an attack. "Well, I'll stay as long as I can," Crowley told them. 

"Aren't you a peach?"  Dean snarked. 

Cain vanished to a small grove of trees with a lone grave marker. Cain knelt down, placing a hand on the grave as he spoke to his lost beloved with misery in his words. "I've tried... I've tried, Colette, to see myself as you did... But I know who I am --  _What_  I am... I know youwatch over me still... But I need you to look away now... " Cain leaned over to kiss the ground, vanishing only to reappear back in the house, staring at the picture of Colette.

 

"What the hell, man? You in or out? I'm getting head spins," Dean asked. 

"I can give you the mark, Dean, if it's what you truly want." 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. 

"The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy."

"You mean a killer like you?"

"Yes." 

"Can I use it to kill that bitch?" 

"Yes. But you have to know with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost." Cain looked at Dean, then at Zee. 

"Yeah, well, spare me the warning label. You had me at 'kill the bitch'." 

"Good luck, Dean. You're gonna to need it." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance." 

Cain grasped Dean's right forearm with his, causing a line of red veins spread from his mark to burn an identical mark onto Dean's forearm. Dean gasped in pain as the marked is transferred from Cain's arm to his. 

Zee moved to place a hand on Dean's back as Crowley stepped forward. "Dean?" Crowley asked. 

"I'm fine. All right, where the hell did you stash the damn blade?" Dean asked, looking at Cain. 

"Nothing can destroy the Blade, so I threw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. It's the only way I could keep my promise to Colette. You find the blade, kill Abaddon, but make me a promise first. When I call you -- and I  _will_  call -- you come find me and use the Blade on me." 

"Why?" 

"For what I'm about to do."

Cain moved Zee into Dean's arms, but not before whispering a warning inside of her ears. Dean caught her as Cain grasped Dean and Crowley's shoulders, and they are flashed to the outside of the house as the demons rushed in, wtih Cain locking them inside with him. Suddenly, a red hot light lit up the windows from the inside. 

"They're all trapped in there."

"With  _him,"_ Zee told them, shivering in the cool summertime breeze. The words Cain left her with dug deep into her heart and brain.  _You two remind me of myself and Colette. Nothing can stop the killer inside of him. Not even you._

* * *

 

"Cas...I can carry this," Cam protested, laughing as Cas took the brunt of the black wooden crib as they loved it against a wall. 

"You're five months pregnant. You shouldn't be lifting heavy objects."

"Fine. Let's work on the mural. I like the tree with the little girl swinging."

"I like the butterflies. And the bees," Cas smiled, unwrapping the wall decal to be placed along side the crib. Cas worked on applying it with the adhesive glue paint as Cam placed the tiny black decal butterflies, bees, and flowers in the corners of the room, as well as on the walls. Hearing heavy footsteps, they turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. 

"Can I help?" he asked. 

"Um...yeah. The door needs to be replaced. There's this butterfly lights that can go up by the ceiling fan and lights. And the changing table needs to be assembled, along with the rocker." 

"Okay," Sam nodded, going to grab the toolbox to install the black door. Cam smiled as they worked. Sam and Cas moved the furniture to where Cam wanted it. Sam hung up the butterflies from the ceiling, He also hung up black bookshelves and pictures of butterflies and bees. Cam placed sheets on the bed in the cradle, along with a quit on the outside of the guard rail. Once they were done, they stepped back, admiring their handiwork. 

"Cam...it's beautiful," Sam told her, looking at the tiny floral details. 

"It is. Good job, guys. I love it," Cam gushed, happy tears coming from her eyes. Wrapping her arms around Cas's neck, he smiled as he placed a hand on her rounded stomach.

"See...she's protected. You'll be right next door. Nothing will happen to her," Cas told her, kissing her cheek. 

Cam looked up at the ceiling to see the gauze butterflies dangling from the light in the middle of the room, and on the ceiling was a giant devil's trap painted in silver paint. "Thank you...for helping me. Now, let's hunt down this SOB." 

They gathered around a table in the main room, watching the spell. They added the ingredients, then the bit of the angel grace. But the spell fizzled out. "Was that, uh... Was that it?" Sam asked. 

Cas sighed. "I'm afraid there wasn't enough Grace. We'll have to find Gadreel another way. I'm sorry, Sam." 

"It's all right, Cas. You, uh... You were right. You were right about everything." Sam suprised both Cas and Cam when he leaned over to hug Cas tightly. Cas stood awkwardly without moving, asking his wife for help with his eyes.

"Now's the part where you hug back," Cam chuckled. 

Cas moved his arms to hug Sam back. "Oh. Right. Uh, sorry." 

Sam patted Cas's back, chuckling. "Ah, there you go." Pulling back, he moved to hug Cam. "I'm sorry I've been an ass lately. I promise you that I'm in your corner. And that my niece will get to know her Uncle Sam. Besides, who's going to teach her science and school stuff?" 

"I forgive you. Sorry I've been hormonal. It's not easy being pregnant." 

"Well, no matter what, you look beautiful," Sam told her. 

Cam sucked in a breath as her daughter woke up from her long nap with a kick to her side. Smiling, she looked at Sam. "Well, somebody wants to formally say hello to Uncle Sam." Grabbing Sam's hand, she laid it on the side of her belly, waiting for a kick. When Sam felt it, he jumped, grinning as wide as his mouth can go. 

"Whoa! That's her?" 

"Yeah. She's strong, isn't she?" 

"Yeah. A little butt-kicker. Already a hunter." 

"Well, she is part angel. She's going to be amazing..." Cam grinned, feeling her daughter move around inside of her belly. "She already is." 

"And I can't wait to meet her," Sam grinned, removing his hand. 

Cas looked at his wife, feeling his daughter's grace reach out and touch the borrowed grace he possessed. It was just a featherly touch, telling him, "hello..." Smiling, he squared his shoulders, reaching a hand out to quiet his daughter to a peaceful dream where she was safe in her mother's arms and loved. 

"We need to end this for all of our sakes. Most importantly her's...As far as I'm concerned, Metatron is the key to fixing everything that's wrong. I'm gonna find him." Cas leaned forward to kiss Cam passionately, then leaned down to kiss her rounded belly. "Take care my little one. Be kind to your mother." Straightening up, he turned to walk away, but turned around to look at Sam. "You know, Sam, we could use all the help we could get to find Gadreel and Metatron. And I need someone to watch over Campbell in my absence to provide a partner for her during the pregnancy." 

Sam nodded, looking at Cam's swollen belly. He could be there for his sister when Cas couldn't. He was going to be the best uncle he could be. And he was going to solve this Gadreel mess once and for all. "We got this." 

* * *

Zee clicked her tongue as she sat next to Dean in the parked car. The elephant in the Impala was the mark Dean now bore on his right forearm. "He was right, you know. You are worthy," Crowley said from the backseat. 

"Why can't we kill him?" Zee asked, looking at Dean. 

Dean groaned. "Oh, great. Now you're gonna get all touchy-feely, too?" Dean asked the demon. 

"Your problem, mate, is that nobody hates you more than you do. Believe me, I've tried. You're girlfriend loves you for your faults. Probably like how Colette loved Cain." 

Dean and Zee both brushed him off, not wanting their story to end up like the old demon's and his wife. "So, how do we find this Blade?" Zee asked. 

Crowley got out of the Impala, looking at the couple in the front seat. "You can't search the bottom of the ocean, but I can. So, I'll find it and bring it to its new owner." 

Dean got out of the car, looking at Crowley. "I saw you, Crowley. Back at Cain's. You dusted that undercard demon, and then you just sat back and watched the main event. You knew. You knew about the mark. You knew about Abaddon and Cain. You knew all of it. And you played me. Why?"

Crowley gave them his wily smile. "He would never have given me the Blade. Who can say no to you? I needed you to play along."

Zee narrowed her eyes at him in rage. "You knew we were being followed, and you didn't say anything." 

"Well, Cain would want we were to see his prize fighter up close. You plus demons equals fight night." 

Dean clenched his hands together as a new feeling of anger, rage, and hatred coursed through his body. "Tara died. Thanks to you." 

"Omelets. Broken eggs. Et cetera."

Dean snapped, angrily punching Crowley in the face. "After I kill Abaddon... you're next!"

"You don't mean that. We're having too much fun," Crowley taunted. Dean started to walk away, with Zee following after him. "Listen up. Even with the Blade, we're gonna need all the help we can get against Abaddon." 

Dean stopped, annoyed. "Go find the Blade." 

"It's always something with you boys, isn't it?"

After Crowley left, Dean hissed in pain, rolling up his right sleeve to see the Mark burned deep in his skin. Zee looked at his hazel eyes, seeing something dark grow in them. Placing a hand over it, she rested her head against his shoulder, a sickening feeling building up in her gut. Dean rested his head against hers, feeling the same feeling, but ten times worst. 

 


	12. My, What Big Teeth You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during 9.12 "Sharp Teeth".

Cam packed up her duffel bag, as Sam looked at the large map of the United States. Crossing off, New Mexico, he sighed as he folded it back up, placing it inside of Cam's laptop bag she's been using to hunt down Gadreel. Hearing her phone beep, she stretched over to grab it, frowning as she saw the police alert. "Huh..." she mused, carefully lowering herself onto the small double bed. 

"What?" Sam asked, grabbing his toilet trees from the bathroom to place them inside of his own bag. 

"Since Garth's been AWOL lately, I put a search for him in the federal database for anybody fitting his description." 

"Why?" Sam asked, wrinkling his nose. 

"Because, he's supposed to be the new Bobby right? Well, how come no hunter has heard from him lately? And when I actually need him, he's no where to be found."

"Why do you need him?" Sam asked. 

"Because I'm pregnant and in four months, I'm going to be giving birth to a half angel, demon hybrid baby. There's not really anything on this sort of stuff, besides that kid Jesse's birth mother. What are we going to do when the time comes Sam?"

"Okay...well, what's going on."

"It says that there's a John Doe fitting a prescription in Grantsburg. Where's that?" 

Sam did a quick search on his phone. "Wisconsin."

"Strange thing about it is that he's in a hospital."

"Alright...I give you that. So, you up to going?" Sam asked, zipping up her duffel bag. 

"Yeah..." Cam nodded, grabbing a pair of stretchy black pants and a white blouse from her bag. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I'm not on maternity leave yet." 

"Okay," Sam shrugged. 

After they changed into their FBI clothes, they headed out. On the way to Wisconsin, Cam looked out the window, placing a hand on her belly where she could feel a foot. "What about Marion?" Cam mused, looking at her baby name book. "It has Mary in it." 

"Marion...Marion Winchester," Sam tested. 

"Maybe for a middle name," Cam shrugged. 

"Yeah...put that on the list." 

"You know...you're really vested into this baby stuff." 

"Well, she's coming, ready or not. I'm not going to let you go through of this alone." 

"I know...but I mean like you looking at bedding and blankets, researching home deliveries and birth, the best formulas, bottles, pacifiers, strollers."

"She's my niece. And you're my sister," Sam smiled. "I promised Cas that I would watch after you two. And that means the birth and the gory stuff. I'm a hunter. I see pretty nasty stuff. When we get the next chance, we should practice that Lamaze breathing." 

"I can handle pain, Sam. I'm a hunter." 

"And we should talk about using cloth or plastic diapers. Cloth is better for the environment. And we can wash them when we're at the bunker. But when we're on the road, we should use plastic because of the convince. And the books say that some babies can't digest the lactose in formula properly." 

"Well, I plan of breast feeding until she starts growing teeth. Then I'll pump for a bit." Sam blushed. "What...Girl Scout Sam can't handle about talking about breasts? Why do you think they've gotten bigger." 

"Hey...I'm a guy. I like...you know...I just don't want to talk about my sister's or what the baby is going to use them for." 

"Well, buckle up, buttercup. It's going to happen. Then when I pump, you can feed her too." 

"We're here..." Once they pulled the car they've been using up to a parking space, Cam placed her heels on, getting out of the car, as Sam came running around to help her up. 

"Thanks..." 

"No problem," Sam smiled. They walked in, flashing their FBI badges at the receptionist. "Afternoon. We're looking for a John Doe that was admitted here a few days ago. He's a, uh... skinny...Ichabod Crane-looking kind of guy." 

The receptionist smiled, flashing Sam a flirty smile. "I know just who you mean. Room 113, agents." 

"All right, thanks," Cam told her, heading towards the room. 

Inside Garth's room, Zee pulled back the syringe on the needle. Handing it to Dean, she grabbed the IV line, leaning it with an alcohol wipe as she nodded. Dean was about to insert the syringe into the line when they heard the door knob jingle and move. Dean quickly hid the syringe behind his back, both suprised to see Sam and a very pregnant Cam enter. Zee gave Cam a small smile, while Sam glared at Dean. Cam smiled back, placing a hand on her rounded stomach as Dean returned the glare. The silence was long as Garth remained unconcious.

"Jesus Christ..." Cam sighed, stepping forward towards Garth. "We saw Garth's John Doe on the police wire. You?" she asked, nodding towards the couple on the other side of the bed. 

Dean looked at his older sister, looking at her more prominently rounded stomach. "Yeah. Where you guys comin' from?" 

This time, Sam answered. "New Mexico." 

"Well, that's a haul. Especially considering that _we_ got this, uh... pretty much covered, so if you want to..." Dean told them, clicking his tongue as he motioned for the door. 

Sam ignored the request, Cam following him as they moved closer towards the bed. "You spoken to him yet?" Sam asked. 

"No. Assload of painkillers. He's been out since we got here," Zee explained. 

Cam grabbed onto Garth's hand, seeing the metal handcuff. "What's he being charged with?" 

"Killing a cow," Zee answered. 

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" 

"We were about to see if I could find out. Lock the door," Dean ordered. 

Sam did as he was asked, but rushed back when he saw Dean pull out the syringe from behind his back. "Whoa. Hey. What is that? Adrenaline?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, sir," Dean nodded. 

Cam quickly caught his hand. "You trying to jump-start him or kill him?" 

"I want some answers. He walked out on Kevin. He walked out on us. So if you got a better idea..." Dean asked his siblings. 

Zee sighed, reaching over to slap Garth full in the face. Garth shot awake, screaming. "Aah! Aah! Aah! Dean? Sam? Zelena? Campbell? What is this? A hospital? Wait. Am I in Heaven?" 

"All right, take it easy, Garth. You're in Wisconsin," Dean informed the frantic man. 

"You were hit by a car. Do you remember anything?" Sam asked. 

"I, uh... Vaguely." Garth groaned as his head pounded. He pulled his hand up to hold his head but was stopped by the handcuffs. "What's with the hardware?" 

Cam reached over to unlock the cuffs, removing them from Garth's wrist. "You tell us. And while you're at it, why don't you give us the lowdown on why you went AWOL for the past six months? Only way we tracked you down is that you offed a cow," Dean asked. 

Garth's eyes widened. "Offed a...what? I -- I -- I was on a hunt." 

Cam could easily sniff out that he was hiding something. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped closer. "Hunt for what?" 

"I -- oh, no." Garth turned green, looking like he was about to vomit. "Oh, get back. Ohh. Oh, God." In a full panic, he pulled all the monitors and IV off, jumping off the the bed, and raced into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him, they could hear him gagging and retching. 

"Good thing I didn't give him the adrenaline," Dean muttered. 

A short time later, the four hunters sat around the room as Garth still vomited and coughed in the bathroom. The silence was deafening. "How far along are you now?" Zee asked. 

"Um..." Cam hummed. "25 weeks. Baby had a growth spurt as well as an aging spurt. Now, I'm 25 weeks."

"Everything going okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah...I mean my magic isn't acting right, but I think she's using it to increase her gestation. Um...but she's been kicking. She has the hiccups once in a while. Cas, Sam, and I put the nursery together." 

"Did you use pink?" Zee asked, sitting in Dean's lap. 

Sam and Cam snorted, their noses wrinkling in distaste. "God no. We used purple, silver, and white paint. But the theme is butterflies and nature," Cam informed them. 

"There's a plethora of gauzy butterflies on the walls, and dangling down from the light fixture. Her mobile is butterflies. And we painted a devil's trap on the ceiling, as well as carved angel warding into the doors separating Cam's room and the nursery as well as the door connecting to the nursery."

"Now, everywhere we go to hunt Gadreel, we pick up outfits and baby knick-knacks. We're debating on diaper choices. And about breast-feeding."

Dean and Sam turned red, making the girls snicker. Dean cleared his throat, shifting in his chair. "Anything on Gadreel?" 

Sam and Cam looked at each other, Cam rubbing a spot on her belly. "Actually, uh, yeah. Turns out he, uh, he left some Grace in me before he bolted," Sam explained. 

Dean's eyebrows raised. "You know how wrong that sounds, right?" 

Sam brushed his concern off. "Wouldn't worry about it. Cas took care of it. Cam gave me a verbal beating." 

Dean chuckled. "Hmm." 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Nothing. I'm gone for two weeks, and you're like an episode of 'Teen Mom.'" From inside the bathroom, they could still hear Garth retching and coughing. "Just breathe, Garth! Work it out." 

"Uh...hearing him makes me want to gag," Cam commented. She looked at her brother she hasn't seen in several weeks, noticing how different he looked. He wore a light scruff of a beard. But his affection for her friend was more visible. Zee glad leaned into his chest as she sat sideways in his lap, her hands combing through the short hair that was at the back of his head. Dean casually had one of his hands on her upper thigh to keep her steady and another around his waist. Thanks to the baby, she could see the cord that connected the two. Smiling softly, all the anger she felt between them slowly vanished. While the trust between them was broken, they were still a family, and they still loved each other. And love was more powerful than just liking somebody. And their family bond was a strong rope. Sure it had snags and threads hanging out from years of abuse and trust issues, but it still held strong, despite being frayed. But a glimmer of black around Dean's chest is what made Cam pause. Studying Dean closer, she could see the darkness she's seen before in her own body connect like a rope to a bit of scar that was visible between his rolled up plaid shirt he often wore. "What happened to your arm?" Cam asked. 

Zee visibly stiffened, getting up from Dean's lap. Cam caught the glimmer of fear in her eyes as Dean rolled up his shirt more to show off the mark on his arm. "Oh. It's a... gift from Cain." 

Sam's facial expression  crumbled, looking confused. "Like...the wrestler?" 

"I wish. That would be awesome. Uh, no. The, uh...The Old Testament dude." The toilet flushed in the bathroom. "He got all Biblical on me and gave me his mark." 

"What does it even mean? How -- how did that happen?" Cam asked. 

"Lena, Crowley and I found him, and he gave me this so that I could eighty-six Abaddon once and for all." 

 

"You worked a job with Crowley?" Sam asked, a bit outraged. 

"The devil you know..."

"Well, that's a bit ironic..." Cam mumbled. 

"What is?" Sam asked, looking at Zee. 

Cam looked to the bathroom door, standing up, which lately was an effort. Placing a hand on her back, she grabbed her gun from the waist band of her maternity pants. "It's to quiet in there..." 

"Garth?" Sam asked, standing up. 

"What?" Dean mumbled, rising as well. They rushed into the bathroom to find Garth nowhere to be found and the window wide open. 

"Outside!" Cam said, rushing outside the room to go search for Garth in the parking lot. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed. 

When they got outside, they searched high and low, but found no sign of the scrawny hunter. "Why would Garth run from us?" Zee asked. 

"Why haven't we heard from him for the last six months? Did you test him?" Sam asked. 

"He was unconscious. No, I -- he steal a car?" Dean answered, asking another question. 

Cam across a pair of boxers, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Did he... steal a car naked?" 

Dean came around, tapping Sam on the shoulder. Sam's eyes wandered up to the camera, as well did the girl's eyes. "Lena and I see what I can find on those cameras. Why don't you and Cam go talk to farmer Brown, see about that cow?" 

"Yeah," Sam nodded, guiding his sister towards their borrowed car. 

On the way towards the farm, they didn't talk about Dean or Zee, but they talked about Garth. "Something is fishy, Sam. I swear. They should have checked him. My money is on that he's not the same Garth." 

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked. 

"Because, when he woke up, he had the look of shame in his eyes. The look I've seen before...when Dean was a vamp for a short while. When I let my demon side take over. When you got your soul back. After Gadreel vacated your body." 

"The baby react to something?" 

Cam placed a hand on her belly. "No...she's silent. Just something that I've observed with two self-sacrificing brother's that are prone to trouble." 

"We're here...." 

They found the farmer fixing the shot fence, eagerly answering their questions. "Last week, it was a couple of chickens. Goat the week before that. So when I saw that boy tearing out of my barn, hell yeah, I was gonna ask questions later." 

"Now, the animals -- were they all killed in the same manner?" Sam questioned. 

"More like sacrificed."

Cam saw red flags in the response. "What do you mean by that?" Cam asked. 

"Their organs was ripped clean out." 

The dots began to connect to form a bit of the picture inside of Cam's head. "Only the organs," she muttered. 

"If this wasn't some kind of devil-worship thing, I don't know what." 

"Mm. Well, thanks." 

On the way back, they stopped back at the hospital. "Ten bucks says that Dean tries to blow us off," Cam asked, as Sam pulled his cell out to call Dean. 

"You're on." 

Dean and Zee walked out of the hospital with papers and photos. "Yeah." 

"So, the cow wasn't just killed. It was eviscerated." 

"Well, why was Garth there?" 

Sam watched Dean from behind a couple of trees that were near the hospital. "He said he was on a hunt, right? Maybe he was hunting whatever killed it." 

"Why would he run? This whole thing's starting to stink. You know that, right?" Dean asked Sam into the phone. 

 "Yeah. That's what Cam said. What about you? Any luck?" 

"Uh, nada. Cameras were pointing in the wrong direction," Dean lied, getting the stink eye from Zee. 

Sam looked at Cam, unconvinced. "You're kidding." 

Dean shrugged. "Wish I was." 

Sam hummed, pretending to pounder the situation. "Hmm. So..." 

 "...so Garth's a hunter. If he wants to stay gone, he's gone." 

"We got nothing?" Sam asked, giving Dean one last chance. 

"Well, what can I say, Sammy? We lost this one. Send me a postcard." 

Dean hung up, placing a gentle hand on Zee's back as they walked around an ambulance, running right into Sam and Cam. Sam immediatly snatched the photos from Dean;s hand, looking through them. Cam looked at them from where she was standing next to him. They saw perfect shots of Garth and his escape, including the car he stole and the license plate. 

Cam feigned surprise. "Wow. Make, model, license plate. Really, Dean?" 

"I told you we can't all hunt together. It's for your own good. Cam, you really want to risk your baby?" 

Cam was at lost for words as Sam answered for them, his eyes hardened by betrayal. "I hear you. And after we find Garth and get to the bottom of this, we're gone. But until then, no more games. Cam is more capable to hunt even though she's pregnant. She knows to protect herself if the situation gets out of hand." 

Zee nodded, giving Dean a shove. "Ride belongs to a girl named Bess Meyers. She lives in the next town over."

Sam and Cam followed Dean and Zee in their car. Cam grabbed her gun, loaded it up with bullets. "Stay behind me, alright?" Sam told her. 

"I thought you said I was capable." 

"You are...but I don't exactly trust Dean. Or Garth at the moment." 

Cam kept her lips shut about trusting Dean, nodding as she looked out the window. They got to the house, all getting out of the cars. Cam did as Sam asked, standing behind him as Dean and Sam took lead, then Cam, and Zee behind her. Dean kicked the door down, rushing in with his gun drawn. Pretty soon, Garth was faced with four hunters, their guns trained on him. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa! Hey, guys. I can explain. Everything's cool. Just a simple misunderstanding," Garth told them, hands raised. 

"Who you talking to?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed. 

"What?" 

Cam saw a plain looking bra on the table. "The girl?" she asked, moving to grab it. 

"What -- what girl? What the --" Garth stuttered, as Cam grabbed it, holding it up. 

"What, now?" Garth asked. Dean motioned Sam to go the to right, while he went to the left. Cam stayed trained on Garth, trying to judge what was going on with him. They returned, finding no one. Sam moved to stand near Cam."All right, all right. Guys, everyone needs to take a chill pill and put their guns down. You see? Let's all be grown-ups here and have an adult conversation." Suddenly a female werewolf leapt from the closet behind Sam and Cam, attacking them. Sam pushed Cam out of the way to take blunt of the attack. Dean looked for a shot to help his brother as Zee came to steady Cam who wobbled when Sam pushed her, her center of gravity off. Garth tacked the gun from Dean, leaping between Sam and the werewolf. "No!" Sam was managed to knick the werewolf with a sliver knife, burning her as she was wounded.  "Sam! Sam, please -- don't hurt her," Garth begged, tears shining in his eyes. 

Cam recognized the cord between them, realizing that Garth and the werewolf were soul-mates. Zee saw it to, stepping between the Winchesters and Garth. "What are you doing?! She's a werewolf!" Dean argued. 

Garth swallowed, the truth spilling out. "So am I."

* * *

After Garth's truth bomb, he went to grab a washcloth from the kitchen, wetting it to hold it on the female's arm. "It's okay, baby. Hold it like that," he told her, applying pressure to the area with the rag. 

"What are they doing here, Garth?" the woman asked, eyes moving to the four hunters. 

"They're friends. I promise." 

"They're hunters." 

Garth got up from the couch, holding up his hands. "All right. We've all gotten off on the wrong foot here. So let's do things right. Boys and girls...this is Bess...my beloved. And, Bess, that's Dean. Now, he could start a fight in an empty house, but deep down inside, he's just a big ol' Teddy bear."Dean looked annoyed, while the three other hunters chuckled. "And the tall brunette is Zelena, Dean's lady friend. She's the best damn fighter I've ever seen, as well as a sharp shooter. But truth is that she terrifies me, but it's just a shield to protect herself." Zee smile turned into a scowl. "And Sam here -- Sam can be a bit insecure at times, but for good reason. Bless his heart." Sam glared at Garth. "And last but not least is Campbell. Campbell is more of a mama bear when it comes to Sam and Dean, or anybody she labels as family. Fierce, loving, and protective. She'll rip your head off if anybody hurts or threatens anybody she loves, no matter what it costs her. And she's expecting a baby! Something that is happy and surprising." 

"That's sweet. Werewolf?" Cam asked, raising her guard. 

"All right, guys, look -- about six months ago, I was outside Portland, Maine, hunting this big bad wolf. I took him down, but... He bit me in the process." 

"And you didn't think to call one of us?" Cam snapped. 

"And tell you what? That I messed up? No, I-I knew the deal. There's no cure, so I accepted my fate. Ate my favorite dish of egg fu Yung, watched the world's greatest movie, "Rocky III"" and then... was ready to eat a bullet, when Bess here found me." 

"And how'd she do that?" Sam asked. 

Bess shrugged. "Smelled him. How else?" 

"Yeah. She talked the gun out of my mouth, and, as they say, the rest is history. We've been married for four months now." 

Cam blinked, her mouth dropping open. "You're married?" 

"To a werewolf," Dean finished. 

"Well, talk about plot development," Zee smirked. 

"Yes. And my pack has taken him in as one of our own," Bess answered.

"Guys, it's not what you think. We don't hurt people," Garth explained. 

"No, you just go all Wolverine on cattle," Dean accused. 

Garth nodded. "Yeah." 

"At least he's not eating human hearts. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a bitten to control his instincts, like Garth does? How well he's doing?" Bess asked, defending her husband. 

"Thank you, baby," Garth smiled at her, looking like a love stricken fool. 

"Well, it's the truth, honey bunny." 

"Wait. A -- a 'bitten'? You're all bitten," Zee asked, trying to get more info. 

Bess shook her head. "Not at all. You're either born to it, like I was, or you're bitten, like Garth." 

Dean's eyes widened. "Hold on. You said you were -- you were born a werewolf?" 

Bess nodded. "Second generation." 

"Not suprising. Remember all of Eve's first creations? The Alpha Vamp? Why not big head hanco Alpha Werewolf," Cam told them. 

"Garth, can we talk to you for a sec? Alone?" 

"Honey, why don't you go find some ointment for that arm? Okay?" Garth told his wife. Bess nodded, leaving the living room.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know you guys want to shoot first and ask questions later, but I checked everything out. This pack is clean. Everything's Kosher." 

"Right. Uh, minus the part where your wife attacked me and Cam...a pregnant woman!" Sam shouted. 

"Yeah, because you all came busting in here like a house on fire. Guns waving, the jawlines and the hair -- it's very intimidating, even with Zee's badass side. I meant what I said. She's the best damn fighter I've seen. And Cam can be pretty scary, pregnant or not. What'd you expect? Dean, no one wants any trouble. You got my word on that." 

Dean shook his head. "Oh, no. That ship has sailed. We're gonna need a hell of a lot more than your word." 

"Okay. Okay. Tell you what. You want proof? Come pray with us." 

The four hunters exchanged looks. "This all seems fishy," Cam warned, rubbing her stomach. 

"Yeah it does," Zee agreed. "I don;t know Garth like you three do, but I don't want to give them the benefit of the doubt." 

"I understand." 

"Guys..." Cam called out, moaning as she bent over to grab the couch. Placing a hand on her side of belly, she felt it harden underneath her hand. Sucking in a breath, she blew it out, eyes closed tight. 

"Cam?" Sam asked, going over to place a hand on her back. 

"I'm okay...that was weird..." Cam muttered, rubbing her belly. 

"Is she okay?" Garth asked, concern written on his face. 

"I don't know. Cam, talk to us? Are you in labor?" Dean asked, worried for his sister and niece. 

"I don't know...I think it's those braxton hick contractions. It was like a really bad cramp." 

"My mom works as a midwife sometimes for the pack," Bess said. "She can have a look at you." 

"I'm fine," Cam protested, straightening back up. 

"It's probably all the traveling," Sam told her. 

"I think you should go, Cam. What if this is preterm labor?" Zee asked. 

"I second that," Sam nodded. 

"Third it," Dean agreed. 

"Someone should go with her." 

"She is right here..." Cam muttered. 

"I'll go with her and check out this pack." 

"We'll go talk to the sheriff then. Do some research," Zee told the boys. 

Cam sat in the Impala as Dean pulled up to a farmhouse. Cam finished texting Cas the latest developments that were happening to her body. Dean pulled out his phone, dialing Sam. "You guys there?" Sam asked, standing outside the police station. 

"Yeah, just pulled up. Nothing too sketchy yet." 

"That's a good thing, right? How's Cam?" 

"Not betting on it. Cam's fine. She texted Cas what was happening. She said that it happens and then go away. She hasn't had another one in the past hour."

"Good. Are we just that jaded? I mean, maybe Garth's right," Sam thought out loud. 

"Well, ain't you a glass half full. Any luck with the cops?" Dean asked. 

"Uh, sheriff should be rolling up any second. Be careful. Take care of Cam." 

"Yeah."

"You know this is not necessary right. Don't tell Sam, but I get these braxton hick things once in a while in the past several weeks. That or she kicks up in the ribs or spine. She doesn't like to sit still."

"Yeah, but it's a good cover, yeah?" Dean asked, opening the car door for her. Offering a hand, Cam looked surprised, placing her hand in his, allowing him to help her up and out of the car. They approached the house, and they could hear a choir singing inside. The choir stopped, and a man's voice spoke, before the singing started up again. Dean placed himself in front of Cam, going to knock on the front door after they walked up the steps. A woman answered it, smiling. 

"You must be Dean and Campbell. I'm Joy, Garth's mother-in-law. Uh, stepmother-in-law, which I always thought sounded so silly. Please, come in. We're just finishing up." 

Dean looked uncomfortable, looking down at his sister. "Why don't you just tell Garth I'm here?" 

"Dean, you have my word -- you're safe under my roof, as well as you Campbell. I only ask the same in return. After all...I'm not the one carrying silver." Dean slowly entered, with Cam following him. "Garth told us you had some pain earlier this afternoon. I've been a midwife for several years. If you don't mind, I can look at you after we finished up."

"Um...okay," Cam shrugged, placing a hand on her belly as Joy went to go finish singing. 

As Garth finished with a off-key conclusion, Dean and Cam chuckled underneath their breaths as the group leader, a middle aged man, walked around. "Uh... Thank you, brother Garth. Wonderful accompaniment, as usual. And I'll see the rest of you in the pews -- 9:00 a.m., sharp. No stragglers...Sister Amelia." There was a collective group laughter as Garth came around joining the Winchesters at the doorway.

"Oh. Hi. So, what'd I tell you? It's all good, right?" 

Dean lowered his voice to a lower tone, looking around at everybody in the room. "Everyone here's a wolf?" 

"Yeah," Garth nodded. 

"Yeah, not all good," Cam said, her hand protectivly shielding her rounded belly for wandering eyes. Her daughter gave a kick, which Cam translated to be on her guard. 

"Oh, come on, guys. You just got to meet them." Garth pointed out several men, explainging who they were. "That's Russ and Joba, Bess' first cousins on sister Joy's side." Russ and Joba waved, with Garth moving on to the group leader. "That's Reverend Jim, Bess' dad -- leader of the pack and a good man." 

"Dean and Campbell, isn't it? Welcome. Jim Meyers. Folks usually call me..." Reverend Jim told them, offering his hand. 

Dean ignored the hand, nodding. "Reverend Jim. Yeah, we got it." 

Garth chuckled, uncomfortable and nervous. "Oh. Uh, my bad. Dean's got this crazy fear of germs." 

"I understand your apprehension, Dean. Hunters and our kind don't have the best history together. Especially since your sister is expecting." 

"But I think you'll find we're not much different from you," Joy told them. 

"Oh, sister, I highly doubt it." 

"Why don't we break bread and see? I'll go finish up with dinner if you want to go check on Campbell," Jim told his wife. 

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked. "If one hair on her head is misplaced, I'll know who to blame." Dean reached down to place a brotherly kiss on Cam's hand, nodding to her. 

Cam nodded back, following Joy and Bess into a back room. "Why don't you lay back," Bess told her, grabbing a pillow for Cam's head. Cam cast a nervous look at the door, lowering herself down onto the bed, watching with an guarded look as the two women brought over a stepthoscope and blood pressure cuff, along with a tape measure. 

"Can you roll up your shirt?" Joy asked. Cam did as she was told, rolling up the white blouse and the black undershirt to reveal her belly. Cam jumped as Joy placed the end of the stethoscope to the middle of her belly, listening. "The heartbeat is strong and steady." Cam nodded, watching as they measured her belly, then palpated the bump. "The baby's head is starting to go down, which is good. The bottom is here.." Cam felt her hand press near the top of the bump, while her hand went down to press against her belly button. "How far along are you?"

"Um...28 weeks," Cam answered. 

"Well, everything looks good. You're blood pressure is a bit high, as well as is your pulse. But I take that to being near werewolves." 

"Yes..."

"We're not all monsters..." Bess told her. 

"Really...Werewolf ate my friend's parents, leaving her alone, scared, scarred mentally, and an orphan. I but to many bullets in creatures to understand that no matter who or what you are, there's a part of us that is monstrous. Werewolf, hunters, normal humans,...it doesn't matter." Cam sat back up, rolling down her top. "Thank you for the check up." 

Cam walked back into Dean, grabbing onto his arm. "So?" he asked. 

"I don't know. Baby is fine, though." 

"Good," Dean nodded. 

Cam rolled her eyes, placing a hand on where she felt the baby press against her stomach. Cam grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. Dean's eyes widened, looking surprised as he felt the baby move underneath his hand. Then he jumped when he felt a strong kick. Cam laughed at his face. "Feel that?" 

"Whoa...she's feisty..." Dean grinned, feeling the baby move inside of her belly. "Does it feel weird?" 

"A little at first. But now, it's reassuring," Cam shrugged. 

"Shall we go break bread?" Dean sighed, offering Cam his arm. 

"I don't trust them..." Cam muttered. "I barely trust Garth."

"I know...Cam...before you go off the deep end and do some sort of Jedi mind trick about what Sam and I are always thinking. Because you sort of know it all, I mean, you have the uncanny sense on what I am thinking."

"Call it my mom sense. I basically raised you two knuckleheads. So, what do you want to tell me?" 

"I kinda jumped at the chance to switch you and Lena out."

"What...you used my condition to get a head of Sam?!" Cam asked, face turning red in rage. 

"No! I didn't want Lena around here because of her past!" Dean blushed bright red, causing Cam to smile softly.

"You do care for her...don't you," Cam smiled. 

"I...I love her. And I know I don't deserve her...but she makes me want to be a better man." 

"You know that Zee's a bitch, right?" 

They joined the werewolves in the dining room, Dean pulling out the chair for Cam. Cam scooted in, and watched as Joy grabbed a tray of raw animal organs, and began to serve the werewolves at the table. Cam and Dean got overcooked steak, corn, and a burnt biscuit. Cam swallowed the wave of nasuea that has risen up to her throat at watching the once sweet and docile Garth be served what looks like a kidney and liver. Dean didn't look much better. 

"Now, everybody eat up. But make sure you leave room for pie," Joy said, taking a seat at the other end of the table, opposite of Reverend Jim. 

"Sister Joy's pies are famous throughout the badger state." 

"Mm. Dean loves pie," Garth hinted. 

Dean glared daggers at Garth for mentioning the fact that he did in fact loved pie. Dean continued to watch the people around the table that were hungrily enjoying the raw meat. Cam finally snapped, excusing herself to go stand outside. Dean felt more uncomfortable and sick by the second without Cam. 

"Don't you guys say some sort of a Grace or something?" Dean asked. 

"We're more spiritual than we are religious. We believe, much like the American Indians did, that nature and man are on," Reverend Jim explained. 

"Yeah, really worked out well for them." 

Garth glared at him. Dean noticed that everybody wore silver bullets around their necks. Cam came back, looking much better, sitting back next to Dean. Dean pointed towards the bullets, Cam's eyes gleaming with interest. "So, why are a bunch of werewolves wearing silver bullets around their necks?" Dean asked, changing his tactic. 

Garth blushed, coughing. "Sorry, Dean, but we don't use the 'W' word around here. We prefer the term 'lycanthrope.'" 

"'We'?" Cam snapped, feeling hurt on how Garth changed allegiance. The fork in her hand began to give way with her increased strength. 

"They're entitled to his opinion, Garth," Reverend Jim softly to Garth. 

"Many of our kind see themselves as indestructible. This is a constant reminder of how precious our lives truly are," Bess answered. 

"Yeah, but it's silver. I mean, doesn't it burn?" Cam asked. 

"Yeah, it does a bit, but that's kind of the point. It reminds us of our fragility." 

"My daughter, Bess, was born a lycanthrope. It was one of the proudest days of my life," Reverend Jim told them. "Which soon turned tragic... When a hunter killed my wife. Believe me when I tell you, I wanted to make someone pay. Then I looked at Bess, and I realized the road to revenge is a dark and lonely one, which you never get off. And that hole in the pit of your stomach, you never fill it -- ever." 

Cam and Dean shared a sobering look. "Hey, no, we get it," Dean said. 

"So I chose to look forward, not backwards. And the minute I did that, the powers that be brought this beautiful, compassionate, amazing woman into my life." Reverend Jim smiled at Joy across the table. "And she helped me raise a little baby girl as if Bess were her own." 

"I can't take all the credit. Daddy had a hand in it, too. He saw your potential," Joy said. 

"Daddy?" Cam asked. 

"My father -- bless his soul -- was the previous reverend of our church, the third generation in our family to serve," Joy answered. 

"So, you're fourth-generation werewolf?" Dean guessed. 

"Yes," Joy said, nodding. 

After dinner, Dean traveled to the kitchen, heading for the fridge. Dean opened the fridge to see platters of raw organs. He heard something behind him, whirling around to see Russ and Joba. "Still hungry?" Rus asked. "Yeah, I was just, uh... seeing if you had any beer," Dean stammered. 

Russ and Joba moved in threateningly pinning Dean in the corner. Dean kept his gaze steady on the two werewolves. "The sooner you realize that all is good here, the sooner you can go." 

Cam caught what they were doing, and rushed over, placing in self in front of Dean. "Back the fuck away from my brother..." she growled, eyes changing colors as the red hue stared them down. "You stupid inbred monguls. Now scram...Don't you two have a chew toy or something to go play with?"

Garth caught the threat from Cam, shooing Russ and Joba out. "Hey, guys. You mind if I grab a second with Dean, here?" Once they were gone, Garth turned towards them. "Why are you being so hard on everyone?"

"Because there's no way that all of this is what it looks like. No way," Dean decided, causing Cam to nod her head. 

"Why not?" Garth asked. 

"Come on, man. I know you drank the kool-aid, okay? But come on." 

"Look, amigos... I know this is all looks nuts, but I found it. Love and a family? Who cares where that comes from? You're married to an angel Cam! And I'm willing to bet that your baby is not human." 

"My relationship is not with a organ eating monster! And we do." 

"I get it. When I first got here, I couldn't let go, either. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. But when it didn't, I had to accept the truth." 

Cam's eyes shined with unsehd tears at the pain she felt by Garth's betrayal. "Well, I got another truth for you -- we were all left in the dark when you went AWOL. I didn't know whether you were dead or worse. You should have reached out and sent someone a message." 

"And said what? That I was a werewolf? I was embarrassed. I thought it best for everyone if I just stayed away. But that doesn't mean that I didn't think about and miss you and Sam... Kevin."Cam chocked on a sob, and Dean's eyes had an empty blankness to them. Garth looked at them, immediately knowing something is wrong. "Kevin's gone." 

"What?" Garth asked. 

"Gone for good," Dean explained. 

"What happened?" 

"When he needed me, I wasn't there. That's what."

The remainder of the afternoon, Cam and Dean waited for Zee and Sam. Zee kept an eye on the werewolves, her childhood trauma resurfacing. "You two okay?" Sam asked, helping Cam down the steps. 

"Fine. Tired," Cam yawned. 

"Well, you did miss your nap." 

"Tell me about it. What I wouldn't give for a bed and a smoothie right now. No...make that chocolate covered strawberries and a smootie. With chips and salsa." 

"Okay, Dean, they gave you lunch, they gave you pie. Why are we still here?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, yeah, you're right. Yeah, Garth's good. You two want to hit the road, it's square by me," Dean told them. 

Sam sighed. "Look, I'm just saying, this wouldn't be the first time we came across a friendly monster. Or a-a family of friendly monsters -- whatever this is." 

Sam's cellphone rang, causing Cam to groan. When Sam hung up, his eyebrows were furrowed. "There's a new animal carcass."

"Great...you two hop to it. Mama's going to take a nap." 

"Take my car...," Sam told her, handing her a set of keys. 

"Thanks..."

"I'm going to sit this one out to..." Zee told Dean, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You know...werewolves eating my parents and almost me. Traumatic childhood, you know..." 

"Okay. I'll call you when we're done, alright?" 

Cam waved as the boys drove off. "So...wanna go get a smoothie?" 

"Sure..." 

* * *

The girls drove to a smoothie shack, sitting outside as Cam sucked down her XL strawberry banana smoothie. "I missed you," Cam smiled at her friend. 

"You did?" 

"Yes!" Cam sighed, taking Zee's hand. "Try going through all of this with Sam...the gestation period has increased. I'm having aches and pains. My ankles are swollen. My boobs are starting to leak, and I can't exactly talk to Sam about my boobs." 

"Well, I miss you too. Cam...I'm so sorry..." Zee told her, her brown eyes filling up with tears. 

"What happened to us? We used to be so close. You were my family when I had none." 

"I met your brothers..." Zee said, giving a watery smile. "And I fell in love, when I least expected it. And I love him...so freaking much it hurts." 

"Tell me about it," Cam chuckled. "Maybe that's where we went wrong. You chose his side over mine..."

"I chose both sides. You were newly pregnant. You looked heartbroken because of Sam. And Dean looked crushed. So, I hid the fact that Dean put Gadreel inside of Sam. Honestly, though. We thought he was legit. You wanted to provide a safe and happy environment for your baby. But the betrayal and the secrets broke that trust."

"What is trust?" Cam whispered. "I once trusted Cas and he broke it. I don't know if I can ever trust him again. Dean broke my trust so many times than I could count, as well as Sam. I just thought you were on my side." 

"I am..." Zee sobbed, her emotions bubbling over. "I am on your side, Cam. And I promise no more secrets. You're the only family I have..." 

Cam sobbed as well, gathering Zee up in a big bear hug. "I love you..." 

"Love you, too..."

"So, the mark from Cain. You cool with that?" 

Zee pulled away, fear shining in her eyes. "Of course, not. It's the mark of a murderer. I'm worried about his psyche. How is this going to change him. He needs you and Sam...I need you." 

"So, we have to get them together." 

"What are you planning?" Zee asked. 

"I'm the Princess of Hell. I got an idea..." Cam grinned, throwing her empty cup away. "But first, I gotta pee." Cam came back to find Zee texting Dean. 

"So...we okay?" Zee asked, pocketing the phone. 

"Yeah...Bad bitches, right?" 

"Bad bitches," Zee chuckled, hugging her friend. Her phone beeped, causing them to pull away. Zee pulled it out, her eyes widening. "Oh my god!" 

"What?" 

"Text from Dean. 'Garth, Bess, and Sam kidnapped. Evil cult of werewolves. Saved them. All is well..." 

"Well, let's go see to our family." 

Cam and Zee went back to the barn, where Zee rushed over to Dean. Dean easily caught her, kissing her, as he set her back on her feet. "You okay?"

"Please...a couple of werewolves can't stop me. Are you okay? You know...childhood trauma."

Zee smiled lovingly. "I'm okay...I love you." 

"Love you, too," Dean grinned, kissing her. 

"Be good. Hear me?" Sam told Garth, shaking his hand. 

 "I will. Thanks, Sam," Garth smiled, hugging Sam. Sam pulled away, glancing coldly at his brother as he walked through the door. Dean's shoulder's slumped in disappointment, causing Cam and Zee to look confused. 

"Take care, Garth," Cam sighed, hugging Garth. 

"You too. Watch out for those two," Garth smiled. "And congratulations on the baby. Never did ask. Boy or girl?" 

Cam smiled, placing a hand on her belly. "Girl."

 

Cam smiled at Dean and Garth, heading out towards Sam. "So, what happened?" 

"Nothing. Same old, same old."

"Sam...I love you both. But you two are idiots."

Sam and Cam stood outside of their car as Zee and Dean went out to meet them. "I'll send you that postcard," Sam said, reaching for his doorhandle. 

Cam sighed, moving over to hug Dean. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she turned to give Zee a hug. 

"Yeah." Dean was about to let them go when Zee gave him the nudge he needed. "Hey." Cam perked up, and turned around with Sam. "Uh, listen, that night that, uh... You know, we went our -- our separate ways --" 

"You mean the night you split?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Sammy," Cam sighed. 

Dean held out a hand to stop her. "No, Cam. He has a point. Fair enough. I was messed up, man. Kevin was dead, and I...I don't know what I was. Cam almost lost our niece..." 

"Okay." 

Cam saw Dean struggling and stepped up. "We're all screwed up about this. Our trust is fragile. We all hurt each other. No one knows what's going on. Hell, maybe we all still don't. But, I know Dean took a piece of you in the process, and for that..." Cam struggled to find the right words to piece her family back together. "Somebody changed the playbook, you know? It's like what -- what -- what's right is wrong and what's wrong is more wrong, and... I just know that when... When we all rode together...I'm having a baby. I'm about to hit the final stretch. Which means, I need my family more now than ever. That means you two and Zee...not all of this pettiness." 

"We split the crappiness," Sam recapped, sighing. 

Dean sighed also. "Yeah. So..." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"But, Cammie...you can't just piece us back together like you always do." Sam turned to face Dean. "Something is broken here."

Dean nodded, looking down. Zee cleared her throat. "I think that Cam's saying that it's not. I... I just think maybe you two need to put a couple W's on the board and we get past all this. All of us." 

Sam turned to face Dean's girlfriend, a woman that he looked to as a sister. "I don't think so. No, I-I wish, but... We don't...see things the same way anymore -- our roles in this whole thing. Back in that church, talking me out of boarding up hell? Or -- or tricking me into letting Gadreel possess me? I can't trust you -- not the way I thought I could, not the way I should be able to." 

Cam sighed, slightly frustrated. "Okay, look. Whatever happened... We are family, okay? And I need family..." 

 Sam looked at her and Dean sadly. "You say that like it's some sort of cure-all, like it can change the fact that everything that has ever gone wrong between us has been because we're family." 

 "So, what -- we're not family now?" Dean asked, eyes welling up with tears. 

 "I'm saying, you want to work? Let's work. If you want to be brothers...Those are my terms. But for Cam's sake, we work to protect her and our niece." 

 Sam grabbed his bag and Cam's bag and waked back to the Impala. Dean followed, with Zee close behind. "Compromise..." Cam whispered, her heart aching. 


End file.
